


El arte del sexo

by IvNovoa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Butt Plugs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comedy, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mangaka Yuuri, Model Viktor, Nude Photos, POV Alternating, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Smut, menciones de parejas antiguas de Yuuri, mención de parejas antiguas de Viktor, pornstar Viktor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: Yuri, siendo un mangaka reconocido por sus trabajos de “Shonen-ai”, necesita inspiración para su nuevo proyecto: una novela yaoi que contendría escenas para adultos y subidas de tono. Al tener poca o nada de experiencia en temas similares, decide inmiscuirse en un bar gay, siguiendo la línea de su historia y metiéndose en el papel de “Eros”, su protagonista.La sorpresa sería el conocer a un hombre con características eran demasiado parecidas al “seme” de su manga, quien le enseñaría a Yuri los detalles sucios, pero necesarios para que su manga sea uno de los más famosos y sobresalientes dentro del género Yaoi.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 30
Kudos: 42





	1. ❥Bandoleer

Yuri estaba desesperado en verdad, con sus manos sudorosas apretaba fuertemente el muñequito en forma de gato que le habían regalado en su editorial. No era fácil para él, después de todo, tenía solo dos meses para entregar su nueva historia a la editorial, tenía los bocetos de los personajes y la _storyboard_ a medias, pero era algo diferente a lo que él acostumbraba a dibujar, no contenía los sentimientos que a él tanto le gustaba plasmar en sus trabajos.

Ser un _mangaka_ nunca fue fácil, pero siempre fue su sueño. Sus trabajos consistían en dos partes: sus mangas del género _shonen_ , acción y aventura que eran semi-famosos por las fantasiosas aventuras que sus protagonistas cursaban y la diversidad de los mismos, y sus mangas “ _Shonen-ai_ ” que dibujaba bajo otro alias, “ _Kobuta-chan_ ”. Bajo este seudónimo era conocido por sus mangas _shonen-ai_ llenos de amor, drama y romance. Sus principales o secundarios siempre tenían una trama con la cual el lector pudiera asemejarse, eran profundos y tiernos, los retrataba siempre como las relaciones perfectas siendo imperfectas, quería que sus mangas fueran un ejemplo a seguir para las jovencitas que los leían.

Eran siempre clichés, la típica historia de dos enamorados y los contratiempos en su relación que se encontraban día a día, como se enamoraban poco a poco hasta llegar a la relación linda y saludable que a él tanto le encantaba; tenía suerte, eso parecía vender y era lo que Yuri disfrutaba vender. Se alegraba de haber sido más de una vez premiado por sus mangas románticos, aun si él jamás pudo reclamar los premios ya que Kobuta-chan, a los ojos de todos, era mujer.

Su trabajo no era del todo desconocido por sus papás, la labor que pagaba su pieza en Tokyo y todos sus gastos personales. Tenía un pequeño séquito de ayudantes, con quienes compartía llantos, estrés y noches de desvelo cuando se acercaba la fecha de entrega, ellos eran sus mejores amigos. Tenía suerte que su apartamento fuera lo suficientemente grande como para trabajar en el mismo, transformándolo en una oficina con varias mesas para sus ayudantes. Aunque su cuarto pasaba a ser una oficina y la mayor parte del mes, Yuri debía dormir en su sofá o en casa ajena.

Eran esos días tan importantes en los que debía trabajar el doble o triple —en los que más necesitaba la imaginación— cuando sufrió el peor bloqueo de su vida.

Su editor era un estúpido tirano, era lo peor, y para colmo de males era un idiota con su mismo nombre y edad. Bueno, Yurio era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los mejores editores de la editorial de sus mangas, “WTTM”. Cada trabajo que él tocara era oro, y Yuri había aprendido mucho gracias a él. Le debía gran parte de su carrera pero también de su estrés y de su falta de comida esos últimos meses.

Se acostó de nuevo en su cama, dejando su espalda contra el suave colchón, sintiendo la tela del mueble contra su camisa, y su nuca como una roca, su anatomía dolía, era como si hubiera pasado en vela por días y días, cosa que había sido así. Debía terminar ese _storyboard_ pronto, pero siempre que le presentaba la idea a Yurio, este le tiraba las páginas a la cara diciendo que le faltaba más sensualidad en su vida.

Su cuerpo temblaba con estrepitosa fuerza gracias al aire acondicionado, el frio le calaba los huesos y le erizaba la piel, haciéndolo tiritar como como último recurso para generar calor. Tomó su teléfono con cuidado que este no golpeara su rostro, entrecerró sus ojos y abrió de nuevo el mensaje de su editor.

“ _Mira, cerdo —estaba escrito—. Tus historias son una mierda pero la mierda vende, necesitas sacar algo nuevo. Estoy harto de tus idioteces de que se conocen en el colegio o en el parque y se enamoran y luego todos son felices para siempre. Tus historias ni siquiera tienen pizca de yaoi, con suerte son Shonen-ai. La próxima me vienes con una historia de sexo salvaje, duro contra el muro en la calle. Que se conozcan en un bar y no haya mierda de amor hasta el final. ¡Las fans quieren smut! Tienes cuatro meses para mostrarme la idea._ ”

Lo leyó y releyó, cada una de sus palabras resonaba con la voz de Yurio en su cabeza, cada una era una punzada a su autoestima y a su imaginación. ¿Qué hacer? Pensó por un rato, todas sus relaciones amorosas eran eso: amor. Todas sus parejas habían sido tiernas y adorables, Yuri era del tipo mimoso que conocería al indicado y se enamoraría poco a poco. Él soñaba con citas en parques, ver películas, caminar por la playa tomados de la mano. Yuri era un cliché andante en cuanto a romance se trataba y era por eso que sus mangas eran historias llenas de amor. Pero tenía que romper su propio estereotipo. Yurio tenía razón, apretó de nuevo su teléfono entre sus dedos, dejando todo el aire escapar de sus pulmones de la manera más lenta que pudo, sintiendo al final de su aliento aquella sensación odiosa de ahogo que por esta vez lo devolvió a la tierra. Respiró agitado, tranquilizándose y cerró sus ojos.

Tenía la historia en mente, al principio, debía admitir que la idea le había encantado, siempre era bueno salir de la zona de confort, pero Yuri no recordaba lo difícil que era para él y la ansiedad que esto podía conllevar. Dejó sus manos caer a ambos lados de su cabeza, notó de nuevo el titiritar de sus dientes y con cuidado, llevó sus manos hacia el control remoto del aire acondicionado, presionando con mayor fuerza de la necesaria el botón para apagarlo, dejando el cuarto como el polo norte. Mordió su labio inferior, pensando en su historia por enésima vez.

La historia era simple: Se basaría en un universo en el cual su protagonista, un “ _uke_ ” llamado “ _Eros_ ” de dieciocho años, quería experimentar qué era un bar, o mejor dicho, quería conocer como era un bar y el tipo de personas que podría encontrar. En este lugar encontraría al típico “ _seme_ ”, a quien llamaría “ _Viccino_ ”, un italiano fuerte, millonario, sexy y sobre todo y más importante: gay. —Porque claro, en un manga _yaoi_ todos siempre resultan ser gay— El sexy playboy le invitaría a un par de tragos, Eros aceptaría y terminarían en el carro de Viccino donde Eros se daría cuenta le gustó lo que pasó. El personaje de Eros era diferente a todo lo que él había dibujado, era alegre, era seguro de sí mismo y sobre todo, era sensual.

Tenía la trama y el drama de la historia, donde descubriría que Viccino estaba enamorado de él pero que estaba casado, sin embargo aun con la idea principal y la historia de su manga, Yuri tenía un enorme problema: no sabía cómo funcionaba eso de conocer a alguien en un bar y acostarse inmediatamente. No quería solo inventar, todas sus historias eran famosas por varias razones, entre ellas, lo realista que podían llegar a ser y como los lectores (o en su mayoría, las lectoras cuando era _Kobuta-chan_ ) se sentían identificados con los protagonistas o personajes secundarios.

Había recibido miles de cartas de personas agradeciéndole por su trabajo, muchos trataban sobre personas con sobrepeso, baja autoestima, personas quienes temían amar y abrir su corazón, sus temas podían ser clichés, pero habían ayudado a muchos y eso lo tenía conforme. Quería que esta historia también fuera así, quería dar a entender las cosas de una manera realista y verídica. Pero no podía si no tenía idea de cómo se conquistaban a las personas en bares.

Recordó un bar que Phichit, uno de sus mejores amigos, le había recomendado en _Shinjuku Ni-chome_ , Yuri odiaba salir en las noches, odiaba más aún tomar porque sabía que era una de las peores clases de ebrios, trazó el plan en su cabeza: llegaría, bebería un rato, observaría a todas las personas de su alrededor y finalmente regresaría a casa con una idea de cómo las personas conquistaban.

Ya era noche, si quería llevar a cabo su plan tenía que apresurarse. Se encontró a si mismo lavándose el cabello y aplicando gel para peinarlo hacia atrás, dejó sus lentes, colocándose los de contacto que eran tan incomodos. Su ropa no se veía “suficientemente gay”—pensó mirándose al espejo— no pensó dos veces en cambiarse.

Estaba frente al espejo, llevaba las ropas que Phichit le había regalado como broma en su cumpleaños, un suéter gris con el logotipo de la marca plasmado enorme en su pecho, llevaba las mangas dobladas hasta sus codos de tal forma que podía sentir la presión del elástico en su antebrazo, puso mala cara, era incómodo pero no se veía mal. Se dio la vuelta frente al espejo, sus zapatos deportivos completamente blancos rechinaron en el suelo, su trasero resaltaba entre los pantalones de _jeans_ azul oscuro que eran más pegados al cuerpo de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, sin comentar también sobre las rodillas en las que parecía que alguien hubiese roto su pantalón. Podía sentir el aire gélido de su cuarto en sus rodillas, haciéndolas temblar y dejando a Yuri con mala cara. No se veía formal, pero no iría a ningún lugar caro, terminó su _outfit_ con un reloj en su muñeca, aún sin sentirse “lo suficientemente gay” pero luego. ¿Había un estilo específico para esto?

Tomó un taxi y avergonzado le pidió al conductor que lo llevara hasta el lugar anteriormente mencionado, suspiraba y miraba su teléfono nervioso, se mortificaba una y otra vez, arrepintiéndose de no pedirle a Phichit que lo acompañara. En esos momentos, mientras el taxi se dirigía a su destino, miraba por la ventana pensando en todas las decisiones que lo habían llevado a ese momento. Él, un hombre con ansiedad social se dirigía a toda velocidad a un bar, uno de los lugares que por tanto tiempo había evitado. Respiraba hondo y miraba su pantalla, la foto de su mascota, Vicchan en su fondo, sonrió recordándolo, era tranquilizador pensar en él. Inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones fueron capaces y exhaló con fuerza, mordió su labio inferior, guardó su teléfono celular y fingió que estaba listo y que todo saldría bien. A lo mejor, si todo _realmente_ salía bien, saldría del bar con muchas ideas para su manga.

Llegó al lugar, el bar que tanto le habían aclamado, el ambiente no se sentía pesado, al menos eso tenía, pero de una vez se sintió mal vestido. No era que su ropa era informal, solo que era demasiado sencilla. Nadie llevaba estrepitosos _outfits_ de colores brillantes, o al menos no todos, pero todos llevaban el traje que mejor resaltara su cuerpo. Exhaló aire de nuevo, más pesado que las veces anteriores, dejando sus pulmones vacíos y tratando de verse falsamente calmado; caminó, o mejor dicho, se obligó a caminar hasta la barra donde había estratégicamente un lugar en el que podría ver con tranquilidad total a todos en el club.

Comenzó su noche con bebidas baratas y suaves, había recopilado bastante información en ese par de horas, veía a las personas comerse la boca, hombres coqueteando con sonrisas lascivas, parejas salir del baño, sudados y despeinados, personas que llegaban con anillos en los dedos y se encontraban con furtivos amantes. Yuri no quería que la emoción se notara tanto en su rostro, él sabía que el mundo no funcionaba como un _shonen-ai_ o un _yaoi_ en el cual la vida se dividía entre ukes y semes, pero no podía dejar de comportarse como una _fangirl_ cuando miraba a dos tipos besarse.

Él sabía que estaba mal, él sabía que no todos eran como él, quien prefería ser el pasivo de la relación, claro también le gustaba mucho, cuando su pareja tenía un buen trasero, estrujarlo y hacerle el amor, pero si su vida fuera un yaoi y él tuviera que escoger, sin duda sería un Uke.

Yuri sabía y entendía eso, él era un gay que había tenido varias parejas en su vida, sabía muy bien que el mundo no se dividía de la forma que todos pensaban, estaba consiente e incluso le molestaba cuando los familiares de sus ex parejas les preguntaban tan abiertamente “quien es la mujer”, pues, la última vez que Yuri había notado, ambos eran hombres. Sin embargo no podía dejar de ser hipócrita, no dejaba de etiquetar a todos pensando “ _wow, que lindo seme_ ” o “ _wow, que uke más adorable_ ”. El yaoi había arruinado su manera de ver el mundo.

Cuando escuchó el seco sonido de un vaso golpear contra la mesa de la barra, movió su cuerpo hasta la fuente del ruido solo para sorprenderse con el guapo hombre frente a sus ojos, nada más y nada menos que el bartender, un rubio bastante con ojos como esmeraldas que le guiñaba el ojo, sonriendo de lado y dejando un trago enfrente suyo.

—Yo... no ordené esto—dijo preocupado, ese trago se veía caro y él solo tenía unos cientos de yenes en su billetera destinados para gastar, y con el par de cervezas que había pedido, sabía que tenía solo para uno o dos tragos más.

Ese trago costaba más de lo que costaría su regreso a casa en taxi.

—Quisiera decirte que la casa invita, guapo, pero el idiota de allá me ganó el ojo. Me arrepiento no verte antes pero tengo que respetar.

Se alejó y Yuri miró al otro lado de la barra, donde el rubio le había señalado.

Fue allí donde notó unos ojos color cielo mirando con total atención a su lado. El hombre sonrió, y Yuri juró que todo su aire se escapó, el tipo era el flautista y acababa de sacar toda la poca heterosexualidad de Yuri de su interior. ¿Quién era?


	2. ❥Glowing Juniper

Le sorprendía que incluso se pareciera mucho a Viccino, el seme de su historia. Fornido, de ojos grises, complexión pálida, cabellera larga y rubia, casi blanca. Incluso los detalles en su rostro eran muy parecidos a lo que Yuri había bocetado antes. Incluso la forma de vestir del extraño le encantaba, era como si alguien hubiera tomado su personaje y lo hubiera recreado en el hombre que ahora lo miraba tan intensamente. Pero ¿realmente le hablaba a él? Era solo… Un poco increíble.

Yuri no era y nunca fue el tipo al que todos le prestaran atención, era el que pasaba desapercibido, el que todos querían como amigo pero nadie como novio, no era guapo, no era feo, no era nada especial o particular. Así que el hecho de que un hombre tan… simpático para la vista como su personaje original le estuviera comprando una bebida y comiéndoselo con la vista, era algo que no tenía lugar en la mente de Yuri.

Sus ojos danzaron de lado a lado, antes de responder el saludo quería estar seguro que él le estaba coqueteando, moriría de vergüenza si se enteraba que ese saludo iba dirigido a otra persona. No notó a nadie más cerca y todas las personas en su visión periférica estaban ocupadas con alguien más, de nuevo sus ojos se deleitaron con la perfección del extranjero (porque no había forma que ese _papasito_ fuera japonés), se sonrojó al notar que se había dado cuenta sobre su acción.

El… ¿Europeo? Parecía europeo —o al menos eso pensó Yuri—…

El europeo tapó su boca para disimular lo divertido que le pareció el gesto del cuatro ojos, tomó su vaso con algún tipo de bebida alcohólica, elevándolo y guiñando el ojos Yuri, quien por cortesía tomó su propio vaso, el que segundos atrás le habían entregado, como si brindaran en voz baja, para luego cada uno beber de su respectivo recipiente.

Mientras el líquido descendía por la garganta de Yuri, este solo podía recordar las miles de veces que Phichit le había advertido de jamás aceptar nada de extraños, o todas esas ocasiones de pequeño en que su madre leía artículos sobre cómo habían personas quienes drogaban a otros por sus bebidas; y ese era un pésimo momento para recordar todas esas palabras.

Yuri relamió sus labios, sintió el fuerte sabor del licor acariciando las paredes de su garganta, quemándola y llegando pesado a su estómago. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no poner mala cara, estaba acostumbrado a bebidas diferentes y esa que tenía un toque de elegancia plasmada en su estética, pensó que sería suavizada con alguna cosa extraña que se le agregaba a las bebidas, Yuri en realidad no tiene conocimiento sobre todo lo que se refiere a licores así que solo supuso que sabría bien.

Miró como el europeo se levantaba y su garganta quedó seca al notar lo bien que se veía en el traje. Caminó a paso largo, sus caderas contorneándose, atrayendo más de un par de ojos a su trasero, su sonrisa angelical hacía a Yuri sentir impuro de vivir en la tierra o de respirar el mismo aire, e inmediatamente Yuri pensó en el boceto que dibujó de Viccino acercándose a Eros, _screentones_ brillantes y hermosos. Casualmente el asiento a lado de Yuri estaba vacío, el hombre se sentó en él, apoyando su codo en la barra y su quijada en su mano, sus largos dedos acariciando su mejilla y de nuevo esa sonrisa preciosa adornando su rostro que parecía una obra de arte, demasiado precioso como para ser visto por ojos mortales.

Ese cuadro quedó plasmado en la memoria de Yuri, todo había sido simplemente perfecto, demasiado a decir verdad. Incluso a manera en que el europeo estaba sentado era demasiado Viccino. ¿Qué tan raro se vería si tomara una foto en esos momentos? Demasiado… Así que solo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de memorizar cada detalle, claro que eso hacía parecer como si Yuri estuviera viendo de pies a cabeza al hombre… Cosa que no era del todo alejada de la realidad.

“ _Él sin duda es un seme_ ” fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de Yuri. Tragó saliva, tratando de aliviar no solo el ardor de la bebida si no también la sequía en su boca al apreciar de cerca las facciones del europeo.

Se avergonzó al pensar en lo bien que se vería Eros a la par de Viccino 3D, y se enorgulleció internamente por haber creado a un personaje tan guapo y sensual, a cierto punto incluso quería sentirse mal consigo mismo porque nada distinguía a Viccino del resto de “ _semes_ ”, no tenía algo especial o algo que rompiera el esquema… Pero no era como que a Yuri le importara, si, Viccino podía ser el típico seme, pero a él le encantaba.

—Buenas noches.

La voz de Viccino 3D estremeció a Yuri, sintió como un frio recorría su espina dorsal, obligándolo a sentarse mejor, pensando en que si su cuerpo tenía ese arco natural tan precioso en las modelos, él tendría un mínimo de posibilidades de parecerle atractivo a Viccino 3D. Yuri sintió el tiempo detenerse al admirarlo y aprender el sonido de su sedosa y grave voz, su mente funcionaba como una grabadora, quería aprender todo de él, era el modelo perfecto, tanto que desaprovechar esa oportunidad sería solo estúpido. Tenía un acento especial, no podía distinguir de qué país, siempre imaginó a Viccino italiano, pero era obvio, por su fuerte pronunciación —aún solo de pocas palabras—, que debía ser ruso o irlandés. Pero ¿qué rayos sabía Yuri de acentos?

—Buenas noches—la respuesta de Yuri fue más segura de lo que él esperaba.

Suspiró internamente, una seductora sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillando por la lujuria. Debía admitir que no se sentía nada cómodo con lo que estaba haciendo, pero había elaborado un plan en su cabeza, Yuri necesitaba recolectar información, no tenía idea de que era coquetear o como se sentía que alguien le regalara un par de tragos en un bar, el europeo se parecía a Viccino, así que ¿por qué no podría él actuar un poco como Eros?

Eros era intrépido, Eros era casual y guapo, Eros era lo contrario de lo que Yuri pensaría ser algún día en su vida, pero Eros era seguro de sí mismo y Yuri nunca había tenido esa posibilidad. Actuaría como Eros esa noche y se iría a su casa como un campeón a hacer el _storyboard_ de su manga. Era la situación perfecta para recolectar información.

—Me sorprende encontrar a alguien como tú, tan solo esta noche.

—Nadie me había llamado la atención, hasta estos momentos.

Descaradamente los ojos de Yuri, o mejor dicho, los ojos de Eros se pasearon por todo el cuerpo de Viccino 3D, en su interior se sentía espantosamente incomodo, nunca había hecho algo similar o tan osado, pero él ahora no era Yuri. Era Eros.

—Viktor—Yuri dejó escapar un leve gemido al escuchar cómo se presentaba, le encantó la forma en que la “erre” en su nombre dejó sus labios como un grave y sensual ronroneo, la pequeña y queda expresión de Yuri, sin embargo, no parecía ser desapercibida.

—Yuri.

Yuri, o mejor dicho, Eros extendió su mano, en esa ocasión él sería la mujer más hermosa y seductora de la velada, todos la tratarían como la reina y tendría a los hombres a sus pies, sería una rompe corazones y se sentía orgulloso de eso. Viktor tomó su mano, llevándola a sus labios y besando sus nudillos con un audible sonido, Yuri se sorprendió al sentir los cálidos labios masajeando por un par de segundos su piel, se embriagó en la sensación, dejando su cuerpo absorberla y aprendiendo de memoria cada uno de los sentimientos que ese roce transmitía por todo su cuerpo, esto era oro puro, material precioso y para su manga.

—Yuri—el aludido mordió su labio inferior al escuchar la voz de Viktor decir su nombre, de nuevo deleitándose con el ronroneo sensual de la “erre” — ¿Te gustaría otro trago?

Eros asintió y Viktor cumplió.

Cuando abrió sus ojos y los cerró de inmediato, todo su mundo daba vueltas en esos pocos segundos, incluso la oscuridad que le brindaban sus pupilas daba vueltas. Trató de sentarse pero su cuerpo dolía como si estuviera resentido y se negaba a obedecer. Ya había tenido resaca antes, pero el dolor de cabeza de las mismas era totalmente diferente, en este era _literalmente_ su cráneo el que dolía, solo podía pensar en un fuerte golpe de cabeza.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, una punzada aguda se desplazó por lo largo de su espalda, hizo mala cara, dejó el aire salir de sus labios en un exasperado suspiro, su cuerpo resentía la noche anterior, parpadeó un par de veces para ajustarse a la poca luz, sus ojos ardían un poco, llevó su mano hacia ellos para restregarlos y recordó que aún llevaba los lentes de contacto, tenía suerte de haber gastado un poco más en esos que no daban tanto problema por tenerlos de noche.

Con el mayor cuidado del mundo y entre lastimeros gemidos, se sentó en el delicado colchón con sábanas de seda que no reconoció, no era su casa ni la de ninguno de sus amigos. Escuchó un quejido a su lado y su corazón se petrificó en el momento en que su rostro se movía hacia la fuente del ruido, nada más y nada menos que Viccino 3D.

Viktor.

Desnudo.

Gracias a la jaqueca mañanera, la resaca, el fuerte dolor de cabeza y la sorpresa, en su garganta se formó un nudo que le pedía desesperadamente algo para hidratarse. Con cuidado, relamiendo sus labios, tratando de enfocar su vista, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y los dedos de sus pies tocaron algo resbaladizo y mojado, ahogó un grito cuando vio el condón simplemente tirado en el suelo.

Se levantó y corrió, peleando internamente por no hacer ningún ruido, hacia la puerta que parecía el baño, agradeciendo a todas las entidades divinas que lo fuera. Se encerró, apoyando su cuerpo en la fría madera, dejándose caer, respirando como idiota, tratando de hacer una corta película en su mente para saber que eventos lo habían llevado a estar en el cuarto de un extraño.

Yuri jamás en su vida había despertado en la cama de un desconocido, jamás pensó en hacerlo tampoco, solo no era su estilo de vida… Pero era el estilo de vida de Eros.

Al levantarse y caminar hacia el escusado, hizo sus necesidades y se lavó las manos con el jabón más caro que había visto en su vida, fue cuando sus ojos se transportaron por todo el baño, era bastante amplio, con una exquisita decoración que le daba pánico, se centró en un cuadro, procurando no tocar nada porque todo se veía asquerosamente costoso.

Notó solo un cepillo de dientes, sentía su aliento asqueroso y sucio en su boca, prácticamente el sarro de la noche anterior pegado en sus dientes y eso no hacía más que provocar arqueadas de vómito, pensó en la posibilidad de utilizar el cepillo ajeno, al menos, Eros lo haría.

Maldición, pero él no era Eros, él era Yuri, y Yuri no ocuparía un cepillo ajeno, mucho menos un cepillo de alguien que acababa de conocer. Cepillo sus dientes lo mejor que pudo utilizando su dedo como cepillo y luego papel higiénico, una práctica espantosa pero funcional, al menos sabía que su aliento ahora era mejor que el de un perro.

Tomó una toalla, lavó su cuerpo notando todos los chupones que lo adornaban, maldijo en voz baja, él pensaba que eso era algo que solo se daba en los mangas _yaoi_ que sus fans le enviaban para “inspiración”. La típica mañana siguiente con un cuerpo lleno de marcas de mordidas y chupones, pero eso era exactamente lo que le había pasado. Su cuerpo parecía un _canvas_ y por ningún motivo se veían lindos; eran morados, enormes y dolían solo con verlos.

Respiró de nuevo, buscando con todas sus fuerzas recordar la noche anterior, pequeños pedazos de información se apresuraban a su mente, creando lapsos de tiempo y recopilando los trozos necesarios para poder tener una película más certera de su noche y del porqué su dolor en todo el cuerpo.

_Yuuri comienza a recordar. Recuerda el par de bebidas que tomó, bueno, más de un par, recuerda también como se había metido demasiado en el papel de Eros, como por esa noche había dejado de ser Katsuki para transformarse en el uke perfecto y sensual de su manga, recuerda con más esfuerzo y realmente trata, falla miserablemente. El tiempo pasa borroso en esos momentos, todos sus pensamientos saltan entre sí en una desordenada línea del tiempo. Estaba en un bar, si, luego recuerda estar caminando de la mano, recuerda un carro, él estaba en el asiento de enfrente y unos ojos color aguamarina lo miraban, recuerda el deseo también, aquella sensación que se juntaba poco a poco en su vientre, en sus piernas, su pecho y con mayor énfasis, en su miembro. Las imágenes vienen en torrente, en un segundo besaba a Viktor y al siguiente recuerda montarlo con desesperación en la parte trasera del carro. Un “¿Estás bien?” llena su mente con aquella voz conocida. Se había golpeado la cabeza en más de una ocasión con el techo del carro pero no le importaba, solo quería sentir a su Viccino 3D adentro suyo. Con vergüenza recuerda también su voz retumbar en sus oídos, esos gemidos de un nombre desconocido. No era Viktor, no era Viccino, era un estúpido apodo: “Vick” un alias combinando ambos nombres para poder imaginar a su personaje penetrándolo sin necesariamente pronunciar el nombre de alguien más. No tiene memorias por un tiempo, lo último que recuerda perfectamente es estar en cuatro en una cama que no es suya, mientras alguien lo embiste con fuerza atrás, unas manos sosteniendo sus caderas, también recuerda la sensación tan exquisita de ese pene entrando y saliendo en él, unas manos recorrerlo y una boca besarlo. Todo lo demás está borroso en su mente pero algo estaba claro: se había emborrachado y se había metido con la primera persona que conoció esa noche._

Yuri se quedó atónito, si bien no recordaba la noche entera, esos fragmentos eran suficientes para saber lo que ya era obvio. Se había dejado llevar por Eros y eso no estaba bien. Él no era Eros, él estaba lejos de ser el hombre seguro de sí mismo, seductor y el perfecto amante que era su personaje.

Fue cuando, aún producto de la resaca y la placentera aunque dolorosa sensación en su cuerpo, ideó un plan —que claro, en esos momentos era perfecto—, toda la experiencia ganada era perfecta para lo que él esperaba de Eros. Sabía que sería un éxito rotundo si lograba transmitir sus emociones, todo lo que había vivido esa noche plasmado en su manga, todos quedarían encantados con el erotismo de su personaje original.

El dolor en el culo valía un poco la pena.


	3. ❥Snail

Suspiró lleno de dudas. Él nunca había hecho esto, no tenía idea cómo debía tratarse la ocasión luego de una noche de sexo. Con todas sus parejas había sido diferente, despertaban envueltos en brazos, piernas entrelazadas, sonrisas tímidas y la habitación inmediatamente se llenaba con tiernos “te quiero” y suaves besos.

Pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Se vistió con la ropa de la noche anterior, pensó por unos momentos y rio al notar que eso era lo que tanto llamaban “ _the walk of shame_ ”. Regresar a su casa con las ropas del día anterior gracias a una noche de sexo en un lugar ajeno. Su cabello caía mojado sobre su rostro, siendo Eros lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, trató de recrear el peinado sin gel para el cabello lo mejor que pudo, logró algo pero no era el resultado esperado. Se miró de nuevo, estaba hecho un desastre.

Pensó una vez más que hacer, él no era de despertar con un extraño. ¿Qué se hacía en esos casos?

¿Debía solo salir de la casa? ¿Dejar su número de teléfono? Trató de recordar todas las películas, libros y mangas que había leído, también experiencias impropias de terceros, pero todas le decían que debía salir corriendo de allí.

Ya limpio y con la ropa del día anterior, salió del baño para encontrarse a Viccino 3D tirado en la cama, la sábana cubría sus piernas, dejando poco a la imaginación gracias a la sombra del miembro que yacía dormido bajo la seda.

La boca de Yuri se secó y su quijada pareció caer al suelo con fuerza. ¿Con ese hombre se había acostado ayer?

Lo había visto en el bar, sí, pero las personas en el bar eran una farsa siempre. Arreglados, con la ropa que mejor resaltaba sus cuerpos, peinados, algunos incluso llevaban maquillaje para parecer algo que realmente no era.

Pero este hombre era perfecto aun dormido.

Podía ver su torso, no había trazo de vellos en él, pero recordaba haber visto algunos plateados en sus brazos. Se acercó lentamente, Viktor aún dormía, sus brazos tirados sobre la almohada y un rostro apacible y elegante. Bajó con cuidado la sábana, sorprendiéndose por el vello púbico plateado que comenzaba a sobresalir desde la parte baja de su abdomen, aún en las partes en que presentaba vello, este parecía pulcro y cortado, igual en sus axilas… Todo ese hombre estaba perfectamente cuidado como un trofeo.

Tragó con fuerza y ahogó un grito cuando sintió una mano tomar su muñeca.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Yuri observó a Viktor despertar, un rubor se expandió por sus mejillas y al mismo tiempo sentía que su sangre abandonaba su rostro. ¿Era eso posible?

No sabía, pero eso era lo que sentía en esos precisos momentos.

—Yo…

— ¿Planeabas irte sin dejarme tu número? Eso es muy cruel, seducir hombres y luego dejarlos abandonados así.

Viccino 3D haló a Yuri para que cayera sobre su cuerpo, se detuvo con sus brazos para no caer de golpe contra el perfecto cuerpo de modelo, pero sus rostros quedaron obscenamente cerca el uno del otro. Viktor no perdió el tiempo, abrazó a Yuri y lo acercó más hacia él para poder besarlo con fuerza.

Los pequeños besos se transformaron rápidamente en deseosos, sucios y húmedos besos, Yuri podía sentir a Viktor crecer contra su cuerpo y él mismo estaba poniéndose igual. Debía alejarse, pero no quería, su cuerpo le demandaba quedarse allí, le gustaba sentir esas manos bajo su camisa, acariciando toda su espalda. Las yemas de los dedos se movían ejerciendo la presión necesaria para que resultara placentero sin llegar a ser doloroso, Viktor movía sus manos, pasando sus uñas por las partes más sensibles, haciendo estremecer a Yuri.

Cuando se alejaron, Yuri estaba sin aire, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sentía la incómoda humedad en sus pantalones. Tragó saliva y notó a Vick con sus ojos llenos de deseo… Deseo por él.

— ¿Me dejarás tu número?

Asintió suavemente, ese no era momento para ser Yuri, Eros era quien había llamado la atención de Viktor y si quería llevar a cabo su plan, debía enredarse en una relación basada meramente en el placer sexual, necesitaba la mayor referencia que pudiera para que su _manga_ fuera un éxito rotundo, para eso necesitaba experiencia. Pero si seguía actuando como Yuri, Viktor iba a salir corriendo de allí.

Porque nadie quería a un _mangaka_ gay sin atractivo físico y lleno de inseguridades. Claro que todos preferirían a Eros.

—Puedo dejarte eso y mucho más—Yuri comenzaba a entender cada vez más a su personaje, cada segundo era más fácil fingir ser quien no era, no solo comenzaba a sentirse más cómodo diciendo las idioteces que serían normal en Eros, pero también su forma de actuar poco a poco dejaba de verse tan fingida e incómoda.

— _Uhmm_ … Eso me encantaría.

Las manos de Viktor surcaban la piel de Yuri, bajando poco a poco y abriéndose paso con cuidado, no era rudo, parecía pedir permiso en silencio cada vez que entraba en un nuevo sector, hasta que llegó a su trasero. Apretó con cuidado, sacando uno que otro gemido de Yuri, podía sentirlo sobre su pantalón pero no era suficiente, quería sentirlo piel a piel.

Se besaron otro largo rato, siendo solamente interrumpidos por la alarma en el teléfono celular de Viktor. Maldijo en voz baja, se alejó de Yuri, tomando su teléfono y mirando la hora. Yuri se sentó en la cama, no podía pensar bien, su cabeza daba vueltas y el deseo lo cegaba. Debía ser racional y actuar como Yuri, dejar su número y despedirse.

Pero también quería ser Eros, y Eros no dejaría pasar una oportunidad similar.

—Yuri, lo lamento, tengo que prepararme para ir a traba-… ¡ _Hmn_!

—Tienes tiempo para algo rápido entonces.

Eros sabía que no se debía hablar con la _boca llena_ , pero a Eros le importaba un demonio los modales. Se deleitaba con los sonidos suaves y necesitados que salían desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Viktor, sentía los dedos ajenos tomar su cabello y en instantes, mientras su lengua se concentraba en el glande, sentía las uñas con manicura perfecta hundirse en su cuero cabelludo, lejos de ser doloroso, Yuri anhelaba esa sensación tan placentera.

Sintió a Viktor terminar en su boca, de nuevo, Yuri se hubiera apresurado a escupirlo o nunca hubiera dejado que alguien hiciera eso en su boca. Pero Eros…

 _Oh_ , Eros era otro cuento.

Se acercó a Viktor, sin importarle que este lo encontrara asqueroso y se apresuró a besarlo, la lengua de Viktor se cargaba con su semen y este salía por la comisura de los labios de ambos, una escena extremadamente asquerosa para Yuri, pero para Eros era el cielo en tierra

Cuando sus labios se separaron, apresuró pasar su lengua por la comisura de los mismos, tomando en cada rezago de la combinación de semen y saliva, tragó y una enorme sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, era una mezcla de orgullo, satisfacción, vergüenza y deseo.

—No le doy mi número a cualquiera, pero si me das el tuyo, puedo pensar en llamarte cuando necesite un poco de atención, claro que compites con todos los demás contactos… _Mhnn_ … Pero tu tienes un puesto muy, muy alto…

Viktor estaba sin palabras —igual que Yuri, quien no podía creer que había dicho todo eso—, sonrió y tomó su billetera, extendiendo su tarjeta de presentación hacia Yuri quien la tomó y la guardó como si no le importara en su billetera.

—Piénsalo, verás… Soy un muy buen partido.

—No lo dudo—Yuri terminó esta frase con un tono demasiado parecido a un gemido, llevó uno de sus dedos hacia el pene de personaje 3D de su _manga_ , y lo paseó por todas su longitud. Una enorme sonrisa en sus labios enmascaraba la obvia vergüenza que sentía.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la entrada del cuarto, contorneando las caderas y moviéndolas tratando de imitar el ritmo que recordaba de Viktor. Cuando yacía en el marco de la puerta, volteó y guiñó su ojo para luego salir y cerrarla a sus espaldas.

Miró la casa entera preguntándose dónde rayos estaba la salida, no era como que podía regresar y preguntarle a Viktor, eso sería muy anti-eros.

Una vez de regreso en su casa, tomó la tarjeta de presentación y casi dejó caer todo al leerla. Corrió hacia su cuarto, tomó los bocetos que tenía de Viccino y miró la página en la cual ponía toda la información primordial.

“ _Trabajo: supermodelo_.”

Miró la tarjeta de presentación de Viktor, era una agencia de modelaje, solamente estaba el nombre de la agencia y el de Viktor, no tenía mayor información en la parte delantera. Volteó la tarjeta, había otro nombre en ella: “Christophe Giacometti”.

Había tres números, el teléfono de Viktor, el de Christophe y el directo de la agencia, guardó solamente el de Nikiforov y dejó la tarjeta en uno de los cajones cerca de su mesa de dibujo. Suspiró y corrió a su cuarto para bañarse de nuevo, cepillarse los dientes y cambiarse a ropa cómoda. Ese día comenzaría su trabajo en la tarde, quería descansar un poco por la falta de sueño y la noche anterior, su cabeza aún dolía y la resaca lo tenía hambriento y sediento.

Pasó toda la mañana pensando en qué podía hacer, para que su plan siguiera con éxito, debía hablaré a Viktor y seguir encontrándose con él, cada vez le sorprendía más la similitud real que tenían con Viccino, no solo en su físico o forma de ser, sino también en su profesión.

Tuvo curiosidad y entró a internet, abriendo el buscador, tecleando “Viktor Nikiforov” en el motor de búsqueda y dio “ _Intro_ ”. Llevó su mano a su boca, quedando en parte despavorido, excitado, aturdido y sobretodo desconcertado cuando encontró el nombre afiliado a dos sitios en particular: uno de ellos era la agencia de modelaje en la cual habían muchas fotos de Viktor en ropa interior…

La otra, era un sitio de porno.

Comenzó a leer con cautela e intriga sobre Viktor, al menos lo que decía su página de _Wikipedia_ y su _fanpage_ hecha por fanáticos locos, era un actor muy reconocido en el mundo del porno, pero había decidido salir del negocio para dedicarse al modelaje.

Buscó luego sus videos eróticos, la gran mayoría, si no es que todos, eran de pornografía heterosexual, todos eran con mujeres preciosas, senos enormes, cabellos bien cuidados, maquilladas pero no de una forma vulgar, traseros y piernas moldeadas, perfectas hasta en su forma de gemir. Entonces ¿qué hacía en un bar gay?

A lo mejor fue la simple curiosidad que lo impulsó.

O como Viccino, podía ser un gay reprimido… No, esas erecciones en sus videos no eran fingidas.

Pensó en la historia de Viccino, cómo al llegar a la parte de la trama primordial, Eros se daba cuenta que Viccino estaba casado con una mujer, ante la sociedad era un heterosexual con su vida hecha, pero realmente era un despojo de emociones al enamorarse de un joven hombre.

Bueno, pero le había dado su tarjeta de presentación, no era como que a Yuri le molestara mucho, en realidad no le importaba tanto su vida, no era como si llegarían a compartirla algún día. Yuri solo necesitaba referencias y Viccino podía entregárselas… Viktor podía entregárselas.

Debía ser muy cuidadoso de no cruzar nombres.

Lo pensó un rato más largo, ¿Cuándo era buena idea llamarlo? Tenía la _storyboard_ de su manga, y había quedado en blanco justo ese cuadro, aquel en el que debía marcar cuanto tiempo tardó Eros en llamarle. No podía ser de inmediato, Eros tendría muchas parejas entre llamada y luego se daría cuenta que ninguno lo satisfacía como Viccino, pero él no era Eros, aun si lo fingiera, no le apetecía estar con muchas personas en un par de días.

Decidió no sobre pensar un tema del que no tenía idea y llamó a su mejor amigo. Cuando Phichit contestó, Yuri le explicó rápidamente la situación, diciendo que era “solamente para el manga”, necesitaba tener un estimado de días para llamarle a Viccino.

—Mira, considerando como es Eros, yo recomendaría que esperara cuatro días, y que llamara a Viccino como si le hiciera un favor. Eros ha tenido muchas parejas y de casualidad recordó la rica cogida de Viccino, así que quería de nuevo.

—Bien… Gracias Phichit…

Colgó sintiéndose aún más avergonzado que antes de hablarle.

Dejó pasar los cuatro días, cada uno de ellos con un ataque de pánico diferente. ¿En qué estaba pensando en pedirle su número? Claro, es lo que Eros haría, pero hubiera sido mucho más fácil si le hubiera dado su número a Viktor y él hubiera decidido si llamarle o no, pero ahora allí estaba, comprometido a llamarle por un estúpido _manga_. Maldición, si no ganaba algún premio, juraba que le daría algo.

Cuando el cuarto día llegó, se tomó un par cervezas para relajarse, estaba solo en su casa, miró la hora, las ocho de la noche. ¿No era muy temprano? ¿Muy tarde?

Peinó instintivamente su cabello hacia atrás, si iba a actuar como Eros, el verse como él le daría seguridad. Quitó sus gafas y marcó el número que tenía anotado en el teléfono. Sonó tres veces y estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada cuando escuchó como alguien contestaba del otro lado.

— ¿Hola?

Se congeló por un par de segundos al escuchar aquella voz conocida, de fondo podía escuchar música y personas hablando. ¿Estaba en una fiesta?

Se apresuró a meterse a su personaje, antes de que el silencio se tornara incómodo.

— ¿Hola? Disculpa, tenía este número como “ _Amante bar_ ”, pero he tenido tantos encuentros en bares que no se si eres el que busco—de nuevo se sintió orgulloso de la forma como su voz se deslizaba entre sus cuerdas vocales, era como un ronroneo con gemidos entre las palabras, era sensual y erótica, y Yuri estaba seguro que si algún día escuchaba una grabación, moriría de vergüenza.

—¿Yuri? ¡Yuri! Soy yo, Viktor. 

— _Hmn_ …—gimió audiblemente al momento que mordió sus labios—ese nombre suena mucho mejor saliendo de mis labios ¿Sabes? —cerró sus ojos concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en el papel, estaba feliz de las lecciones de actuación que se le obligaron a tomar en el colegio, pero aún podía llevar su personaje más lejos. Tragándose el temor y escondiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser, terminó la frase como si fuera la cereza del pastel—. ¿No te parece, Viktor?

Murmuró esto último, tratando de imitar el acento del Viccino 3D al decir su nombre real, pronunciando la “erre” de la mejor manera que un japonés podría. Mordió su labio, rogando de corazón que no se riera de su estúpido intento de seducir, él era nuevo en esto y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal.

Hubo un momento largo e incómodo de silencio.

—No me gusta que mis amantes me dejen esperando, Viktor—murmuró con la ahora ya característica voz de Eros.

—P-perdón—escuchó al otro lado de la línea—es solo que me sorprende que me llamaras.

—Espero que ese sea un halago, ¿sabes? —No entendía. ¿No debía llamar? Pero si dos personas se dan su número…

—Pues… Después de lo que dijiste… Creí que no te…

—Qué pesado eres… Bueno, si no te interesa puedo llamar al alguien más y…

— ¡No!

Yuri suspiró internamente, eso fue demasiado arriesgado, incluso para él. ¿Qué si Viktor le decía que podía hacer lo que quisiera? No era propio de Eros ni de Yuri rogar por una segunda oportunidad. Ni siquiera por un _manga_.

— ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en algún lugar privado?

— ¿Mi casa? Puedo estar allí en una hora, ahorita estoy en una fiesta y…

Yuri sonrió, sí recordaba cómo llegar.

—Creo que deberías tenerme un poco más de prioridad ¿sabes? Llegaré en media hora, y si no te gusta, encuentro a alguien que quiera tener sexo conmigo. Me siento muy solo ¿sabes? —cerró con mayor fuerza los ojos, _debía detenerse_ o diría alguna idiotez —, No tienes idea cuanto he extrañado gemir tu nombre, Viktor… Dame más ¿por favor?

Puso mala cara y podía sentir sus mejillas, o en general, sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza. ¿En verdad esas palabras habían salido de sus labios? Eran demasiado… Eso no era algo que una persona normal diría, era demasiado sucio y desesperado y…

—Estaré allí en veinte minutos.

… Y al parecer, había funcionado.


	4. ❥Column

Se había comportado como un idiota total.

No estaba listo, la casa de Viktor quedaba a veinte minutos de la suya, pero no estaba bañado, cambiado ni preparado. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido hacer una estupidez así?

Yuri jamás había sido de quienes exigían a sus parejas por tiempo, siempre fue alguien bastante tranquilo en todas sus relaciones, las cuales terminaron por diversas razones, aun hasta ese día era bastante amigo de sus ex-parejas.

Se bañó y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, si era cierto, esa noche tendría algo de acción. El solo hecho de pensarlo le hervía la sangre de vergüenza. Pero había obligado a Viktor a salirse de una fiesta… Y repudiaba el sentimiento que lo embargaba en esos instantes.

Suspiró mirándose al espejo, era Eros en apariencia física, cabello peinado hacia atrás, ropa ajustada al cuerpo —toda aquella ropa que estaba recluida en su closet era perfecta para Eros, pero no para Yuri—, lentes de contacto… ¿Debía llevar ropa extra?

No, Eros no se quedaba a dormir donde ninguno de sus amantes. Llegaría, estaría con Viktor y luego se iría triunfante.

El pensamiento le hacía poner mala cara. Miró su reloj, había tardado veinte minutos en arreglarse, corrió hacia la salida, pidió un taxi y por veinte minutos no pudo dejar de ver su teléfono. Yuri siempre había sido alguien muy puntual y ahora iba con veinte minutos retrasados.

Veinte malditos minutos. ¿Y si Viktor no estaba allí?

¿Y si Viktor se aburrió y decidió quedarse en el club?

¿Y si solo había sido una broma?

Se bajó del taxi con todas estas preguntas dándole vuelta a su mente. Eros era alguien muy distinto, Eros estaría seguro que su amante estaría en su hogar. Pero Yuri no era Eros, Eros no era más que una actuación, no era real, y quien pagaba las consecuencias era Yuri.

Llegó al apartamento de Viktor y tocó, suspiró con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior. Eros. Debía transformarse en Eros.

Cerrando sus ojos, se concentró en su papel, escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y él decidió hacer lo mismo con sus párpados. Pestañeó un par de veces, dejando que sus largas pestañas—no tan largas como las de Viktor— revolotearan un rato, dándole un aire de inocencia. Si, había sido un idiota al exigirle a Viktor estar antes y llegar tan tarde, incluso Eros se disculparía… ¿Cierto?

— ¡Yuri!—dijo Viktor alegre—, por un momento pensé que no vendrías, anda, pasa. Siéntete cómodo.

Yuri sonrió y Eros entró, caminó de nuevo ladeando sus caderas, se notaba seguro de sí mismo, con una enorme aura de superioridad flotando por su cuerpo, pero eso era poco más que un espejismo. En su interior, Yuri estaba temblando de miedo. ¿Cómo se comenzaba esto? ¿Qué se hacía en los casos en que estabas en la casa de tu _fuck buddy_?

Para ganar tiempo y pensar, se dedicó a observar sin prestar atención toda la casa, estaba ideando un plan en su cabeza cuando sintió una mano tocar su espalda, provocándole un escalofrío que subió por toda su espina dorsal, luego notó unos labios cerca de su oído, el cálido aliento parecía coquetear con su piel y erizaba a Yuri por completo, entonces notó un olor particular, uno fuerte que conocía muy bien. Viktor apestaba a licor.

—Regresé lo más rápido que pude—murmuró.

— ¿Tú manejaste?

—Sí… ¿Algún problema?

—Hueles a alcohol—Yuri estaba rompiendo su papel sin darse cuenta, pero estaba demasiado preocupado. Había obligado a Viktor a manejar ebrio desde el bar a su casa, lo había puesto en peligro y eso no era algo que podría digerir pronto.

—Oh, Yuri ¿te preocupas por mí?

Sintió las manos de Viktor rodear su cintura y sus labios deslizarse por su cuello, estaba nervioso, lejos de tener ganas de sexo quería salir corriendo de allí. Nunca pensó que Viktor regresaría así de rápido, solo supuso que tomaría un maldito taxi como cualquier persona en su sano juicio.

A decir verdad se sentía culpable, sus cambios de humor y personalidad entre Eros y Yuri lo hacían parecer un jodido _tsundere_ y Yuri odiaba eso. Eros era el despreocupado, pero a Yuri si le importaba, Yuri si veía el bienestar de sus parejas o aún de extraños y no podía evitar preocuparse porque Viktor Putoforov condujo ebrio hasta su casa.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, luego de su plática interna sobre valores, estaba sentado en la cama de Viktor, besándolo desesperadamente al mismo tiempo que se desprendían de las ropas del otro. Yuri se sentía extraño, no era como si podía solo acostarse con Viktor sin estar ebrio, no era lo suyo. Pensó como Eros, él era Eros ahora, debía concentrarse en Eros.

¿Qué haría Eros en esos momentos?

Eros era el típico personaje de un _manga yaoi_ , el estereotipo de _Uke_ sensual que era un dios a la hora de tener relaciones, pero por el hecho de ser un estereotipo, sería del tipo que una vez en la intimidad de las sábanas —o de donde sea que se le ocurriera estar— rogaría llorando que se detuvieran mientras el _seme_ seguía arremetiendo contra él sin detenerse y le decía lo mucho que lo iba a romper esa noche.

A Viktor le gustaba Eros, no Yuri, así que debía actuar como el _uke_ perfecto… ¿Debía lloriquear que Viktor se detuviera, en espera de que no hiciera caso?

Pudo sentir las manos de Viktor moverse contra su retaguardia, no estaba listo, fue en esos momentos que su mente reaccionó a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Yuri no era así, él no era de quienes se acostaba con cualquiera, no era como si eso tuviera algo de malo, solo que eso no era cómodo para él, _ese realmente no era él_.

Sintió como el miedo comenzaba a ahogarlo, estaba aterrado, no podía fingir tanto, quiso guardarse esos horrendos sentimientos, su lucha fue en vano, quería rogarle a Viktor que se detuviera, sin embargo su mente viajó a la posibilidad que Viktor no hiciera caso —como haría Viccino o cualquier _seme_ en el yaoi— y siguiera, temía que eso pasara, ser obligado contra su voluntad a continuar, para Eros ese podría ser el paraíso, Eros no se negaría nunca, pero él no era Eros y él definitivamente no quería acostarse sobrio con alguien que no haría caso a una petición similar.

No notó cuando comenzó a sollozar, Viktor aún llevaba su camisa sobre sus hombros, inconscientemente Yuri había agarrado la tela en su puño y trataba de alejar a Viktor.

Las lágrimas no caían, estaba luchando para que esto no ocurriera, pero era indiscutible que estaba al borde del llanto, pasaron segundos y Viktor no se alejaba. Estaba aterrado.

—Detente…

Su voz, lejos de ser el ronroneo con el que hablaba Eros, había sido una súplica patética y suave. Sintió a Viktor parar y lo vio alejarse de golpe, fue cuando vio sus propias manos, estaba temblando.

—Oh, Yuri… Lo lamento, creí que…

No, ese no era Eros, no debía ser Yuri, si quería ganar el premio debía conocer profundamente a Eros, debía _literalmente_ ser Eros.

Pero Eros no temblaría de miedo al estar con la cama con Viccino.

—Perdón, perdón—dijo Yuri en una mezcla de voces. Quería con fuerzas regresar a modo Eros pero ahora era Yuri, el desprotegido _mangaka_ que sufrió por tantos años (y que aún ahora sufría) de ansiedad social.

Fue entonces que llegó la gota que derramó el vaso.

El estómago de Yuri sonó, había olvidado completamente cenar, pensó en su almuerzo, había desayunado tarde por lo que no tuvo hambre al medio día, maldijo internamente en espera que Viktor no hubiera escuchado eso.

Oh, pero él escuchó, se notaba en su sonrisa juguetona y en su ahogada risa, ahora Yuri quería que le tragara el mundo. Eros era perfecto, a Eros nunca le hubiera pasado algo similar.

—Vamos, te invito a cenar—dijo Viktor poniéndose de pie.

—No tengo muchas ganas de salir…

Era mejor que regresara a su casa.

—Está bien, cocinaré algo para ti.

—No tienes que…

—Eres mi invitado, insisto.

Viktor se acercó de nuevo a Yuri y besó su frente, bajó de la cama, comenzó a vestirse con un pantalón más cómodo y una camiseta, aun estando desarreglado se veía espectacular. Yuri suspiró cuando ya Viktor había salido del cuarto. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ser Eros no era tan fácil como él quería, pero ahora no era solamente una cuestión de llegar a obtener un premio como su _manga_ , era una forma de superarse a sí mismo, tenía miedo al contacto físico y había hecho un escándalo total. Pensó por un largo rato en que debía hacer, no quería solo irse con la cola entre las piernas como si fuera un perrito maltratado, quería probarse que era capaz de mantener su papel como Eros y de cumplir su meta. Suspiró de nuevo, secó sus lágrimas y se puso de pie, estaba desnudo y saldría hacia el comedor, era una noche fría así que ni loco saldría sin ropa alguna.

Pensó por un largo rato, Yuri saldría con su propia ropa o un pijama… Eros…

Se apresuró a cambiarse, caminó hasta Viktor quien estaba de espalda en la cocina, se acercó silenciosamente y abrazó con cariño su espalda.

—Perdóname, me pongo de mal humor cuando no he comido.

La excusa perfecta.

Sintió las manos de Viktor acariciar las suyas propias que se encontraban sobre el estómago del mayor, su pulgar navegaba por sus nudillos y aún sin verlo, sabía que Viktor tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Apoyó su rostro en la espalda ancha y fuerte, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por su personaje, casi podía sentirse ronronear al sentir el calor ajeno, le encantaba.

Sintió como Viktor lo alejaba solo para darse vuelta y abrazarlo de nuevo, pero antes de que esto último pudiera pasar, escuchó un audible jadeo de los labios del ex actor porno. Su plan fue justo como se lo había imaginado.

No llevaba ropa interior, cosa que era demasiado incómoda. Yuri nunca fue un hombre de complexión delgada, incluso ahora estando en su talla ideal él era alguien con glúteos definidos y piernas gruesas —que detestaba—, por lo que sus muslos rozaban entre sí, dejándolo escaldado y adolorido. Pues, era justo lo que sentía ahora al llevar solo la camisa formal de mangas largas que Viktor se acababa de quitar.

“ _Fucking hot ex_ _Porn-star_ ” parecía estar sin palabras, Eros parpadeó un par de veces, de nuevo viéndose inocente y pidiendo perdón en silencio por su forma de actuar.

— ¿Te molesta?—preguntó de la forma más azucarada y melosa que pudo—, es que tiene tu aroma y…

Antes que terminara de hablar, unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura y lo apresaban contra un cuerpo. Sintió los labios de Viktor de nuevo apresar los suyos, ahora ya no era como antes, aún estaba el hambre y la pasión, pero el miedo se había disipado. Sabía que si quería, Viktor se detendría de inmediato, lo había probado antes y ahora tenía plena confianza en sí mismo.

Haría el amor como Eros pero lo disfrutaría como Yuri.

Escucharon la tetera hervir, se alejaron entre risas adorables y Viktor terminó de hacer la comida, el estómago de Yuri gritaba exigiendo algo para calmar el jugo gástrico. Se sentaron en la mesa, Yuri asombrado por el plato de comida que tenía enfrente. Té verde para tomar con _linguine_ en salsa blanca. Extraña combinación pero no podía quejarse.

—Buen provecho—dijo Viktor sonriendo.

— ¿Tú no vas a comer?—Yuri hablaba sin pensarlo, Eros no preguntaría, a Eros no le importaba. Pero a Yuri sí.

—Comí en la fiesta antes de venir.

Bien, Yuri le debía una disculpa.

—Mira… Perdona por obligarte a salirte de la fiesta—tomó el tenedor y se dispuso a ver su plato, sin ser capaz de ver a Viktor a los ojos, su cubierto comenzó a dar vueltas entre la pasta antes de seguir hablando—, no fue correcto, creo que me dejé llevar por la necesidad del momento.

—La fiesta estaba aburrida, un amigo cercano es Dj y otro es _bartender_ , ambos disfrutan haciendo fiestas en distintos bares. ¿Recuerdas al idiota que te dio la bebida y trató de coquetear contigo cuando nos conocimos? Pues, él es mi manager, manager por las mañanas, _bartender_ por las noches.

Yuri rio incómodo al recordar al coqueto rubio que se había acercado a él en el bar, antes de tomar la decisión de ser Eros, recordó el otro nombre en la tarjeta de presentación y dedujo que Christophe era el mismo tipo de ojos verdes.

Mientras pensaba todo esto llevó un bocado a sus labios, lo saboreó cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la delicia de la salsa y la pasta juntas. Tenía mucho de no comer algo tan rico, su comida estaba compuesta de aquellas que compraba en tiendas de conveniencia, así que comer algo diferente era el cielo para Yuri.

Hablaron con Viktor por un largo rato hasta que Yuri terminó su último bocado, miró a su anfitrión y sonrió felicitándolo por la comida. Sí, eso había sido muy Yuri, pero Yuri ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Se puso de pie y levantó los platos, Viktor se apresuró a hacer lo mismo para decirle que no se preocupara. Eros, sabiendo perfectamente que su trasero era una de sus armas mortales, dejó caer un tenedor poco antes de dejar las cosas en el lavaplatos. Un sonoro “ups” escapó sus labios al momento en que inclinaba medio cuerpo para recogerlo. Por un segundo Yuri pensó en aquella película que había visto en sus tiempos en Detroit.

“¡ _Inclinarse… y posar_!”

De nuevo escuchó un jadeo, se levantó para dejar a lado el tenedor se volteó delicadamente y observó a Viktor pasmado en la entrada de la cocina. Sonrió de lado cuando notó que lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

Observó al mayor de arriba hacia abajo, cuerpo completo y poco a poco se fue deleitando hasta llegar a su cadera, donde era obvia la semi-erección. Eso no le gustaba. No quería nada a medias. Ahora estaba cien por ciento “Eros-mode”, se acercó a Viktor y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, así atrayéndolo hacia él. Pasó su lengua por los labios suaves y humectados, sintió a Viktor abrir su boca, sacar su lengua para ambos comenzar a hundirse en un beso. Para Yuri, ese tipo de besos siempre venía acompañado de risitas tiernas o de roces gentiles, pero para Eros eso era muy cuento de hadas y cursi.

Alejó sus manos del cuello de Viktor, sólo para llevarlas a su espalda y bajar las propias manos de Viktor hacia sus nalgas. Cortó el beso para sonreírle mientras mordía su labio inferior, los dedos de Viktor levantaron su camisa para comenzar a apretujar la piel con sus manos desnudas, abría sus nalgas y sonreía mirando a los ojos al pequeño que tenía enfrente.

Eros gemía bajito, sin dejar de ver a Viktor a los ojos, provocándolo con sus expresiones, sintiendo la erección crecer al mismo tiempo que la suya. Se besaron por otro largo rato, moviéndose sin cautela por la cocina, Viktor tiró todo de la encimera, subió a Yuri en esta sin despegar sus labios, este enredó sus piernas en la cintura ajena, sentía el calor del pene de Viktor, movía sus caderas para que su periné rozara con la suave tela de los pantalones deportivos, gemía y casi gritaba mientras sus dedos se hundían en la cabellera plateada, Viktor devoraba con afán el cuello de Yuri, moviendo en un mismo ritmo sus caderas y provocándole mayores gemidos al japonés.

Ambos necesitaban más, mucho más.

Cuando menos lo notó, estaban en la cama del mayor, Yuri se alegraba de que en esta ocasión él tuviera lubricante en su mesa de noche, creía que en parte ese había sido su dolor en el culo la última vez. Después de todo había sido sexo casual, no era como si mágicamente apareciera una botella de lubricante en la casa ajena.

Por suerte estaba preparado con condones.

Yuri se sentía en las nubes, agradecía su flexibilidad, a pesar de ser un _mangaka_ resignado siempre había disfrutado su _hobbie_ de danza, así que era un extra a su currí _culo_ sexual. Estaba a la orilla de la cama, Viktor lo penetraba jadeante y su cuerpo se movía provocando incluso que la cabecera de la cama golpeara la pared. Pedía más, exigía más rápido y más duro, se ahogaba entre gemidos y quejidos, el dolor era mínimo ahora que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Jadeó cuando Viktor salió de él, solo para tomarlo por la cintura, voltearlo, elevar sus nalgas y penetrarlo de nuevo, todo en cuestión de segundos.

El torso de Viktor se sentía maravilloso moviéndose contra su espalda, Yuri abrazó la almohada, sintiendo el roce de la tela contra sus pezones, sus gemidos ahora sonaban extraños, su garganta dolía, quería callarlos a como diera lugar y en su locura por placer decidió morder la almohada de Viktor.

Sintió el calor en su vientre y las contracciones comenzar en su ano cuando Viktor tomó su pene y lo masturbó, mordiendo su cuello con cuidado de no lastimarlo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuera un estímulo erótico, le encantaba, se dejó caer contra las sábanas luego de escuchar un gemido de Viktor llegando al orgasmo. Se había sentido simplemente _espectacular._

Yuri lo había disfrutado, era el tipo de sexo que le gustaba a Eros, era el tipo de sexo que Viccino podía ofrecerle así que no tenía queja alguna. Sintió la mano de Viktor acariciarlo con cariño, ese era el momento en que él y su pareja se abrazaban, buscando el calor del otro. Pero ese era el plan para la noche perfecta hecha por Yuri, no para Eros.

Trató de levantarse hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearlo y atraerlo de nuevo a la cama, estaban piel a piel con Viktor, no se sentía incómodo, tampoco era romántico. Simplemente _se sentía bien._

—Puedes quedarte.

¿Eh?

No, Eros no era del tipo que se quedaba luego de un sexo ardiente y sucio —porque claro, para Yuri ese era sexo sucio—, pero estaba cansado, sus piernas se sentían de gelatina y su cuerpo aún estaba en estado de relajación post-coito.

Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos, podía hacer una combinación entre lo que Eros quería y lo que Yuri quería, debía admitir que estar entre los brazos de Viktor era cómodo, no eran musculosos como para ser asquerosos y gruesos, era lo suficiente para ser agradables bajo una almohada —porque no planeaba quedarse sobre el brazo de Viktor toda la noche—. Se volteó para verlo, dejándose llevar por el momento y besó a Viktor con una mezcla de agradecimiento y deseo. Era Eros siendo tímido y cariñoso.

—Gracias, me dejaste exhausto.

— ¿Ahora si estoy en el top de tu lista? —preguntó Viktor acariciando su espalda.

—Subiste mucho —al diablo—… Si, estás en el top de mi lista.

Escuchó una suave risa antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.


	5. ❥Fold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursivas son los recuerdos de Yuri.

— ¡Mierda, cerdo! No sé a quién carajo le vendiste tu alma de idiota _otaku_ pero esto es oro. ¡Oro puro! Creo que es tu mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Y ese Eros… ¡Ese eros es una puta total! Ni se diga este tal Viccino, yo que pensaba que eras una pequeña mierdecita virgen. ¡Vaya que te han cogido bien! Los ángulos de Viccino son perfectos. Son pocas correcciones, pero ya tienes el primer _storyboard_ , la sinopsis ha encantado. Los diseños del personaje y biografías también, con esto creo que podemos trabajar…

Los cuatro meses plazo finalmente pasaron y Yuri tenía más que nunca listo su _manga_. Los personajes, la historia, la sinopsis, todo era perfecto. Incluso el nombre se había decidido: “El arte del sexo”.

Había trabajado arduamente en este _manga_ , ahora que tenía las correcciones en su _storyboard_ no cabía duda que debía trabajar tres o cuatro veces más. Iría con Yurio a presentar todo en un par de días, tenía suerte de que la empresa los considerara un equipo y no le asignaran a ningún otro editor, a su propia y retorcida manera, Yurio era como su mejor amigo luego de Phichit.

Claro que desde que el gatito había terminado su relación con ese idiota canadiense había estado molestándolo como un grano en el culo. Pensó un rato en el _storyboard_ , cómo se había desenvuelto y su rostro se tornó de un carmesí intenso al recordar. Oh, si, por que ha recordado todo lo que dibujó y cómo memorizó los sucios detalles de sus encuentros con Viktor.

Una de las cosas que más reconocía le avergonzaba era el hecho que Eros hubiera _destrozado_ una camisa de Viccino.

Ambos desarrollaron esa costumbre de llamarse sólo para verse un rato en las noches, hablar, comer juntos, ver alguna película o serie mientras se toqueteaban en la sala, luego solo dejarse llevar por sus cuerpos. Poco a poco Yuri entendía mejor qué es lo que le gustaba. Él, el _fluffisexual_ —forma en la que le llaman sus amigos, ya que Yuri disfrutaba el sexo tranquilo y tierno con sus parejas sobre el sexo salvaje de los _mangas yaoi_ —, decidido en convertirse en Eros no pensó dos veces, en una ola de calor, tomar los extremos de la camisa de Viktor para abrirla de golpe, haciendo que los botones salgan disparados. Cuando se dio cuenta de su acción trató de continuar como si nada pasara. Pero era muy tarde.

_Yuri nota cómo yacía la camisa de Viktor colgando de sus hombros, abierta totalmente, arrugada donde sus manos han tocado, regresaban de un bar camino a casa y cuando llegan, Viktor ofrece a Yuri quedarse. Sin darse cuenta ha accedido a quedarse todos los fines de semana mientras no trabaja en sus storyboards. Al llegar recuerda la escena que tanto quería, sexo salvaje en la cocina, a todos sus fans les gustaría eso. Pero Yuri jamás lo había hecho fuera de una cama o jamás había incitado a su pareja de una forma similar. Viktor lo mira sonriendo, extiende su mano para acariciar su mejilla y cuando hace esto, Eros aprovecha y se ha acercado a él como un animal buscando su presa. Pone sus manos en la camisa y la abre de una vez sin preocuparse por los botones. Este mal, acaba de arruinar la camisa Lacoste de Viktor, pero no le importa. Se acerca y besa su quijada, medio apenado por lo que acaba de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo absorto en la sensación liberadora que ha sido dejarse llevar._

_Siente las manos de Viktor tomar su cintura, lo acerca con fuerza, estruja sus nalgas y lo besa como si no hubiera un mañana. Dientes chocan y manos se pierden entre tela, Yuri toma con fuerza el cabello de Viktor y es que mierda, le encanta como se siente acercarlo, quiere rodearlo con sus piernas y moverse contra su pene, quiere sentir su virilidad contra Viktor y aun si Yuri prefiere mucho más sentir la acción en su trasero, no puede negar que Viktor tiene unas nalgas que valen oro. Más de una noche ha dejado mordidas en ellas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo son las suyas las que regresan satisfechas._

_En la sala, ambos han decidido reposar en los brazos del otro, sudorosos, exhaustos, con la ropa y una camisa arruinada en el piso, pero felices por la tanda de sexo que tuvieron. Yuri sobretodo ya que tenía la referencia perfecta para una parte importantísima de su manga._

Siente como la sangre le colorea el rostro y cierra los ojos suspirando. Pero aun así Yuri siente la emoción enervante que corre desde su corazón hasta los dedos de sus manos, el leve temblor y la sonrisa que hace que sus mejillas duelan. Su primer pensamiento consiste en llamar a Viktor, él sabe que es un _mangaka_ famoso, nunca había leído sus trabajos, pero a Yuri le alegraba que no lo viera mal por ser un _otaku,_ después de todo, no eran nada bien vistos en Japón.

Claro que Viktor no sabe de su trabajo como _Kobuta-chan_.

Yuri detiene su paso en seco, piensa un largo rato. ¿En qué trabaja Viktor? Sí, es modelo y ha conocido a Christophe más de una vez.

_Cómo esa ocasión en que decide llegar a la casa de Viktor, justo cuando planea tocar, alguien más abre la puerta. Es ese rubio sexy del bar. Lo invita a pasar y Yuri camina a paso agigantado antes de sentir cómo alguien agarra su nalga. No era el roce conocido de Viktor, esta era una mano más grande y era un toque más fuerte, muy lejos de ser el delicado y juguetón toque de Viktor. Deja escapar un agudo grito muy, muy femenino y se aleja de inmediato del contacto ajeno._

_—Viktor ha conseguido un trasero muy firme—murmura— ¡Mon chere! Ton cul est ici._

_Yuri queda pasmado ante el francés del tipo sin haber entendido palabra alguna, es cuando ve a Viktor salir de la cocina, con ropa de hogar puesta, esa ropa que a Yuri tanto le encantaba pero a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. Y claro, a Yuri le encantaba esa ropa, pero ahora era Eros, y Eros no permitía perras en casa de **su** pepino._

_O mejor dicho, su **berenjena**. _

_Llevaba el cabello hacia atrás, unos pantalones ajustados que marcaban demasiado bien sus piernas y nalgas, y una camisa simple y blanca, sobre todo ello una bufanda negra con estampados blancos. Christophe lo mira desafiante y por un segundo parece una pelea interna de gatas, solo que Chris no tiene interés en Viktor… A él le gustan asiáticos._

_— ¿Sabes, Nikiforov? Me encanta este. ¿Seguro que no quieres compartirlo? —pregunta y pasa su lengua por sus labios, ha puesto sus ojos en Yuri y piensa seriamente en quitárselo a su mejor amigo. Después de todo, no es nada serio._

_—Ni lo pienses, Chris. Il est à moi._

_Christophe suspira y pone mala cara viendo directamente el bulto que se formaba en la entrepierna de Eros. Vaya, él era guapísimo, tanto que Yuri no hubiera pensado dos veces en sonreírle en el bar, a lo mejor él hubiera sido también un muy buen partido para Eros. Pero no, no puede quejarse, Yuri estaba feliz con Viktor, era casi como si el destino los hubiera puesto juntos en una mala comedia romántica escrita por una tipa sin talento._

_—Bueno, Yuri—Christophe habla seguro de sí mismo, el aludido se sorprende pero no deja que esto cambie su rostro, lleva su propia mano a su cintura, sin embargo deja salir un jadeo cuando Christophe lo acerca más a él. Mierda, Eros no se negaría a besar a alguien frente a su actual amante—, si llegas a aburrirte de este de acá siempre puedes llamarme._

_—Siempre que Vick me complazca y siga en mi top estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte—sigue la corriente coqueto—pero te aseguro que estás en una parte muy alta del listado. Aún más de lo que Viktor estuvo en un principio._

_Yuri recuerda con nerviosismo cómo esa noche Viktor había sido más rudo que de costumbre… Y le había encantado._

Tenía el teléfono de Viktor en su lista de marcado rápido, antes de llamar tuvo que correr para buscar un baño. Acababa de recordar la manera en que Viktor lo había montado luego de ese incidente con Viktor y en la intimidad, murmuraba palabras en un idioma que no conocía. ¿De donde era originario Viktor de nuevo?

Por unos segundos, gracias a su reacción inicial, Yuri pensó que podría existir la diminuta posibilidad que Viktor estuviera _celoso._ Pero solo pudo reír ante ello, ambos sabían que esa solo era una relación meramente basada en el placer y deseo sexual, y Yuri nunca pensó que el sexo sin amor podría sentirse tan exquisito.

Dejó que pasaran tres minutos para que su erección bajara, suspiró y salió del baño para llamar a Viktor antes que a Phichit o cualquiera de sus amigos.

Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó a tener esa preferencia.

Se lavaba las manos, preparándose mentalmente para su actuación, se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez su papel, Viktor deseaba a Eros, Yuri debía ser Eros.

— _¡Yuri!_ —escuchó el otro lado de la línea.

—Hey—ronroneó con el tono que en un principio le daba tanta vergüenza—, adivina. Todo salió bien con el _storyboard_. ¿Quieres festejar?

Directo al grano, Yuri se sentía orgulloso de su actuación.

— _Mierda… Perdón, tengo planes en la noche. Pero regresaré a mi casa lo más pronto que pueda_ —la voz de Viktor denotaba preocupación y Yuri puso mala cara, si, Eros podía ser una maldita exigente pero él no era así.

—Está bien, disfruta con tus amigos…

— ¡Tengo una idea! —interrumpió.

Viktor y Yuri hablaron un rato hasta que Viktor finalmente llegó al lugar exacto en donde se encontraba el japonés —luego que Yuri le diera la dirección—, se saludaron con un largo beso, una costumbre que habían adquirido ya que a Eros no le importaban las caricias fuera de la intimidad del hogar de Viktor.

—Toma, puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Con asombro, Yuri extendió la mano para tomar la copia de la llave de Viktor. Se sorprendió, él solía dar y tener llaves de las casas de su pareja y solo cuando ya era algo bastante formal. ¿A caso esto era normal entre _fuck buddies_?

Arregló su cabello y le sonrió, asegurando que llegaría y lo esperaría en la cama.

Lo pensó un largo rato, ahora que se encontraba en camino a casa de Viktor, recordó leer _mangas_ _yaoi_ en los cuales los _fuck buddies_ tenían las llaves de sus casas. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y se sirvió algo de tomar, no se había siquiera dado cuenta de cuando Viktor comenzó a llevar sus bebidas favoritas para llenar su refrigerador.

Se sentó en la sala un rato para dibujar, por suerte había llevado su tableta y decidió bocetaría unas cuantas escenas para no olvidarlas: su favorita hasta ahora era una en la cual Viccino y Eros se carcajeaban después del sexo, había sido tan fuerte que poco a poco sus cuerpos se movieron hasta el borde de la cama, cayeron con medio cuerpo al suelo, su cabeza rozando la alfombra y sus piernas aún sobre las sábanas, aun así Viccino seguía moviéndose contra Eros.

Claro que la realidad fue muy distinta, había sido Viktor y Yuri en la intimidad de la cama, aún con ropa, tocándose descaradamente. Yuri justo ese día decide llevar un pantalón de cuero falso bastante ajustado en su cuerpo y maldición que se le veía bien, claro que Viktor también notó lo suculento que se veía el japonés.

_A la hora del sexo, Viktor se quitaba rápido su ropa, Yuri como todo un experto fingido remueve su camisa y cuando llegó a sus pantalones… Simplemente no pudo._

_Se revolvía en la cama tratando de quitárselos, se estaba tardando mucho, miró a Viktor quien solo se tapa la boca y reprime una carcajada._

_Cuando Yuri escucha un “¡Cuidado!”, ya era demasiado tarde. Se encontraba al borde de la cama y justo cuando logra bajar el pantalón hasta sus tobillos, se desbalancea. Viktor se apresura a tomar su mano pero era muy tarde. Ambos caen en el frío piso de Viktor, y mierda que les dolió, pero Viktor ha sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso y rápido para evitar que Yuri se golpeara mucho._

_Luego de cerciorarse que el otro estuviera bien, se rieron un rato, besándose y haciendo muchas burlas hacia el otro. Luego del orgasmo se quedaron conectados un rato más, riendo y mirándose, apreciando la belleza ajena, acariciando la piel suave y tersa de aquellos lugares que no dejarían a cualquiera tocar._

Notó cuando terminó el dibujo de Viccino la gran similitud de Viktor, y luego a su lado estaba Eros, de estatura pequeña, cuerpo delgado y muy definido con curvas que incluso podían parecer como mujer, ojos enormes y color vino, cabello largo peinado finamente hacia atrás con un par de mechones que caían agraciadamente por su rostro igual de fino y delicado, pestañas largas, labios carnosos y piel que incluso para ser un dibujo parecía envidiable.

Se puso a pensar un largo rato, creando una capa sobre el dibujo ya terminado y bajando la opacidad del mismo, comenzó a bocetar cómo se veía él con Viktor.

En general Viccino se parecía mucho, eran igual de altos y su cuerpo era bastante similar, su rostro cambiaba un poco, la forma de Viccino era más gruesa y la de Viktor era un poco más delicada sin dejar de ser sexymente masculina, el cabello de Viccino, quitando su color, era bastante similar al de Viktor, con la diferencia que Viktor dejaba agraciadamente el fleco caer mientras que Viccino llevaba un estilo que más bien se veía desordenado, su cabello suelto y largo que caía sobre sus oídos.

En realidad eran muy parecidos, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. No se dio cuenta tampoco cuando siguió dibujando en un nuevo _canvas_ , el rostro de Viccino, su mano cerca de su mentón y una mirada profunda y seductora, ojos brillantes, cabello despeinado, poco a poco pensaba más en la similitud con Viktor. ¿Cómo se vería con el cabello hacia atrás pero con flequillo?

Fue cuando sintió a alguien abrazarlo por la espalda y robarle un fuerte y sonoro beso.

—Yuri que dulce, ¿me dibujaste a mí?

Yuri volteó sonriendo y con un bellísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas. De las cosas que no se había percatado tampoco era como a veces actuaba como él mismo, era Yuri y no Eros.

—Regresaste temprano—dejó su tableta de lado y se hincó en el sofá, utilizando el respaldo para poner sus manos y ver a Viktor.

—Quería verte.

Algo dentro de Yuri se contrajo de esa forma dulce y tierna, solo podía compararlo cuando Phichit llevaba chocolate caliente luego de arduas noches de trabajo en manuscritos. No era nada especial, tampoco era simplemente _nada_.

—No quiero que pierdas tu fiesta por estar conmigo.

Estiró sus brazos, acercando a Viktor antes de besarlo, Viktor a su vez correspondió el beso, tomando al menor entre sus brazos. Cuando se alejaron, Viktor no duda en rodear el sofá y sentarse a lado de Yuri, quien sube sus piernas sobre las de Viktor como de costumbre.

—Dijiste que te fue bien con el manuscrito—Viktor comenzó a acariciar distraído las piernas sobre las suyas, su voz sonaba más como una pregunta que como la afirmación que se suponía era.

—Sí, trabajé mucho y creo que todo va bien. ¡Será mi mejor trabajo!

—Felicidades, cariño.

Ese apodo, ese que Viktor decía en la intimidad y en sus momentos juntos, en un principio hacia estremecer a Yuri pero ahora era casi como su nombre y más bien una costumbre. Estuvieron así un largo momento, como siempre su rutina había pasado de ser solo sexo a dos personas conviviendo por un par de horas.

—Por cierto, pasamos a una librería. No pude evitar ver a “Katsuki Yuri” en la sección de _mangas_ —Yuri sonríe, siempre le ha gustado ver sus obras en venta, le hace sentir orgulloso—… y decidí comprar todos los tomos de cada uno de sus mangas.

— ¡Viktor!

Rio en voz alta y de nuevo se dispuso a besar a Yuri, solo que en esta ocasión, el tiempo en que sus labios estuvieron juntos fue extremadamente corto, lo que dejó a Yuri con un amargo sabor en la boca. Se aleja solo para regresar con las bolsas llenas de _mangas_ , Yuri realmente está sorprendido, y se avergüenza ante el alegre Viktor que comienza a leerlos.

Es cuando de nuevo decide tomar el papel de Eros.

—Siempre pensé que tus _mangas_ serían más _Hentai_ o algo similar pero resulta ser algo muy… ¡ _Hmn_!

Antes que pudiera seguir, Eros comenzó a tocar sobre el zipper del pantalón de Viktor, quien quedó sin palabras, abrió su boca dejando escapar jadeos y saboreando con la vista al japonés que tenía enfrente. Sonríe complacido por la sorpresa.

—Lo que me molesta es que no pruebes esas posiciones conmigo.

—Todos esos videos son actuaciones, Yuri—murmura acariciando la mejilla del _otaku_ —. Contigo es real.

Y la quijada de Yuri prácticamente rozó el piso ese día. Se sonrojó por un par de segundos antes de solo dejarse llevar y lanzarse sobre Viktor para _recopilar información._


	6. ❥Swiss Ball Blitz [ Extra ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo extra, es un spin-off y NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA!  
> Es solo un "qué hubiera pasado si..."  
> ¡Advertencia! Beso Christophe x Yuuri, pero el capítulo sigue siendo Viktuuri

Yuri llega a casa de Viktor, extiende su mano para tocar la puerta, segundos antes de poder completar esta sencilla tarea, como si fuera por arte de magia la puerta se abre. Ve parado tras ella al mismo suizo del bar que conocía, Yuri no estaba preparado para encontrar a alguien más en casa de Viktor, trató de ocultar una expresión incomoda y de quedarse en el personaje de Eros —que cada vez le era más difícil y más fácil de interpretar, fácil porque entendía mejor al personaje, difícil porque sentía como si le mintiera a Viktor y algo en su interior le gritaba que eso estaba mal—, ve la sonrisa coqueta en el rostro del rubio quien de inmediato, como si fueran amigos de años, lo invita a pasar. Yuri camina, su mente plagada por la imagen de Eros, tratando de mantenerse en el papel para su manga y ladeando de más sus caderas hasta que siente como alguien toca uno de sus glúteos, la sorpresa fue demasiada para él y deja escapar un agudo grito, alejándose de inmediato del toque ajeno.

No, no era la mano de Viktor y algo en su interior le gritaba que no se sentía bien.

—Viktor ha conseguido un trasero muy firme—murmuró y luego gritó, hablando en un idioma que Yuri no lograba entender—, _¡Mon chere! Ton cul est ici_

Viktor sale de la cocina con ropa hogareña, pantalones holgados y una camisa blanca, si bien no era la ropa más atractiva del mundo, el japonés no podía negar que adoraba ver a Viktor tan… _familiar y doméstico._

Miró desafiante a Christophe, Yuri mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo _celos_ , sin saber por qué. Pensó por un par de segundos mientras batallaba con Christophe —o eso suponía él—, hasta que recordó un pequeño plot twist que tenía pensado para su manga.

Recordó como Viccino tenía un amigo quien era muy cercano a él, jamás se había atrevido a introducirlo en la historia, así que esta sería la ocasión perfecta para recolectar información. La escena vino a su mente rápido, así era como trabajaba su cerebro de artista, pero antes, necesitaba la reacción de Viccino.

La escena que se había batallado tanto tiempo en dibujar o no, finalmente había decidido hacerlo, un Eros buscando poner celoso a Viccino, besando a su mejor amigo enfrente suyo, Yuri se sentía incómodo, pero todo por el bien de su manga.

Se sentía también culpable de lo que pensaba hacer, coquetear con Christophe sería fácil, pensó por unos segundos que lo más probable era que Viktor se molestara, pero después de todo, ellos no eran nada y no se debían fidelidad.

_Y por unos segundos, el pensamiento molestó a Yuri._

— ¿Sabes, Nikiforov? Me encanta este. ¿Seguro que no quieres compartirlo? —dice Christophe de repente, sacando a Yuri de su burbuja mental.

—Ni lo pienses, Chris, _Il est á moi_.

—Yo no me quejaría de un trio—dijo Yuri sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, rezando a cualquier ser que ninguno aceptara, porque mierda, no quería en realidad tener sexo con alguien que no conocía bien.

Claro que Viktor había sido una excepción, no planeaba repetirlo nunca más.

Se acercó a Christophe, su mente había hecho clic y ahora se había convertido en Eros, debía actuar como Eros y el premio que tanto quería de la editorial sería suyo. _Eros… Eros…_

Eros es coqueto, Eros es seguro, Eros es un hombre letal que puede conquistar a quien él quiera con una de sus magníficas sonrisas y con un trasero que dejaba suspirando a quien lo viera. Lo haría, estaba decidido a.

Puso su mano en sus caderas y sonrió, sintiendo a _Yuri_ gritar de vergüenza pero a _Eros_ sonreir con malicia, se acercó más a Chris, ignorando a Viktor y colocó su mano en su barbilla, sintiendo el vello facial en sus dedos.

—Si llego a aburrirme de Vick, no dudaré en llamarte.

—Puedo darte una pequeña prueba para que sepas de qué te pierdes.

Y en un impulso de idiotez o coraje, Yuri se acerca a Christophe para besarlo. Lo besó lo mejor que su actuación lo dejara y aunque su físico dijera una cosa, sentía en su interior como si algo le gritase de nuevo que eso simplemente estaba mal.

 _Era la barba_ , pensó… No, porque ya había besado antes a Viktor con barba de un par de días y no le molestaba así.

 _Era la incomodidad de no conocerlo_ … No, porque tampoco conocía a Viktor tan a fondo y sus besos le encantaban.

 _¿La diferencia de tamaño, tal vez?_ No, porque Viktor era más alto que él y lejos de intimidar, lo hacía sentirse protegido.

_¿Por qué ese beso se sintió tan… mal?_

Cuando se separó solo pudo llegar a la conclusión, el beso no se sintió bien porque no eran los labios de Viktor contra los suyos.

Al parecer, Yuri no era tan buen actor como esperaba, Christophe se alejó de él, riendo lentamente, mirando a Viktor y luego regresando su rostro hacia Yuri.

—Bien, los dejo. Si quieres algo, llámame, estoy disponible—termina pasando su mirada de Viktor hacia Yuri, caminando luego a la puerta, extendiendo su dedo meñique y su pulgar para asemejar un teléfono.

Yuri miró a Viktor, sorprendido que no despidiera a su mejor amigo, quiso dar un paso hacia atrás cuando vio su rostro sombrío, pero con una falsa sonrisa en los labios, una felicidad que no reflejaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Te quedarás a dormir? —preguntó, acercándose a Yuri para acariciar su mejilla.

—Ese era mi plan—respondió, y en esos momentos Yuri maldecía que los ojos de Viktor fuesen tan hermosos que ni siquiera podía pensar coherentemente.

Viktor se acercó a él, Yuri cerró los ojos, esperando el beso del mayor, sintió su nariz topar a la ajena, luego unos labios que rozaron los suyos sin llegar a depositar un beso, Yuri abrió su boca por instinto, acercándose al calor pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Viktor ya se había alejado de él con una sonrisa en su rostro, de nuevo no parecía llegar a sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres cenar acá? —Yuri solo movió asintió.

Viktor lo tomó de la mano, sin decir nada la soltó en el comedor para él solo caminar a la cocina, Yuri se sentó, sin idea si debía decir algo o no.

La cena fue incomoda, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los utensilios, sobre todo el tenedor de Viktor —quien a pesar de vivir en Japón, prefería utilizar tenedores a palillos—, cuando terminó, ambos se levantaron, recogiendo los platos para lavarlos luego y caminando hacia el cuarto de Viktor, solo intercambiaron un par de oraciones.

Por un segundo, Yuri volvió a pensar que a lo mejor Viktor estaba enojado con él. _Y de nuevo odiaba admitir que a algo en su interior, le gustaba esa idea._

Viktor comenzó a desvestirse una vez ambos estuvieron en la comodidad del cuarto, Yuri lo veía sorprendido, acostumbrado a que siempre esa escena venía acompañada de besos o miradas de doble sentido, ahora solo veía la espalda gruesa y bien formada del ruso, no se quejaba, sin embargo algo en su interior parecía revolverse, rogando el tacto de Viktor.

— ¿Vas a bañarte tu primero? —preguntó el mayor, volteando a ver a Yuri.

—Está bien—respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Caminó hacia el baño, se desvistió y tomó una toalla para dejarla fuera de la ducha, abrió el agua dejando una temperatura cálida, se metió bajo esta, dejando que las gotas cayesen como torrentes por su cuerpo. Dejó que sus músculos se relajaran y dejó caer sus hombros, suspirando en el camino.

No sabía cuánto tiempo dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, solo estaba seguro que no fue demasiado, cuando escuchó la puerta de la ducha abrirse y vio a Viktor dar un paso hacia adentro. Sonrió, emborrachándose de la forma en que los músculos del mayor se movían, anonadado al sentir los brazos de este rodeándolo y relajándose más hacia el tacto, pegando su espalda en el torso desnudo de Viktor.

El ruso comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con el jabón, Yuri suspiraba al sentir suaves besos en su cuello, cuando Viktor estuvo por fin contento de su labor, pasó el jabón a Yuri, quien se volteó para comenzar a regresar el favor.

Acariciaba el pecho de Viktor cuando sintió a este agarrar sus glúteos, suspiró luego, siguió masajeando con el jabón el cuerpo de Viktor hasta que sintió como comenzaba a prepararlo, la escena era erótica y Yuri no podía evitar gemir o apoyarse en el pecho del mayor por el placer.

—Ya no puedo más—gimoteó, dejando caer el jabón y sintiendo el pecho de Viktor moverse por una suave risa.

—Espérame en la cama.

Yuri se apresuró a salir, dejando a un medio enjabonado Viktor solo. Tomó su toalla, colocándola alrededor de su cuerpo para secarse lo mejor que pudiera y caminar hasta la cama. Se acostó en ella, boca arriba, respirando pesado, sintiendo el deseo en su pene, cerró los ojos mientras el ardor sexual se esparcía por su cuerpo, estaba a nada de levantarse para arrastrar a Viktor fuera de la ducha.

—Oh, no, Yuri—escucha y se sienta de golpe en la cama, babeando por el ruso que caminaba desnudo hacia él—, hoy quiero que tu hagas todo el trabajo.

Viktor gateó hasta él, acariciando su rostro antes de tumbarse en la cama y sonreír. Yuri entendió lo que quería decir, colocándose sobre él, se acercó a sus labios para besarlo, cuando sintió las manos del mayor tomarlo por sus mejillas para atacar su cuello, Yuri gemía y Viktor bajaba sus manos, su lengua se deslizaba por la piel y dejaba besos con su boca abierta, sus dedos ahora masajeaban su entrada, haciendo que Yuri se moviera y sus penes se frotaran entre ellos.

Ninguno quería más juego previo, necesitaban hundirse en la pasión del sexo lo más pronto posible. Viktor tomó su propio miembro en una de sus manos y Yuri se acomodaba sobre él, poco a poco bajó, ambos dejaron escapar suaves gemidos hasta que Yuri estaba completamente sentado sobre Viktor.

De una forma demasiado tortuosa, Yuri comenzó a mover su cadera, se acomodó un poco mejor para no tener que saltar sobre él, era suficiente un movimiento de adelante hacia atrás, que los tenía a ambos desbordando de deseo.

Cuando trataba de agacharse, detenerse por unos segundos para besar a Viktor, este embestía sus caderas contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir, elevarse de nuevo y continuar, veía los labios de Viktor aún normales, no estaban hinchados después de tanto besarlos como siempre cuando estaban juntos, Yuri mordió su propio labio inferior, muriendo por comerse a Viktor a besos, pero este le negaba cada uno de ellos de una forma que no lo dejaba pensar bien.

Ahora Yuri se movía de forma frenética, sus manos acariciaban su propio cabello, se movían hacia su cuello y bajaban por su pecho, demasiado rápido para su gusto se sintió cerca del orgasmo, se dejó llevar por el sentimiento, hasta que con un agudo gemido terminó, se levantó, sintiendo su cuerpo contraerse y el orgasmo dominando el placer en su cuerpo.

—Más—Escuchó la voz de Viktor.

Yuri ve sus ojos llenos de lujuria, él aún no había terminado, la mano de Viktor se movió hasta su propio pene para alinearlo, no le faltaba mucho tampoco. Yuri se dejó caer de nuevo, la sensación agobiante del placer en su cuerpo, montando el orgasmo y alargándolo hasta que escuchó a Viktor gimiendo pocos segundos después, elevó su cuerpo de nuevo, estando ya demasiado sensible y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Viktor, gimiendo cuando notó como parte del semen del ruso salía de su cuerpo.

En segundos, Viktor volvió a hablar, abrazando a Yuri, acariciando su espalda. El menor se relajó ante su tacto, dejando el aire en sus pulmones salir mientras ambos compartían un íntimo momento post coito.

Yuri gritó de sorpresa cuando sintió como Viktor lo movía para ahora quedar bajo su cuerpo, su espalda contra el colchón y aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban sobre él, mirándolo con más intensidad de la que jamás había visto.

—Quiero más—murmuró Viktor.

—Viktor…—dijo el menor, haciendo una pausa, mirando a otro lado incómodo— Me siento cansado, no creo poder…

—No—dijo el mayor, ahora acercándose a él, besando su frente—, no entiendes, quiero más.

Yuri lo miró incomodo, ya que Viktor jamás había sido el tipo que exigiera sexo.

—Quiero que _seamos_ _algo_ más.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de par en par, separó un poco sus labios y dejó salir todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones en un silencioso jadeo, ¿había escuchado bien?

Viktor bajaba por su cuello, besándolo, subiendo de nuevo y besando ahora sus labios, fue cuando Yuri por instinto lo abrazó del cuello, notando lo mucho que le habían hecho falta esos besos en esos pocos minutos juntos.

Se besaron un largo rato, sus miembros flácidos, sus torsos sucios y la cama llenándose de líquido seminal, ambos sabían que se arrepentirían a la hora de limpiar, pero eso se lo dejarían a sus “ _yo_ ” del futuro.

La habitación se llenó de labios separándose para luego juntarse de nuevo, compartieron un largo y tierno beso húmedo, donde sus lenguas se paseaban delirantes sobre los labios del otro, donde solo sus bocas se movían y se deleitaban con el sabor a menta y sexo.

Viktor fue el primero en romper su mágico momento al separase, sin perder el contacto visual y su hermosa sonrisa.

—No te pido que seamos algo formal—continuó, levantó su mano y la llevó a la mejilla de Yuri para poder acariciarla con su dedo pulgar—, pero quiero ser el único y que tú seas el único para mí. Odie verte besar a Christophe.

Yuri sintió su corazón romperse al escuchar esto, pensando en cómo había creído que a Viktor no le importaría eso. Recordó también como los labios del rubio no se sentían _bien_ sobre los suyos, y asintió, sin saber siquiera a qué se estaba metiendo.

No eran _novios_ , pero al menos ahora podía dejar de fingir que se encontraría con otros tipos cuando pasaría viendo _Netflix_ en su casa toda la noche.

Y Viktor sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de una forma que Yuri pudo jurar resplandecía como un ángel. Lo besó de nuevo de forma juguetona, desplazando miles de besos en el rostro del japonés, este lo rodeó con sus piernas, sintiendo la sonrisa de alegría de Viktor en su rostro, cuando se alejó de nuevo, sintió que su corazón se derritió al encontrar a un ruso hermoso con una sonrisa capaz de alegrar el día de cualquier —el suyo era más que seguro—, Yuri siempre pensó que él debía actuar como un hombre letal para ser Eros, pero jamás se había dado cuenta que era Viktor quien era letal para su corazón.

No podía evitar pensar que, si seguía así, no tardaría mucho tiempo en enamorarse perdidamente.


	7. ❥Padlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor POV

Cuando el día había terminado, Viktor estaba exhausto. Christophe había conseguido un contrato jugoso con una agencia de modelaje para ropa interior masculina, sin dudarlo dos veces Viktor aceptó. Claro que Chris había omitido las partes en que debía no solo viajar por cuatro horas enteras desde las tres de la madrugada, si no la cantidad de fotografías, el tiempo y los lugares en los que harían la sesión. Cuando todo terminó, casi se tira al suelo cantando aleluya sin ser un creyente.

Para tratar de recompensar el día que, si bien no fue perdido, fue total y espantosamente cansado, Christophe lo esperaría en el bar en el que trabajaba algunas noches. Viktor seguía sin entender porque su amigo buscaba trabajo de _bartender_ , ganaba lo suficiente para no necesitar mayores ingresos, menos uno que le ocupara tres noches a la semana. Cuando preguntaba a Chris sobre esto, él simplemente sonreía y llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios: “ _Porque mi querido amigo y yo buscamos acción, te confieso que las personas encuentran demasiado sexys a los bartenders._ ”

Era esa la razón por la que se encontraba en el maldito bar, sentado y aburrido, mirando a todas las personas coquetear y a más de uno acercarse con palabras bonitas y un trago elegante en la mano. Viktor les sonreía, coqueaba un rato para luego desinteresarse. Era difícil que a él, el gran Viktor Nikiforov, le llamara la atención alguien.

Y maldecía en plétora a su trabajo anterior. Ser actor porno era exquisito, le encantaba el sexo y si bien no era un adicto al mismo, era alguien que había perdido su virginidad a los 16 años en una orgía de su colegio. Puso mala cara, a lo mejor no fue la edad correcta ni la manera correcta, pero Viktor no se había detenido desde entonces.

Dejar su trabajo había sido una estupidez inhumana, ganaba bastante bien, los japoneses adoraban a un extranjero con pene grande y cabello platinado tener sexo con una bella mujer. Cada película en la que había actuado era pan caliente, todos se apresuraban a comprarlas. Si bien todas eran porno heterosexual, no podía mentir diciendo que hubiera preferido algo más como porno gay, los hombres le llamaban la atención, Chris parecía divertirse y era mucho menos peligroso —no había probabilidades de un pequeño Viktor en el futuro—.

Rascó su cabeza y suspiró, apoyó su codo en la barra, había rechazado ya a varios. Había estado antes con otros hombres, siempre al borde del coma etílico y sin recordar nada la mañana siguiente —nada más que un dolor punzante en el culo cuando decidían darle a él—, ninguno había sido una ocasión que estaría en su memoria por más que unas horas.

Recordó con amargura a su ex novia, la rubia que lo había enamorado locamente, la misma rubia que conoció en una escena porno, la misma rubia por la que dejó la actuación en videos para adultos. ¡Pendejo! Sólo eso podía decirse. ¡Y es que mierda! Ella “decidió” dejar de hacer videos triple equis, él lo aceptó. Claro que al parecer ella no quería que él siguiera actuando porque _“¿qué clase de novio se acuesta con otra mujer?”._

Viktor encontraba sentido en eso. Luego, al conseguir un nuevo trabajo como modelo gracias a un amigo cercano, descubrió que ella se divertía de maneras triple equis con otro idiota.

Pensó un rato, tratando de recordar la cadena de contactos.

Él conocía a Christophe, quien también fue una estrella porno.

Christophe conocía a Otabek, que también era de los mejores amigos de Viktor.

Otabek estaba en la industria de modelaje como fotógrafo. Así que con un par de favores y ¡bam! Viktor era modelo y Christophe era su _manager_.

El mejor manager que siquiera va a las tomas de fotografías por buscar un culo que coger en las noches.

Cerró los ojos y puso mala cara. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan… mal hablado? Todo era gracias a Christophe y sus aventuras sexuales. Escuchó cómo alguien colocaba un vaso a su lado, volteó y noto a su amigo sonriéndole. “ _Justo el rey de roma_ ”, pensó poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Tomó la bebida, un vaso de vodka con un par de cubos de hielo, agradeció en voz baja, haciendo cuentas mentalmente de a qué hora sería prudente irse.

—Anda, Viktor. Ni pienses en irte temprano, la única manera en que te dejaré, es si te veo salir a besos con alguien más.

Chris se apoyó al lado opuesto de la barra, mirándolo seriamente con esos ojos de _barman_ que decían “ _conozco que harás pero no te detendré porque quiero entretenerme_ ”. Viktor puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo y volvió a suspirar, eso se estaba convirtiendo en hábito. Tomó un trago, ya estaba acostumbrado al ardor que quemaba su esófago y a la fuerte sensación del líquido agitando su estómago. No era nada nuevo y ya no le ayudaba tanto a relajarse.

—No seas idiota, Chris. Dudo encontrar a alguien que me llame la atención esta noche.

—No seas aguafiestas—sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes más de lo necesario—, a lo mejor conoces al amor de tu vida.

Bufó de mala gana, si algo odiaba Viktor, era el tema de las almas gemelas, el hilo rojo del destino, amores profundos y _blahblah_ , todas esas estupideces que, según él, era una pendejada de Hollywood. Había dejado de creer en el amor, aún si sonara como un viejo amargado, ya no quería tener nada con nadie.

Habló un rato más con su amigo, hasta que este tuvo que atender a alguien cerca de Viktor. Fue cuando sus ojos decidieron desviarse un rato de la barra con los cientos de licores decorando su pared, recorriendo todo el bar con esmero, buscando una solución fácil para salir disparado de allí.

Fue cuando lo notó.

Al otro lado de la barra, un solitario japonés, cabellera finamente peinada hacia atrás, ropa poco llamativa pero que le quedaba _bastante_ bien, su rostro era fino y agradable a la vista, y sus pantalones eran lo suficientemente apretado para saber que tenía unas piernas _que simplemente…_

Negó con su cabeza y se concentró en admirar al tipo. Los ojos oscuros parecían divertidos mientras miraba a todo el mundo. ¿Burlándose? Viktor no sabía, había un destello especial de un sentimiento que simplemente no lograba reconocer. ¿Buscaba pareja? A lo mejor nadie le había llamado la atención, y es que claro, ese japonés era demasiado para todos los que estaban allí.

Ni lento ni perezoso, sacó un billete de su billetera y se lo extendió a Chris, el tipo enarcó una ceja cuestionando la repentina acción de Viktor, quien normalmente pagaba al finalizar.

—Dame un buen vaso de _Winter Palace_.

— ¿Más vodka? Claro, bombón.

—Pero quiero que se lo lleves al tipo de allá.

Sin descaro alguno, Viktor señaló al hombre que segundos antes llamó su atención, Christophe quedó boquiabierto, sonrió y se dispuso a preparar el trago con la habilidad que a tantos hacía suspirar. En su rostro se pintaba una traviesa sonrisa, cosa que hizo a Viktor dar un vuelco, conocía a su mejor amigo lo suficiente como para saber que el muy maldito planeaba robarle la conquista.

No, señor.

—Chris, yo lo vi primero—argumentó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Comparte, bebé. Podríamos tener un buen trío, parece…

—Voy a detenerte allí—continuó levantando su mano para interrumpirlo—, no tengo nada en contra de compartir contigo, pero este me lo quedo yo.

— ¿Quién teme al lobo feroz?—murmuró Chris canturreando, poniendo los ojos en blanco siguiendo con su labor.

Porque si algo conocía bien Christophe, era que cuando Viktor ponía los ojos en alguien, nadie podía meterse en su camino.

Viktor veía un poco ansioso cómo su amigo se acercaba al japonés. Su reacción fue adorable, miró preocupado a Christophe, murmurándole algo que solo podía adivinar era que él no había pedido la bebida, en respuesta su amigo dijo algo y señaló a Viktor. El ruso sonríe cuando nota que el japonés lo mira, luego mira a varios lados tratando de disimular. Viktor lo toma como si buscara a alguien más que compró la bebida. ¿A caso él no era lo suficientemente bueno?

Lleva su mano a su boca para disimular una sonrisa divertida, tenía mucho sin que alguien hiciera eso. Quería mostrarle a ese japonés que él _realmente_ era merecedor de toda la atención que quisiera, la suya incluida. Toma su vaso y lo levanta para brindar en silencio, guiña el ojo y nota que el otro corresponde.

Iba en buen camino.

Boquiabierto nota como el japonés lame sus labios, no se había percatado lo preciosa que era su boca ni lo mucho que sus labios podían hipnotizarlo. Y Viktor solamente podía imaginárselos alrededor de su…

Antes que sus pensamientos se transformaran en una incómoda situación dentro de sus pantalones, se pone de pie y camina hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba el tipo. Casualmente el asiento de al lado estaba vacío, se sentó en él y apoyó su codo en la barra y la quijada en su mano, sonreía y observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y deseo al japonés. Al parecer, sí conseguiría algo esa noche y lo mejor de todo, sin estar absolutamente ebrio.

Notó como el japonés lo analizaba de pies a cabeza y por un segundo Viktor sintió algo que desde muy chico no concebía. Se sintió _inseguro._ ¿Y si no era suficiente para él?

No, claro que lo era, Viktor Nikiforov era suficiente y hasta mucho para todos, Viktor Nikiforov era un conquistador y este japonés definitivamente no sería el negativo en su cuenta.

—Buenas noches.

Al escucharlo, el tipo se sienta con una postura diferente, más elegante y sensual, luego deja salir de sus labios una respuesta que paraliza internamente a Viktor, su voz era como el ronroneo de un felino en celo, una mezcla de gemidos e inocencia que con esas palabras le había causado una punzada en la espalda y que la sangre se apresurara a diferentes partes de su cuerpo, comenzando a concentrarse en una en específico.

¿En serio, sólo por la voz? Nunca le había pasado algo similar.

—Me sorprende encontrar a alguien como tú, tan solo esta noche—dice Viktor con cautela.

—Nadie me había llamado la atención hasta estos momentos.

¿Nadie?

Viktor puede sentir a su yo interior dar mil volteretas y escucha fuegos artificiales en su cabeza, de nuevo ve al japonés pasear sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en el bulto que quería crecer en sus pantalones.

—Viktor—se presentó, esperando escuchar el nombre ajeno. Escucha un gemido antes de que continuara, presentándose, murmurando un precioso “Yuri” en respuesta.

Yuri extiende su mano hacia él, sin pensarlo mucho llevó su mano hacia sus labios, su piel se veía delicada y suave y Viktor moría por tocarla, por poder sentirla bajo su tacto y cerciorarse de que era real. Deja sus labios por un largo tiempo en los nudillos con un audible sonido, le encantaba.

—Yuri—murmura y adora cómo el nombre se desliza por sus cueras vocales, cómo se siente escapando de sus labios y piensa que sería un lindo nombre para gemir en la intimidad— ¿Te gustaría otro trago?

Un par de bebidas pasaron para ambos, más para Yuri que para Viktor. Cada segundo, Yuri se acercaba más y más hasta que terminó sentado sobre las piernas del mayor. No faltaban los roces de doble sentido y poco a poco Viktor entendía más que era él con quien deseaba pasar la noche.

— ¿No quisieras ir a un lugar más cómodo? —pregunta al oído de Yuri, quien solo asiente sonriendo.

Caminan de la mano al carro de Viktor, piensa en ir a un motel cercano pero antes de darse cuenta, se encuentra besuqueando a Yuri. Mueve su asiento hacia atrás, el japonés a su vez se acerca más, el carro es incómodo pero no les importa. Poco a poco Viktor comienza a bajar sus manos, llega a los muslos y estruja con cuidado, le encanta. Todo Yuri le vuelve loco. Cómo dos adolescentes, se apresuran a la parte trasera, hay más espacio para ellos dos. Yuri acuesta rápido a Viktor sobre los duros asientos y se apresura, con una preciosa sonrisa, a bajar el pantalón de Viktor.

Los besos son frecuentes, o mejor dicho, parecen no querer separarse entre toques sucios y besos húmedos. Yuri comienza a montar a Viktor, la incomodidad disminuye para ambos. El ruso juega con los pezones ajenos y con el pene, y mira con una enorme sonrisa el rostro de Yuri descompuesto en gemidos y alaridos de su nuevo apodo.

“ _Vick_.”

Viktor se apresura a mover con sus caderas, se sentía _delicioso_. Demasiado para ser verdad. Ese japonés le encantaba y tenía mucho de no sentirse así por nadie más. Cuando llegó a su casa hizo una nota mental que debía lavar el carro temprano el día siguiente, estaba lleno de fluidos corporales. Le alegraba que Christophe le diera un condón antes de irse —claro que eso había sido una broma, nunca esperó realmente utilizarlo.

Probaron varias poses esa noche y Viktor disfrutó cada una de ellas, estaba sudado y cansado, moviendo sus caderas mientras sostenía por los brazos a Yuri, le encantaba la vista de su espalda, se intoxicaba en sus gemidos y adoraba que pidiera más y más. Nunca parecía estar completamente satisfecho y para Viktor, alguien acostumbrado a grabar películas porno, encontrar a alguien con su mismo apetito sexual era… Algo muy complicado.


	8. ❥Suspended Scissors

Yuri nunca notó cuando ya tenía el segundo _storyboard_. Simplemente estaba plagado de historias o ideas, todas gracias a Viktor. Había llegado la hora en la cual tenía que entregarlo a Yurio, su editor, y con una enorme sonrisa de confianza observaba cuando él solamente asentía con otra enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía un par de correcciones, menos de las que pensaba, hasta que llegó nuevamente a la parte en la que Viccino y Eros se acostaron.

Yuri notó cómo Yurio miraba una y otra vez una escena en específico, daba vuelta a la página, recogía su cabello, ponía mala cara, miraba nuevamente la página y luego dejó los papeles sobre la mesa. Tomó su teléfono y revisó algo para luego encerrar en un círculo y marcar con una “equis” enorme todos los rostros de eros.

—Pareces tomar extremadamente bien la cara de Viccino, pero la de Eros parece ser la misma en cada uno de los _frames_. Debería tratar de hacer algo diferente. No puedes seguir teniendo la misma cara en todo el _manga_ , en un principio era sensacional, pero luego de leer tantas páginas por capítulo…

Yuri lo consideró por un largo rato, en realidad, tenía una muy buena referencia de la cara de un _seme_ , claro, él adoraba ver la cara de Viktor mientras tenían sexo, pero obviamente no era cómo si iba a verse en un espejo o algo así. Habló un rato con Yurio, una plática tranquila cómo la acostumbraban tener cuando era asunto del trabajo, sin embargo Yuri estaba distraído pensando en cómo podía mejorar ese aspecto en su _manga_. Trató de pensar en las pocas ocasiones en que había sido él quien le había hecho el amor a Viktor, recordaba su cara, siempre era masculina y sensual, muy por contraria de cómo se imaginaba la de Eros, no le servía, así que pedirle a Viktor que le dejara penetrarlo no era la mejor opción por el momento. Maldijo en voz baja sin que su amigo se diera cuenta.

Esa misma noche tuvieron una salida con Phichit, Guang-Hong, Yurio y Leo. Un pequeño bar en el cual se reunirían para hablar y celebrar que en poco el primer tomo del _manga_ saldría a la venta, todos estaban seguros que sería un éxito rotundo. Suspiraba a cada maldito segundo, todos disfrutaban mientras él se amargaba la vida pensando.

—Hey, _Peach_ , ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—tomó su jarra de cerveza y se revolvió un rato en su asiento, sintiéndose incómodo porque todas las miradas ahora estaban concentradas en él. Parpadeó varias veces y miró a su mejor amigo quien sonreía de esa forma tan propia.

— ¡Claro, Yu!

—Presenté el _storyboard_ a Yurio y dijo que siempre tenía la misma cara de _Uke_. No sé qué hacer para mejorarla… No quisiera solo quedarme con _Ahegao_ , porque no lo sé, no sería original ni nada.

—No te compliques, Yu. ¿Tienes pareja ahorita, cierto?

Cuando los amigos escucharon esto, casi la mayoría escupió sus bebidas, gritando un audible “¿Qué?”, que resonó por todo el restaurante. Yuri se apresuró a negar con sus brazos, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. Pues… Tenía a Viktor, pero no era como si fueran pareja o algo similar. Las manos del cuatro ojos se movían de lado a lado, palmas y dedos extendidos totalmente, su rostro parecía un tomate maduro y casi a punto de explotar por lo rojo que estaba. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo putas era posible que su mejor amigo tuviera ese mierdero instinto de mujer que le decía esas cosas?

— ¿Cómo qué no?—preguntó de nuevo el moreno—Si te vas cada fin de semana, siempre que llego a tu casa, está completamente vacía. Un fin de semana sería normal, pero ¿todos?

—N-no es una… pareja…

— ¿Entonces, qué haces?

Para ser un _mangaka_ reconocido a nivel nacional, Yuri tenía una imaginación fatal, era simplemente un asco mintiendo, menos bajo presión con sus mejores amigos al rededor y un par de cervezas sobre él. Sintió su teléfono sonar, un mensaje había llegado. Se apresuró a sacarlo de su bolsillo, fingiendo que era algo importante —cosa que nadie creyó ya que todos estaban reunidos, incluso su editor— y notó que era Viktor. Se sonrojó aún más, encogiéndose de hombros y apresurándose a perder su rostro en su teléfono.

_“¿Vendrás? Estoy ansioso por verte. Sé que has estado muy ocupado la semana entera, me has hecho muchísima falta, Yuri. Estuve pensándolo un rato ¿Por qué no pasamos el fin de semana en algún lugar diferente? Podemos ir a… No lo sé. La playa o algo. Tú decide.”_

Sonrió pensando cómo sería buena idea salir con Viktor a vacacionar. Ya se había acostumbrado a esa rutina, era cómodo hablar con él. Ni el mismo Yuri se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a separar a Viccino de Viktor en sus pensamientos. Siempre tomaba las referencias necesarias, pero no era como en un principio en el cual solamente veía a Viktor por referencias.

— ¡Tu pareja!—gritó Phichit

— ¡Claro que no!—Yuri guardó su teléfono con la habilidad de un ninja antes que alguien se lo arrebatara, mira a su alrededor tratando de disimular pero de nuevo, todos los ojos están sobre él. Maldice y trata de cambiar el tema.

Absolutamente todos entienden que Yuri es demasiado penoso cómo para hablar de su pareja, así que dejan de molestarlo, pero saben que pronto deberán insistir nuevamente, sólo le darán un par de días para que esté listo.

Deciden con Viktor salir a vacacionar a un hotel, un cambio de rutina no cae mal, es en una ciudad no tan lejos, deciden ir a Kyoto a conocer los alrededores. Yuri lleva una cámara, junto a esta un horripilante y vergonzoso plan para tener las referencias adecuadas para su manga, el cual incluía un par de fotos.

El día fue magnifico a lado de Viktor, como siempre claro está. Yuri tomaba un sin fin de fotografías, su manga se desarrollaba en Kyoto, había estado allí antes pero nunca era lo mismo vivirlo en vivo —ya que tenía un par de meses sin visitarlo—, y con fotografías jugosas y nuevas. Regresaron al hotel, ambos en una misma habitación porque eso era lo normal con su _sex partner_. Eso era lo que todos hacían ¿cierto? No complicarse la vida, una habitación, una cama.

Notó cuando Viktor comienza a quitarse la ropa, no sabía si el sexo estaba en el plan para esa ocasión, no era que él se quejara si tenían o no, en esa ocasión necesitaba tener un poco de acción esa noche. Tomó su cámara y se mordió el labio, jugando con el aparato, pasando sus dedos por el lente y la pantalla. ¿Nos sería mejor en su teléfono?

Se acercó a Viktor, ambos comunicándose solo con miradas. El extranjero se acercó para besar a Yuri, entendiendo que era esto lo que quería. Pasó sus manos por su pecho y luego se concentró un rato en sus caderas, a Yuri le encantaba cuando Viktor hacía esto, le volvía completamente loco. Ambos podían sentir sus pantalones incomodándolos, sus miembros creciendo poco a poco entre besos húmedos y apasionados.

Era ahora que la pasión estaba palpable en la mente de ambos o nunca.

Yuri se alejó, tomando de nuevo la cámara entre sus dos manos y mostrándola a Viktor.

— ¿Podemos tomar fotos?

El rostro de Viktor se iluminó, tomó la cámara y se dispuso a continuar besando a Yuri. Se acostaron en la cama, el menor, en un parpadeo había perdido los pantalones, estaba acostado boca arriba y Viktor sobre él, sus rodillas a cada lado de su cadera, sus manos sosteniendo la cámara frente a sus ojos para tomarle un sinfín de fotografías a Yuri. Este sentía la vergüenza florecer en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos pensativo. Eros. Debía ser Eros, no Yuri.

Fue entonces cuando un pensamiento golpeó su subconsciente: Todo ese viaje él había actuado más cómo Yuri que como Eros.

Así de rápido como el pensamiento vino, se fue.

Ambos se enredaron en un mar de placer, ese al que ya estaban tan acostumbrados pero que aun así adoraban. Yuri disfrutaba locamente cuando Viktor lo tocaba, cuando tomaba sus caderas y le hacía entender que él era deseado, le hacía sentir cómo el hombre más sensual del mundo, incluso le hacía sentir seguro de sí mismo, no de manera fingida, no de esa forma dependiente y extraña: era una forma natural, cómo si realmente mereciera serlo, cómo si realmente él fuera un tazón de cerdo —cómo le decía Yurio—que era capaz de seducir a los hombres.

Yuri moría por la lengua de Viktor, gemía en su boca y simplemente se derretía cuando esta pasaba por su cuerpo. El sentir la boca de Viktor alrededor de sus pezones le volvía loco, más aún cuando succionaba con fuerza y luego lamía rápido. La necesidad creciente se notaba en su vientre y estómago, se esparcía como una plaga por todo su cuerpo, dándole una ola de calor que lo sobrecogía y le hacía desear por más. Despertaba aquella lujuria que pocas veces pensó sentir.

Sentir a Viktor penetrarlo era la gloria, el cielo en tierra. Suspiró, recordando la razón principal de esa noche. Se sentía tan bien que lo había olvidado por completo, y como no olvidarlo si tenía a Viktor sobre él. Las pieles golpeándose le encantaba, también el delicioso dolor en sus piernas por su posición, el calor de Viktor al besarlo y sus cuerpos congeniando de manera tan exquisita y armónica como siempre. Eran dos piezas de rompecabezas, perfectamente compatibles.

— ¡Viktor!—gritó en un gemido deforme—Fotos… ¡ _Ah_ , _sigue, sigue_!

Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que su pecho ascendía y descendía con fuerza. El hombre entendió de alguna manera, sonrió al momento que estiró su brazo para tomar la cámara, Yuri notó cuando Viktor la encendió y ajustó el lente hacia él. Se sentía extraño, nunca pensó que algún día estaría tomándose fotos eróticas con su pareja. Era una sensación bastante desconocida y extraña, pero no del todo mala. Podía incluso decir que se sentía… ¿Bien? Era como esa libertad y rebeldía que él jamás pensó sentir, o que en general jamás imaginó que necesitaría sentir.

Viktor tomaba fotografías de él mientras Yuri solo se limitaba a mover su cuerpo y gemir en voz alta, lo disfrutaba, no se limitaba nada para cambiar su rostro, lejos de eso incluso exageraba las expresiones, ya no sabía si era por la necesidad de su _manga_ o porque simplemente quería disfrutar ese momento.

— ¡Mierda, Viktor! —Gritó de nuevo, sintiendo el pene cálido adentro suyo— ¡ _Mhn_!

Ambos estaban en la cama, rendidos en brazos del otro, hablando de sus vidas como si nada. ¿Cuándo comenzaron a ser así? A dejar de solo verse para sexo, ahora almorzaban juntos ciertos días, hablaban como si nada, Yuri incluso había acompañado en más de una ocasión a Viktor a comprar cosas para su hogar. ¿Los _fuck buddies_ hacían el súper juntos?

Tenía las llaves de la casa de Viktor, pasaban los fines de semana juntos, era incluso extraño para Yuri el pasar más de tres días sin ver a Viktor. Los pensamientos golpeaban con fuerza su cabeza y le hacían difícil concentrarse en las palabras del mayor, quería olvidarse de todo eso y solo concentrarse en seguir a su lado. Mientras Viktor aún hablaba, Yuri se apoyó en su propio codo para acercarse a él y besarlo. Correspondió su beso un poco sorprendido por la acción, sus labios comenzaron a moverse de esa manera tan deliciosa y conocida, las manos de Yuri fueron las primeras en surcar la cabellera plateada ajena, deleitándose con la sensación intoxicante de la suavidad. El olor a Viktor parecía pegarse a su ropa, ese olor a perfume fuerte, caro y delicioso. Terminaron dando vueltas en la cama, besándose, tocándose y provocándose en un juego erótico en el que el perdedor sería quien sucumbiera a la tentación primero. Reían cuando las caricias ajenas tocaban lugares, gemían cuando las mismas caricias caían en esos puntos erógenos, se deleitaban al sentir el calor del cuerpo humano, el calor de ese alguien especial.

¿” _Ese alguien especial_ ”?

No, no era eso. Porque realmente no eran nada. Viktor no sentía nada por Yuri y Yuri no podía dejarse sentir algo por Viktor, solo estaba allí mientras su _manga_ estuviera en emisión, luego de eso terminarían ese “contrato” inexistente y silencioso entre ambos y nunca más volverían a verse la cara. Yuri sostuvo el rostro de Viktor entre sus manos, apoyando su frente contra la otra, mirando en la profundidad de los orbes color cielo que tanto le encantaban. Notó a Viktor sonreír y él devolvió la sonrisa. Sentía los dedos ajenos acariciar su cabello, peinándolo y fue cuando notó que ni siquiera se había preocupado en peinarse.

¿Cuándo comenzó a ser tan Yuri alrededor de Viktor?

Estaba acostado a la orilla de la cama, sus piernas sobre los hombros de Viktor y la lengua de este torturando su entrada. Se disfrutaban el uno al otro sin vergüenza, disfrutaban comerse a besos o solo _comerse_ mutuamente.

Eros, ahora era Eros y a Eros le encantaba que su pareja le diera un beso negro.

Eros amaba el sexo oral en general.

Pero otra cosa que Eros amaba era montar a Viktor. Tener el control, el poder de la situación, poder ver cómo él era quien decidía que tanto disfrutaría el mayor, ver a Viktor debajo de él rogándole que moviera sus caderas, sentir sus dedos acariciar el interior de sus muslos o su miembro, ver luego su pecho lleno de su semen, su rostro sudado y feliz.

Luego tomaban una ducha juntos, lavaban el cabello del otro, Yuri mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía cómo Viktor pasaba sus hábiles dedos por su cabello, masajeando el cuero cabelludo y dejando todo limpio.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Yuri solo responde con un suave sonido afirmativo— ¿Sigues viendo a tus otros amantes?

La pregunta parecía querer sonar casual, pero estaba lejos de sonar de esta forma. Yuri se tensó bajo el roce de Viktor, no recordaba, claro, según el mayor Yuri tenía muchos otros hombres a quienes veía entre semana y él debía competir por un puesto. Pensó en qué podía hacer, Eros no hubiera pensado dos veces en coquetearle y decirle que si, que pasaba su semana ocupado cogiendo a otros tipos, pero ese era Eros en un principio, no cuando ya tenía cierto cariño hacia Viccino.

—No, tengo mucho tiempo sin verlos.

Viktor enjuagó el cabello de Yuri con abundante agua, dejándolo limpio y sin rastros de champú, luego de esto lo tomó por sus axilas, subiendo el cuerpo del menor y apoyándolo en sus piernas. El menor movió su cabeza, dando más espacio para que Viktor besara su cuello.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que soy suficiente para ti?

Sin importar el desorden o que el agua cayera en los bordes de la bañera, Yuri se hincó, dando la vuelta en su propio eje para quedar cara a cara con Viktor. Ambos se abrazaron para dedicarse solamente a perderse en los labios ajenos y caricias que los llevaban a gemir el nombre del otro. Eros disfrutaba de la boca de Viccino, Eros disfrutaba del poder que tenía sobre él, y Yuri disfrutaba sobremanera de las caricias tiernas de Viktor.

—No he tenido necesidad de verlos desde que te conocí—murmura al oído de Viktor— ¿Celoso?

—Me gusta tenerte solo para mí—sonríe de esa forma que derrite el corazón del _mangaka_.

— ¿Qué me dices tú? Me sorprende que la estrella porno solo se quede con una persona.

—Ex estrella porno.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Yuri sintió que _necesitaba_ una respuesta de Viktor. No quería escuchar que estaba viendo a otras personas, menos aún _que compartía cama_ con alguien más. Al notar sus propios pensamientos, se apresuró a distraerse con el cabello de Viktor y a cambiar tema, nunca le había preguntado por qué dejó de ser actor pornográfico.

De nuevo se mentalizó que debía ser Eros, porque Eros no se sentía inseguro y Eros no tenía una pizca de vergüenza al hablar.

— ¿Te aburrieron las tetas y culos grandes? —Al decir esto, sintió cómo unas manos agarraban con fuerza su trasero, haciendo que de sus labios escapara un gritito de sorpresa— ¡Ah!

—No estoy viendo a nadie más—comentó respondiendo la primera pregunta—, y no fue como que me aburriera. Solo… Tuve unos problemas.

—¿De donde eres? Sé que no eres japonés, pero no sé si eres… ¿De escandinavia?

— ¡Soy ruso!

Las carcajadas por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a hacer preguntan íntimamente relacionadas con sus vidas, no sobre sexo, no sobre parejas, solo preguntas para conocerse mejor. Viktor entendió parte de la afición de Yuri por los _mangas_ , cómo siempre le molestaron por ser _otaku_ pero cómo nunca dejó que eso le detuviera en convertirse en _mangaka_ , y Yuri aprendió que Viktor había decidido mudarse a Japón para superar fantasmas de su pasado.

El fin de semana pasó rápido, dejando a ambos en sus respectivas casas y a Yuri con una enorme sonrisa mientras revisaba su _storyboard_. Tomó la cámara y con la vergüenza subiendo por todo su cuerpo y casi haciéndolo explotar, decide abrir las imágenes y queda impactado con ellas.

No era que Viktor fuera un gran fotógrafo, de eso no había duda alguna, pero jamás se había visto a si mismo de esa manera, la entrega en sus ojos era increíble, al igual que el brillo característico del sudor cayendo por su frente. No, no era Yuri, no parecía serlo, ese era Eros disfrutando de una noche de pasión con Viccino. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.


	9. ❥Zen Pause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor POV

Así cómo el japonés le quitaba, también le daba años de vida. Viktor no podía decir realmente qué era lo que sentía por Yuri, ese _mangaka_ que conoció en una situación tan… Particular.

En un principio no era más que atracción física, o querer probar que nadie le decía que no al gran Viktor Nikiforov, él, quien solamente alguna entidad superior sabría con cuantas personas había estado en su vida, ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una relación monógama con un cuatro ojos japonés.

Se sorprendió mucho la primera vez que lo vio con lentes, pero le pareció la persona más linda y adorable del mundo. Se sorprendió también al notar como a veces la personalidad de Yuri cambiaba, pasaba de ser ardiente, sensual y sexy a ser alguien despistado, dulce e incluso, en muy raras ocasiones, alguien inseguro de sí mismo.

Pero a Viktor le encantaban todas esas facetas.

Para Viktor, ya no era el simple encuentro casual con sexo de por medio, le había dado la llave de su casa, compartían juntos el fin de semana, pero no eran novios. Eran una combinación extraña entre pareja no oficial, _sex buddies_ y un pre-noviazgo extraño, o al menos era así cómo el ruso describiría su situación.

—Te estás enamorando—fueron las palabras que su mejor amigo y casi hermano utilizaba para describir lo que sentía.

—Estás loco—respondía poniendo los ojos en blanco—no puede ser… No es como que me enamorara, sólo…

—Sólo te encanta estar con él, le eres fiel, lo extrañas, vives pensando en él, te alegras cuando recibes un mensaje, hay cosas suyas en tu casa… Para mí que eso hacen los novios, ¿no?

—No es… mi novio.

Viktor puso mala cara cuando estas palabras escaparon su boca, fue casi como si las escupiera y le sonaban de mal gusto. No, no era su novio y había algo en eso que no le agradaba. No podía estar enamorado, no sentía la dependencia que tenía con su ex-novia, pero de nuevo todos le recalcaban que lo que sentía por ella era más una obsesión enfermiza que amor.

Recibió un mensaje y tomó su teléfono, era Yuri. El mensaje hace que Viktor tenga una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y es que ¡Mierda! No sabe qué tiene Yuri que simplemente le encanta. Se tira en su cama, está con Christophe viendo un nuevo contrato en su hogar y cierra los ojos para concentrarse en el rostro de su amante —o lo que sea, porque no sabe cómo llamarle—, piensa una y otra y otra vez en él, desea verlo, desea poder besarlo y sentir el calor del cuerpo cuando duermen juntos, abrazándose. Muere porque sea fin de semana para verlo. Muere por tenerlo cerca.

—Voy a casarme con él, Christophe.

Escuchó el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo, un vaso probablemente, luego una retahíla de maldiciones, supuso que Chris había botado el vaso con vodka que segundos antes sostenía entre sus dedos, Viktor sonríe de nuevo, imaginando, o mejor dicho recordando la cálida sonrisa de Yuri, la sensación de sus besos o cómo solo se acostaban para dormir juntos, cómo le encantaba la risa estrepitosa del menor, cómo le…

Cómo le enamoraba la sonrisa de satisfacción luego del sexo.

—Me encanta, Chris… ¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta, joder! Lo…

— ¿Estoy escuchando mal?

Un susurro salió de los labios de Viktor y de no ser porque su mejor amigo lo estaba viendo directamente, no hubiera logrado leer cuando los labios de este formaron esas dos palabras que congelaron su corazón.

“Lo amo”.

Viktor, el maldito ex actor porno y modelo, Nikiforov estaba enamorado.

No era tan fácil como suponía, sí, Viktor podía sentir algo por Yuri, pero ¿Y Yuri qué? No daba ningún indicio, o si comenzaba a, repentinamente su actitud cambiaba. Tomó su teléfono celular y decidió escribirle, era viernes en la noche y supuso que Yuri estaría con sus amigos, pero realmente quería verlo.

Vía mensajes de texto, decidieron tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones solo los dos ese fin de semana.

Viktor observaba emocionado cómo Yuri tomaba miles de fotografías como referencias, suponía que eran para su manga. Recordó la vez que fueron juntos a _Akihabara_.

_Entran a una tienda de otakus, de aquellas a las que Viktor jamás prestó atención. Había insistido lo suficiente como para que Yuri aceptara y una vez dentro corrió hasta la sección de mangas de acción. Encontró pronto muchos bajo el nombre de “Katsuki Yuri”, claro, ya los tenía todos pero siempre le llenaba el pecho de orgullo al verlos en vitrinas o estantes._

_Cuando llama a Yuri, nota también cerca un par de figuras de acción, luego trajes y posters, todos sobre los personajes de las obras de fantasía. Viktor no podía con su emoción. Yuri parecía incomodo pero de una forma bonita, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y miraba a todos lados. Viktor por un segundo sintió la inseguridad que poco conocía. ¿A Yuri le avergonzaba estar con él en ese lugar? Digo, Viktor era una ex estrella porno en Rusia, por eso había decidido ir a Japón para que su pasado no siguiera molestándolo, pero no faltaba quien lo reconociera. ¿Y si Yuri se avergonzaba de ello?_

_¡Yuri era un maldito mangaka reconocido por todo Japón! En más de una ocasión alguien se le había acercado con temor para pedirle un autógrafo, la mayoría eran jóvenes de edad escolar. Pero aún, eran felices al tomarse una foto con su ídolo, el creador de los mangas que les habían arrebatado las mesadas y largas horas de sueño._

Ese fin de semana juntos parecía una revelación para Viktor. Caminaban de la mano por las calles y ambos se sonreían mutuamente al tener contacto visual, cada vez que esto pasaba el corazón de Viktor se aceleraba y se preguntaba una y otra vez si realmente era amor lo que sentía.

Esos pequeños detalles lo enloquecían, cuando Yuri se apoyaba en su pecho, cuando sus manos se rozaban para luego entrelazarse, los diminutos besos en las mejillas.

¿Qué tanto compartía esos detalles Yuri con otro hombre?

En la intimidad, Viktor se desvivía tomando fotos, amaba las facetas de Yuri, amaba al Yuri pasivo que se deshace en gemidos mientras lo penetra, al Yuri atrevido que monta su pene y le sonríe, incluso ama al Yuri activo que torpemente y en pocas ocasiones lo ha penetrado. Ama sobre todo como cuando tienen sexo lo mira a los ojos, ambos sostienen la mirada desviviéndose de placer por el otro, ambos comparten besos eróticos pero no quieren dejar de empaparse del rostro ajeno.

Quiere decirle, planea decirle esa misma noche que lo ama, planea confesarse y pedirle a Yuri que sean pareja, después de todo sabe que siente algo por él, sabe que realmente es alguien especial en su vida.

Y allí, cerca del orgasmo Viktor siente su corazón explotar de emoción, está decidido y le dirá a Yuri. Se acerca a su oreja, dispuesto a profesar sus sentimientos, con roncos gemidos hace que Yuri lo abrace para sentirlo más cerca, Viktor adora sentir su calor, se dejó envolver por la esencia del japonés mientras movía sus caderas, sintiendo la presión en su cuerpo. Estaba cada segundo más cerca.

Fue cuando ambos se desviven en un fuerte orgasmo que Viktor menciona el nombre del otro. Ese “Yuri” con la “ _erre_ ” marcada que tanto le encantaba al menor. Lo tenía en la mente, el “te amo” que le diría y que los uniría, sintió como el cuerpo ajeno se contraía, uñas siendo enterradas en la espalda y piel empapada de sudor.

Un pensamiento cruza su mente como un rayo. “¿Y si Yuri no lo ama?”

Yuri, el hombre que tiene amantes diferentes cada día. ¿Y si él es uno más? No, no podía ser solo un amigo sexual para Yuri.

Abre la boca y la cierra de inmediato, se aleja y mira el rostro de su acompañante, ese brillo en los ojos color chocolate que le hacía pensar que a lo mejor él significaba algo para Yuri. Se acerca y besa esos labios que por todos esos meses han sido su perdición, le encanta la manera en que Yuri corresponde a sus besos, con la misma entrega y pasión. Le encanta la forma desesperada pero hábil en que mueve su lengua contra la propia, la forma en que se aleja y siempre da un pequeño y casto beso antes de alejarse, solo para verse de nuevo a los ojos, Yuri perdiéndose en el mar azul y Viktor en el bosque café, los ojos de Yuri parecían como el otoño, su época favorita del año, le recordaban la calidez de un café con calabaza, lo reconfortante de la ropa abrazando su cuerpo y el delicioso viento gélido en sus mejillas.

Se derramaban un largo rato en la mirada del otro solo para regresar a besar los labios, siguiendo esa misma rutina una y otra vez. Reír entre besos, entre gemidos y caricias que los llevaban de nuevo al sexo salvaje que tanto lo enloquecía.

¿Era realmente solo sexo?

Para Viktor, ambos hacían el amor. Se entregaban con pasión y sentimientos, buscando no solo la satisfacción propia, sino también la de su pareja.

Le encanta estar acostado en su cama, su torso levemente inclinado, mirando cómo Yuri juega con su miembro, le encanta como desaparece en su boca, cómo Yuri lo mira a los ojos, cómo Yuri lame el glande y acaricia con su mano el resto de su miembro. Le encanta también tener a Yuri a la orilla de la cama, sus piernas dobladas probando la elasticidad del menor, su lengua recorriéndolo y este derritiéndose en gemido.

Le encanta todo, absolutamente todo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que disfrutaba tanto de alguien?

Otra de las cosas que Viktor tanto adoraba, era pasar junto a Yuri en la ducha. El hotel tenía una tina perfecta para ambos, decidieron simplemente sumergirse entre las aguas que cambiaban de color gracias a la _bath bomb_ , sales y jabón. Viktor disfrutaba masajeando el cuero cabelludo del menor, sin embargo había algo aún en su corazón que simplemente no lo dejaba tranquilo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Sigues viendo a tus otros amantes?

Viktor trata de disimular, su corazón herido y con el temor creciendo en su pecho. Esperaba y rogaba por una respuesta correcta. Contaba los segundos, Yuri no respondía, eso quería decir que aun ve a sus otras parejas ¿cierto? Eso quiere decir que Viktor no es suficiente, ¿cierto?

—No, tengo mucho tiempo sin verlos.

Deja salir todo el aire de sus pulmones de la manera más silenciosa posible. Sonríe y se dedica a enjuagar el cabello, lo levanta y sienta en sus piernas para besar su cuello y pregunta si realmente es suficiente para él.

Hablaron un rato hasta que Yuri pregunta por él, y por unos segundos Viktor se siente insultado. ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar que está viendo a alguien más cuando cada latido de su corazón lleva su nombre escrito? Sí, él fue una estrella porno, pero no por eso iba a ser un sátiro con apetito sexual insaciable. Viktor siente los dedos de Yuri en su cabello y cierra los ojos para absorber la sensación, es cuando viene otra de esas extrañas preguntas.

— ¿Te aburrieron las tetas y culos grandes?

¿Le aburrieron? No, Viktor aun disfrutaba ver a una mujer con senos redondos saltando, le gustaba ver como la gravedad hacia lo suyo. Le encantaba tocarlos y apretarlos, lamerlos, moder suavemente y succionar. Pero también disfrutaba verlos planos como Yuri, jugar de la misma manera, sobre traseros…

Viktor agarra con fuerza el trasero del menor, provocándole un gemido agudo, sí, aun disfrutaba los traseros grandes y redondos, amaba perderse entre ellos, besarlos, apretarlos, masajearlos, lamer entre ellos para luego penetrar a su pareja.

Sin embargo nunca había disfrutado tanto como con los que tenían entre sus manos.

Viktor se pregunta sinceramente qué parte de su vida había cambiado tanto. Tantas veces ese mismo día trató de decirle a Yuri sus sentimientos, pero había algo en él que le reprimía, no podía, quería, realmente moría por decirle la verdad pero no era así de fácil. Suspiró poco antes de dormir, abrazó al menor, juntándolo a su pecho, acariciando con suavidad su espalda. Cuando Yuri está dormido, Viktor lo mira, deleitándose con su rostro, sonríe y murmura quedito.

—Me estoy enamorando de ti… ¿Qué me has hecho?

Besa su frente y cierra los ojos, le gusta sentir el calor ajeno al dormir.

Al despertar, Viktor escucha el teléfono de Yuri sonar, realmente está medio dormido así que no piensa en lo que hace, toma el teléfono y lee el nombre en él.

“Plisetsky”.

“ _Qué raro_ ” piensa “ _Yuri se llama así también_ ”.

Contesta el teléfono y hay silencio por unos segundos hasta que vuelve a escuchar la voz.

— ¿Viktor? Perdón, me equivoqué de número…

Hay un tiempo de silencio de nuevo, probablemente es Plisetsky alejando el teléfono para ver el número al que marcó.

—Espera un puto minuto, no me equivoqué de número ¡¿Qué putas haces con el teléfono del cerdo?!

— ¿ _Yuratchka_? —murmura aún medio dormido y entre un bostezo dice—Yuri aún está dormido. Le diré que te llame después…

— ¿Cómo que está…? Oh… mierda, mierda, Yuri dijo que saldría de vacaciones el fin de semana, en el bar… su pareja… Ay, no, mierda, mierda… ¡Qué puto asco! ¡No me jodas, Viktor!

—A ti no, eso sería incesto, solo _jodo_ a Yuri…

Escucha arcadas de asco antes de que la llamada se corte, piensa que es extraño que su primo tenga el número de Yuri. Deja el teléfono en su lugar y se acuesta de nuevo en los brazos de Yuri, lo abraza con fuerza para reconfortarse con su calor, el menor se mueve y ambos juntan sus labios en un perezoso beso, jugando con sus lenguas sin pudor. Viktor baja la mano y siente el vello púbico de Yuri entre sus dedos, le gusta, él, quien estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo solo con personas con absolutamente ningún vello de las cejas para abajo, gustaba de juguetear con el espeso vello oscuro de su amante.

Comienza a escuchar gemidos que se perdían en su boca, las piernas de Yuri se van abriendo poco a poco hasta quedar completamente separadas para darle espacio a Viktor de tocarlo. Sus uñas se paseaban entre la espesa selva, provocando su miembro sin tocarlo aún, poco a poco Yuri iba despertando entre las caricias forasteras, una pequeña sesión de sexo matutino les caería bien a ambos para despertar con energía, o solo para seguir durmiendo perezosos. Sin detenerse, Viktor comienza a acariciar a Yuri, las piernas de este lo rodean para atraerlo más y siguen con sus besos. Solo que entre ellos se encuentran ahogados gemidos desesperados y suaves.

Yuri se sienta en la cama, Viktor sonríe, entendiendo qué planea hacer. Se acuesta de espaldas y deja que Yuri se siente sobre él, aún está un poco dilatado por la noche anterior. Yuri agarra el lubricante y lo vierte sobre el pene de Viktor, masturbándolo un poco para que se esparza homogéneamente. Viktor tiene la mejor jodida vista del mundo.

Yuri le sonríe lascivamente, su cabello despeinado por la noche anterior, el ruso estira sus brazos para poder acariciar el pecho desnudo. Siente como Yuri baja lentamente, no quiere cerrar los ojos porque le vuelve loco el rostro de Yuri congestionado en placer. Jura incluso por unos segundos ver corazones alrededor, casi como si se tratara de un dibujo o algo similar. Yuri no tardó en encontrar un ritmo estable, Viktor también le ayudaba moviendo sus caderas, y Yuri gime suavemente su satisfacción.

— _Ah… Viktor… M-me encanta… ¡Hmn!_

La sonrisa de Viktor brillaba bajo la tenue luz del alba iluminando la habitación con ese tono anaranjado que tanto les encantaba. Cuando ambos terminan, Yuri se acerca a Viktor para besarlo pero casi inmediatamente se aleja y hace un puchero que derrite el corazón del ruso.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta divertido.

—Tu barba se siente incómoda.

Viktor lleva su mano a su barbilla, tocando los vellos de su rostro. Ríe en voz baja al notar que realmente sí pueden ser incomodos, pero no es como que a él le molestara. Trata de acercarse a Yuri nuevamente para besarle pero él mueve el rostro, negándole sus labios.

— ¡Yuri! —reclama poniendo mala cara.

—Da comezón, Nikiforov. Ve a rasurarte o no te voy a besar el resto del viaje.

— ¡No puedes hacerme eso! No traje rasuradora.

—Te quedas sin besos.

Yuri se acuesta dándole la espalda a Viktor, quien comienza a rogarle desesperadamente. ¿Negarle sus besos? ¡Está loco, pero si a Viktor le encantan! ¿Cómo rayos cree que van a pasar el resto del día sin un solo beso? Viktor sigue rogándole a Yuri, sacudiendo su cuerpo, actuando como un cachorrito abandonado cuando nota que el menor mueve sus hombros suavemente, tratando de no explotar en risa. Sonríe y se acuesta tras él, abrazándolo y sonriendo.

—Eres malo—murmura besando su cuello con cuidado, nota la sonrisa de Yuri y sus ojos cerrándose poco a poco. Tiene sueño.

—Pero así te gusto—responde suave. Viktor siente su corazón latir con fuerza ante estas palabras, traga en seco y su pecho se hincha de ternura y felicidad, también siente su rostro arder, sabe que sus mejillas están sonrojadas y agradece que Yuri no pueda verlo, porque está seguro que sus ojos brillan y dan a entender los sentimientos que se ha prometido guardar hasta que sea el momento oportuno.

—Así me encantas…

Viktor sonríe, Yuri también, y los dos se acercan mutuamente, abrazados, desnudos y compartiendo calor. Les encanta estar así, simplemente les encanta estar al lado del otro. Quedan dormidos sin darse cuenta, disfrutando un rato más de la presencia que no tendrán hasta el próximo fin de semana.


	10. ❥Close-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡ATENCIÓN! Este capítulo contiene YUUVIK (Viktor Uke y Yuri seme), pondré una advertencia cuando comience y cuando termine

Estar trabajando en sus proyectos era algo divertidísimo, pero al mismo tiempo era un dolor en el culo. Pasaban noches enteras en vela tratando de terminar los capítulos del _manga_ , esos eran los días que Yuri agradecía tener a sus amigos o se volvería completamente loco. Trabajaba sin descanso días de semana, pero sábados y domingos estaban especialmente reservados para Viktor.

— ¿Yuri?—pregunta Phichit mientras decidían descansar un par de horas—Si dices que no tienes pareja ¿Por qué te desapareces todos los fines de semana?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡No creas que no lo hemos notado! —Cuestiona ahora Guang-Hong y prosigue haciendo largas pausas dramáticas entre sus palabras— Repentinamente te desapareces y regresas refrescado… Casi como…

— ¡Un amante! ¡No lo admitiste antes, ahora admítelo, maldito!

Yuri se sonroja y trata de negarlo, después de todo ese tipo de temas le avergüenza sobremanera. Cierra los ojos y mueve las manos con fuerza. Claro, siendo Eros es diferente, siento Eros _se siente_ diferente, más confiado, más sensual, no es el _otaku_ con problemas de ansiedad y depresión, es una maldita diva que conquista hombres con un pestañeo, Eros fue quien conquistó de esa forma a Viktor, pero ahora no era Eros, era solamente Yuri.

— ¡Maldita cerda asquerosa! —Escuchan a alguien gritar desde fuera de la habitación— ¡No puedo creer que sea con mi puto primo!

Yurio entra golpeando todo a su paso, su rostro descompuesto en ira y su mirada fija en una sola persona: el _mangaka_.

Se acerca y sube su pie hacia la silla, Yuri separa sus piernas y mira con temor lo cerca que está el zapato del rubio de sus genitales, un movimiento en falso y adiós bebés que jamás en su vida pensó tener. Pero si iba a ser hombre sin hijos, al menos quería conservar sus gemelos.

— ¿Q-Qué? —pregunta nervioso, mirando disimuladamente a todas partes en búsqueda de ayuda, pero si Yurio era quien estaba al asecho, no había fuerza divina que pudiera salvarlo.

Adiós gemelos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡De todas las putas personas en este puto mundo tenía que ser el puto de Viktor!

—N-No sé de qué me hablas…

— ¡No te hagas el idiota! Te hablé el fin de semana para preguntarte algo y ¡adivina quién contestó! Mierda, estas durmiendo con mi primo—Yurio comenzó a fingir arcadas de asco— ¡Sobre todo ese puto traidor! Él fue quien presentó al imbécil de Jean con Otabek.

—P-pero tú ya no querías nada con JJ… —Y Yuri no pudo terminar su oración al sentir el zapato aún más cerca de la zona de peligro, algo iba a explotar y rezaba internamente que no fueran sus amigos.

— ¡Claro que ya no quería estar con ese imbécil, pero mierda que quería estar con Otabek! ¡Iba a ser mío y Viktor los presentó! ¡Jean me robó a mi futura pareja y todo fue gracias a Viktor!

Yuri recordaba perfectamente esa noticia, recordaba demasiado bien como Yurio pasaba quejándose lo mucho que deseaba terminar con Jean-Jaques, y como le había puesto el ojo a un Kazajo que trabajaba en una agencia de modelaje. También recuerda cuando tuvo que cambiar la puerta de su cuarto porque Yurio había llegado borracho, tirando todo, pateando la puerta hasta derribarla para desahogarse que Jean le había engañado con Otabek. Recuerda las palabras de Yurio cuando le preguntó qué problema había, después de todo él quería terminar con el canadiense.

“ _—El problema, maldita sea, es que ese puto kazajo era mío, perdí esos deliciosos diecinueve centímetros. ¡¿Sabes que ese el promedio de una verga en Kazajistán?! ¡Eso pudo ser mío!_ ”

Yuri trató de alejar un poco su silla para entrar en una zona segura, desistió al notar los ojos como dagas de Yurio.

Se podría incluso decir que “lo fulminó con la mirada”.

—N-No tenía idea que Viktor era tu primo.

— ¡Ese puto traidor! Más te vale no joderlo…—Yuri sintió su rostro arder por vergüenza— ¡Mierda cerdo, qué asco! Me refiero, ese idiota está loco por ti, lastimosamente ayer lo vi y no dejaba de hablar sobre ti, me tiene enfermo. Más te vale que las mierdas salgan bien porque no necesito a Viktor en mi casa llorando borracho.

¿Viktor había pasado hablando de él?

Sintió unos labios en la parte interna de sus muslos, sonrió elevando un poco sus caderas y sintiendo como unas manos acariciaban con suavidad su abdomen, Yuri rio y extendió medio dormido sus brazos, Viktor buscó su camino hacia estos, quedando sobre Yuri y besándolo en la boca con suavidad.

—Buenos días—murmuró sonriendo entre sus labios.

—Vaya forma de despertar…

Yuri se estiró sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, contuvo el aire mientras sus brazos rozaban la pared y pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción escapaban desde su garganta. Bostezó y se acomodó de nuevo en el colchón, abrazando a Viktor en el transcurso.

— ¿Soy cómodo?

—La mejor almohada de todas.

Sintió cosquillas en su pecho cuando Viktor rio, su cálido aliento rozando su piel y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco por el cambio de temperatura, pero le gustaba mucho estar así.

—Hora de despertar, bello durmiente.

—Viktor, es domingo, domingo no funciono.

Unos labios toparon los suyos, abrió sus ojos y sonrió, era fin de semana y como costumbre se encontraba en casa de su amante, se acariciaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, de nuevo perdiéndose en la profundidad del color ajeno, Yuri adoraba ese brillo en los ojos de Viktor y como sus sonrisas eran dedicadas solamente a él. Cerró sus ojos, acostándose de lado y abrazando de nuevo al mayor. Ese era de esos días en que quería ser perezoso y no levantarse en absoluto de la cama.

Hablaron un rato, contando anécdotas de su vida ya que ninguno quería hacer nada en específico más que estar allí tirados. El clima era bastante frio y la gruesa sábana de Viktor era exquisita. Sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos comenzaron con ese tipo de preguntas extrañas que reflejaban la confianza que se tenían, hablaron de primeros besos, primeros amores y luego saltaron al tema importante: su primera vez teniendo sexo.

— ¿Qué edad tenías? —preguntó Yuri, pasando sus dedos por el cabello plateado.

—Si no recuerdo mal, tenía… ¿Dieciséis? —calló cuando escuchó una leve risita.

—No molestes, dime la verdad.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que hizo que Yuri abriera sus ojos. Viktor se movió, apoyando su peso en sus brazos a lado del cuerpo de Yuri y mirándolo sorprendido.

—No estoy bromeando, perdí mi virginidad a esa edad. Fue en una orgía en mi colegio, era una fiesta y estábamos todos borrachos, robamos el alcohol del padre de mi amigo y éramos un montón de calenturientos, fuimos diez en total, seis mujeres, cuatro hombres. Allí aprendí de mi bisexualidad y que me encantaba el sexo.

—Oh—murmuró Yuri disimulando su incomodidad y buscando cambiar el tema desesperadamente—, ya veo.

— ¿Crees que fue después? —Yuri solamente negó—. Oh, Yuri ¿A qué edad perdiste tú la virginidad?

—Fue… un poco antes.

— ¿Quince? —preguntó intrigado, el menor negó— ¿Catorce?

Negó de nuevo, ahora más apenado de decir la verdad, su rostro completamente rojo y su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Oh, mierda.

— ¿Trece? —Preguntó de nuevo con un poco de miedo, Yuri asintió suavemente— ¡No pueda ser! ¿Tan joven? ¡Cuenta!

—Fue con mí… _Uhmm_ … Primer novio, nos conocíamos desde jardín de infantes y con él aprendí mi orientación sexual, a los trece es la edad que todo da curiosidad. Ahora pienso en eso y me muero de vergüenza ¡era un niño!

—Uno muy joven, rayos Yuri. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?

—Terminamos cuando cumplí dieciséis—dijo tristemente.

— ¿Puedo preguntar?

Viktor se apoyó en su codo, acariciando el cabello de Yuri con su mano libre y luego atrayéndolo hacia su pecho cuando notó la tristeza en su rostro, besó con cuidado su cabello y acariciaba su espalda, formando extrañas figuras con su pulgar.

—Él era capitán del equipo de soccer, yo prefería hacer danza. Sus amigos lo molestaban con que estaba con un tipo afeminado como yo—Su voz se apagaba segundo a segundo hasta que se transformó en no más que un lastimero murmullo—, terminamos gracias a sus amigos, nuestra relación se convirtió en pelea tras pelea por mi ballet. Decidí salirme luego de eso, no quería admitirlo pero su rechazo me dolió más de lo que esperé.

—Oh, mi…—Viktor mordió su lengua al reconocer la palabra que estaba a punto de decir.

_Mi amor._

—Pero está bien, cuando eso pasó me enfrasqué en dibujar, día y noche, descubrí mi mayor pasión por tratar de liberar el estrés y para sanar mi propio corazón. Años después nos encontramos y me pidió perdón, hablamos y terminamos en muy buenos términos. Ahora es un gran amigo y está casado, me alegra mucho verlo así.

Suspiró cuando sintió la mano de Viktor entre sus cabellos y un beso feroz en sus labios, lo correspondió sorprendido, abrazando sus hombros y acostándose en su propia espalda, rodeando sus piernas en la cadera de Viktor.

— ¿Es por eso que eres tan flexible? —Su brazo buscó la pierna de Yuri, alejándola de su cadera para tomar la corva y hacer que el muslo de Yuri tocara con cuidado su pecho.

—Me ayudó mucho, lo hice varios años y lo tomé como _hobbie_ hasta poco antes.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste? —preguntó Viktor y Yuri se avergonzó de nuevo.

—Tomé clases de _Pole dance_ un tiempo, uno de mis protagonistas era un simple humano que es transportado a un mundo desconocido, él era boxeador como _hobbie_ y tuvo que aprender otra técnica marcial en su nuevo planeta. Necesitaba ver que era pasar de un deporte en el que estuvieras cómodo a otro parecido pero totalmente distinto.

—Me encanta—murmuró besando el pecho de Yuri— que seas tan apasionado con tu trabajo.

Señor “ _no es amor_ ” sonrió y de nuevo acarició el cabello de Viktor, últimamente había pasado a ser de sus actividades favoritas.

✂

—Me gusta pensar que... ¿Viktor? ¡Ay! ¿Qué haces?

Arqueó su espalda, sus piernas sobre el colchón y cierra los ojos sintiendo la cálida mano de Viktor tomar su pene. Sube y baja un poco, Yuri comienza a embestir suavemente, mueve su pelvis absorbiendo y jadeando cada vez que Viktor encierra con poco más de fuerza su pene entre sus dedos. Yuri está tan absorto en el placer que no nota cuando Viktor comienza a prepararse él mismo, fue hasta que escuchó el sonido del bote de lubricante casi vacío que reaccionó.

—Mierda, mañana comparé otro. No pensé que se acabara tan rápido.

Era divertido ver a Viktor quejarse tan tranquilamente mientras aplicaba el resto del lubricante en el pene de Yuri, se posicionó sobre el japonés y alineó su entrada antes de dejarse caer, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo su cuerpo lleno. Viktor comienza a moverse, suspira y ajusta mejor su cuerpo para poder utilizar sus piernas sin cansarse, con su mano masturba su propio pene y comienza el rítmico movimiento, Yuri le ayuda subiendo su pelvis para encontrarlo y utiliza sus propias manos para torturar sus pezones.

—No siempre tengo la oportunidad de montarte así—dice Viktor mirando a los ojos a Yuri—, pero no puedo perder las oportunidades, ya veo porque… _nhg_ … Te gusta tanto… Tengo una vista increíble.

Hacía pequeñas pausas cuando Yuri subía con un poco más de fuerza, amaba ver a Yuri desde ese ángulo, pasaba su mano por su propio pecho, subiendo hasta su cabello y levantando su flequillo, peinándolo todo hacia atrás para que regresara a su estado normal con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, su mano navegó hacia el pecho de Yuri, inclinándose un poco y cambiando la dirección de las penetraciones, seguía con el tortuoso movimiento de caderas, y a ambos le encantaba como se veía, Viktor seguro sabía cómo moverse, años de experiencia y sobretodo, debía reconocer que se veía muy sensual mientras tenía sexo, claro que en el porno era increíblemente fingido —jamás entendió como a las personas podía excitarles, la cantidad de gemidos incomodos, los fluidos, las posiciones extrañas, todo eso era tan poco natural que ahora le asqueaba verlo—, pero agradecía tener esa práctica con sus piernas.

El primero en terminar fue Viktor, manchando el pecho de Yuri, las contracciones del ano lo hicieron gemir audiblemente, continuó moviéndose buscando la forma de alargar un poco más el placer que sentía y ayudándole al japonés alcanzar el orgasmo segundos después.

—Me gusta esta forma de despertar—dijo Yuri sonriendo— ¿Quieres desayunar?

Se acostó a lado y miró el reloj en la mesa de noche, eran casi las once de la tarde, buscó la mano de Yuri y entrelazó sus dedos, cerrando los ojos, relajándose, sintiendo aún sus piernas tensas por ese exquisito orgasmo. Suspiró y sonrió, la sensación de su vientre caliente, su miembro ahora flácido, el olor extraño a sexo, sudor y semen que tanto adoraba. Todo era mucho mejor con Yuri.

✂

—Durmamos un poco más.

—Ya es tarde… ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, no sabía que conocías a mi editor.

Yuri se puso de pie haciendo que Viktor refunfuñara, rio y tomó los pañuelos para limpiarse, tomó la camisa del día anterior de Viktor y se la colocó con cuidado de que cubriera parte de su trasero y, por supuesto, su miembro.

— ¿Tu editor?

—Es tu primo, Yuri Plisetsky.

—Ah, el oxigenado. Sí, es mi primo, yo también me sorprendí de saber que se conocían—terminó la frase y recibió un suave beso en la frente.

—Creí que su cabello era natural.

—Lo es, solo me gusta molestarlo.

—Apresúrate, te espero en la cocina.

Yuri caminó y tomó lo necesario para preparar tostadas francesas, algo simple que los ayudaría a recuperar ánimos, escuchó un par de minutos después a Viktor salir del cuarto y caminar hacia la cocina solo con un pantalón deportivo bastante flojo. Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Yuri el no mirar hacia su entrepierna, por más que quería, prefería primero desayunar.

— ¿Café o té? —preguntó.

—Necesito un café para despertar bien.

Hablaron de cosas cotidianas un rato mientras uno cocinaba y el otro preparaba el café, cada oportunidad que tenían compartían un suave beso, Yuri se sorprendía de lo familiar y cómodo que era estar en casa de Viktor.

_Eran casi como una pareja de recién casados._

Negó suavemente con su cabeza, sacando este pensamiento y concentrándose de no quemar lo que había en la cacerola, estaba alucinando, él y Viktor no eran absolutamente nada después de todo.

_Y pocas veces en su vida un pensamiento había dolido tanto._


	11. ❥Lap Top

Por mucho que Yuri quisiera a Yurio, tenerlo como editor era un grano en el culo. Más aún cuando este le venía con alguna nueva idea sobre cómo se vendería más el _manga_. Ya tenían todo aprobado, lo único con lo que podrían variar era las escenas pornográficas, cualquier otra cosa estaba totalmente prohibida tocar. Bueno, Yurio aprovechaba esta regla.

—Hey, Katsudon—exclamó mientras revisaba el nuevo _storyboard_ , el tercero—, tengo una idea ¿Sabes que ahorita está de moda ese libro estúpido… ¿Cómo se llama?… ¡Ese de las sombras y el arcoíris!

— ¿Qué hay con él?—murmuró un poco asustado. Sabía que eso no iba a tener un buen final.

—Mira, la mierda es que está de moda, Eros es la putita perfecta como la esa… ¿Cómo se llama? La pendejita que no se ama a sí misma y anda con el culo de hombre… ¿Felicia? ¿Annabelle? ¿Amelia?

—No he visto las películas—confesó encogiéndose de hombros y hundiéndose más y más en el sofá—, ni he leído los libros, Yurio. Sinceramente no me llaman la atención…

—Ni a mí, no es mi tipo de mierda. ¡Pero el BDSM vende, maldita sea! Quiero que en esta escena cambies el contexto, ya no quiero _smut_ tierno entre ambos o sexo salvaje. ¡Deja que el culo de Eros pruebe la mano de Viccino! Que esas nalgas queden rojas o no sé qué putas se hace, lee wikipedia o algo.

— ¡Yurio, no se absolutamente nada sobre el Be Eme… Be… Ese…?—Su exclamación fue deformándose poco a poco hasta convertirse en una lastimera pregunta y así mismo su voz iba decreciendo hasta que se convirtió en un triste susurro.

Y es que él realmente no sabía nada, solo que era un fetiche en el cual él no participaba. No por nada lo molestaban con ser _fluffisexual_ , su mayor aventura había sido con Viktor, lejos de eso no había tenido ninguna experiencia mayor.

Tomó su teléfono, ese fin de semana estaría en casa de Viktor. Hablaron un rato por chat, pero Yuri no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para decirle lo que necesitaba. Al llegar a su hogar, va directamente a la cocina donde toma un diminuto vaso, luego a su pequeña licorería que normalmente guarda para sus amigos, toma un vodka que jamás pensó abrir y se sirve un poco en el vaso. Al beberlo, Yuri juraba que su garganta se derretía, tosió un largo rato, aun con la molestia en todo el esófago. Cuando trató de hablar parecía como si hubiera estado enfermo por varios días, su voz ronca estaba lejos de ser sexy. Su garganta aun quemaba y trataba de tomar agua para que pasara rápido, definitivamente no podía hablar así con Viktor.

Decidió enviarle un mensaje, tomó su teléfono celular y abrió la aplicación en que normalmente se comunicaban. No se dio cuenta cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios la ver la foto de Viktor, siempre le gustaba mucho verlo. Sobre todo en esa, porque precisamente él la tomó.

_El juego de posiciones sexuales y cámaras se había hecho algo muy normal para ellos, más ahora que tenían la confianza necesaria en el otro. Viktor lo había molestado por un largo rato, Yuri ya no soportaba más. En un ágil movimiento lo empuja contra la cama, acostándolo de espalda y apresándolo contra el colchón. Viktor sonríe, sus manos a ambos lado de su cabeza, sonriendo a la expectativa. Yuri toma el celular, logra enfocarlo, prácticamente babea al verlo sonriendo suavemente, su cabellera entonando su pálida piel, esos ojos llenos de adoración y otro sentimiento que no lograba distinguir. Toma la fotografía desde el teléfono de Viktor, mordiendo su labio y luego toma una más, en la que no se ve su sensual pecho desnudo, solamente su rostro angelical y sudado por el sexo._

_—Esta me encanta, Yuri—dijo una vez ambos estaban acostados en la cama, Yuri sobre el pecho de Viktor y este rodeándolo con sus brazos—, me encanta demasiado._

_—Pues, ponla de perfil si tanto te gusta—Puso los ojos en blanco mientras decía eso, a veces Viktor podía ser un narcisista extremo._

_—Buena idea, así podré recordar siempre que la vea, lo bien que se siente mi pene adentro tuyo._

_Yuri casi se ahoga en su propia saliva por este comentario, se levanta tosiendo porque realmente no lo espera, una mano sube y baja por su espalda y la risa de Viktor suena alegremente por todo el cuarto, lo mira y exasperado suspira, solo para luego sonreír y regresar a sus brazos. Besa a Viktor y escucha el peculiar sonido de su teléfono mientras la boca de ambos se encuentra junta en un húmedo momento. Se aleja y nota que Viktor tiene el teléfono en su brazo, estirado y tomando una selfie mientras se besan. Yuri toma el teléfono y se apresura a abrir la fototeca la cual está llena de fotos suyas y de unas pocas del ex estrella porno. Se sonroja con la última, pocas veces tiene la oportunidad de verse tan perdido en alguien más, pocas veces se veía tan sexy y más a lado de Viktor._

_—Esta me gusta mucho—confesó con una suave sonrisa._

_Viktor le sonríe de nuevo, atrayéndolo a sus brazos para hacer el amor una vez más._

Yuri no se dio cuenta que tenía su labio entre sus dientes hasta que este comenzó a doler, lo soltó y pasó su lengua, tratando de calmar el ardor. Tragó y comienza a escribir, no estaba seguro qué se debía poner en esos casos, borraba una y otra y otra vez el mensaje porque simplemente no lograba hacer algo que le sentara bien. Suspiró y de nuevo se puso a escribir.

“ _Hey guapo ¿planes para este fin de semana?_ ”

“ _Si, tengo una noche salvaje con el hombre más guapo de la tierra. ;) Espero con ansias, precioso._ ”

Yuri sonrió de nuevo, embobado y sonrojado al leer el mensaje, lo leyó una, dos, tres, cinco, veinte veces antes de salir de su burbuja y se apresuró a contestar.

“ _¿Quisieras probar algo nuevo? ;) ;)_ ”

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio, Yuri se sorprendió y tomó asiento aún con el teléfono en sus manos. Viktor no era de quienes tardara mucho en contestar. Dejó su teléfono a un lado, preguntándose que había pasado o entretenido al ruso, luego de un rato obtuvo una respuesta que no pudo interpretar.

 _“¿Ya te aburriste de mí?_ ”

Ladeó su cabeza sin entender a qué se refería Viktor, pensó un largo rato en su respuesta. A Eros no le importaría y jugaría un rato, pero no quería que Viktor pensara que lo hacía por las razones equivocadas.

“ _Claro que no, pero no perdemos nada probando. ¿O es que prefieres que me vaya con alguien más aventurero?_ ”

La combinación perfecta entre Yuri y Eros.

_“¿Qué quieres probar?”_

Trató de recordar cómo eran las siglas que Yurio le había dicho, abrió su navegador tratando de recordar. Intentó primero con BDBS, obteniendo solamente resultados de “ _The Building Diversity in Biomedical Sciences (BDBS)_ ”. Definitivamente no podía ir letra por letra probando. Recordó las palabras de Yurio, estaba muy de moda por una película que tenía que ver con números y sombras.

“ _Números y sombras_ ” solamente le traía tutoriales de aprender los números, buscar solo “s _ombra_ s” tenía como resultado miles de películas. Luego trató “ _Sombras BD…_ ” y finalmente apareció su resultado.

“ _BDSM_ ”, seguía sin tener mucha idea de que era, luego leería wikipedia y algunos artículos para investigar mejor a qué se estaba metiendo.

“ _BDSM_ ” contestó y luego cerró la aplicación para leer a qué se refería con ello. Luego de una corta lectura, se arrepintió totalmente y esperó que Viktor le respondiera con un simple “ _no_ ”.

 _“¡Me encantaría! Espero con ansias el fin de semana. <3 <3 _“

Bien, mierda, ahora no había marcha atrás.

El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo que Yuri hubiera querido, entró a la casa de Viktor solo para encontrarlo sentado plácidamente en su sofá leyendo un libro.

—Hola, Yuri—dijo el ruso al escucharlo entrar, se volteó suavemente, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el respaldo trasero del sofá y sonrió—. Vienes temprano.

Yuri se acercó a él, juntando a sus labios y compartiendo un largo y suave beso, su mano buscó por instinto acunar la mejilla del sexy modelo y con su pulgar lo acariciaba con ternura. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas y hasta que notó el sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas pudo recapacitar.

—Quería verte lo más pronto posible.

Viktor sonrió y lo acercó más, los fines de semana nunca tenían una rutina estipulada, a veces se relajaban en el sofá, otras cocinaban juntos, incluso algunas ocasiones simplemente se acostaban en la cama a descansar. La gran mayoría, sin embargo, eran sesiones intensas de sexo desde el momento en que Yuri cruzaba la puerta.

Esta sería una de esas últimas.

Una vez en la cama fue Viktor quien rompió los besos, ambos se habían desvestido antes de acostarse y dejarse llevar por la pasión, los ojos celestes tenían un brillo particular que enloquecía a Yuri quien ya había olvidado por completo los mensajes de texto que días antes habían enviado.

— ¿Aún quieres tratar?

Por un par de segundos no entendió a qué se refería, un adorable sonrojo tomó posesión de sus mejillas al recordarlo. Asintió lentamente, Viktor sonrió y se hincó en la cama, extendiendo su brazo para que Yuri hiciera lo mismo. Una vez ambos se encontraban cara a cara, el primero en romper el hielo fue Viktor.

—No tengo experiencia en esto, en realidad, mi mayor experiencia han sido los videos porno que he tenido que grabar, pero recuerda que jamás—comentó, haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra— debes utilizar el porno como referencia real. Iremos suave y lo básico, ambos veremos si nos gusta. Esto es solo un experimento… ¿Está bien?

Yuri asintió nervioso y al mismo tiempo curioso, nunca había hecho nada similar. Viktor sonrió y elevó su mano hacia la mejilla ajena, acariciándola para dar al inexperto japonés un poco de seguridad.

—Primero lo primero, seré el dominante, iré despacio. Tienes que hacer lo que te diga y si algo te hace sentir incomodo, no dudes dos veces en decírmelo, ¿Si? Generalmente… Según se—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—se utiliza una palabra de seguridad. No cruzaré barreras, no planeo utilizar abuso moral, nunca me ha gustado, pero si llego a hacer cualquier cosa que no te guste, solamente pide que pare y yo entenderé. Un simple “alto” será suficiente.

De nuevo, Yuri asintió pero ahora con una mezcla de seguridad y desconfianza. Entendía que Viktor jamás lo lastimaría, pero también sabía que no era algo simple o fácil. Él jamás fue un fanático del dolor, al contrario, escapaba del mismo, y por lo que había leído en internet, esta experiencia podría ser o placentera, o terriblemente traumática.

Esperaba que fuera la primera.

—Por último, necesito que confíes en mí.

—Claro que confió en ti.

—Perfecto—murmuró Viktor, sus ojos brillando con placer—ahora harás lo que yo te digo.

Viktor tomó la mano de Yuri y lo encaminó a un lado de la habitación, acunó nuevamente su mejilla y con cuidado besó la otra, sus labios rozaron un largo rato la piel, antes de bajar poco a poco por su cuello, Yuri gemía con suavidad ante las leves caricias, su lengua se paseaba por la clavícula del menor dejando suaves marcas, y entre mordidas y chupones tomó el lóbulo del menor en sus labios para saborearlo con su lengua. Las manos comenzaron a surcar la piel en su espalda, presionando los omoplatos y delicadamente bajando, hundiendo sus dedos en sus caderas. Lo acercó y ambos sintieron el roce de las erecciones, húmedas, palpitantes y cálidas. Yuri movía sus caderas pero fue inmediatamente detenido por las manos forasteras, lo miró sorprendido, notando una lasciva y seductora sonrisa en los labios del sexy ruso.

—No, Yuri. Hoy iras a mi ritmo.

Las manos de Viktor se entretuvieron un largo rato en el perfecto trasero de Yuri, los brazos de este rodearon su cuello gimiendo en su oído.

—Voy a enseñarte algo. Quiero que te arrodilles con tus manos en tus piernas.

Yuri lo estupefacto, sin entender del todo lo que pedía. La voz de Viktor era sedosa y ronca, sus ojos llenos y brillantes de excitación.

—Haz lo que te digo—murmuró, o mejor dicho, demandó al oído de Yuri, alejándose de él y cruzándose de brazos.

Yuri frunció el ceño y se hincó de la manera en que se le ordenó, no era muy participe de que le estuvieran diciendo qué hacer, pero él ahora era Eros, y Eros adoraba que Viccino lo mandara. Se repitió mil y un veces que esto era por su manga y que tenía que soportarlo por la misma razón.

No era como si lo disfrutara… A lo mejor, solamente un poquito.

—Mírame.

Yuri levantó su rostro y sintió una mano bajo su quijada, justo a la altura de su rostro se encontraba el erguido miembro de Viktor. El mayor le sonreía, acariciando con su pulgar su mejilla, sonriendo al verlo de esa forma, tan indefenso, tan precioso…

_Tan suyo._

—De ahora en adelante quiero que me llames señor. ¿Entendido? —Yuri asintió suavemente—No escuché.

—Sí señor.

—Buen chico.

_Precioso._

Viktor estiró su mano, Yuri la toma y le ayuda a levantarse. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo era el _BDSM_ , ninguno era experto o podía decir exactamente qué se trataba y cómo era el tan famoso acto. Viktor había visto juegos que eran muy eróticos e incluso sensuales, pero no eran la idea que él compartía sobre hacer el amor o incluso tener sexo duro con Yuri.

Viktor adoraba llenar al pequeño japonés con cumplidos, adoraba decirle lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que lo deseaba, y por mucho que habían hablado de hacer un acto _BDSM_ “realista”, Viktor haría sus propias reglas, buscando llevar a Yuri a un límite confiable y seguro. Algo que ambos pudieran disfrutar sin dolor innecesario, ninguno estaba metido en las prácticas, no creía que lo volverían a hacer, sin embargo no perdían nada tratando.

Pero luego, realmente ninguno entendía que era, pueda lo hicieran bien, pueda que no, y en realidad no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Yuri estaba mirando hacia la cama, sus muslos rozándola, con cuidado, Viktor le ayudó a descender para que solo su pecho estuviera sobre el colchón, sus piernas estaban estiradas —agradecía que su cama fuese así de alta—, notaba lo bien contorneadas que estaban y lo fuertes que eran. Ahora era turno de Viktor de hincarse antes de hundir su rostro en las nalgas del menor.

Yuri comenzó a deshacerse en gemidos, moviendo sus caderas hacia Viktor para poder sentir más la lengua que le encantaba. Sintió una suave nalgada, seguida de una orden con esa voz ronca que le había encantado. Viktor sigue torturándolo un rato hasta que se alejó, Yuri trató de mirar hacia atrás, pero recibió otra nalgada, ahora un poco más fuerte que la anterior junto con una nueva orden.

—Quédate quieto.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, expectante de qué pasaría, escuchó los pasos de Viktor, una gaveta abrirse y luego de un par de segundos, la madera golpeando entre sí. Escuchó de nuevo a Viktor acercarse, sintió el aliento cerca de sus nalgas y un suave beso en aquella que acababa de recibir un golpe.

—Quiero que uses esto.

Yuri se estremeció cuando sintió el líquido helado en su espalda baja, poco a poco escurría hacia su ano y una vez allí, Viktor se tomó la tarea de estimularlo con un dedo, lentamente entraba y salía, doblándolo mientras estaba en su interior, poco a poco la cantidad de dedos aumentaba, ahora tenía dos dentro de Yuri. Ese tan familiar pero exquisito movimiento de tijeras adentro lo volvía loco, le hacía ver estrellas en su visión periférica y susurrar el nombre del tipo que lo hacía sentir así de especial. Ahogaba gemidos entre suspiros y mordía la almohada para evitar a toda costa que su voz saliera. Le encantaba.

El tercer dedo ya estaba dentro, sintió un poco la incomodidad y el dolor pero la manera en que Viktor los movía le hacía sentirse demasiado bien, Yuri se sentía cerca, sentía sus piernas temblar y perder fuerza, sentía su interior contraerse y su orgasmo estar deliciosamente cerca.

Fue cuando Viktor alejó sus dedos, dejando al japonés con un horrido ardor y necesidad interna. Su primer instinto fue voltear para reclamar, pero recordó las previas nalgadas y solo mordió su dedo índice para soportar las palabras que estaban en la punta de su lengua. Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Sintió algo frio contra su cuerpo, poco a poco ese objeto forastero era introducido. En sus músculos gemelos el roce de algo peludo, poco a poco el _butt plug_ entraba en él, hasta quedar completamente adentro. Dejó escapar un suspiro y sintió un beso en su omoplato, Viktor lo estaba recompensando con besos y tiernos roces y eso le encantaba.

—Bien, precioso—Yuri quedó helado ante este apodo—, levántate. Quiero verte caminar.

Con torpeza por ese objeto adentro suyo, se puso de pie, sintiendo el objeto largo y peludo rozar sus muslos, las manos de Viktor tomaron sus caderas y lo dirigieron hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo más cercano, Yuri quería gemir a cada paso al sentir el juguete sexual rozar sus paredes, era erótico y estimulante, más aún saber que Viktor estaba cerca de su cuerpo, observando cada acción y reacción.

—Mírate, oh, Yuri, no tienes idea cuanto me encantas.

Se paró de lado, notando su erección goteante y una preciosa cola. Era bastante gruesa y peluda, llegaba poco arriba de su corva y tenía un color negro brillante bastante parecido a su cabello, los extremos de la cola y pequeños rasgos eran blancos, lo que solo acentuaba más su color.

Viktor se hincó, prohibiendo a Yuri ver su propio miembro en el espejo, dejaba leves besos a su alrededor, en el inicio de su vello púbico, suave y tortuosamente acariciaba el cuerpo del pene, nunca tocando el glande. Con su otra mano masajeaba el trasero del menor, asegurándose que el _butt plug_ quedara en su lugar. Comenzó a besar alrededor del pene, jugando con los testículos, Yuri reprimía gemidos y con cuidado sostenía el cabello de Viktor, mirándose embobado la escena en el espejo.

Estaba absorto en el placer que le brindaba.

Sintió su cuerpo cerca, su vientre caliente y su anatomía exigiéndole el placer y la libertad que venía con el orgasmo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar, Viktor cesó todo contacto.

Las piernas de Yuri flanquearon, tanto por la sorpresa como por la necesidad. Cayó sobre los brazos de Viktor, quien besó hambriento los labios ajenos, ambos parados aún frente al espejo. Yuri no notó cuando Viktor los movió para que él quedase espaldas al espejo. Viktor lo abrazaba, besando su cuello y devorándolo con la mirada, esa perfecta espalda que terminaba en su trasero con esa preciosa cola, sus contorneadas y fuertes piernas, esas que tanto amaba morder y saborear. Le encantaba. A ambos les encantaba.

Se alejó de nuevo y regresó a su sesión de besos, caminaron poco a poco hacia la cama, Yuri se dejó caer, rodeando a Viktor con sus piernas, sintiendo el _butt plug_ salir de su cuerpo poco a poco, un gemido de insatisfacción escapó por sus labios, sentía el vacío y su entrada contraerse en espera de algo más, estaba hambriento y no sabía cómo saciar el ardor y la necesidad profunda en su ser. Necesitaba a Viktor.

Comenzó a mover su cadera, tratando de obtener un poco de satisfacción. Sintió unas fuertes manos empujarlo de nuevo contra el colchón, restringiendo sus movimientos, miraba Viktor a los ojos, completamente llenos de placer, las manos comenzaron a surcar su piel, su torso se movía al ritmo de su errática respiración, cerró los ojos, desesperado por más.

—Viktor…

Recibió una nalgada un poco más fuerte de las anteriores.

—S-señor…—gimió.

Viktor dejó de mover sus manos, Yuri abrió sus ojos cuestionando su acción solo para encontrar a un ruso pensativo.

—Me arrepiento—murmuró, acariciando la mejilla de Viktor—, siéntate.

Yuri hizo lo ordenado y tomó asiento, el miembro de Viktor cerca de su rostro, su mirada perdida en la longitud que tanto le encantaba. Quería acercarse y engullirlo, pero sabía que si hacía eso solo recibiría una nalgada más.

—Quiero que me llames de otra forma, mírame.

El japonés elevó su rostro, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejar su mirada del miembro ajeno. Viktor peinó un par de cabellos rebeldes hacia atrás y colocó su mano bajo la quijada del _otaku_ , sonriendo ante su plan.

—Llámame papi—murmuró, de nuevo sus ojos brillando con emoción.

— ¿Qué?

Los dedos alrededor de sus mejillas apretaron su piel de tal manera que pudiera sentir la incomodidad, pero que no fuera doloroso, los ojos de Viktor estaban oscuros de placer, completamente serio.

—Dilo.

—P-Papi…—Y Yuri no sabía qué sensaciones provocaba ese apodo, ni en él, ni en Viktor.

El modelo cerró sus ojos, exhalando pesadamente el aire en sus pulmones por su nariz. Abrió la boca un poco, llenándolos de nuevo y sonriendo, sus ojos regresaron hacia el _mangaka_ quien simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Elevó su quijada, Yuri tragó la saliva que se había acumulado y respiró finalmente, tratando de tranquilizar su corazón que latía a mil por hora.

— ¿Quieres, precioso?

—Sí.

—Es toda tuya—murmuraba Viktor, tomando su propio sexo en una mano y moviéndola en vaivén—adelante. Qué aproveche*

—Gracias, papi.

Yuri se acercó, cerrando sus ojos y tomando el pene de Viktor entre sus manos. Besó con cuidado el glande, dejando pequeños besos en toda su extensión, bajando poco a poco y saboreándolo su lengua, dejaba mordidas suaves, dientes tras sus labios para no lastimarlo, cerrando sus labios a medida se alejaba para luego repetir la acción. Su mano se movía con suavidad masajeando los testículos y la otra buscaba apoyo en la pierna de Viktor, fuerte y moldeada que tanto le encantaba.

Eros. Ahora era Eros y Eros adoraba esto.

Topó el pene a su mejilla, acariciándolo como si se tratara de la cosa más linda del mundo, elevó su rostro para poder ver a Viktor y en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron, Yuri se apresuró a meter la extensión en su garganta, provocando un ronco gemido en Viktor. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en complacerlo, concentrándose en él y en el momento que ambos compartían, las manos de Viktor pasaban por la cabellera negra y suave del menor, perdiéndose en la erótica sensación y en la perfecta visión del hermoso japonés que le hacia uno de los mejores _Blow Jobs_ de su vida.

¿Cuántos no había recibido de hermosas mujeres en sus videos pornos? Pero este era diferente, este realmente lo disfrutaba. Le encantaba. Mierda que lo amaba.

Yuri quería reír al sentir el casi inexistente vello púbico de Viktor, se acercaba noviembre y se le había pedido días antes que dejara de rasurarse para una sesión de fotos para “ _No shave november_ ”, no llevaba mucho tiempo y ya daban señales de vida, en su interior moría por ver a Viktor natural, había algo erótico para él con los hombres velludos.

Sintió unas manos alejarlo y luego un líquido cálido golpear su rostro, Viktor era incómodo y viscoso, apretó los ojos y la boca hasta que Viktor había terminado por completo.

—Bien hecho, cariño.

_¿Cariño?_

Yuri abrió uno de sus ojos, no se atrevía a abrir el otro por que podía sentir el líquido sobre él, Viktor se apresuró, tomando uno de los pañuelos que tenía cerca para limpiar su rostro con delicadeza, besando así su frente, mejillas y luego sus labios. Se acostaron lado a lado, saboreando con anhelo los labios ajenos, viendo constelaciones y viviendo cientos de sensaciones en sus vientres. Sus cuerpos anhelaban estar cerca, sentir el calor humano junto a ellos, sentirse piel a piel.

El peso del cuerpo de Viktor se sentía espectacular, Yuri cerró sus ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza, desesperado por un poco de alivio. Sintió de nuevo a Viktor jugar con su entrada, provocándole mil y un gemidos y suspiros, haciéndolo perderse entre el placer de los hábiles dedos adentro suyo, ya estaba preparado.

Viktor tomó el condón de la mesa de noche, abriéndolo con cuidado y deslizándolo sobre su miembro, luego gateó hasta estar sobre Yuri, sonriéndole hambriento en espera de un poco de satisfacción.

— ¿Listo, cariño?

—Si… papi.

Yuri cerró los ojos, sintiendo el glande de Viktor acariciar su entrada, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola con fuerza en la almohada y mordió sus labios para no gritar de placer, su espalda se arqueó, quedando en puntitas, los dedos de Viktor se enterraban con fuerza en sus caderas y en un rápido movimiento, sintió la satisfacción, el dolor y la sensación de lleno en su ano.

— ¡Ah!—gritó cuando ya no pudo contenerlo—, V-Viktor…

Escuchó el agudo golpe de piel contra piel, sintiendo luego el dolor punzante en su trasero.

— ¿Escuché mal? No planeo moverme hasta que me lo pidas bien, cariño.

¿Pedir bien? Eros no pedía…

Antes de poner sus pensamientos en orden volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido, seguido de inmediato por el dolor en el mismo lugar.

Eros estaba desesperado.

— ¡Ah, papi, por favor, dámelo todo, necesito todo, papi, papi!

Viktor cerró los ojos, riendo suavemente y moviendo sus caderas contra Yuri, poco a poco, dejándolo acostumbrarse a la extraña pero al mismo tiempo tan conocida sensación. Comenzó a arremeter contra Yuri con fuerza, sin piedad, sintiendo sus pieles chocar y la humedad del sudor volviéndolos locos. El cuerpo de Yuri se movía con fuerza desordenando las sábanas, se escuchaba el respaldo de la cama golpear contra la pared, las piernas del menor sobre los hombros del ruso, ambos jadeantes, cansados, satisfechos pero sobre todo desbordando pasión.

Con un gemido ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, Yuri siendo el último luego que Viktor tomara su miembro y lo masturbara con fuerza. Cayeron lado a lado en el colchón, sin palabras, solamente sonriendo por la sesión exquisita de sexo, Yuri no sabía si realmente esto era el _BDSM_ , lo más probable era que no se acercara en lo absoluto, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Se acercó a besar a Viktor, este solamente lo abrazó por si cintura, poniéndolo sobre él y correspondiendo hambriento su beso, sentir la lengua de Yuri adentro de su boca le encantaba, también tocar la piel desnuda y esos preciosos suspiros cuando se separaban. Sus labios cálidos, el beso húmedo, la sensación perfecta y el erotismo en los sonidos, mordió el labio inferior del menor, luego volvió a besarlo y Yuri mordió suavemente, su lengua, haciéndolo gemir y sonreír cuando lo soltó, sus ojos aún entrecerrados y esa sonrisa con sus labios semi abiertos, esperando más.

— ¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó Viktor sonriendo.

Yuri solo pudo sonreír cerrando los ojos y deleitándose de las caricias post-coito que tanto le gustaban.


	12. ❥Stair Master

Despertó, abrió sus ojos y sonrió al sentir el calor del cuerpo humano a su lado. Se acercó más y sintió como la otra persona con quien compartía cama se removía entre las sábanas, sus cuerpos desnudos se acariciaban entre sí, Yuri sonríe y se estira, sintiendo las manos ajenas recorrer con ternura su mejilla. Mira los ojos azules y siente que puede nadar en la infinidad del universo placentero y hermoso que prometen, ese reflejo de satisfacción y delicia que tanto le encanta. Bosteza y siente que Viktor se acerca a besarlo, y ruedan sobre la cama para que Viktor quede sobre él, lo abraza con fuerza y se besan, Yuri se derrite ante la calidez, siente el aliento mañanero pero poco o nada le importa, siente a Viktor morder su labio inferior, su lengua moverse torpe contra la suya, el ruso succiona su lengua y sus labios, saben que el otro está allí, disfrutando sus besos y terminan con una erección entre besos y caricias. Topan sus cuerpos y frenéticamente se mueven, rozando sus penes, una lucha para provocar la mayor satisfacción posible a su pareja, se besan, se encantan, se necesitan.

Están desesperados y entre gemidos fuertes se mueven con mayor velocidad, rozándose, besándose hasta que listones blancos salen por sus miembros, el grito ahogado de satisfacción se combina con el sudor y semen, se quedan allí, sucios y abrazados, besándose y sintiendo labios hinchados.

Era domingo por la mañana y Yuri no quería regresar a su hogar.

¿Cuándo se había convertido el lugar de Viktor en algo tan… cálido? Noviembre ya había llegado, eran sus primeros días y sabía que ambos estarían ocupados entre sesiones de fotos por “ _no shave November”_ y proyectos para navidad.

Sobre todo porque uno de los mangas de Yuri sería adaptado a un anime.

Sus ojos brillaron, no sería un proyecto enorme, un anime de diez capítulos, una de sus fantasías favoritas donde el mundo ya no es como antes, un mundo post apocalíptico en el cual existen criaturas como vampiros y hombres lobos que conviven en paz con los humanos. Era una historia de la cual se sentía orgulloso, y más aún saber que ahora más personas la verían y se interesarían en ella. Su equipo estaba extasiado, Yurio estaba más que feliz, y cuando le contó a Viktor, aún sin que supiera la magnitud de lo que acababa de pasar, lo abrazó felicitándolo e invitándolo luego a una lujosa cena que llevó a una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Aunque con Viktor, todas las noches eran de las mejores noches de su vida.

— ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

—Dormir hasta tarde—Escuchó la risa de Viktor y sonrió—. Es en serio, quiero dormir hasta tarde, últimamente no he dormido por el trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parecería un día relajante en un hotel con spa?

—Solo si tú vienes conmigo.

Yuri sonríe, claro que no quiere ir solo, la idea es prometedora pero si de algo está seguro es que su ansiedad no le dejaría entrar en un hotel solo para recibir un masaje. Conocer gente nueva, estar allí con ellos… no, no.

—Claro.

Yuri no entendió por qué Viktor tenía un precioso sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero se acercó a besarlas con suavidad, dejando sus labios por varios segundos, disfrutando la sensación de la piel cálida, lo disfrutaba en demasía, esos besos tiernos y libres de lujuria que ahora eran tan típicos en ellos.

El día de su cumpleaños llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, con sus amigos decidieron ir a un bar, en todo el día no hubo noticia alguna de Viktor y eso le entristecía, esperaba al menos un “buenos días” pero entendía que también eran días difíciles y largos para el ex actor porno.

Su mañana comenzó con varias llamadas, sus redes sociales estallando por todas las felicitaciones de sus fans alrededor del mundo, luego de trabajar un almuerzo por parte de su editor y de las personas de la editorial, en la noche salir con sus amigos y equipo de trabajo.

Mientras salían del bar, Yuri cargó a todos a un taxi, dando una dirección y esperando que los llevara a salvo.

Suspiró y pensó en llamar al próximo taxi cuando recibió una llamada.

Era Viktor.

Contestó emocionado, solo para escuchar un “ _happy birthday_ ” de la voz más estúpidamente desafinada y sensual que había escuchado, sonrió por toda la canción hasta que finalizó, escuchando un suave y dulce “ _feliz cumpleaños, cariño_ ”.

—Gracias, papi—murmuró y al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un gruñido suave de satisfacción.

—Perdona que no te he contactado en todo el día, ha sido horrible. ¿Dónde estás? Puedo pasar por ti, aún tengo esa reservación si quieres.

Yuri pensó, hace mucho no se tomaba un día libre y todos entenderían que lo necesitaría después de la borrachera de su cumpleaños. Sabía que luego recibiría un par de gritos de Yurio, pero valían la pena si eso significaba estar con Viktor.

Una vez en el hotel que Viktor había prometido, Yuri se estiró, pensando lo incomodo que era no haber llevado ropa alguna.

—Hablé con mi primo, mañana tendrás el día libre.

— ¿Yurio me dio el día libre?—Eso nunca había pasado.

—Bueno, pueda que le haya dicho que tendríamos una sesión de sexo salvaje y que si llamaba podría encontrarse contigo gimoteando mi nombre.

— ¡Viktor!

El masaje y todo fue perfecto, el día libre, las sesiones de besos, el sauna juntos, la bañera llena de agua combinada con líquidos corporales y lubricantes artificiales, la comida, Yuri podía decir que ese era uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida.

Todo gracias a Viktor.

Estar en su sillón no era suficiente, noviembre pasaba y él seguía con el ruso que le hacía latir el corazón a mil por hora, Phichit y él quedaban en el área de trabajo, el resto había ido a dormir, casi estaba todo listo y la promesa de levantarse en un par de horas latente en la mayoría del equipo.

Yuri pensaba y pensaba y pensaba, una y otra vez sin poder dormir, la guardia era de Phichit, quien revisaba el manuscrito y calculaba el tiempo que faltaba, era de madrugada y fue cuando el mejor amigo del _mangaka_ habló.

—Ya, escúpelo. ¿Katsuki Yuri no aprovecha su tiempo para dormir? Eso es nuevo.

—No sé cómo decirlo…

Suspiró porque tiene las palabras en su boca, quiere decirlas y así tal vez aliviar un poco su corazón. Pero no sabe cómo, y es que mierda, no quería decir del todo.

—Adelante, soy yo. ¡No me digas que estás embarazado!

Yuri rio y dejó que el peso del mundo dejara sus hombros, Phichit siempre era así, sabía que decir en el peor de los momentos, relajando a Yuri y haciéndolo sonreír.

—No, hemos utilizado protección.

—¿Entonces?—Phichit tenía un montón de papeles en mano, ordenando cada uno para la siguiente edición, hacer manga del modo tradicional no era nada fácil así que debían tener todo perfectamente organizados, eso o Yurio les patearía al culo a cada uno.

— _Peach_ , creo que me gusta Viktor.

— ¿Oh, en serio? —murmura sin siquiera ver a los ojos a su amigo.

— ¡Qué con esa reacción tan desinteresada!

—Perdón… ¡Oh, en serio!—Yuri rodó los ojos ante el sarcasmo de su amigo—Yuu, con todo mi amor: eres un idiota. Todos sabemos que tienes algo con el ruso, me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta algo.

—Siempre pensé que era solo sexo sin sentimientos de por medio, estaba tan acostumbrado a relaciones que pensé que sería casi igual, solo sin el “te amo” por medio.

—Yuu, tu no haces eso de “casual”. No sé por qué piensas que esta vez lo sería.

—Porque esta vez se suponía que no sería igual…

Phichit rio, no sabía mucho sobre Viktor, solo que Yuri lo veía cada vez que podía y que no eran algo oficial. Al menos no aún.

—Yuri, es obvio que ese ruso te encanta, se nota en la sonrisa cada vez que recibes un mensaje suyo.

—No sé qué hacer, Pichi.

—Yo sí, se su novio.

La sola mención de la última palabra hizo a Yuri bufar audiblemente.

— ¿Y qué le digo? “Hey, Viktor. Hemos estado acostándonos todo este tiempo, te he usado para referencias de mi manga y eso pero quisiera que fuéramos algo.”

Yuri se quedó callado un largo tiempo pensando lo que había dicho.

Oh, mierda.

— ¿Viktor es referen-...? ¡Oh, mierda! Viccino es idéntico. ¡Viktor es Viccino, no jodas!

— _Peach_ , ca…

— ¡Oh, mierda, mierda, eso quiere decir que tú eres Eros, todo lo de Eros y Viccino!… ¡Eres un pervertido de primera!

Yuri tapó su rostro con sus manos, su sangre concentrándose agraciadamente en sus mejillas. ¡Nadie debía saber eso! Era su sucio secreto y ahora su mejor amigo sabía que su _crush_ era también el _crush_ de su personaje de _manga_.

—No digas nada…

—Eso quiere decir que esto lleva desde…

—Cuatro meses antes del primer storyboard…

— ¿Y me dices que aún no se casan?

— ¡Phichit!

— ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Le gustas?

Yuri lo pensó por un rato, tenía la respuesta en su mente, pero cuando lo decía en voz alta sonaba estúpido. Asiente, él sabe que Viktor tiene sentimientos para con él, claro que sabe, no es un idiota. Pueda que decidiera ignorarlos por un largo rato, pero ahora era imposible, no cuando prácticamente Viktor se los demostraba en esos pequeños y hermosos detalles que siempre tenía. Esos besos suaves y dulces, esas caricias tiernas, esas noches durmiendo en los brazos del otro, incluso en cosas tan mínimas como una fotografía del otro como fondo de pantalla o _selfies_ juntos en viajes.

— ¿Por qué no le dices?

— ¿Qué? “Hey, Viktor, sé que comenzamos como solo sexo pasajero y pueda que te usara para hacer _mangas_ _yaoi_ , ah porque por cierto, yo soy _kobuta_ - _chan_. Y pues, te use de inspiración para un puto personaje”.

—Suena mal cuando lo dices así.

Exasperado suspira por milésima vez esa noche y cierra los ojos, solo sigue existiendo, porque en ese momento es lo único que puede hacer: existir y rogar por que todo salga bien. Quería tener algo serio con Viktor, pero ¿cómo se tiene algo serio guardando secretos?

Si quería que fueran pareja, Yuri debía decirle a Viktor sobre su seudónimo y explicarle, pero tenía miedo sobretodo que Viktor se sintiera insultado y ya no quisiera estar con él. Yuri temía sobremanera que Viktor lo dejara.

Los días pasaban y cada uno más complicado que el anterior, hasta que llega el día de navidad.

Para muchos, navidad sería una época feliz en la cual aprovechaban a descansar y a estar con su familia, pero la familia de Yuri estaba en Hasetsu, y él estaba allí, en Tokio, con mucho papeleo y trabajo gracias a su futura adaptación a anime y a su manga, que está siendo un éxito rotundo.

Se pasea por Akihabara, sabe los rincones y sonríe cuando ve anuncios gigantes sobre su anime. ¡Está tan emocionado! Saber que uno de sus trabajos fue escogido… Era simplemente irreal.

Llegó hasta el edificio que tan bien conocía, aquel que en la entrada tenía diferentes anuncios sobre _yaoi_ famosísimos, _doujinshis_ originales y figuras, toma el elevador hasta el séptimo piso y su corazón se derrite cuando ve un estante dedicado completamente a “ _El arte del sexo_ ”.

Todos los capítulos ya publicados, seguía trabajando en muchos más, justo en esos momentos tenía un _storyboard_ pendiente. Le gusta ver todo decorado de colores navideños, sobretodo el especial de navidad que lograron entregar antes de la fecha límite, a costa de horas de desvelo. Mira su reloj, es navidad y estará solo y está bien, a Yuri nunca le ha molestado la soledad, no es como que la prefiera, simplemente no es mala para él, pasaría por una tienda de conveniencia y compraría algo especial, regresaría a casa, comería, vería algún programa y dormiría.

Porque era 25 de diciembre, miércoles, y no podía estar con Viktor.

Tomó su teléfono y envió un simple mensaje, no quería admitirlo pero extrañaba mucho los brazos del ruso, hacía ya dos semanas que no podían verse y solo podían comunicarse gracias a mensajes de texto.

_“¡Feliz navidad, Viktor!”_

_“Feliz navidad, cariño”_

Yuri sonríe y decide ver las redes sociales, primero su twitter, donde publicaba más que nada bocetos de sus personajes y retwitteaba alguno que otro fanart, es cuando ve, por alguna razón su twitter está plagado de mensajes, no, no eran suyos, eran del muro de Viktor.

_“Feliz cumpleaños.”_

¿Qué?

Yuri se detiene en seco y se apresura a ver la _Wikipedia_ dedicada a Viktor Nikiforov, o mejor dicho las tres, su _Wikipedia_ normal, la Wikipedia hecha por fans en su época de actor porno y la _Wikipedia_ actual como modelo. Todas tenían la misma fecha: “cumpleaños: 25 de diciembre”

Se apresura, saca su teléfono y llama a Viktor, suena un par de veces pero ¿qué dice? Yuri no sabe si debe hablar como Eros, o si debe ser Yuri o una combinación, ¿qué se le dice a tu pareja sexual cuando olvidas su cumpleaños?

Yuri lo había pensado, le parecía lindo atreverse a insinuarle —porque no es capaz de decirle directamente— sus sentimientos, quiere besarlo de otra forma, quiere dormir en sus brazos de forma especial y no solo reconfortándose luego del sexo, quiere acariciar sus cabellos, bañarse juntos, hacer todo lo que normalmente hacen pero ahora con un significado diferente, Yuri quiere tener fotos de él y de Viktor en su teléfono, _selfies_ mirando la cámara, besándose o pedirle a algún extraño que tome una foto cliché con un fondo bonito, Yuri abrazando a Viktor y él rodeando sus hombros con su brazo, Yuri quiere decirle que lo quiere, y poder presentarlo como su novio.

Pero no sabe si Viktor quiere lo mismo.

El teléfono suena varias veces y finalmente el sensual albino —que no es albino— contesta, su voz suave, un simple hola que hace que las piernas de Yuri tiemblen. No escucha emoción en su voz y Yuri piensa que está molesto. Tiene derecho a estarlo, no se ven en dos semanas y aun así Yuri no lo felicita, su único texto es un “feliz navidad” con un maldito signo de admiración.

—Hola, Viktor—murmura sintiendo sus mejillas arder como mil infiernos, cierra sus ojos con fuerza pensando en qué debería decir para no ser un completo imbécil.

Hay un largo y tedioso silencio incómodo.

— ¿Pasa algo?—pregunta Viktor.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Esas dos palabras se deslizaron por los labios de Yuri de la forma más suave e insignificante, parecía un tímido lamento y es que no podía decir nada más, estaba atrapado, ahora que está consciente de sus sentimientos se siente extraño al no poder hablarle como a sus demás parejas, emocionado, diciéndoles lo mucho que los quería y deseándoles de todo corazón un feliz día, solo para luego llegar a sus casas con regalos hechos a mano.

De nuevo un silencio incomodo, roto por un simple “gracias”.

— ¿Estás en tu casa?—pregunta Yuri buscando desesperadamente la forma de recompensar su error.

De nuevo un silencio, en el otro lado de la línea se escucha un suspiro y luego de nuevo nada.

—Estoy en casa—murmura el ruso.

—Llegaré en diez.

—Yuri…

— ¿No quieres?

Y Yuri sintió su corazón quebrantarse.

—Te espero.

Viktor cortó y Yuri juró que jamás había tomado un taxi tan rápido en su vida.

Al tocar la puerta, Viktor abrió, se veía cansado, tenía cara de incomodidad y una camisa ajada, pocas veces Yuri lo había visto tan… Humano.

Ve a Viktor abrir la boca y no quiere escuchar lo que viene a continuación, está aterrado así que solo hace lo primero que se viene a su mente. Tira sus brazos sobre el ruso, abrazándolo, sellando sus labios en un largo y sonoro beso, Viktor encierra a Yuri entre sus brazos y entra a la casa, deja que Yuri se siente en el sofá y esté solo lo mira, esperando un reclamo o algo.

De nuevo, silencio.

—Perdón—Se escucha una respuesta lastimera—, no quise olvidarlo, entre todo el trabajo juro que…

Sabe que solo está dando excusas, cierra la boca y piensa por otro rato en sus palabras hasta que ya tienen sentido en su cabeza.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

Finalmente llama la atención del modelo.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera?

—Aceptaré absolutamente todo.

Viktor lo piensa por largo rato, el silencio se extiende y Yuri jura que su corazón se saldrá en cualquier momento, su labio inferior duele por que ha estado entre sus dientes y su pierna rebota en su mismo lugar.

—Lo tengo—Y sus ojos brillan con la intensidad de mil zafiros.

— ¿Qué?

¿Sexo? ¿Otra sesión de BDSM? ¿Algún fetiche sexual? Yuri está preparado para cualquier cosa.

—Vamos a cenar juntos.

—Hemos cenado juntos muchas veces—Pone los ojos en blanco, pensando lo ilógico del pedido y en como Viktor parece estar bromeando.

—No, Yuri. Quiero que tengamos una cita real.

— ¿Cita?—Las palabras solo suenan pero no parecen tener lógica porque el corazón del _otaku_ se detuvo por completo por un par de microsegundos.

—Sí, cariño. Una cita romántica conmigo.


	13. ❥Mermaid

¿Qué podía esperar? Era veinticinco de diciembre, su cumpleaños, sus redes sociales estaban plagadas de felicitaciones, su familia, sus amigos, sus fans, sus compañeros de trabajo, agencias, celebridades, absolutamente todos se tomaban un segundo de su tiempo para felicitar a Viktor en su día, y es que él jamás le tomó mayor importancia a su cumpleaños, a decir verdad, en Rusia solo era una cena con cercanos como mucho, pero ahora era diferente, porque ese día en específico si esperaba la felicitación de alguien.

Ni siquiera él mismo entendía por qué le afectaba el hecho de no haber recibido esa felicitación, su memoria no le daba lugar parar recordar haberle dicho a Yuri el día de su cumpleaños, así que no era correcto para él solo asumir que el japonés sabría, aun así tenía cierta esperanza de que por arte de magia —o gracias a internet— Yuri supiera.

El día pasaba y así sus emociones se convertían en un remolino, era tarde, estaba resignado, tirado en su sofá con una ardiente necesidad de cariño, habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían visto, dos largas semanas de abstinencia y celibato. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había pasado sin un compañero sexual?

Y claro que podía llamar a quien sea, tenía muchos contactos listos para una noche sin sentimientos en medio, debía admitir que más de una vez lo trató, pero antes de un simple beso se sentía tan culpable que no era capaz, más de una ocasión terminó con un golpe o una bofetada en el cuerpo, y es que él sabía que su relación con Yuri no era formal, lejos de eso era solo puro placer, pero él quería más, mucho más.

Él quería _ser algo_.

Su teléfono vibró, escuchó el sonido contra la mesa y se apresuró hacia él, leyó un mensaje de Yuri, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y que sus mejillas se colorearan, lo abrió sin ver el adelanto del mensaje solo para encontrarse con tres simples palabras:

_“¡Feliz navidad, Viktor!”_

Un suave gemido escapó de él, suspiró y puso mala cara, sus manos temblaban y por segundos infinitos, siente un dolor apresante en el corazón, sí claro, es navidad, poco o nada le importa eso. Él no quiere solo un “feliz navidad”, esperó tanto tiempo y finalmente entendió que en realidad, Yuri no tenía idea alguna de su cumpleaños —porque Viktor prefiere creer eso a pensar que a Yuri simplemente no le importa felicitarlo—.

_“Feliz navidad, cariño”_

Sus dedos surcan por el teclado de su pantalla mientras escribe, es lento, demasiado lento para alguien que prácticamente pasa todo el tiempo en su móvil, pero cada vocal, cada consonante, cada espacio y signo le ardía, quería escribirle algo más, quería incluso reclamarle, sin embargo ¿cómo se le reclama algo a alguien que no es nada? Envió el mensaje y se acostó de nuevo en su sofá, solo dejando el tiempo pasar y considerando su relación con Yuri. ¿Realmente valía la pena?

De nuevo escuchó su teléfono, sin mucha fuerza y de mala gana, algo molesto incluso, solo lo tomó y contestó sin preocuparse por escucharse alegre.

—Hola.

—Hola, Viktor—Se escuchó un suave murmullo del otro lado de la línea.

Hay un largo y tedioso silencio incómodo.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

¿Cuánto no esperó por esas palabras? Y ahora que estaban allí no sabía que sentir, no quería emocionarse, sentía la garganta seca porque realmente esperaba besos y abrazos, flores incluso, ser consentido en esa fecha y solo conseguía un lastimero “feliz cumpleaños” como el que todo el mundo le había dado. No pudo más que responder con un “gracias” igual de insignificante.

— ¿Estás en tu casa?—pregunta Yuri.

Quería mentir, estaba molesto, no tanto con Yuri, sino también consigo mismo. ¿Por qué le enojaba tanto que alguien que no era ni su pareja no supiera su fecha de cumpleaños? Le dolía admitir que era por ser Yuri, y él estaba perdido por Yuri.

—Estoy en casa.

—Llegaré en diez.

—Yuri…

— ¿No quieres?

Claro que no quería, Viktor estaba destrozado por dentro, molesto, inquieto e inseguro. ¿Realmente lo vería en ese estado? Pero escuchando la voz de desesperación del otro lado de la línea no pudo seguir, no tenía fuerza de voluntad tampoco, Viktor deseaba sobre todas las cosas poder verlo, poder sentirlo y poder disfrutar a su lado.

—Te espero.

Cuando abre la puerta, se queda sin aire al ver al pequeño japonés en ropas descuidadas y comunes, el cabello sin peinar, sus lentes y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio avernal que hacía afuera, quiere hablar y abre la boca pero siente unos brazos rodearlo y una lengua callarlo y ya no puede hacer nada porque esa es su debilidad, cierra los ojos, inmediatamente toda presión se levanta y ahora se siente mucho mejor.

Yuri trata de explicarse, y Viktor se derrite mirándolo desesperado, es hasta que le ofrece algo que recompense y a Viktor se le ocurre la mejor idea de todas.

Ese día, decide invitar a Yuri a una cita romántica.

El menor muerde su labio inferior, mira hacia el suelo y mueve su cabeza lentamente, asintiendo. Viktor no puede con tanta ternura, así que solo lo besa en la frente y le pide que regrese a su hogar, esa misma noche pasaría por él, con un beso se despiden y ambos esperan con ansias ese par de horas.

Cuando Yuri cierra la puerta, Viktor queda boquiabierto y su corazón está a punto de salir de su pecho, su cara se siente caliente, está nervioso, más nervioso de lo que ha estado jamás en su vida. ¿Por una cita?

Se apresura y llama a Christophe, quien está en un par de minutos en su casa y juntos discuten posibles trajes para llevar, tiene que ser formal, pero no demasiado, tampoco puede ser muy informal, tiene que ser simplemente perfecto para el hombre perfecto, porque de alguna u otra forma, Viktor estaba decidido en convertir esa noche a Yuri como su novio.

Cuando finalmente estaba vestido, se apresuró en su carro hacia el hogar del japonés, mordía su labio inferior, había decidido algo clásico, pantalón oscuro de vestir, una camisa blanca combinada con una corbata de patrones suaves, chaleco gris pálido y todo resaltado por una gabardina negra y un par de zapatos de una sola pieza en combinación, negros, formales y recién lustrados.

Pensó llevar rosas o flores, llevar chocolates, cualquiera de esas cosas como las que llevó en su primera cita con su ex novia, pero por alguna razón con Yuri se sentía diferente, esperó en su auto un par de minutos hasta que fuera la hora indicada, bajó del mismo y fue hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el hermoso japonés, tocó la puerta varias veces y quedó sin voz ni sentidos cuando lo vio.

Cabello peinado finamente hacia atrás, sus lentes eran algo diferentes, más grandes y más estilizados, una camisa de lana con cuello de tortuga gris, junto con una chaqueta negra y pantalones color vino.

¿Era legal verse tan bien?

Dejaron el carro aparcado y caminaron un poco por _Ginza_ , hasta el edificio de _Bvlgari_ , Viktor suspira y a medida avanzan simplemente _muere_ por hacer lo que tiene en mente, comienza a caminar más lento, Yuri sigue su paso y poco a poco ambos se acercan, hasta que sus manos se rozan entre sí, a ninguno parece molestarle, o mejor dicho, Yuri parece indiferente ante esto. Viktor teme que su corazón se pueda escuchar, y en un arrebato de locura toma la mano de Yuri, entrelazando sus dedos y apretándola suavemente, siente que camina en las nubes cuando el japonés corresponde su acto y encierra sus dedos alrededor. Caminan así, tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la entrada del restaurante en el cual para desdicha de ambos les niegan la entrada, era día de navidad y la lista de espera era de varias horas, sin reserva, no había forma de entrar. Viktor y Yuri se sientan de nuevo en el carro, el ruso sintiendo su corazón hundirse en su caja torácica, pensó tanto en la cita que olvidó qué día era, que para muchos era algo especial y no por su cumpleaños. Suspiró y miró a Yuri, pensando que a lo mejor podría estar molesto, pero solo se encontró con una sonrisa de esas que le arrebataba el aliento.

—Hay una estación de metro por aquí, podríamos ir a Mc Donalds.

—La idea de una cita era ir a un lugar diferente… Especial.

—Oh, Viktor—murmuró Yuri mientras se acercaba y depositaba un suave beso antes de seguir en el mismo tono de voz—, cualquier lugar contigo es especial.

Ambos se sonrojaron cuando el menor terminó la oración, Viktor no cabía de la felicidad al pensar en el significado de las palabras y esperando que fueran reales, sonríe y Yuri le sonríe de regreso, de nuevo se toman la mano, el ruso eleva los nudillos ajenos hasta sus labios, depositando un suave y casto beso que hace temblar a Yuri.

Se ven a los ojos y poco a poco se acercan de nuevo, sus ojos se van cerrando a medida eliminan el espacio entre medio, y terminan uniendo sus labios en un beso que hace latir sus corazones como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Se separan, ambos con el ardor de regresar, esa necesidad en lo más profundo de sus corazones, sonríen y solo se quedan allí, tomados de la mano con la sonrisa más grande que ambos pudieran tener.

Viktor piensa en esas palabras, quiere decirle a Yuri que lo quiere y que desea que sean algo más, pero cuando está a punto de pronunciarlas, se pierde en los ojos del otro y de sus labios se niegan a salir las palabras, se quedan allí, embobados un par de minutos antes de que sus estómagos rompieran el silencio.

La velada fue simple, a ninguno parecía tampoco importarles estar celebrando un día tan especial en un lugar de comida rápida, en el carro ninguno quería que la velara terminara, Viktor manejaba despacio y cada metro avanzado era una estaca más para su corazón, sin preguntarle a Yuri, fue directamente a casa del japonés, desesperado y esperando que este le pidiera ir a su propia casa —ya que nunca se había hecho hábito para Viktor el dormir en casa de Yuri—, al estacionar, ambos bajan del carro tomados de la mano aún. Caminan en silencio sepulcral, roto solo por sus pisadas hasta el apartamento del menor, donde ambos se miran de nuevo, esperando una simple señal.

De nuevo, Viktor trata con todas sus fuerzas de hablar, las palabras no salen, no puede por el miedo que le come por dentro. ¿Y si arruina todo? ¿Y si realmente Yuri no siente nada por él? El ruso prefería tener a Yuri entre sus brazos como algo “pasajero” a perderlo para siempre por tratar de desear más de que pudiera tener.

Se despiden con sonrisas vacías, y cuando Viktor da la vuelta siente como alguien toma su gabardina y lo voltea, se queda estupefacto al ver a Yuri allí, mirando al suelo, el rostro sonrojado y las manos temblando.

—Quédate…

Entraron al apartamento, Viktor sintiéndose como si fuera un adolescente recién enamorado, caminaron hasta la sala donde decidieron sentarse sin encender la televisión, Yuri se encontraba sobre el modelo, acostados y cubiertos por una suave sábana, ambos acariciándose con ternura, y es el momento en que —de nuevo— Viktor decide declararse.

—Yuri…—murmura, su respiración aumenta, sus mejillas parecen explotar y jura que incluso siente un sudor frio en su espalda. Abre la boca para continuar cuando el menor se sienta sobre él, apoyando sus manos en su pecho y sus rodillas sobre el sofá enorme a cada lado de sus caderas.

—Viktor, quiero salir contigo.

Y deja de respirar, sus ojos abiertos de par en par ardían por la falta de lubricación ya que al parecer no podía parpadear, puede escuchar su corazón retumbar por todo el lugar y ve el pecho ajeno bajar y subir con fuerza, la determinación en los ojos color chocolate iba apagándose poco a poco ante la falta de palabras hasta que las manos flaquearon y le hicieron alejarse un poco para retomar equilibrio sin caer sobre perfecto rostro del ruso.

Inhala bruscamente, sus pulmones le rogaban por aire y parpadea más de lo necesario aun procesando las palabras. ¿Era un sueño?

—Si no quieres está bien…

Se sienta, tomando a Yuri por los hombros y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que seamos novios?

Sin elevar el rostro, asiente de la forma más lenta que puede y Viktor se siente morir de ternura. Levanta el rostro de Yuri, mirándolo directamente a los ojos para luego desviar su mirada hacia sus labios, de nuevo se acercan poco a poco hasta que sus labios se conectan, el beso es lento y tímido, poco a poco incrementa, sus labios comienzan a saborearse, Yuri abre la boca para dar lugar a su lengua, lame con suavidad los labios ajenos y Viktor gruñe, aceptando alegre la sensación, correspondiendo con su lengua.

El sofá dejó de ser suficiente, y ambos deciden silenciosamente que no querían que su primera vez como pareja fuera en un sofá, o al menos Yuri no desea eso y pide entre gemidos ser llevado a la cama. Viktor obedece, porque esa noche se la dedicaría enteramente al japonés, lo eleva entre sus brazos, sin despegar sus labios y lo deja caer a la orilla de la cama donde comienza a desnudarlo con delicadeza.

Sus dedos comienzan a deshacerse de la chaqueta, del suéter y la camisa, luego se apresuran a quitar los zapatos y calcetines para poder también eliminar el pantalón, dejando a Yuri solamente en su ropa interior, notando la pequeña mancha de pre semen que se formaba, sonríe y besa el miembro sobresaliente bajo la tela, Yuri inhala de repente y se pone tenso, Viktor desea no solamente complacerlo, pero demostrarle sin palabras lo mucho que lo adora.

Porque esa noche, Viktor quiere adorar a Yuri. Quiere convertirlo en una entidad que solamente por pocas horas estará allí con él, una entidad inalcanzable que ha bajado de los cielos para _completar su corazón._

Se hinca ante Yuri, sin perder el contacto visual y sonríe antes de acercarse a sus muslos para besarlos poco a poco, los acaricia con suavidad, sus dedos se deslizan en la piel y su lengua se deleita probando diferentes lugares, poco a poco se acerca a su entrepierna, solo para utilizarla como puente y transportarse a la pierna contraria donde regresa a su ritual, besa cada parte, acaricia con suavidad, muriendo internamente por decirle a Yuri lo mucho que le encanta.

Pide que Yuri se pare, baja su ropa interior para dejar la erección libre, el japonés patea lejos la prenda y queda completamente desnudo ante esos ojos de cielo que lo miran con tanto deseo. Viktor se acerca, cierra los ojos y pega su mejilla contra el pene ajeno, siente la humedad y calidez que tanto le encanta antes de comenzar a dejar suaves besos junto con caricias de sus expertos dedos, los labios poco a poco suben por el falo hasta llegar al glande, con delicadeza, comienza a mover su mano lo suficiente para retraer el prepucio y dejar un sonoro beso en el glande antes de rodearlo con su boca. Escucha un gemido, seguido por una retahíla que más bien era una sinfonía erótica que lo deleitaba en demasía, movía su cabeza al ritmo de su mano, repasando el cuerpo con su lengua y succionando hasta crear hoyuelos en sus mejillas, siente unos dedos tomarlo del cabello y también como Yuri mueve con cuidado sus caderas, escucha los últimos gemidos desesperados y deja salir el pene de su boca con un sonoro “ _pop_ ”.

— ¡V-Viktor! —El nombre es un reclamo silencioso, Yuri cae rendido en la cama, su pene aún erecto, con una tenue capa de brillo por el pre semen y la saliva combinada, sus manos acarician sus propios muslos y su rostro se nota desesperado por más atención.

Viktor sonríe y ayuda a Yuri a acostarse boca abajo, elevando sus caderas y admirando sus glúteos, besa cada uno de ellos y los separa para poder tener una mejor visión del lugar que en poco tiempo estaría penetrando, quiere besarlo pero sabe que Yuri no soportará mucho más y quiere hacer que esa noche dure lo más que puedan. Busca el lubricante y los condones y deja caer una cantidad considerable en el ano ajeno, Yuri se queja silenciosamente por el gélido líquido pero calla cuando siente un dedo jugar con su entrada.

Viktor lo prepara de la forma más delicada y amorosa posible, disfrutando las emociones, esperando a que el menor esté listo, dos dedos adentro y Viktor hace movimientos de tijera que hacen que Yuri vea estrellas, desliza el tercer dedo con suavidad, notando la expresión de incomodidad que poco a poco iba cambiando, volvía a penetrar para buscar su próstata, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte y mover con necesidad sus caderas para encontrarlo.

—E-Estoy listo—murmura entre las sábanas.

Viktor retira sus dedos, desliza el condón en su miembro y deja otra cantidad de lubricante sobre él antes de masturbarse un poco para distribuirlo, alineando su pene con la entrada del _mangaka_ , mueve sus caderas, entrando poco a poco, mirando la expresión de Yuri la cual daba a entender cuando estaba listo para más, sacó su miembro, dejando solo la punta y volvió a mover su cadera, comenzaba con suaves penetraciones cada vez más profundas, admirando como el cuerpo de Yuri se movía cada vez que chocaban, le encantaba ese sonido de sus pieles juntándose, le encantaba el sonido de chapoteo gracias al lubricante, le encantaba la armonía de los gemidos, y poco a poco fue perdiéndose en el sentimiento que lo volvía completamente loco.

—Viktor—Se escuchó un murmuro ahogado—, basta… Basta. Quiero verte.

Yuri volteó su rostro para tratar de ver al ruso, ojos llorosos, respiración agitada y mejillas arreboladas, con cuidado, le ayuda a acostarse de espaldas y pone una almohada, ayudándolo así a elevar su cuerpo. Yuri cierra los ojos cuando Viktor vuelve a penetrarlo y abre la boca sin dejar que ningún sonido salga por ella.

Se mueve de nuevo, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca y nota como el _otaku_ lo mira, sus miradas se concentran, al igual que sus voces se confunden en la intimidad y se mezclan junto con olores y fluidos corporales, Viktor aumenta su velocidad, sin apartar la vista hasta que se viene primero cuando ve a Yuri sonreírle de una forma que jamás había visto.

_Y Viktor puede jurar que esa era la sonrisa de un hombre enamorado._

Se mueve un poco más, sintiendo su orgasmo devorarlo poco a poco y tratando de hacer que la sensación perdure un par de segundos más, sale de Yuri y lo nota aún duro pero sonriendo.

—Perdón—murmura algo apenado, no era la primera vez que uno de los dos terminaba antes y normalmente Yuri tenía mucha resistencia— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Tu boca—responde sin que esa sonrisa se borre de su rostro—y… en mi gaveta, donde estaba el lubricante…

Viktor abre el cajón y quiere reír cuando ve el objeto en forma cilíndrica: un juguete sexual para hombres.

— ¿No sabía que tenías una _fleshlight_? —pregunta, tomando y admirando, sorprendido de lo bien que recreaba un ano.

—Fue un regalo… Algo así como una broma.

Viktor sonríe y pone un poco de lubricante en el juguete y en el pene de Yuri, preparando ambos para el trabajo, de nuevo voltea el cuerpo de Yuri e introduce su pene en el juguete antes de acercar su boca hacia el ano del japonés, el trabajo que realiza le encanta, su mano derecha mueve el juguete, simulando penetraciones rápidas, su mano izquierda masajea sus testículos con cuidado y su rostro se hunde en las nalgas que tanto le gustan. La lengua del ruso se mueve provocando incontables temblores en el cuerpo, notaba como sus paredes se contraían y sabe que está cerca del orgasmo.

Aumenta la velocidad de su mano y el juguete, y acaricia ahora sus piernas, baja por el trasero, sabiendo lo mucho que a Yuri le encantaba sentir su boca, deja un rastro de chupones para marcarlo, para que cualquier persona que viera supiera que ahora Yuri tenía a alguien en su vida, _alguien permanente._

El cuerpo del menor encuentra su liberación en un estrepitoso gemido, suspira y se deja caer de lado, sonriendo y jadeante, Viktor lame sus propios labios, guardando la imagen mental de Yuri desnudo y sudado, retira el juguete y lo deja de lado para limpiarlo luego, y su corazón da un vuelco cuando ve al japonés tirado en la cama con los brazos extendidos, porque ahora eso tenía un significado muy diferente para ambos.

Pasan un par de segundos incomodos en que Viktor es comido por su propia inseguridad. ¿Sería muy atrevido o desesperado besarlo?

Escucha un suave gemido de satisfacción cuando Yuri se restriega contra él y se arriesga, se acerca al rostro de tez blanca y comienza a besarlo en múltiples ocasiones, provocando más de una risa preciosa, besa pómulos, quijada, comisura de los labios, parpados, frente, cabello y baja un poco hasta el cuello, en el lugar en que puede sentirse su pulso. Siente como es rodeado con fuerza por otros brazos y se deja caer en el pecho, sigue con sus tiernos besos hasta que de nuevo escucha un bostezo. Toma la sábana, mañana se limpiarían y nada les importaba el sudor y los fluidos corporales, arropa sus cuerpos y con una enorme sonrisa habla:

—Feliz noche, cariño—murmura Viktor cuando Yuri ya ha cerrado sus ojos y su respiración es rítmica.

—Feliz noche…

Y Viktor sabe que lo que Yuri dice no es más que el subconsciente de alguien dormido, sabe que no lo recordará la mañana siguiente pero es suficiente para hacerlo explotar de felicidad.

Por qué Yuri luego murmura algo de manera tan suave, que si no hubiese visto sus labios moverse hubiera jurado estar soñando.

_“…Mi amor.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginza es una de las calles más caras de Tokio, la comparan con la quinta avenida en New York, el edificio donde ellos fueron tiene un restaurante de comida italiana, pero por la época estoy segura que pasa llenísimo y deben ser horas de espera.   
> ¡Escribí este capítulo escuchando “Take me to church”, bueno, escribí el smut escuchando esa canción. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ya son parejita mis bebés! Hasta yo quería golpear a Yuri… ¿Es eso normal?


	14. ❥Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor POV

Despierta, al abrir sus ojos ve una figura conocida a su lado, el japonés duerme, su boca parcialmente abierta, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por el suave manto de su cama. Sonríe, una semana había pasado desde que oficialmente eran pareja, y Viktor no podría estar más feliz.

Se acerca a Yuri, siente su erección matutina entre sus pantalones para dormir y mierda, no ayuda nada ver a su novio usar solamente una camisa holgada.

Una camisa suya.

Besa con cuidado la mejilla de Yuri, este se mueve, le da la espalda a Viktor para arroparse más con las sábanas, murmura en sus sueños y no quiere levantarse, el ruso siente su corazón estrujarse de ternura, pero no puede negar que quiere a Yuri. No le importaba el sexo en esos momentos, aunque acepta que sería algo muy bienvenido.

Se acerca y abraza a Yuri, siente su calor corporal y le encanta, siempre ha sido algo que le ha encantado de dormir con Yuri. Viktor cierra los ojos, su media erección aún en su tanga, besa cariñosamente el cuello de Yuri y este deja un audible gemido escapar sus labios.

Siente a Yuri removerse en la cama, cierra los ojos y decide que es buena idea dormir un poco más. Su precioso novio se mueve entre las sábanas, no entiende porqué, siente su cuerpo alejarse un poco y luego se acerca de nuevo, siente luego las piernas de Yuri moverse y escucha un sonido que conoce demasiado bien.

El tapón de una botella de lubricante.

Mantiene sus ojos cerrados, imaginando qué hace Yuri, lo escucha gemir muy suavemente, luego siente cómo Yuri busca su propia entrada, preparándose para recibirlo. Yuri toma el miembro de Viktor, masturbándolo un poco para despertarlo por completo, y vaya que Viktor despierta.

Siente al _otaku_ acercar su trasero a él, restregarlo mientras se sigue preparando y el modelo solo puede esperar, mientras siente su vientre arder y explotar de deseo, su sexo duele, duele en espera de Yuri.

Lento, muy lento Yuri toma con su mano el pene de Viktor, alineándolo con su entrada y con cuidado se mueve para que lo penetre.

A ninguno le importa una mierda ser silenciosos.

Dejan los gemidos escapar, Viktor acerca más a Yuri, lo abraza, moviendo sus caderas, y no es suficiente, esa posición no es suficiente.

En un arrebato de deseo, Viktor empuja a Yuri, dejándolo boca abajo, acostado en la cama, su pene contra el colchón y sus manos tomando con fuerzas las almohadas. Viktor toma las nalgas del menor, abriéndolas y observa con deseo, se acerca y lo besa, Yuri se mueve, Yuri gimotea, Yuri ruega por más y Viktor quiere exactamente eso. Mierda, quiere eso y mucho más.

Penetra de nuevo a Yuri, sus brazos buscan su lugar entre el colchón y el pecho de Yuri, sus manos en sus hombros para poder jalarlo con mayor fuerza, pierde la noción, Viktor se deja llevar, y es que se siente tan estúpidamente bien que no puede evitar.

Escucha la cama moverse, escucha el respaldo golpear la pared con demasiada fuerza, incluso siente como ambos se mueven por la cama, porque Viktor prácticamente embiste a Yuri, escucha sus pieles chocar y quiere más, escucha también a Yuri gritar de placer, pide más, más duro, más rápido y Viktor explota.

Sale de Yuri, se baja de la cama y toma sus piernas, lo hala para posicionarlo al extremo de la cama, boca arriba, las sábanas desordenadas, las almohadas en el suelo y sus erecciones palpitan.

Sin decirle más, las piernas de Yuri ahora están sobre los hombros de su novio, Viktor lo toma por su cintura, siente sus dedos hundirse en la hermosa piel y lo jala con fuerza para penetrarlo, un estridente gemido escapa por la sorpresa de la garganta del menor, ve lágrimas en sus ojos, ve su pecho rojo y le encanta, mierda, le encanta verlo descompuesto bajo su cuerpo.

Se mueve con fuerza contra Yuri y muere al ver a su novio jugar con sus propios pezones y tocar su erección, la estimulación es exquisita, Viktor se siente cerca, se mueve más contra Yuri quien se corre, el orgasmo hace al japonés poner los ojos en blanco, es intenso, su pecho se mancha de blanco y las contracciones de su ano oprimen más el pene de Viktor, se viene luego, dentro de Yuri y mierda que le encanta.

Está tan acostumbrado a usar condón que hacerlo sin, es algo bastante interesante. No es una práctica que quisieran frecuentar, no era cómodo luego para Yuri limpiarse, solo… La emoción del momento los invadía.

Viktor se deja caer sobre Yuri, ambos respiran con fuerza, ambos jadeantes dejan sus cuerpos relajarse luego de ese asombroso orgasmo.

—Juro que no hay nada mejor que despertar a tu lado—murmura Viktor, cerrando los ojos y besando a Yuri.

Se acomodan en la cama, Viktor busca el paquete de toallas húmedas y ayuda a Yuri a limpiar su propio abdomen, ve al japonés poner mala cara y lo mira preocupado.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Yuri se remueve incómodo, toma la toalla húmeda y termina de limpia su abdomen.

—No usaste condón, tengo que ir a… _nhg_ … Limpiarme. Juro que siento todo salir y es horrible.

La curiosidad puede con Viktor, toma las piernas de Yuri, separándolas y sacando del menor un pequeño grito. Ve el líquido espeso salir por su ano y sonríe, pasa su lengua por sus labios antes de hablar, sin despegar la mirada de la escena.

—Puedo limpiarlo.

— ¡No te atrevas!

Deja ir a Yuri y este corre hacia el baño, se levanta, camina hacia él rascando su nuca.

Yuri necesitaría ayuda.

Esa misma noche, Viktor quiere salir a algún bar cercano. Yuri no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de citas, es más, nunca ha sido el tipo de personas que disfrute los antros, aunque la idea no se le hacía tan perturbadora con Viktor a su lado.

Por obvias razones, ambos deciden ir al bar donde se conocieron, tomados de la mano, sonriéndose, entraron y escucharon como un vaso de vidrio caía al suelo y se rompía.

— ¡Mierda! —Viktor reconoció de inmediato la voz de Christophe—De todos los lugares, juro que no esperaba verlos acá.

—Hola a ti también, Chris.

Yuri abrazó el brazo de Viktor, topando su cuerpo y sonriendo descaradamente al rubio, quien, apoyado en la barra, mordía su labio inferior.

Viktor puso los ojos en blanco, amaba a su mejor amigo, aun si muchas veces lograba ser fastidioso.

—Dame lo de siempre.

Viktor miró como los ojos de Yuri se paseaban por el lugar, frunciendo el ceño. Pensó que no era nada, fue hasta que sintió el culo de Yuri en su entrepierna que entendió.

Como modelo, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, Yuri solamente _daba a entender a todos que no vino solo._

El súper modelo sonrió, abrazando a Yuri por su abdomen mientras besaba sus hombros, su pulgar moviéndose para acariciar su estómago, y sonreía plácidamente al escuchar a su mejor amigo y su novio hablar.

—Por cierto, hoy es noche exótica. He instalado un tubo para bailar, pero es una lástima que la persona que había contratado no podrá venir—suspira el _bartender_.

—Oh, Yuri, cariño, tú me comentaste que sabes bailar en el tubo. ¿Cierto?

Viktor ve el brillo en los ojos de Christophe y se arrepiente de inmediato de sus palabras. Ve a Yuri, sus ojos dirigidos hacia el tubo metálico, sonríe y escucha a Christophe alentarlo.

—Ni siquiera has calentado—murmuró Viktor como quien no quiere la cosa.

Pero no quería tampoco detener a Yuri, debía aceptar que la curiosidad por verlo bailar lo mataba.

Yuri agarra su trago y lo toma de una vez, limpia la comisura de sus labios y camina hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el tubo, es un tipo de pasarela, bastante alta para que todos tuvieran una buena percepción de su trasero y otros atributos.

Yuri subió de un salto, Viktor se acercó primero, tenía la mejor vista de todas. El escenario comenzó a rodearse de personas, la canción comenzó, Viktor la reconocía un poco, pero era una versión más lenta y seductora, era una versión con una voz masculina.

Quedó estupefacto cuando vio a Yuri quitar sus pantalones, y aún más cuando notó que su novio llevaba una de sus tangas negras.

Maldito tramposo.

Yuri removió su camisa, mientras las primeras teclas del piano sonaban, daba vueltas lentamente alrededor del tubo, dejándose caer para topar su pecho en el escenario, gateando seductivamente hacia Viktor, lamiendo sus propios labios y tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa. Lo acerca a él, eleva su propio trasero para que los demás lo vean y murmura al oído del mayor.

—No apartes los ojos de mí.

Se levanta con gracia cuando la canción comienza, toma el tubo, moviéndose de lado a lado de una forma que Viktor pensaba debía ser ilegal, da un par de vueltas más para elevarse, agarrándose con una corva del tubo y soltando una de sus manos. Viktor sabía que Yuri era bueno en el arte del tubo, _pero jamás pensó que le atraería tanto verlo bailar así._

Las poses de Yuri, la forma en que giraba y abría sus piernas, como se elevaba y cómo siempre que se detenía por unos segundos para ver a Viktor, lo estaban poniendo cada vez más incómodo en la parte de sus pantalones.

Si su pene pudiera hablar, estaría gritando el nombre de Yuri.

La canción llega a sus últimos segundos y con esto, Yuri se deja caer de espaldas, piernas dobladas, en esa posición que a Viktor tanto le encantaba tomarlo. Mueve su pelvis, elevándola una y otra vez simulando penetraciones, la erección visible en su ropa interior, y los ojos color chocolate sin despegar su mirada de los color cielo.

Termina y todos aplauden, Viktor no se ha dado cuenta cuando la tanga de Yuri terminó llena de billetes, el joven recoge el dinero y baja del escenario, abraza a Viktor por el cuello, saltando y enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, besándolo enfrente de todos, sacando más de un jadeo y un grito de los comensales.

—Llévame a casa. Sé un buen chico y dame lo que quiero, _Vitenka._

La piel de Viktor se eriza, toma con más fuerza el cuerpo de Yuri, sintiendo su erección rozarlo, mira alrededor, todos los hombres sonrojados y muchos sonriendo, aún habían aplausos, y todos disfrutaban la escena.

Pero era a Yuri a quien veían, el hermoso japonés, semi-desnudo, sus ojos brillando de excitación y su erección dejando poco a la imaginación. Mierda, tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomar a Yuri en el mismo escenario.

La mañana siguiente se despidieron con un beso y la promesa de almorzar juntos, Yuri tenía una enorme sonría en sus labios, y Viktor estaba seguro que él la compartía.

No tenía ninguna sesión planeada, debía ir al estudio hasta en la tarde, decidió dormir un poco más _porque la noche anterior, simplemente no pudo._

Cuando esta por dormir, recibe un paquete. Maldice en voz baja, no recuerda haber pedido nada pero se sorprende cuando preguntan por él y ve el nombre del destinatario:

Christophe.

Abre la caja y ríe al notar una cantidad exagerada de juguetes sexuales, sobre todo juguetes anales.

“ _Querido Viktor, ya que sé que no estás acostumbrado a penes, te envío para que pruebes estos con tu querido futuro señor Nikiforov_ ”

Viktor nota uno en particular que llamó su atención, una pequeña cápsula con un hilo en uno de los extremos.

Medio día viene rápido, la mañana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras Viktor ordenaba los juguetes sexuales en orden de prioridades, llama a Yuri y descubre que tiene la tarde libre, pero que debe ir a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial.

Viktor lo invita a su hogar, cocina algo y espera con la mesa servida a que Yuri llegue.

Escucha de nuevo que tocan la puerta y se apresura a contestar, ve la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo y no pierde tiempo para arrastrarlo adentro y besarlo con fuerza.

— ¿Preparaste la comida? —pregunta sorprendido y riendo, continúa—¡Qué romántico, Viktor!

Comen, Yuri está feliz por el plato de Viktor, y este comienza poco a poco su juego de seducción.

Acerca su silla, sonría de la forma que sabe que a Yuri le encanta, estira su mano para acariciar el muslo del menor y se acerca para besar su cuello, las manos de Viktor se deslizan bajo la camisa de su novio y aprietan con cuidado los pezones, pasa sus uñas por el abdomen, siente a Yuri suspirar y une sus labios con los ajenos.

El beso es lento, poco a poco va convirtiéndose en algo más, más posesivo, más íntimo.

Un beso lleno de deseo.

Una vez en la cama, Yuri abre sus piernas como ya le era costumbre, sonríe al ver a Viktor besar su abdomen y tomar la botella de lubricante y gimotea cuando los dedos comienzan a trabajar su entrada, poco a poco, cierra sus ojos, deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y disfruta las sensaciones, esperando el pene de Viktor en su interior.

Pero este nunca llega.

—Yuri, quiero probar algo. ¿Está bien?

Yuri asiente, Viktor ve como Yuri busca sus ojos, introduce despacio el consolador previamente lubricado, y sonríe, dejándolo allí.

El japonés levanta la ceja cuando Viktor besa la punta de su pene y le ayuda a ponerse la ropa interior.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir al centro comercial.

Yuri abre la boca y parece entender. Sonríe y se levanta como si nada. Se sienta, gimiendo en voz baja por la incomodidad del objeto adentro suyo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, ven. Si te portas bien—murmura, acunando la mejilla de Yuri en su mano—, te prometo que haré la noche inolvidable para ti.

La risa de Yuri le encanta, sonríe al verlo sonrojarse y se sonroja cuando ve a Yuri acercarse para besarlo, rodea su cuello con sus brazos y murmura entre besos.

—Cada noche contigo es inolvidable.

_Lo ama._

_Maldita sea que lo ama._

En el centro comercial, Viktor y Yuri caminan cerca el uno del otro, ven varias tiendas, compran lo necesario y Yuri camina hacia su favorita: aquella que representaba el paraíso para todo artista.

Viktor está callado, Yuri no lo nota por la emoción de comprar sus nuevas adquisiciones, está agitado, mira de estante a estante, compra más de lo que necesita y sale de la tienda con una sonría en el rostro.

—Yo llevo las cosas, cariño—Se ofrece Viktor.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Yo puedo.

—Insisto—Sin aceptar pretextos, las toma y sonríe, besando la frente de Yuri quien se encoge de hombros y regresa la sonrisa—, regresemos a casa.

— ¿Creí que tenías una sesión más tarde?

—Tenía. La cancelaron, así que tengo el resto de la tarde libre, hasta mañana.

En realidad, aún estaba vigente, pero no era nada importante, Christophe podía discutir los términos como su representante, y sabía que su mejor amigo lo perdonaría cuando le contase la razón por la que no llegó.

Caminan a las gradas eléctricas, Viktor agradece en voz baja la costumbre japonesa de ir en filas, porque así no debía ir a lado de Yuri. El japonés baja un par de gradas, se detiene en una. Viktor espera que esté a una distancia prudente y saca el pequeño control remoto de su bolsillo.

Estira su mano, apretando el botón de encendido, ve a Yuri moverse, sus rodillas se doblan pero logra sostener el equilibrio, mira a Viktor, sus ojos horrorizados, ve el control remoto y _entiende._

— ¡Basta!

Se apresura a bajar las gradas, voltea de nuevo y vuelve a apretarlo, sosteniendo el botón y sonriendo maliciosamente. Yuri se pone de cuclillas, mira a Viktor y sus labios se mueven, tiene una risa hermosa y nerviosa en su rostro.

Baja de las gradas y espera a Viktor, el rostro fruncido, tratando de no sonreír.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —dice, mirando a su alrededor para saber que no había nadie cerca.

Viktor no responde, solo eleva el control remoto en su mano.

—Te dije: “ _si te portas bien_.” —cita sus propias palabras.

— ¡No te atrevas!

Presiona de nuevo el control, Yuri se apresura contra él, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor, sosteniéndose para no caer, odia sentirse tan vulnerable, pero al mismo tiempo ama que sea con Viktor.

El ruso apaga el aparato, Yuri lo mira, lágrimas en sus ojos, tenues, pero están allí.

—No seas malo—dice en voz baja, haciendo un adorable puchero—, me dejas deseándote y ahora me haces esto. Mi casa está más cerca.

—Llama a Phichit, o nos encargaremos de poner un calcetín afuera. No lo sé, solo no dejaré que nadie nos interrumpa…

Toma a Yuri de la mano, caminan hasta un lugar más oscuro, lo abraza por la cintura y aprieta una vez más el interruptor, besando su novio, llevándolo cerca del orgasmo antes de continuar la oración:

—Porque hoy, seré todo tuyo.

Siente a Yuri moverse contra él, ahogando gemidos hasta que no puede más y deja escapar uno entre sus labios, es suave, pero lo suficientemente elevado para que Viktor pudiera disfrutarlo.

Apaga de nuevo el juguete, sostiene a Yuri entre sus brazos y sonríe, solo dejaría que Yuri se tranquilizara un poco antes de apresurarse hasta su hogar.


	15. ❥Sideways Samba

Día de semana, día alejado de Viktor.

Eran aburridos para Yuri, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar al lado del ruso, hablar todos los días, comer juntos cuando pudieran o simplemente enviarse fotos a lo largo del día.

Ahora, gracias a la nueva animación de uno de sus mangas, los días con Viktor se acortaban. Pasaba ocupado, y los pocos momentos que tenía para verlo eran sagrados.

Se tiró en su cama, exhausto, era pasada medianoche y no había logrado descansar en todo el día, el estudio lo tenía con la cabeza en las nubes. Siente como alguien se acuesta a su lado y sonríe, ve a su mejor amigo, igual de exhausto que él, ambos orgullosos por el nuevo proyecto pero muertos en vida.

—Maldición, esto nos va a dejar mal.

Yuri ríe y toma su teléfono, decide revisar sus mensajes antes de dormir. Tiene muchos de Viktor contándole sobre su jornada, sonríe en cada uno y su corazón se hace gelatina, ve una foto suya, sonriente, mordiendo su labio inferior, Viktor atrás suyo, apoyando su quijada en los hombros de Yuri y sonriendo de esa forma que solo él podía, su brazo estirado, perfectamente posicionado para que se viera arriba de la clavícula de Yuri.

El japonés adoraba cada fotografía a lado de Viktor, también cada fotografía de Viktor que tenía guardada en su teléfono. Como su fondo de pantalla, una fotografía de Viktor que Yuri había tomado un día en una de sus múltiples citas.

Cada foto juntos le encantaba, sobre todo aquellas en las que estaban acostados en la cama, sonrientes, Viktor con una mano alrededor de los hombros de Yuri y este con su rostro entre el pecho de su novio.

Escucha a alguien chasquear sus dedos y ve a Phichit de nuevo, ceja alzada y su rostro reflejando preocupación.

—Algo más te molesta—Le dice—, te conozco de siempre. A ver, escupe ya ¿qué tienes?

—Vi el mensaje de una mujer en el teléfono de Viktor, era su ex novia, tienen muchos videos juntos.

Yuri no soporta más y deja escapar sus inseguridades, baja el rostro para evitar la mirada de Phichit, toma aire para seguir hablando pero las palabra son salen de su boca, se congela y al mismo tiempo siente su esófago en llamas.

—Yuri…

—Sé que Viktor no haría eso. Estoy seguro que él no me… Pero aun así, no puedo evitar compararme con ella.

Hablan un rato y Phichit busca a la mujer en google, y sí, debe aceptar que es preciosa. Ve a su amigo suspirar cuando una fotografía de ella y Viktor aparece, Viktor está sonriente, abrazándola por la espalda y ella tiene sus manos sobre las del hombre.

Parecen una pareja perfecta.

Phichit ríe en voz baja y agranda la cara de Viktor.

—Él no la amaba.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Mira la cara! Esta sonrisa es fingida. ¡Deja de llorar por gusto! Él sonríe diferente estando contigo.

Toma el teléfono de su amigo, Yuri apoya su quijada en el hombro de Phichit y cierra los ojos, pensando que su amigo entraría a su galería de fotos.

— ¡Vaya mierda! —Escucha a Phichit.

Abre los ojos, mirando horrorizado una foto suya, acostado en la cama con ojos cerrados, sus manos tomando con fuerzas las sabanas, labios separados, sudado y rojo hasta el pecho, sus piernas abiertas de par en par. Extiende su mano, gritando de horror y Phichit aleja el teléfono, solo para que la yema de sus dedos roce la pantalla, minimizando la imagen y dejando al descubierto todas las demás.

Era el chat de Viktor, lleno de imágenes eróticas suyas, imágenes del pene de Viktor adentro suyo, imágenes de una mano sobre su pene o de su boca alrededor del miembro del mayor. Había fotografías de su trasero, al aire y lleno de lubricante, y unas pocas tiernas de Viktor y él juntos.

Yuri golpea el teléfono en su desesperación y este cae al piso con fuerza, quiere morirse, no, quiere que la tierra lo coma vivo, o quiere quedarse ciego, o sordo, o que el mundo se detenga, sí, sería buena idea retroceder el tiempo, o pausar el tiempo e irse a vivir lejos. ¿Puede vivir siendo ermitaño? Sí, sí puede. O podría a lo mejor solo irse corriendo, dejar todo y ser un pordiosero en las calles, o puede unirse a un circo y cambiar su identidad. ¿Cuánto cuesta una cirugía plástica en que te cambien el rostro?

—Yuri, te había visto desnudo antes pero ¡wow! ¿Sabes? No deberías estar preocupado porque Viktor te vaya a dejar, si él puede verte así todos los días, estoy seguro que jamás va a alejarse de tu lado.

— ¡Peach! Debías buscar en mi galería ¡no en mis conversaciones con Viktor!

— ¿Tienes fotos HD del pene del _Pornoforov_? Digo, hay videos pero ¡una foto es mejor!

— ¡Phichit!

Su amigo no deja de reír, Yuri recoge su teléfono y nota algo que lo deja sin aliento. En la conversación con Viktor.

“ _Llamada de voz terminada_ ”

Con una duración de menos de un minuto.

Viktor había escuchado su conversación con Phichit.

Viktor había escuchado a Phichit llamarlo _“Pornoforov”._

_Viktor había escuchado a Phichit pedir fotos HD de su pene._

¿Y si vendía su riñón en el mercado negro, podría pagarse un viaje sin regreso a la luna?

No cierra la conversación con suficiente rapidez, porque el teléfono vibra y allí está, un mensaje enviado de Viktor, una foto de su pene en toda su gloria.

_“Phichit, esto es lo que hace a Yuri gemir por las noches ;) “_

Oficialmente, Yuri Katsuki explota de vergüenza.

Pasaron tres días antes que Yuri se animara a contestar los mensajes de Viktor, y que dejara entrar a Phichit a su hogar.

Suspira y apoya su quijada en su mano, mirando a la nada, tiene un puchero en los labios y no quiere admitir que es porque extraña demasiado a Viktor. Suspira de nuevo, cierra los ojos y siente un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza. 

— ¡Te estoy hablando, pedazo de idiota! —grita Yurio, su editor.

— ¡Auch! —Reclama, levantándose y acariciando el lugar golpeado— ¿Perdón, qué dijiste?

—Yuri sigue fantaseando con el pene ruso albino.

—V-Viktor no es albino—exclama y todos ríen, menos Yurio.

Yurio iba a volverse loco en cualquier momento.

— ¡Hablamos de la producción! Este será un proyecto enorme, tendrá veinte capítulos, se está trabajando lo más rápido que se puede. Ya tenemos las canciones de inicio y final, necesitamos seguir trabajando. Los fanáticos están emocionados, _akihabara_ está tapizada de carteles de tu nueva serie.

Yuri sonríe, orgulloso a más no poder de su trabajo.

El día termina y todos están exhaustos, viernes en la noche, ¡después de una semana eterna! Yuri va a casa de Viktor.

Lo recibe y Yuri lo abraza, inmediatamente siente que su energía regresa a su cuerpo y sonríe. Besa a su novio por un largo rato antes de caminar hacia la sala. Se sientan, Yuri no quiere dejar ir a Viktor, se sienta en sus piernas y hunde su nariz en el cuello ajeno, besándolo, dejando que todo el estrés del día vuele lejos.

—Yo también te extrañé—ríe Viktor.

Yuri suspira, una mano acaricia su espalda y la otra su mejilla, se siente cálido, tierno y feliz. Está en su lugar favorito en el mundo.

No puede decir que no disfruta cada segundo de su trabajo. ¡Ha sido su sueño desde hacía años! Pero tampoco puede negar que es algo muy pesado. Los días con Viktor eran un oasis en su vida.

Es ahora Viktor quien suspira y sonríe, ven un par de películas antes de cenar juntos e ir a la cama. Yuri está exhausto, solo puede abrazar a Viktor y besarlo despistadamente, queda dormido casi de inmediato.

La mañana siguiente, Yuri despierta sintiendo múltiples besos en su cuello, se estira y abraza a Viktor, abre perezoso los ojos y nota que la sonrisa de Viktor no llega a sus ojos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta mientras bosteza.

—Bebé—murmura, besando su cuello, demorando lo más que puede las palabras—, iré a Rusia para la fiesta de la que te hablé, quisiera que me acompañes.

Yuri sonríe emocionado, asiente y pregunta de inmediato la fecha, se separan, cada uno con su teléfono celular, mirando la aplicación del calendario. Ambos calendarios llenos de diferentes eventos, el de Viktor, con sesiones y reuniones para contratos, además de eventos sociales. El de Yuri, lleno de fechas de entrega y demás.

—Será en un mes, la segunda semana.

El corazón del japonés se detuvo cuando notó que justo la semana en que Viktor iría a Rusia, él estaría muy ocupado con la producción y fechas de entrega. No existía forma en que pudiera subirse a ese avión con Viktor.

Se ocultó en el cuello del mayor, desesperado, porque por un segundo se había dejado convencer, pero ahora sus ilusiones estaban por los suelos. La ansiedad lo consumía, eran novios, Viktor iría a ver a un montón de personas con quienes se había acostado en diversas ocasiones y estaba seguro que entre ellas, estaría la actriz porno tan hermosa, con un vestido que defina su figura y una sonrisa despampanante, con o sin maquillaje.

Porque eso era lo que Viktor merecía, una mujer hermosa, no un _otaku_ cuatro ojos que debía actuar como un personaje de _manga_ para conquistarlo.

Viktor vio el celular de Yuri, notó la semana pintada en rojo y entendió que no puede ir, lo abraza con fuerza, paralizándose cuando siente las lágrimas de Yuri mojar su camisa, no dice nada, no habla, no se mueve, apenas y respira. No es bueno en este tipo de situaciones, no es bueno consolando a las personas, mucho menos a aquellas que quiere tanto como a Yuri.

Yuri se aleja, tapa sus ojos con las almohadas, se siente patético, porque cree que Viktor odiará verlo así, está seguro que lo echará de su casa, porque su fin de semana es para relajarse, no para soportar a alguien que apenas se soporta a sí mismo.

Siente a Viktor acercarse a él y con cariño, besa su mejilla. El calor ajeno lo reconfortaba, sentir los brazos de Viktor rodearlo y atraerlo hacia su pecho, poder solo distraerse con la suavidad de su camisa, sentir la respiración sobre su cabello y suaves murmullos para callar sus sollozos.

No ha sido un ataque de pánico como los que tenía en su adolescencia, pero sí siente como poco a poco mejora su estado de ánimo. Al menos, logra tranquilizarse.

—Perdón—murmura.

—No te disculpes—Viktor habla en voz baja, para no alterar a Yuri demasiado— ¿Quieres desayunar? O ¿Quieres que traiga el desayuno a la cama?

Yuri niega y se acerca a Viktor para besarlo, no quiere hacer nada más en esos momentos que besuquearse con su novio. Viktor corresponde sus besos, ruedan en la cama un poco hasta que Yuri está sobre Viktor. El ruso no desperdicia el tiempo, sus manos se mueven al trasero de Yuri y lo tocan con suavidad, no sabe si tener sexo sería buena idea en esos momentos.

—Puedo cancelar el viaje, decir que no iré—dice Viktor, entre besos.

—Ni se te ocurra—contesta Yuri—, por favor, Viktor. No quiero que dejes de lado tu vida por mi ¿bien?

— ¿Qué hice para merecerte? —susurra, atrayendo a Yuri de nuevo a sus labios para robarle un sonoro beso.

Y Yuri se pregunta lo mismo.

—Disfruta en Rusia, voy a extrañarte mucho—Hace un puchero y sus ojos brillan, el corazón de Viktor se contrae porque él realmente quería que Yuri lo acompañara—, promete que tomarás muchas fotos.

—Solo si prometes no enseñárselas a Phichit—guiña el ojo, recordando el incidente de días atrás.

— ¡Eres insufrible! —grita Yuri. Viktor acababa de matar todo el ambiente, pero solo al escuchar su risa, tan alegre y hermosa, Yuri no era capaz de enojarse por mucho tiempo.

La despedida fue extraña, Yuri estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando como Viktor dejaba su maleta. Se miran un largo rato, tiene el boleto y no saben cómo despedirse. Yuri tiene un nudo en la garganta, será solo una semana, no era para siempre, pero estaba tan acostumbrado al ruso, que sabía que esa semana sería eterna. Muerde su labio inferior y da un par de pasos, Viktor lo abraza, él también siente el vacío en su estómago.

—Lamento no poder ir—murmura, su nariz sobre la tela de la camisa, su mente memorizando el aroma que tanto le gustaba.

—Lamento no poder quedarme.

—Disfruta, sé que te divertirás mucho.

Se aleja y sonríe, Viktor regresa la sonrisa y besa a Yuri, mira la hora, debe irse ya para poder tener tiempo por si se pierde adentro del aeropuerto. Suspira, besa de nuevo a Yuri, siente sus labios moverse, su cuerpo le ruega acercarse más, sus manos viajan sin su permiso a las caderas de Yuri quien solo puede rodear su cuello con sus brazos, el beso no es intenso, no es más que un simple y tímido movimiento de labios, pero es íntimo, es personal y delicado, es un beso de dos amantes despidiéndose.

Se alejan, Viktor no quiere, sus labios buscan la piel de Yuri y besa su frente, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, sus labios solo buscan el mayor contacto posible por más tiempo, un poco más.

Solo un poco más, porque hay algo en el interior de Viktor, una especie de corazonada que le dice que si se va, algo malo pasará. No está tranquilo.

Yuri ve a Viktor caminar hacia el área de seguridad, no quiere ver más, da media vuelta y camina hacia el parqueo.

Regresa a su departamento y se tira en su cama, muerde su labio inferior. ¡Acaba de irse! Está seguro que ni siquiera ha abordado su avión, o está abordando, porque fueron dos horas de camino. Aun así, Yuri ya lo echa de menos.

El día pasa lento, más de lo que él quisiera, no hay mensajes estúpidos, ni fotografías, ni nada. Se dedica a trabajar, agradece que al menos sea una semana pesada, porque así podría pasarla rápido.

El primer día que Viktor finalmente está en Rusia, instalado y con internet, recibe un montón de mensajes y fotografías de Rusia, entre ellos una foto de un precioso y enorme caniche café.

“ _Se llama Makkachin, decidí hacer una visita primero a mi familia, un par de días._ ”

“ _¡Es precioso!_ ”

“ _Quiero llevarlo conmigo a Japón :( lo extraño mucho._ ”

“ _Muero por conocerlo. <3_”

Los mensajes no eran tan fáciles, la diferencia de horario los afectaba bastante, aunque trataban de hablar lo más que pudieran, entre imágenes, llamadas y mensajes de voz, Yuri solo se daba cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a Viktor.

El quinto día fue el más difícil, Yuri estaba con Phichit comiendo un par de _onigiris_ de la tienda de conveniencia más cercana, su momento libre era básicamente ambos, sentados en el sofá, comiendo y esperando que fuera una hora prudente para seguir trabajando toda la noche.

—Peach—murmura Yuri— ¿Puedo decirte algo?

—Lo que quieras, Yuu—sonríe su mejor amigo.

—Es sobre Viktor—toma el _onigiri_ en sus manos, antes de darle una mordida y degustar el arroz, la mayonesa y el pedazo de pollo frito, una combinación extraña pero muy deliciosa—, sé que está en Rusia, en estos momentos está en la fiesta con… Su ex novia.

—Yuri, tu nunca has sido de los que se sientan preocupados por una ex pareja. ¡Tú te llevas bien con la mayoría de tus ex!

—Lo sé, no es que me sienta inseguro por ella, sé que Viktor no me haría eso, pero no puedo dejar de compararme… Tú sabes, después de todo, él solo actuaba con mujeres.

— ¿Nunca le has preguntado?

—Tengo miedo que me diga que prefiere a las mujeres. No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si todo comenzó conmigo por curiosidad? Sé que no tiene mucha experiencia con hombres, sus videos porno eran heterosexuales, ¿y si extraña tener sexo con una mujer? Todos dicen que la piel de una mujer es más suave, y también son bonitas. ¡A todos les encantan los senos! Yo no tengo, tampoco tengo cintura detallada, mi trasero es diferente. ¡Además que me cuelga algo entre las piernas!

—Yuri, estás divagando.

El aludido suspira, desesperado, derrotado, con un nudo en la garganta. Pone mala cara y busca el hombro de Phichit para apoyarse en él, continua hablando, obligándose a mencionar las palabras.

—Tengo miedo, Phichit. Se acostó con muchas de esas personas. ¿Qué si extraña eso? No quiero…

—Yuri, entiendo que te preocupes, pero tienes que confiar un poco más en Viktor.

Mirando a su amigo sonríe, toma su teléfono en busca de una distracción, abre sus redes sociales para ver que hay contenido en la historia de Viktor. Lo abre y queda boquiabierto, era un pequeño video de Yesfir sonriendo y hablando en ruso. Ninguno de los dos entendía algo.

Phichit pide a Yuri que detenga el video, ve unas letras con un _hashtag_ que no entienden, el moreno se toma la molestia de traducirlo.

—Dice “ _teléfono robado_ ”.

Ven que hay aún más videos, hay otro enfocando a Viktor, en la pista de baile, sonriente y con un trago en la mano, su camisa formal ajada, lo rodeaban muchas personas. El video dura pocos segundos y según la traducción de Phichit, tenía escrito “¡Como siempre, el alma de la fiesta!”.

Los siguientes eran recopilación del baile, pasaron dos videos con canciones rusas que no entendían hasta que llegaron a uno en específico. No era un video, era una _selfie_ de Yesfir junto a Viktor, ambos sonrientes, sus mejillas rozándose, sonrojados y claramente ebrios.

—“ _Extrañé a mi amigo_ ” —murmura Phichit— ¿Ves? Son solo amigos.

La próxima historia era claramente ambos caminando por un pasillo, esta no decía nada, era el pasillo de un hotel. Solo se veía la cámara moverse, enfocándola a ella y luego a Viktor, por lo poco que se veía se podía deducir que él tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, y ella su brazo alrededor de la cintura del ruso.

Era fácil deducir que caminaban hacia un cuarto.

Yuri toma su teléfono, cierra la aplicación y lo tira para que caiga sobre el sofá, sin decir nada se pone de pie y va a su mesa de trabajo. Phichit no dice nada tampoco, siente un enorme vacío en el estómago, entendiendo lo que Yuri piensa. Habían miles de razones para que eso pasara, y estaba seguro que no era la que Yuri pensaba.

Decide no decirle nada, porque solo empeoraría las cosas. Esa madrugada, Yuri va a dormir pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, tratando de despejar su mente y alejar los malos pensamientos.

No funciona.

No ayuda tampoco que al entrar a twitter, encuentra un montón de mensajes enviados al muro de Viktor, otro tanto del club de fans del ruso, entre ellos la noticia de que Viktor se había acostado con Yesfir y que finalmente estaban juntos de nuevo.

Parte de Yuri no lo cree, Viktor no es así.

Pero parte de Yuri, aquella que lo dominaba en sus momentos de ansiedad, le grita que despierte, porque claro que Viktor es demasiado para él y era obvio que buscaría a alguien a su nivel.

Yuri trata con todas sus fuerzas de aferrarse al primer pensamiento, pero falla miserablemente.


	16. ❥Side Saddle

Yuri está emocionado, el día siguiente al fin regresa Viktor. Ha logrado mover sus reuniones y su trabajo por un par de horas libres solo para ir al aeropuerto por su novio. Ve el reloj, si no está mal, Viktor debía estar abordando el avión en esos momentos. Le sorprendía que no le escribiera en todo el día.

Cuando está por dormir, recibe una llamada, su estómago se revuelve, es Viktor. Debía estar en el avión en esos instantes y que esté llamándole, solo podía significar una cosa.

— ¿Hola? —contesta.

— ¡Yuri! —La voz de Viktor era rasposa y suave, tosió un poco, ajustando su voz y continuó hablando—Bebé, perdí el vuelo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí—Suspiró—, ayer tuvimos mi fiesta de despedida, desperté con resaca y no escuché la alarma. Me quedaré en un hotel cercano al aeropuerto, el nuevo vuelo aterrizará pasado mañana, solo que un poco más tarde de lo que pensé.

—Viktor—respira antes de decir algo inapropiado—, aparté todo para poder ir por ti mañana…

—Lo sé, guapo, lo sé. Lo lamento muchísimo…

—Regresa en taxi a tu casa—dice, interrumpiendo a Viktor y enfatizando el “ _tu_ ”—, yo no puedo ir por ti. Ten un buen viaje.

Cuelga.

Su teléfono suena un par de veces más, lo apaga y deja conectado para cargarlo. No quiere saber nada más de Viktor en ese momento, suficiente había tenido con ver todas las redes sociales inundadas con el hashtag “ _Vifir_ ”, le rompía el corazón, aún si no quería admitirlo.

Llora en silencio sobre su almohada, como autosatisfacción, había cambiado la imagen de su chat a una de sus mangas, cuando antes tenía una con Viktor, pero en esos momentos, por más infantil que fuera, ni siquiera quiere tener una propia. Abraza con fuerza la almohada, y entre lágrimas y jadeos, se queda dormido.

El día siguiente despierta con la cabeza más despejada, ve la hora, tenía gran parte del día libre, no podía mover las demás reuniones. No enciende su teléfono, aún está molesto.

Pasa el día mirando televisión, leyendo mangas o solo acostado, hundiéndose en su miseria, le duele la cabeza, pero ya ha tomado una dosis muy alta de analgésicos, decide dibujar un poco, hacer bocetos básicos, planeando los _storyboards_ futuros.

Se va a la cama molesto, día desperdiciado, se acuesta y por fin enciende su celular.

Tiene muchos mensajes de Viktor.

“ _¿Yuri?_ ”

“ _Lo siento tanto, entiendo que estés enojado, pero por favor, contesta._ ”

“ _Está bien, tomaré un taxi para regresar a mi casa._ ”

“ _Conseguí un hotel cerca, te envío la información de mi vuelo._ ”

“ _Dormiré cuanto pueda, te extraño._ ”

“ _Bebé, voy camino al aeropuerto._ ”

“ _Estoy por abordar… En teoría, aterrizo en unas cuatro o cinco horas. Te quiero._ ”

Yuri suspira, se siente mal, muy mal. Muerde su labio inferior y se siente culpable, ve la hora, Viktor acababa de despegar.

Suspira y se arropa con su sábana, quiere hacerse un pequeño capullo para desaparecer, porque no soporta la presión en el pecho. El día siguiente debía trabajar y no podría ver a Viktor, según sus cálculos, llegaría temprano, antes de mediodía.

Ni siquiera podrían almorzar juntos.

Ya han sido varios días en que Yuri se duerme con lágrimas en los ojos, está seguro que a esas alturas, debe tener horrendas ojeras y ojos hinchados. No puede hacer más, no ha sido una semana fácil o feliz para él.

 _El amor apestaba_.

El día siguiente se levanta, no hay mensajes de Viktor, solo un simple “Ya estoy aquí” que deja al japonés con un amargo sabor en la boca. Se baña, se cambia y va a las reuniones que tiene planeadas para el día, revisaba su teléfono cada cinco minutos, pero así como pasaban las horas, sus esperanzas de recibir un mensaje se desvanecían.

Es noche, todos quieren ir a un bar a relajarse, pasar incluso por un karaoke o solo comer algo, Yuri se disculpa, no está de ánimos para socializar.

Llega a su casa y se sienta en su cama, ni siquiera se había molestado en encender la luz de su cuarto o cambiarse de ropa. Suspira y pone mala cara, han sido varios días desde que no está con Viktor y desde que no se toca, siente un bulto en sus pantalones.

Se acuesta, busca en su teléfono celular y siente la culpa comiéndolo.

“ _Viktor Nikiforov, videos porno_ ”

Busca un video en que Viktor está solo, se le hace agua la boca cuando lo encuentra. Acostado en una cama, ojos abiertos hacia la cámara y totalmente desnudo, su cuerpo definido como tan bien lo recuerda, su mano sobre su pene, lenta y tortuosamente la mueve en vaivén, se escucha como Viktor jadea, como cierra los ojos y abre su boca, como mueve sus caderas y poco a poco aumenta el movimiento de su mano. Yuri entrecierra los ojos, no se concentra en el miembro de Viktor, se concentra en su rostro, hermoso, sudado y con cabello alborotado, levemente más largo que lo que tenía en esos momentos. Era uno de sus primeros videos.

Pasa su mano por sus labios, jadeando él también, decide bajar su mano hacia sus pantalones y acaricia su propio pene, imaginando a Viktor hacerlo. No le toma mucho tiempo sentirse cerca del orgasmo. Alcanzándolo cuando escucha una voz.

“ _¿Puedo ayudarte?_ ”

Con su mano sucia ve el video, Yesfir se acerca a Viktor y él extiende sus brazos, la ve en su esplendor, desnuda, hermosa y perfecta. Rodea las caderas de Viktor con sus piernas y antes que pudieran comenzar a tener sexo, Yuri cierra la página y tira su teléfono lejos.

Era como si el mundo le jugara una mala pasada. Se limpia y lava las manos en el baño, se niega a llorar de nuevo. ¡Es patético! Ya no es un niño pequeño. Tiene que hacer algo.

Toma toda su fuerza el tomar su teléfono y llamar a Viktor.

—Hola—El corazón de Yuri se rompe al escuchar la indiferencia en la voz de Viktor. Está decidido, debe ser fuerte, audaz, debe mostrarle que él es mejor que esa mujer.

—Hola—contesta, con el mismo tono.

—Es algo noche, Yuri. Sigo cansado de mi viaje. ¿Querías algo?

_Ser fuerte y que esas palabras no le quebrantaran el alma._

—No… Solo quería saber cómo estabas.

— ¿Cansado, eso es todo?

Yuri se recuerda y se repite que debe ser fuerte. Entendía por qué Viktor estaba molesto, él también debía estarlo, ambos habían sido unos imbéciles, Viktor por no llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto gracias a una borrachera, Yuri por actuar como un niño inmaduro e ignorarlo por todo un día.

—Yuri—dice Viktor entre un largo suspiro—, si eso es todo, voy a colgar.

—Te extraño—murmura.

Hay un silencio para luego escuchar otro largo y exasperado suspiro al otro lado de la línea. Más silencio, Yuri no se atreve a romperlo.

—Yo también te extraño—Ese comenzaba a sonar más al Viktor que Yuri tanto quería.

— ¿Podemos almorzar juntos mañana?

—No puedo—contesta—. Tengo una sesión de fotos.

—Ya veo… Bien, _uhmm_ , solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien y…

—Ven—Interrumpe Viktor—, por favor. Es tarde, pero no importa…

Yuri cuelga de inmediato, enviando un mensaje porque no se creía capaz de contestar.

“Salgo en seguida.”

Corre al baño para darse una ducha rápida, mira el kit de enemas que tenía, muerde su labio inferior y lo toma para _comenzar a prepararse_. Se arregla, toma su billetera, sus llaves y su cargador, manda un mensaje a Phichit y sale corriendo hacia la calle donde busca el taxi más cercano, el camino es estúpidamente largo en ese momento, aún con las calles desiertas por la hora, cuando llegan, paga y corre hasta el hogar de Viktor, toma su juego de llaves y abre, cierra la puerta, casi olvidando quitarse los zapatos, ni siquiera se preocupa por tomar los de visita que ahora eran suyos y corre a la habitación del Ruso.

Lo encuentra allí, parado, esperándolo.

Yuri no puede más, corre de nuevo y se tira sobre Viktor, lo abraza con fuerza, salta, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello,

Los brazos de Viktor lo rodean, acercándolo más, el mayor camina hacia su cama y se sienta, se acomodan, Yuri en ese momento coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Viktor, para luego acercarse y robarle un suave beso.

Es tan lento, tímido incluso, pero ambos suspiran en la boca foránea, Yuri abre sus labios, dándole la bienvenida a la lengua de Viktor. Se mueven lento, Yuri toma el labio inferior de su novio entre los suyos, aleja su rostro y escucha a Viktor gruñir en voz baja. Siente unas manos moverse por su espalda, y él no desaprovecha la oportunidad para acariciar el cabello de Viktor.

—Te extrañé tanto—murmura Yuri—, demasiado.

Se besan de nuevo, ahora es diferente, ahora es un beso demandante y obstinado, ambos ganando espacio, ambos dejándose llevar por el frenesí, Yuri queriendo demostrarle a Viktor lo mucho que gozan estando juntos.

Yuri se apresura hacia el cuello de Viktor, siente un golpe en su nariz y escucha un “auch” de Viktor, maldice sus lentes. Su novio los toma, doblándolos con demasiado cuidado y depositándolos a lado de la cama.

Cada uno se desviste a su propio ritmo, no hay juego sensual para quitarse la ropa, y se besan por largo tiempo. Viktor acuesta a Yuri y comienza lentamente a besar su cuello, jadeos y suspiros, mordidas y chupones, todo era una combinación erótica de los deseos de ambos hombres. Viktor bajaba poco a poco, dejando besos largos en la clavícula de Yuri, acariciando uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos y abriendo su boca para tomar al siguiente, su lengua se movía sobre el mismo, haciendo que Yuri arqueara la espalda de placer.

Las manos del japonés se trasladan al cabello plateado, sus dedos entre las hebras, acariciándolo, pasando sus uñas por la nuca de Viktor, dándole a entender lo mucho que disfrutaba ese momento.

Viktor no perdía el tiempo, bajando su rostro hacia el estómago de Yuri, besando y dejando sus marcas, sus manos disfrutaban la suave piel, acariciando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, Yuri lleva su brazo a su boca con necesidad, lo baja lentamente y él mismo se encarga en apretar sus pezones.

— ¿Estás listo? —pregunta Viktor, besando la parte interna de los muslos de Yuri para luego buscar sus ojos. 

Lame sus labios, mirando los ojos azules que tanto le encantan y sonríe asintiendo.

—Tenía algo de esperanzas de venir…

—Buen chico.

Yuri se pone en cuatro, gatea hasta que su trasero quede cerca del rostro de Viktor y su boca cerca de su pene, escucha a Viktor destapar la botella de lubricante y sonríe ansioso. Comienza a besar el pene de Viktor, atrayéndolo a su boca y lamiendo toda su longitud al momento en que una de sus manos lo masturbaba. Siente unos dedos penetrarlo y gime con sus labios rodeando el glande.

Viktor comienza a estirarlo, un poco más rápido de lo que acostumbraba, a Yuri no le importa, él desea eso más que a nada en esos momentos.

Se siente preparado y se aleja, la imagen de Yesfir montando a Viktor aparece en su mente y le revuelve el estómago, trata con toda su fuerza de ignorarla.

Él es mejor.

Él puede darle más placer.

Se sienta sobre Viktor, dejándolo boquiabierto y poco a poco deja caer su cuerpo, respira, antes de seguir moviéndose hasta que ha logrado tomar a Viktor por completo. Le sonríe, Viktor acaricia sus muslos y devuelve la sonrisa, esperan un corto tiempo para que Yuri esté cómodo, antes de que él comience con cortos movimientos. Sus rodillas contra el colchón le impiden elevarse mucho de manera cómoda, mueve su cadera, buscando un ritmo estable hasta que lo consigue, siente también a Viktor mover sus caderas, ayudándolo.

Se ven directamente a los ojos, Viktor con su rostro y pecho rojos, cabello desordenado, frente sudorosa y ojos más oscuros de lo normal. Sus labios más hermoso que el brillo de las estrellas, su deseo irradiante en ese momento. Extiende sus manos y Viktor hace lo mismo, es un apoyo más para que Yuri se mueva, pero el momento se siente perfecto y aún más íntimo. Ninguno puede ni quiere despegar la vista.

Los movimientos se vuelven frenéticos, Yuri sabe que no durará mucho y sufre en espera del orgasmo, sus piernas le ruegan por un descanso, el resto de su cuerpo grita por el deseo y la espera. El sonido de las pieles es fuerte, sin embargo no logra opacar el de sus gemidos, Yuri llora el nombre de Viktor y suena harmonioso desde sus labios, pide más y Viktor no duda en complacer.

El orgasmo los envuelve a ambos, Yuri se aleja y se acuesta en la cama, jadeante, cansado y satisfecho. Viktor se apoya sobre su brazo para poder ver a Yuri y ambos se sonríen.

—Bienvenido—murmura el menor.

—Te extrañé tanto—responde Viktor—, no había día en que no deseara tenerte allí conmigo.

Yuri se acerca, apoyándose en el pecho de Viktor y cerrando sus ojos.

—Aunque todos estaban molestos conmigo. Morían por conocerte.

— ¿Les has hablado de mí? —pregunta Yuri, besando con cuidado el pecho del mayor.

—Sí, pensaban que finalmente conocerían a mi novio.

—Viktor ¿puedo preguntar algo? —Espera a que Viktor asienta y continúa— ¿Por qué decidiste ser actor porno?

—Una de mis ex novias tenía curiosidad de grabar un video, decidimos grabarlos juntos. Vendimos la cinta como parte de una broma personal y al parecer a muchos les gustó, una compañía se contactó con nosotros.

— ¿Y ella?

—Su nombre es Yesfir, terminamos porque nuestra relación se volvió más un tema profesional, ya no era por romance. Aún nos llevamos muy bien—dice Viktor y sonríe—, ella era quien estaba más molesta por no llevarte conmigo.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta Yuri, sorprendido.

— ¡Sí! Es una desgraciada. Le enseñé una foto tuya y juró que si no fuera porque tú estabas acá en Japón, no hubiera dudado seducirte.

— ¿A mí?

—Le gustan pelo negro, liso y la enamoras con lentes.

Yuri rio a carcajadas al escuchar esto, avergonzado de las palabras de Viktor. Grita de sorpresa cuando Viktor lo empuja para que esté a su merced, acostado sobre su espalda. Comienza a besarlo, luego besa sus mejillas y su cuello, Yuri solo sonríe y se deja hacer, sus manos aprisionadas en las almohadas a lado de su cabeza.

—Eso me molestó, ella y yo tenemos gustos muy similares.

—La noche en el hotel—preguntó Yuri entre besos.

—Ah…—Viktor hace una pausa y se aleja lo suficiente de Yuri, solo para ver sus ojos— Esa noche bebí demasiado, ella me llevó a mi cuarto y…

— ¿Y qué? —insiste Yuri.

—Yuri, tienes que prometer que no te enojarás y escucharás mi explicación. Estaba borracho. Quiero decírtelo porque traicioné la confianza que tenemos… Y me siento culpable por ello.

Yuri no dice nada, solo mira a Viktor, tratando de ser fuerte ante las palabras que vienen.

—Maldición, realmente no pensé lo que hacía, pero es que… ¡No pude evitarlo! Necesitaba presumirte.

— ¿Presumirme?

—Le hablé sobre lo hermoso que eras y lo bueno que eres en la cama, bebé, dijo que no había forma de creerme a menos que ella estuviera contigo, me enojé y… Le enseñé las fotos que tengo guardadas tuyas.

La última oración fue tan rápida, que Yuri tuvo que parpadear varias veces mientras se concentraba en separar las palabras. Frunció el ceño, esperando que Viktor continuara.

— ¡Perdón! Sé que no tuve que enseñárselas. Es solo que, no sé, no pude evitarlo, me mató con que me pidiera compartirte, me puse a discutir con ella lo bien que se sentía estar contigo y…

—Eres un imbécil—dice Yuri.

Viktor abre la boca para decir algo, Yuri solo toma su rostro y lo besa de nuevo, empuja a Viktor y une sus labios una vez más, mueve sus caderas, masturba un poco a Viktor para que su miembro se ponga duro de nuevo, de nuevo deja su cuerpo caer, lo monta, esta vez es fuerte, se mueve sintiendo un suave dolor, eso solo lo hace disfrutarlo más, es frenético y desesperado, no le importa. Cuando su segunda ronda de sexo termina, Yuri se queda aún sobre Viktor, besándolo, sin querer separarse del todo.

— ¿Ese es mi castigo? Mierda, deberías castigarme más a menudo.

—Eres un idiota—Yuri besa la frente de Viktor, baja hasta su nariz y luego de nuevo sus labios—, por un segundo pensé que me dirías que dormiste con ella.

Siente como Viktor toma sus brazos con fuerza y lo empuja para sentarlo, luego él mismo se sienta, abrazando a Yuri por la espalda.

—Yuri, eso es… Yo no… Nunca…—Viktor no puede hablar, no puede formular oraciones decentes, no esperaba ese tipo de palabras de Yuri.

—Lo sé, perdona por dudar de ti.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Eso parecía? No, mi cielo, jamás podría hacer algo así. Yo…

Yuri lo besa antes que pudiera decir las últimas palabras. No estaba preparado para escucharlas.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

—Claro.

— ¿Por qué solo porno heterosexual?

Viktor sonríe de lado, su expresión no alcanza sus ojos, acaricia la mejilla de Yuri, pensando en las palabras correctas.

—Vivía en un país donde la homosexualidad era casi un delito, Yuri. Tengo suerte de tener amigos muy mente abierta, pero tenía pánico. No es como que prefiera a las mujeres o a los hombres, no soy de quienes se fija en el género. Aunque tú eres el primero con quien tengo una relación como esta.

Yuri sonríe, acariciando la mejilla de Viktor para robarle otro beso.

— ¿Puedo quedarme acá esta noche?

—No lo quisiera de otra manera.

Y por primera vez en muchos días, Yuri logra dormir tranquilo.


	17. ❥Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor POV

—Ya está decidido, Chris. Le diré a Yuri que estoy enamorado de él.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

—No, Chris. Voy a decirle, tengo que decirle. No lo sé, no sé cómo, pero sé que voy a hacerlo.

—Mierda… No estás bromeando.

El rubio mira a su amigo, limpia uno de los vasos y le sirve otro _shot_ , es temprano aún, no es hora para abrir el local, pero Viktor ya está borracho. Lleva una semana sin ver a Yuri y se está volviendo loco, y no solo por sus _bolas azules,_ la desesperación de ver de nuevo al hermoso japonés lo tiene muy mal.

—Siempre supe que eras de los que se entregaban por completo cuando estaban enamorados, pero es la primera vez que te veo tan mal por alguien.

—Nunca me había sentido así por nadie.

—Qué hermoso que todo comenzara aquí, en el bar.

Viktor ríe cuando ve a su amigo secarse una lágrima imaginaria, toma otro trago y revisa su teléfono, sonríe al ver la fotografía que tiene como protector de pantalla, un Yuri sonriente, en un lugar en _Roppongi_ , _Ippudo_ , uno de los lugares favoritos de Viktor. La fotografía era tan simple, Yuri sonriente, con su mano bajo su barbilla, la cocina atrás, pero su sonrisa era lo que valía mil soles.

Porque a Viktor le encantaba la forma en que sus ojos se hacían más pequeños cuando sonreía, sus labios, sus mejillas, la forma en que sus hombros se elevaban ligeramente. Requería toda su fuerza de voluntad el no tirarse sobre la mesa para besarlo.

Viktor regresa a su hogar en taxi, demasiado ebrio como para pensar en tomar un tren. Se tira a su cama mirando al techo, pensando en lo que le diría a Yuri. Desde que regresó de Rusia las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado de una manera extraña, pocas veces habían discutido —si es que puede llamarse discusión— de esa forma, y al parecer, eso los había unido más. Ahora Yuri y él pasaban casi todo su tiempo libre juntos, pero por la producción del nuevo anime de su novio, ese tiempo era casi nulo.

Estaba muy feliz y orgulloso de Yuri, escucharlo hablar sobre su nuevo proyecto le hinchaba el corazón, le encantaba verlo tan emocionado y sonriente contándole cosas, rogándole también que no dijera nada, todo ello se suponía era un secreto.

Viktor suspira, con sus manos en su estómago y una cara seria. Imagina mil posibilidades, y una de ellas es que Yuri sienta lo mismo que él. Nunca había pensado tanto el confesarse a alguien, en general, nunca supuso que constaría tanto decir un simple “te amo”.

Porque para él, así era siempre, pero probablemente era porque nunca lo había sentido de forma tan profunda.

Casi tan profundo como le gustaba estar dentro de Yuri.

Rio ante su propio pensamiento, la risa no duró mucho al notar que comenzaba a excitarse en pensar en su novio.

¡Una maldita semana en que ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarse!

Era un idiota, esperando cada momento para poder estar con Yuri, no quería esperar más.

Tomó su teléfono, abriendo el chat que tenía con su precioso novio y comenzó a ver las fotos. Luego encontró un video. No recordaba haber tomado un video de Yuri.

Cuando lo abrió, recordó el día que lo había tomado, y pueda que ambos estuvieran muy ebrios.

La cámara se movía entre sus manos, solo se veía Yuri, agarrando las sábanas, pero era obvio por el movimiento de su cuerpo, la fina capa de sudor y el sonido de las pieles chocando, que estaban teniendo sexo.

La cámara enfocaba la espalda de Yuri y su cabeza, no se veía mayor cosa, pero Viktor _sabía_ y _recordaba_ lo que estaba pasando. El video dura poco, pero es suficiente para dejar en la tela de la tanga de Viktor, una diminuta mancha mojada.

Baja su ropa interior y toma su duro pene entre su mano, con su dedo, quita las perlas de pre semen que aparecen, esparciéndolas. Su mano libre reproduce de nuevo el video y cuando menos lo espera, se encuentra embistiendo su propio puño.

Escucha los gemidos de Yuri que lo enloquecen, hace su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando, gimiendo por el éxtasis de imaginar a Yuri montándolo, imaginarse sosteniendo a su novio sobre él con ambas manos, y levantando sus caderas para penetrarlo una y otra vez.

Y se siente cerca, mierda, demasiado cerca, está a punto de venirse, tiene el nombre de Yuri en la garganta, pero no son estas palabras que salen de su boca. Gemía altos “amor” como apodo para su novio.

Y Viktor termina, manchando su pecho y su mano, justo cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar, el rostro de Yuri en la pantalla. Deja caer el celular, golpea su cara, grita, se levanta, ensucia sus sábanas y se siente culpable. Se apresura a contestar con su mano limpia, tratando de ignorar el desastre que acaba de hacer, y el dolor en su nariz.

— ¿Hola? —Ruega a cualquier dios que escuche que no se escuche su voz agitada.

— ¡Viktor! ¿Estás ocupado?

—N-No—tartamudea— ¿pasa algo?

—Quería preguntarte si tenías planes para más noche. ¿Puedo llegar a tu casa?

Era su maldita oportunidad.

— ¡Claro, cariño! Te espero. ¿Cenamos acá?

Deciden hora y cena, y Viktor se levanta para comenzar a preparar todo apresurado. Limpia su cuarto, pasa la aspiradora por la sala, limpia también la cocina y recoge su ropa sucia, ordena todo. Va a la tienda más cercana por bebidas e ingredientes porque ambos deciden cocinar juntos, compra un bote nuevo de lubricante y un par de paquetes de condones, está emocionado por la noche.

Cuando regresa a su casa ve la hora, tiene tiempo de sobra, toma un largo baño, seca su cabello y se pone ropa cómoda. Aunque por un segundo piensa si debería usar algo más.

¿Qué tal algo más formal? No, Yuri no debería saber sus planes.

¿Algo más casual? Lo que lleva puesto es perfecto, un par de _jeans_ color caqui y una camiseta con cuello V de color rosado pálido. ¿Cómo se veía? El espejo le decía que muy bien.

Escucha la puerta abrirse y voltea para ver al hermoso japonés entrar.

— ¡ _Tadaima*_! —escucha.

Adora a Yuri hablando tan familiar con él. Se acerca y le sonríe, quedando pasmado con lo hermoso que se ve su novio. Lleva un pantalón como el suyo, pero en azul, con los bordes doblados, y un suéter blanco, además de una mascarilla la cual se quita cuando entra a casa. Viktor se acerca casi corriendo y lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo. Yuri corresponde, y sus brazos se sienten demasiado bien alrededor de la cintura de Viktor.

Acerca sus labios a los de Yuri y pronto ambos se encuentras perdidos en un suave beso. Yuri mueve sus manos, las sube por el pecho de Viktor hasta que llega a su cuello, estira sus brazos y abraza al mayor. Viktor solo puede abrazar a Yuri con fuerza, topando más sus cuerpos. El beso es rápido, muy rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Viktor, Yuri se aleja, con una sonrisa que derritió a Viktor, se acerca una vez más para un suave beso, antes de separarse e ir a la cocina.

¿Siempre han sido tan familiares? Recuerda cuando antes Yuri no se atrevía a tocar nada en su casa, pedía permiso para casi todo, aún si era un suave “¿te molesta?”, ahora Yuri se movía por la casa de Viktor como si fuese suya.

Eso le encantaba al ruso.

— ¿Qué quieres preparar? —pregunta Yuuri.

—No lo sé, hoy compré varias cosas.

—Un día voy a regalarte una arrocera—comenta Yuri en voz baja y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡No es tanta costumbre en mi país comer arroz! Pero como sea, hagamos algo… especial.

— ¿Especial? —pregunta Yuri, abriendo la refrigeradora sin mirar a Viktor.

Era un día especial para el ruso, pero no quería delatarlo comiendo fuera o pidiendo algo caro.

— ¿Camarón tempurizado, vegetales, arroz y pescado?

Viktor se ríe y ve a Yuri sacar los ingredientes, pero no se niega. Comienza a ayudar a su novio a preparar la sopa _miso,_ otro día saldrían a comer.

Mientras Yuri prepara parte de la comida, Viktor se acerca para abrazarlo por la espalda, besando su mejilla en el proceso, Yuri sonríe, voltea su rostro y se besan de nuevo. ¿Es legal sentirse tan bien con alguien? Viktor no sabe y no le importa. Se sientan a comer, hablan de sus días y Viktor le recalca a Yuri lo mucho que lo ha extrañado.

Están preparándose para dormir, Yuri está tomando un baño, Viktor ya está en la cama, viendo su teléfono, comienza a escuchar como los mensajes del celular de Yuri caen uno tras otro tras otro. Tanto que incluso son agobiantes para Viktor. ¡Quiere leer en paz, maldición!

Toma el teléfono de Yuri para ponerlo en modo nocturno y sin querer, nota que son mensajes de Phichit, su mejor amigo.

— ¡Yuri! —grita Viktor.

— ¡¿Sí?! —escucha a Yuri decir desde la ducha.

— ¡Phichit te está escribiendo!

— ¡¿Qué dice?!

Viktor desbloquea el teléfono de Yuri y entra al chat de Phichit, sube un poco para leer la conversación nueva y decirle a Yuri las respuestas de su amigo y queda congelado cuando las lee.

“ _¡Hey! ¿Recuerdas a Hiroto?_ ”

Minutos después había una fotografía de un tipo de cabello castaño a lado de Yuri, la foto parecía vieja, Yuri tenía el cabello más largo y se veía un poco más gordo. El tipo besaba a Yuri en su mejilla y lo abrazaba, Yuri parecía sonrojado y sonriente. Viktor no sabe que decir.

“ _¡Yu, contesta! ¡S.O.S!_ ”

“ _Bueno, como no vas a contestar, igual voy a decirte. ¡Hiroto es el nuevo tipo que estará encargado de la producción de tu anime! ¿No es emocionante? ¿Recuerdas que Kimiko estaba embarazada, no? Habían estado buscando a alguien para estar en su puesto. ¡No tienes idea de la sorpresa que tuve al saber que el nuevo encargado de todo eso sería nada más y nada menos que tu ex novio!_ ”

¿Por qué Viktor se sentía así?

Yuri no dijo nada sobre Yesfir. ¿Por qué él tendría que decir algo por ese tal Hiroto? No debía estar celoso, ese tipo era el pasado de Yuri, ese tipo era uno de los ex amantes de Yuri. Ese tipo… ¿Estaría viendo a Yuri bastante a menudo?

¡Maldición! Él fue a Rusia y vio a un montón de personas con quien se había acostado, no tenía derecho… ¿Entonces, por qué se sentía así? Bloquea el teléfono y lo pone a un lado, está molesto, sabe que no debe estarlo, trata de calmarse y no ser irracional, se sienta en la cama y abraza sus piernas, esperando a Yuri. No diría nada, no reclamaría nada, no tenía derecho de hacerlo.

Ve a Yuri salir con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su ceja alzada aun esperando las palabras de Viktor. Él solo regresa el teléfono y se acuesta sin decir mayor cosa. Yuri lo desbloquea y ve que el chat de Phichit ya había sido leído, contestó un par de mensajes de su amigo, pensando que a lo mejor Viktor sentía incómodo hablar en voz alta de su ex novio.

Luego recordó el nudo que tuvo en su garganta al leer el mensaje de Yesfir.

Viktor miraba sus propias redes sociales, tratando de quitarse de la mente la imagen de Yuri siendo besado por otro hombre. Había visto a Phichit besar su mejilla en más de una ocasión, cuando se despedía, pero no era el mismo sentimiento.

— ¿Viktor? —escucha, se sienta en la cama y mira a Yuri como si no pasara nada.

— ¿Sí?

Yuri parece un poco cohibido. Genial, justo lo que no necesitaba esa noche. Se pone de pie y toma un poco de ropa, un pantalón y una camisa para ser más precisos, porque solo estaba con su ropa interior negra.

— ¿Leíste la conversación?

—Lo siento, dijiste que la leyera, no era como si quisiera.

—Hiroto solo es un muy buen amigo mío.

¿Muy buen amigo suyo?

Trató de no cambiar su expresión, había supuesto que solo era un ex novio con quien ya no hablaba, y que las cosas con él serían incomodas.

—Vamos, Viktor. No me digas que estás molesto.

—Yuri, no me importa que vayas a ver a tu ex novio mientras trabajas—respondió, poniéndose la camisa para dormir. El comentario fue un poco más sarcástico de lo que él esperaba.

— ¿Qué? —Y claro, Yuri notó el tono de voz— ¿O sea que tú puedes irte a Rusia a ver a todas las mujeres con quienes te acostaste, pero tú te incomodas por ver una foto mía con mi ex?

— ¿Qué? Maldición, Yuri. Jamás dije eso.

— ¡Claro! Pero no soy estúpido, Viktor. Sé que estás molesto.

— ¡Bien! Sí estoy molesto. ¿Ok? Pero es como que planee retenerte ni nada, así que no sé por qué estás con esa actitud tan…

— ¡¿Tan qué?! —dijo Yuri, elevando su voz, sujetando con más fuerza la toalla alrededor de su cintura. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

— ¡No sé, Yuri! Maldita sea.

—No, Viktor. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué solo porque voy a verlo van a volver mis sentimientos por él o algo? ¡¿Es tan difícil que confíes en mí y entiendas que no va a pasar nada?! ¡Mierda, Viktor, entiende que te amo, joder!

Y el mundo se detiene para ambos.

Viktor ve a Yuri llevar sus manos a sus labios y sus ojos denotaban el horror y la vergüenza de sus palabras.

—Rayos, Viktor, yo… Yo… Mierda…

Y Viktor no podía responder, se acerca a Yuri, toma sus manos y lo mira de una forma que Yuri solo podía comparar a un perrito pidiendo comida.

—Dime que lo dices en serio—ruega en voz baja. Yuri no puede contestar.

Su rostro está rojo, más rojo de lo que Viktor lo había visto antes, y sonríe. Se acerca a Yuri, besándolo con desesperación, abrazándolo, toma la toalla entre sus manos y la tira lejos, acerca más al menor y camina hacia la cama. Caen sobre esta y solo siguen besándose, poco a poco se acomodan, Viktor está apoyado entre las piernas de Yuri y simula leves embestidas mientras sus lenguas se acarician, es un beso desordenado y necesitado, les encanta.

Viktor se desviste, prácticamente tirando su ropa lejos, no le importa. Toma el bote de lubricante, ve a Yuri, incluso su pecho estaba rojo, sonríe y deja caer un poco de líquido en sus manos, comienza a abrir poco a poco a Yuri, adora tenerlo así.

Lo besa otro largo rato, baja por su cuello, lamiendo y besando cerca de su manzana de adán, luego baja a su clavícula, y tortuosamente se mueve hasta sus pezones lamiendo y succionando uno para luego pasar al otro, se eleva un poco para admirar los chupones que ha dejado en su piel. Baja por el estómago de Yuri, besando su extensión, ya tiene tres dedos dentro de su novio.

Y es que Viktor disfruta más de lo que puede admitir prepara a Yuri. Regresa de nuevo a sus labios, siente las manos de Yuri recorrer su espalda en suaves caricias, también lo siente disfrutar, lo ve cerrar sus ojos y buscar el tacto de Viktor.

Tres dedos, los separa un poco y hace que Yuri curve su espalda, hace también su cabeza hacia atrás, sus dedos están hasta sus nudillos, los curva un poco y los mueve contra su próstata, Yuri está jadeante y rogando por más, los roces solo lo hacen desear y pedir más, ve estrellas en su visión periférica y se desespera, no es suficiente.

Viktor lo toma por los brazos, acercándolo un poco al cabezal de la cama, no puede esperar más, no tiene un juego previo de sexo oral o sexo lento, solo quiere estar dentro de Yuri, solo quiere disfrutar y que Yuri disfrute.

Abre el condón y lo desliza sobre su pene, se alinea ante la entrada y poco a poco mueve su cadera. Escucha a Yuri gemir y él mismo deja salir un agudo jadeo. Lo toma por la cintura, elevándolo un poco y acomodándolo, para poder estar lo más cerca de Yuri que pueda. Sus dedos se hunden en la piel, sabía que por la fuerza que empleaba, dejaría roja su piel. Al diablo. 

Comienza a moverse contra él, pero no es suficiente, admira su pene salir y entrar, sigue sin ser suficiente. Está desesperado, ¿por qué no es suficiente?

Se acerca aún más a Yuri, está casi sentado, con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, respaldo que Viktor toma entre sus manos para ayudarse a tomar impulso, sus embestidas son feroces y fuertes, Yuri gime en cada una de esas, lágrimas en las orillas de sus ojos, sus manos en los hombros de Viktor, su cabeza golpea un par de veces el respaldo pero no le importa, su voz solo pide más.

— ¡Viktor, mierda, Viktor, ah! —Grita, la estimulación lo vuelve loco— ¡Viktor, se siente tan… tan…!

Viktor ve a Yuri, sus ojos se topan y ambos comparten la misma mirada de adoración. Viktor comienza a hablar entre embestidas, cortando la oración en varias palabras.

—Te—embiste, y escucha su piel chocar contra la de Yuri, saca lento su miembro para volver a embestirlo con fuerza—. Amo. Tanto.

Los ojos de Yuri brillaron, su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada, sus uñas se incrustaron en la espalda del ruso, dejando medias lunas, el dolor se sentía exquisito. Sentía su cuerpo estremecerse y rogar por el orgasmo.

—Quiero…—dijo Yuri, tratando de formular una oración desesperada— Déjame besarte.

Y Viktor lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo mientras continuaba penetrándolo.

—Dilo de nuevo—pidió Viktor entre besos.

— Te amo—Viktor gruñe suave ante la sedosa y tierna voz de Yuri.

—De nuevo—ronroneó en el oído de su novio. 

— ¡Viktor, Viktor!

—Sé un buen chico y te prometo que te daré lo que tanto quieres, mi amor—Su cadera se movía tortuosamente lenta, ahora hacían el amor de forma suave, cada vez que Viktor sacaba su pene, Yuri sentía un vacío existencial, la forma en que el pene de Viktor se movía contra sus paredes era un éxtasis, podía sentir las mariposas en su estómago, podía sentir la mirada ardiente del ruso y la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo entero.

— ¡Viktor! —Gimió—Te amo.

Aumentó el paso, un ritmo constante hasta que ambos terminan en un gemido, se acuestan, sonriendo, besándose, acariciándose y repitiéndose sin desespero lo mucho que se aman. O al menos Viktor le repite a Yuri tras cada beso que deposita en su rostro.

—Yo era quien debía decirlo primero—murmuró con un puchero.

—Perdón por elevarte así la voz—dice Yuri, estirándose en la cama, aún con su rostro sonriente y su cabello despeinado—, fue un día difícil en el trabajo y solo… Exploté.

Viktor niega con suavidad, dando a entender que no importa, abraza con más fuerza a Yuri y él suspira entre sus brazos, aun sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina. Viktor toma una toalla húmeda y la pasa por las piernas de Yuri y su abdomen, limpiando el resto de semen y lubricante. Se quita el condón, amarrándolo y tirándolo al suelo. El día siguiente se encargaría. Abraza a Yuri y lo besa juguetonamente, escuchándolo reír a carcajadas.

—Mi amor—murmura, y Yuri dirige sus ojos a los hermosos orbes color cielo de Viktor.

— ¿Sí?

—Nada—dice, Viktor, negando con su cabeza y cerrando los ojos—, es solo que me contuve tanto tiempo. Desde hacía mucho que quería llamarte así.

Yuri ríe de nuevo, toma a Viktor por el rostro y lo besa de nuevo.

Esos segundos, Yuri pensó que Viktor sería su “felices para siempre”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaima* = Ya llegué, dicho de una forma más familiar u hogareña. (Según mi conocimiento en anime lol)  
> Espero que no me venga nadie diciendo que es raro que Yuri deje ver a Viktor sus conversaciones, es la confianza entre pareja xD   
> Bueno, quería agradecer a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic. ¡Gracias, mil gracias! Este es el último capítulo y espero disfrutaran la historia uvu Ya no tengo más inspiración para seguirla y me aburrí.   
> De verdad que significa mucho para mí su apoyo, y espero nadie se haya creído que la historia ya terminó porque le falta aún.   
> *Le tiran chanclas*  
> ¡Ya, ya! Perdón, no pude evitarlo, quienes hayan leído otras historias mías saben que a veces no puedo evitar hacer esto. Saw the chance and took it.   
> ¡Gracias por leer! Son lo máximo, personitas hermosas <3


	18. ❥G-Force

El primero en despertar es Yuri, parpadea un largo rato gira sobre su propio eje, aún acostado. Tiene una sábana cubriendo sus piernas, una camisa de Viktor que colocó sobre su cuerpo antes de dormir, luego ve a su novio y por unos segundos, se dedica a apreciar la perfección.

Viktor Nikiforov, acostado a su lado, Yuri siempre supo que las pestañas de Viktor eran largas, pero hasta ese día pudo apreciar específicamente qué tan largas eran. Sus mejillas se veían suaves y cuidadas, había un poco de barba creciendo, no lo suficiente para notarse, pero sí para sentirse. Sus labios, rosados y delgados, ese arco de cupido tan definido que al sonreír formaba un corazón, Yuri sabía que eso no era posible, pero sospechaba que su imaginación lo ayudaba ya que muchas veces pensaba que Viktor era tan perfecto, que no había manera que fuera un humano.

Yuri no se dio cuenta de cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban, no notó tampoco cuando comenzó a acercarse a su novio para besar su frente con cariño, fue como si su cuerpo se moviera por inercia, escuchó un gemido suave y se acostó de nuevo, para acercarse más a Viktor.

El ruso despertó, rodeando la cintura de Yuri con sus manos y acercándose a su torso, Yuri rodeó la cabeza de Viktor con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello entre sus dedos, sentía la respiración cálida en su pecho y ocasionales y suaves besos que lo hacían suspirar.

—Buenos días, mi amor—murmuró Viktor, luego de unos minutos.

—Buenos días—respondió Yuri.

Viktor estiró uno de sus brazos para tomar el control del aire acondicionado, sin alejarse completamente de Yuri, el japonés escuchó el agudo sonido y luego sintió el cuarto más fresco. Viktor vuelve a su posición inicial, no sin antes coger la sábana y envolverlos a ambos, se pega más al cuerpo ajeno y ahora se acomoda de tal forma que pueda también rodearlo con sus piernas.

Siente a Viktor acariciar su espalda, deja salir un suave gemido y él también acaricia con sus manos hasta llegar a las nalgas de Viktor, las aprieta y busca los labios de su novio. Se besan un largo rato, ambos disfrutando la piel ajena, ambos sintiendo el peso de las piernas del otro y las sus erecciones crecer. Se acercan más, los besos son más profundos, ruidosos y necesitados, las respiraciones son frenéticas y sus lenguas se buscan con desesperación. El primero en romper el beso es el ruso, mirando a Yuri con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

Viktor se esconde bajo las sábanas, Yuri ríe, porque siente a Viktor bajar por su cuerpo con suaves besos pero no puede verlo. Deja su cabeza caer en la almohada mientras suspira y gimotea, porque Viktor está besando sus muslos, siente su miembro crecer poco a poco y siente a Viktor besar cerca de su pene.

— ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta hacer esto? —Escucha bajo la sábana, la voz de su novio suave y tentadora, podía sentir el aliento cálido golpear su piel y se estremece cuando siente una lengua en su glande.

Yuri se retuerce cuando siente la lengua de Viktor ahora deslizarse por la longitud de su perineo, y ríe al sentir las manos del mayor hundirse en sus muslos. Viktor comienza a prepararlo, y Yuri quiere ver lo que está pasando.

Siente los dedos de Viktor trabajar su entrada hasta que encuentran su próstata, siente también la boca de su novio disfrutar su miembro y cree incluso escuchar a Viktor masturbarse.

Es buena forma de comenzar el día.

El orgasmo está cerca, todo va rápido, y termina sobre el rostro de Viktor, lo escucha gemir y sabe que él también terminó, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el ruso busca envolverse en los brazos de su novio.

Es la mejor forma de comenzar el día.

Yuri ríe de nuevo, adora la confianza y comodidad como para poder reír durante los momentos íntimos. Corresponde al abrazo perezoso, se siente satisfecho, su respiración se calma igual que la de su pareja y solo se acarician, sonrientes de su reciente orgasmo; están allí por varios minutos sin decir nada, Yuri siente a Viktor suspirar y besar de nuevo su piel, antes de hablar.

— ¿No sería hermoso despertar así todas las mañana? —murmura y Yuri se tensa.

—S-sería lindo—responde tartamudo, rogando de corazón que no sea lo que él piensa.

—Mi amor—dice Viktor, alejándose de Yuri y apoyándose en sus codos, con una despampanante sonrisa— ¿no sería mejor vivir juntos?

— ¡¿Y qué hiciste?! —Pregunta el moreno, casi sobre su amigo en el sofá del estudio— ¡Yuri, por favor, dime que no…!

—Salí corriendo—responde.

Phichit deja escapar un gruñido molesto, tirándose a los almohadones del sofá y tapándose el rostro, frustrado, con ganas de golpear a Yuri.

— ¡Tu novio te dice que vivan juntos, y tu sales corriendo!

—No pude evitarlo—murmuró Yuri, bajando el rostro y mirando sus dedos, nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Tuve... miedo.

Phichit se levantó de su asiento, buscó arrodillarse frente a Yuri para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Conocía a Yuri desde hacía muchos años, estuvo a su lado cuando terminaron sus pasadas relaciones y sabía que ninguna había significado tanto para el japonés como la actual. Si bien Yuri nunca había llegado al punto de formalizar y vivir juntos, Phichit nunca se hubiera imaginado que su amigo era de los que temían formalizar una relación.

 _Formalizarla_ a tal punto.

— ¿Al menos… Le respondiste algo?

Y fue cuando Yuri se encogió de hombros.

Porque sí, sí le dijo algo a Viktor. Cuando el ruso dijo esas palabras, con sus ojos brillando de emoción, Yuri pudo entender que se estaba imaginando la vida juntos. Yuri no tenía palabras, tartamudeó un rato y tomó su teléfono, fingió sorpresa, se levantó y despidió, excusándose que Phichit estaba enfermo y que tenía que regresar. Se vistió rápido y besó a Viktor, sin atreverse a ver sus ojos, su última imagen fue de su novio, sentado en su cama con la sábana cubriendo sus piernas y una sonrisa triste.

Se sentía lo peor del mundo por haber hecho eso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —escucha a Phichit preguntar.

— _Peach_ —murmura, voltea a ver a su mejor amigo, muerde su labio inferior y suspira tratando de no ahogarse en sus sollozos—, Viktor se enamoró de Eros.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando conocí a Viktor, inmediatamente él adoró a Eros, no a Yuri. Su concepto es del idiota seguro de sí mismo e incluso _tsundere_.

—Tú no eres un _tsundere_ —Phichit levanta una ceja al hablar, tratando de entender todo lo que su amigo decía.

— ¡Exacto! El personaje de Eros es seguro, es sexy, es coqueto, es todo lo que yo no soy. Viktor no ha tenido que lidiar con la bola de nervios e inseguridades que sí soy.

Yuri esconde sus manos en su rostro, porque finalmente se atrevió a decirlo.

Él no era Eros, Viktor estaba enamorado de Eros, Viktor le dijo a Eros que lo amaba, no a Yuri.

Viktor POV.

Tiene la cabeza sobre su mano, sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas y a su mejor amigo, Christophe, con una botella de vino entre las manos. Está en su casa, aún es de día, a decir verdad, demasiado temprano para emborracharse, pero no sabía qué hacer más que llamar a su casi hermano para desahogarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando le ofreció a Yuri vivir juntos, no se esperaba esa reacción, no sabía qué reacción esperarse.

Era verdad que Viktor siempre había sido un enamorado sin remedio, estaba loco por Yuri y deseaba vivir juntos, pero a lo mejor iba demasiado rápido para el japonés, no habían sido ni 24 horas desde la primera vez que confesaron sus sentimientos reales.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensando en cómo había reaccionado su novio, había sido una noche tan hermosa y al parecer, él había arruinado todo con su inevitable mala suerte.

¡Pero es que quería tanto que eso funcionara! Quería tanto tener un futuro con él, poder vivir juntos, despertar y verlo a su lado, compartir logros, aventuras, felicidades y tristezas, poder llegar al momento en que uno de los dos decidiera —probablemente sería Viktor— arrodillarse para pedir matrimonio, podrían viajar a Canadá o a Estados Unidos para casarse, no sabía, no le importaba, solo quería estar con Yuri por el resto de su vida.

—No tienes remedio—murmuró Christophe—, siempre fuiste el tipo que se entregaba por completo a sus relaciones.

Viktor abre los ojos y ve a su amigo poner los suyos en blanco, tiene razón, pero ahora era diferente, porque ahora tenía a Yuri, y nunca había deseado tanto que una relación funcionara, si la leyenda del hilo rojo existiera, el ruso estaba seguro que el suyo conectaba con su novio, Yuri era el amor de su vida.

Porque todo en Yuri le encantaba, la forma en que se acostaban para dormir juntos, como a veces Yuri lo abrazaba como si fuera la cuchara pequeña, los besos de Yuri, ¡Cuánto le encantaban!

Pensar en perder esa sonrisa lo mataba por dentro.

—Habla con él, Viktor. Es tu novio, la base de cualquier relación es la confianza y creo que estás ahogándote en un vaso con agua.

—Lo sé, Chris, pero es solo que… Tengo miedo. ¿Qué si Yuri decide que voy muy rápido y me deja? ¿O si en realidad no significó nada? No sé qué hacer o qué pensar.

Christophe mira a su amigo y le sonríe tiernamente, nunca había visto a Viktor así de desesperado por alguien, nunca había visto a Viktor tener tanto miedo de no ser suficiente. Sirve otra copa de vino y se la ofrece al ruso, quien acepta con una suave sonrisa. Un celular suena y Viktor lo toma preocupado, es un mensaje de Yuri.

“ _Tenemos que hablar_ ”.

Yuri POV

Escucha que alguien toca su puerta, no dice nada, porque sabe quién es. Viktor tiene una llave para su casa, así que no se sorprende cuando lo ve en la sala, una suave sonrisa en sus brazos. Yuri se siente incómodo.

Se pone de pie y Viktor camina hacia él para abrazarlo, luego, con la mayor delicadeza que es posible, acuna una de las mejillas de Yuri para poder besarlo, sus labios se mueven suaves y lentos, como si quisieran alargar el tiempo, Viktor está nervioso, se deja engañar que todo está bien, aunque teme que no sea así, y se concentra en ese suave beso.

—Hola, mi amor—dice cuando sus labios se separan después de un largo rato, Yuri aún tiene sus ojos entrecerrados como si esperara más del beso, Viktor solo ríe y vuelve a besarlo.

—Perdón por el mensaje tan súbito, espero no te diera una idea errónea…

Hace una pausa y toma la mano de Viktor para dirigirlo a su cuarto, se sienta en su cama y le dice a su novio que haga lo mismo, una vez cómodos, Yuri muerde su labio inferior pensando en qué dirá, lo ha ensayado toda la tarde, pero no sabe cómo decirlo.

—Perdón si te incomodé—Yuri mira a Viktor, porque debía ser él quien comenzara a hablar, no el ruso. —No quiero que te sientas presionado ni nada similar.

—Debería ser yo quien te pida perdón, no estuvo bien irme así…

Yuri siente la cama hundirse cerca suyo, Viktor busca acomodarse y usar sus piernas de almohada, Yuri solo lo deja, acaricia su cabello y sonríe cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los color cielo, suspira sin darse cuenta y sonríe, mierda, el amor lo tenía idiota.

—Si no quieres que vivamos juntos, no hay problema. Iremos a nuestro ritmo ¿sí?

Y Yuri solo asiente, porque se siente feliz de tener a alguien en su vida que lo comprende, inseguro y lento, como sabe perfectamente que es. Había comenzado como una mañana hermosa, para transformarse en algo que ni siquiera él sabía qué era.

Se miran por un largo rato, ambos sonriendo, un silencio incomodo formándose porque ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Viktor eleva su mano y busca acariciar la mejilla de Yuri, quien cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, acerca más su rostro al roce cálido y una sonrisa se pinta en sus labios.

Viktor se sienta y sigue acariciando la mejilla de Yuri, sus ojos se conectan, miran el alma del otro y se dejan convencer que todo está bien entre ellos.

—Bésame—murmura Viktor.

Y solo requería una palabra para que Yuri se lanzara a sus brazos, topando sus labios y besando con todo el amor que sentía a Viktor, abrazó por el cuello al mayor y este correspondió su abrazo, rodeando su cintura y acercándolo más.

Se deja caer en la cama con cuidado de no lastimar a Yuri y enreda sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Yuri adora sentir las piernas de Viktor abrazándolo y comienza a embestir por inercia, frotando con ansiedad sus miembros dentro de su ropa.

El beso era lento, frenético por segundos para luego transformarse de nuevo en algo suave y tierno hasta pasar a ser besos descuidados y rápidos, entre sonrisas y suaves murmullos de “te amo”.

—Quédate a dormir—rogó Yuri, besando la mejilla de Viktor.

—Claro—respondió entre un bostezo.

Yuri sonrió, acomodándose a lado de Viktor para poder abrazarlo mejor, ambos aún tenían ropa, era temprano, pero el cansancio emocional los estaba consumiendo, tampoco ayudaba que la noche anterior ninguno hubiera dormido mucho.

Yuri fue el primero en remover sus _jeans_ , luego lo siguió Viktor, se acomodan lado a lado con sus dedos entrelazados y se duermen así, juntos.

El primero en despertar de nuevo es Yuri, cepilla sus dientes y se pone un pantalón de pijama, ha desperdiciado el día y no ha trabajado nada cuando tenía su agenda apretada, ríe en voz baja porque sabe que Viktor también ha perdido su día, pero valió la pena cada segundo.

Sale de su cuarto a su estudio en su hogar, comienza a revisar todo lo que tiene pendiente y a trabajar tarde, esa noche pasaría en vela para tratar de no atrasarse tanto. Escucha a alguien llamar su nombre y no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían pasado dos horas.

Miró su reloj para cerciorarse, entre bocetos y escribir sus ideas se había ido demasiado tiempo.

Va donde Viktor, lo saluda y preparan la cena juntos, Phichit se había encargado de desahogar parte del trabajo, pero habían aún cosas que solamente Yuri podía hacer. Cenan y Yuri le cuenta a su novio sus planes futuros, emocionado por su nuevo anime que está a nada de entrenar, espera que sea un _hit_ en Japón, aunque también hay posibilidades que sea hit en otros países, su manga es bastante popular en América.

Viktor sonríe al verlo hablar tan emocionado, terminan de cenar y Yuri le pide a Viktor que vaya a la cama primero, él tardará un poco más en ir a dormir. Su novio le sonríe y besa su frente para desaparecer en su cuarto mientras Yuri revisa correos en su teléfono, redes sociales y luego se pone a dibujar, le alegra ir tan adelantado en sus proyectos, así puede tomarse días perezosos y ver más a Viktor.

Cuando termina ve que es media noche, el día se ha ido en un parpadeo, se estira y va a asearse al baño antes de regresar a la cama, está cansado pero más que eso, ansioso de la suavidad y calor que le espera entre las sábanas. Entra y Viktor ya está dormido, se acuesta a su lado y cierra los ojos, no sin antes moverse un poco para quedar cerca de él.

Siente a su novio también moverse y sonríe, Viktor busca descuidado la mano de Yuri y ambos de nuevo entrelazan sus dedos, Yuri puede ver la sonrisa de Viktor cuando sus pieles están rozándose y lo escucha murmurar.

—Estaba pensando… —bosteza, haciendo una pequeña pausa sin ver a Yuri—Has cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos…

Murmura algo más que Yuri es incapaz de entender, pero queda con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

Recuerda las palabras que tanto le ha dicho a Phichit, ahora siente que Viktor acaba de confirmarlas sin siquiera darse cuenta.

“ _Él está enamorado de Eros, no de mi_ ”.


	19. ❥Magic Mountain

Yuri ya no podía más.

Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que sus dedos se afianzaban almohadas como si su vida dependiera de ello, su rostro contra estas, hundiendo su nariz y sintiendo el olor que tanto lo enloquecía, un nudo en su garganta que le impedía gritar, sentía que se atragantaba con su propia saliva y que el mundo entero daba vueltas, sus ojos blancos de tanto placer, necesitando aún más.

Con Viktor nunca era suficiente.

Una de las manos del ruso apretaba con fuerza su glúteo desnudo mientras su lengua se movía sin piedad y su otra mano masajeaba los testículos de Yuri, si Viktor pudiera ser sincero, tenía que aceptar que uno de sus hobbies favoritos era _comerse_ a Yuri. La forma en que su lengua desenfrenada lo hacía gemir, ver como Yuri movía su cuerpo para acercarse más, como incluso en ocasiones eran las propias manos del japonés las que apartaban sus nalgas para que Viktor tuviera mejor vista.

Escuchar sus gemidos y sentir el cuerpo del _mangaka_ moverse contra su lengua, solo pensar en ello tenía a Viktor gimiendo, enviando vibraciones desde su boca a la entrada ajena, haciendo que el japonés se estremeciera y gritara su nombre, deformando el gemido en un ruego por más.

Viktor no dudó en complacer.

Tomó el condón, pasó su mano un par de veces por su propio miembro, notó como Yuri se apresuraba a quitarse su propia camisa y él sonrió cuando deslizó el preservativo por su pene. Yuri estaba boca abajo, su pecho rozando la seda de las sábanas y su trasero al aire, desesperado por atención. Viktor se acercó, alineando su pene con la entrada ajena y entrando de golpe, haciendo que Yuri gimiera con fuerza y llevándolos a ambos cerca del climax.

El ruso buscó la mano ajena, apretándola contra el colchón, buscando con su otra mano el rostro del japonés, apoyando su palma en el cuero cabelludo, elevando su cabeza y mordiendo con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja de Yuri, cuando sus cuerpos se habían calmado un poco, comenzó a moverse, embistiendo con fuerza, escuchando las pieles chocar, volviéndose loco al sentir los jadeos de aire del japonés.

—Así es, mi amor—murmuraba Viktor en su oído—, siempre tan bueno para mí. Siempre tan delicioso y hermoso.

Viktor continuaba frenéticamente contra el cuerpo del menor, deleitándose con los sonidos mojados gracias al lubricante, los gemidos ahogados de Yuri y la forma en que decía su nombre. No iba a durar mucho más si seguían de esa forma.

— ¡Viktor! —grita, el orgasmo lo consume y deja sus piernas frágiles. Cae sobre la almohada, sintiendo al ruso moverse un poco más antes de escucharlo gritar su nombre y llegar al climax.

Viktor se mueve un poco más, montando a Yuri mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el reciente orgasmo. El japonés siente unos suaves besos en su espalda, luego Yuri siente cuando Viktor sale de él, dejándolo con un escalofrío. Viktor lleva sus manos a las nalgas del menor, abriéndolas, observando su entrada contraerse aún de placer por el orgasmo. Viktor besa cada una de las mejillas traseras de Yuri, dándoles una pequeña nalgada que hizo gritar de sorpresa a su dueño y se acuesta boca arriba.

—Eso fue dulce—dice, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

— ¿Quién dice que fue suficiente?

—Vamos, bebé—Abre los ojos y ve a Yuri apoyado en la cama—, déjame algo de tiempo para…

Viktor no logra terminar de hablar cuando sintió la cálida boca del japonés alrededor de su pene. Dejó escapar de sus labios un grave y largo gemido, miró hacia abajo, captando la cabeza de Yuri moverse y viendo los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, Viktor respiraba agitado, pensando lo asombroso que era su novio. No se imaginó que sería capaz de ponerse tan duro tan rápido.

Cuando vio como Yuri miraba hacia arriba, los ojos color chocolate, brillantes por la excitación y lágrimas que no caían, toda la cordura de Viktor se fue a la mierda. Sintió como Yuri se alejó, un suave “pop” sonó al momento en que su boca liberó su pene. Con ojos coquetos, el ruso admiró a su precioso novio subirse ante su cuerpo, tomando su pene entre sus dedos y alineándolo hacia su entrada. La punta del pene de Viktor había entrado, Yuri cerró sus ojos, sus propias manos acariciando sus muslos mientras descendía, Viktor sonrió, tomándolo por sus caderas con fuerza, empujándolo hacia abajo al momento en que sus propias caderas se movían hacia arriba.

Yuri abrió de golpe sus ojos, un grito de sorpresa ahora escapando de su boca, acompañado de más al sentir a Viktor moverse frenéticamente. Comenzó a seguir sus movimientos, ambos encontrándose a medio camino, entregándose a la pasión de estar juntos. No hablaban, no decían nada, solo se concentraban en perderse en el placer juntos, ambos terminando con un grito siendo el nombre del otro.

Se acomodaron, sudados y cansados, Viktor rodeó al japonés con sus brazos y sonrió, besando su frente antes de por fin hablar.

—Me sorprende lo impaciente que has estado por mí estos días.

Y Yuri lo sabía, Yuri sabía la razón y lo entendía, pero tenía miedo de decirla en voz alta. Se acerca a Viktor, besando sus labios una vez más antes de dormir, solo sabía que estaba postergando lo inevitable.

_Viktor POV_

Para Viktor, tener un día libre sin Yuri no era nada divertido. Paseaba por Japón, quería solo comer algo, un _ramen_ o lo que sea, su novio estaba muy ocupado, en un par de días sería el estreno oficial del tráiler de su primer anime y aunque Viktor estaba orgullosísimo de él, no podía evitar sentirse un poco desplazado al no poder verlo.

Se encontraba caminando por las calles de Akihabara, se topó con un edificio que en su exterior tenía la imagen de un tipo idéntico a él y a Yuri, rio por la coincidencia, pensando en que podría comprar un par de mangas y mostrárselos a Yuri.

Eran ocho pisos, los primeros dos de anime en general, el tercero con _doujinshis_ de series, el cuarto con más _doujinshis_ , en el quinto piso había un recorte tamaño real del tipo que se parecía mucho a él, se sorprendió que incluso tuviera su misma estatura. Entró y vio una mesa decorada por esos _mangas_ , se acercó a ellos, tomando uno en sus manos y viendo el nombre del creador.

“ _Kobuta-chan_ ”

Viktor dejó el tomo, prestándole especial atención al título: “ _El arte del sexo_ ”.

Rio en voz baja de nuevo pensando en lo divertido y acertado que era el nombre. Caminó por la sección, notando la gran cantidad de títulos que tenía ese autor, todos y cada uno de ellos eran _shonen-ai_. Viktor se sorprendió más al saber que “El arte del sexo” era su primer _yaoi_. Buscó el tomo uno, ahora realmente sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, un par de mujeres se le acercaron.

— ¡Hola! —dice una de ellas, sonrojada y apenada—¿Estás haciendo _cosplay_ de Viccino?

Viktor elevó una ceja, suponiendo que ese era el nombre del tipo. Asintió y ellas ahogaron un pequeño gritito cuando él sonrió.

— ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto contigo?

Por más raro que le pareciera, Viktor aceptó, acostumbrado a fotos con sus fans, pero nunca había pasado algo similar. Ambas miraron sus celulares, rojas hasta las orejas, agradecieron y se fueron sin decir más.

El ruso rascó su nuca, restándole importancia al asunto. Por ahora solo había una cosa que llamaba su atención. Abrió el primero tomo, leyendo la historia, riendo en varias ocasiones…

Sorprendido de lo similar que le parecía todo.

¿Había ya leído antes este _manga_? Estaba seguro que no.

Por alguna razón, incluso los dibujos parecían traer recuerdos a su mente.

“ _Eso es absurdo_ ”, había pensado hasta que un pequeño flashback llegó a su mente.

_Viktor recuerda el primer día que le dio a Yuri las llaves de su casa, recuerda cómo se apresuró a regresar con él. Abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la sala, encontrando al hermoso japonés sentado en su sofá, dándole la espalda._

_Se acerca a él, abrazándolo por la espalda y sonriendo, con cuidado mueve el rostro de Yuri para poder robarle un suave pero sonoro beso, siente al japonés relajarse ante sus labios y cuando se separan, abren sus ojos. Los de Viktor danzan de inmediato hacia el dibujo, viendo la similitud en su tableta a sí mismo. Viktor no lo pensó mucho, solo se enterneció y besó de nuevo la mejilla del japonés._

_—Yuri que dulce, ¿me dibujaste a mí? —había murmurado._

Negó con su cabeza, debía ser un error o una coincidencia. El dibujo de esa vez se parecía mucho al estilo que estaba viendo en esos momentos, pero Yuri no era “ _Kobuta-chan_ ”, o al menos no que él supiera…

No, Yuri no le guardaría un secreto así.

Siguió leyendo la historia, sintiendo su jugo gástrico elevarse, quemando su esófago y dejándole un mal sabor en la boca. Su corazón estaba acelerado, cada página que pasaba era demasiado similar a su vida con Yuri. El inicio en el bar, las noches de sexo, la personalidad del tal Viccino y la manera en que su Yuri actuaba cuando se conocieron.

¡Claro que Viktor había notado el cambio! Pero lo atribuía a la forma en que Yuri había ganado confianza en su relación, adoraba al Yuri atrevido que conoció, pero prefería mil veces al divertido, adorable y tierno Yuri con quien ahora compartía parte de su vida.

El Yuri del que se había enamorado perdidamente.

Deja el _manga_ de nuevo, toma su teléfono y busca en internet cualquier dato con relación al _mangaka_ “ _Kobuta-chan_ ”. No encontraba mayor información que el listado de sus historias, no había biografía y todo hablaba de _Kobuta-chan_ como una mujer. No había mayor información, al parecer, _Kobuta-chan_ jamás se presentaba en público y nadie más que su editor…

“ _Yuri Plisetsky_ ”

Mierda.

Las manos de Viktor temblaban y sudaban, no podía ser real, se repetía una y otra vez. Buscó en el _manga_ algo de información, la editorial en que trabajaba su primo. ¿Qué más?

Viktor tomó su teléfono, saliendo de allí lo más rápido posible, buscando un lugar no tan lleno en _Akihabara_ para poder marcarle a la única persona que se le ocurría en esos instantes. Entre uno de los callejones logró encontrar un espacio sin personas, buscó en su lista de marcado rápido, antes que sus dedos pudieran tocar el nombre, Viktor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, tenía pánico de saber la verdad. Su dedo marcó, su mano no dejaba de temblar, suspiró cuando escuchó que su teléfono estaba llamando, buscaba tranquilizarse antes que Yurio contestara.

— ¿Qué quieres, viejo? Estoy ocupado—Escuchó de golpe.

—Hey, Yura. ¿Podemos reunirnos hoy?

Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos para Viktor. Sabía que Yurio estaba sorprendido, eran familia, sí, pero no era como si fueran primos cercanos ni nada por el estilo. Salían a comer o a beber cada cierto tiempo, y Viktor estaba seguro que era la primera vez en sus vidas que le pedía verse sin que alguno de los dos tuviera un corazón roto o solo ganas de beber.

Horas después ambos se encontraban sentados en un lugar de _ramen_ , Viktor se veía patético, más de lo normal para Yurio y el ruso menor parecía incluso sentir lástima para él.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Quiero que seas sincero. ¿Conoces a _Kobuta-chan_?

El cambio de actitud de Yurio fue casi imperceptible, sin embargo Viktor lo conocía lo suficiente para notarlo.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Hoy, mientras caminaba por Akihabara encontré un _manga_. Los tipos prácticamente éramos Yuri y yo.

—No seas idiota, Viccino no se parece en nada a ti.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos de nuevo, Yurio abriendo sus ojos de par en par, entendiendo que acababa de meter la pata.

—Todo comienza como mi relación con Yuri… Quiero saber…

—Mira, para comenzar, esto no es algo que yo deba decirte. Si quieres respuestas, háblalo con tu novio, a mí no me metas, idiota.

Refunfuñando, Yurio se encogió de hombros, tomando un trago de su cerveza, dando a entender que ya había terminado de hablar.

Cuando Viktor regresó a su casa, se tiró a su cama pensativo. Sí, él tampoco había comenzado a salir con Yuri teniendo en mente una relación formal, tampoco esperó haberse enamorado de él. No le molestaba el hecho que Yuri lo usara como su referencia e inspiración en un principio, pero aceptaba que le dolía el alma al saber que aún ahora, tan avanzada su relación, el japonés no lo hubiera confesado y que se tuvo que enterar por un accidente.

Pensó en llamarle a Yuri y confrontarlo, eso cuando recibió un mensaje de texto.

“ _Estoy exhausto, ya no puedo más, creo que voy a morir por todo este estrés. ¿Y qué si mi anime no gusta? ¿Y qué si queda calificado como el peor? Viktor, estoy a una nada de cancelar todo_ ”

Viktor suspira, sabe que no puede llamar a Yuri así que sus dedos se apresuran a contestar el mensaje.

“Creo que alguien necesita un masaje y una noche para relajarse. ¡Vamos, mi amor! Tú puedes. Sé que has puesto tu corazón en ese _manga_ y en su producción. Estoy seguro que será genial. Cuando puedas, llámame, ¿sí? Te amo.”

No podía darle más estrés a Yuri de lo que este ya tenía encima. Suspiró de nuevo, dejando su teléfono a un lado, su pecho se sentía apretado y sentía sus ojos arder. Esperaría hasta que el anime estrenara para poder hablar con su novio, o mejor dicho, esperaría hasta que Yuri le dijera.

Quería creer que se tenían la confianza necesaria.

Debía creer en Yuri si quería que su relación funcionara, porque Viktor jamás había deseado tanto que algo funcionara. Quería estar con Yuri para siempre y en esos momentos maldecía haberse enamorado tan perdidamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo una notita referente al tiempo de trabajo del anime de Yuri. Estaba leyendo que hay muchos animes en los cuales asignan 3 meses o más por capítulo, el anime de Yuri quise pensarlo como algo corto de unos 12 caps (con varias temporadas), así que tomando en cuenta, serían años de producción y Yuri y Viktor no llevan años juntos, así que tomé como otros estudios que hacen un capítulo por semana. ¡ACLARO! El tiempo entre el anime y su producción en esta fanfic es muy corto, tómenlo como lo que es: fanfiction. Tenía la idea en mente de que tenía que pasar con el anime y estuve mucho tiempo pensando en cómo darle lógica, así que aquí está. ¡Pero por favor, insisto! No le tomen tanta importancia xD es una fanfic.   
> Por cierto, la primera parte es algo así como un extra, solo quería escribir smut. ¡Espero actualizar pronto! Gracias por leer uvu


	20. ❥Glowing Triangle

_Viktor POV_

Tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos era para Viktor una de las experiencias más hermosas de su vida.

Sentados en el sofá de su casa, su novio necesitaba un tiempo para relajarse de toda su vida ajetreada. Su lindo trasero se sentía delicioso en las piernas de Viktor y su respiración se sentía mágica en su cuello. Viktor besaba su cabeza, ambos en silencio, solo disfrutando la compañía.

Aunque Viktor no podía decir que en esos momentos disfrutaba demasiado feliz.

Tenía la pequeña espina en su mente, por qué Yuri no le había dicho nada sobre su otro manga. Entendía que en un principio su relación no fue normal, que comenzaron sin planes de llegar a ser algo “formal” incluso, pero poco a poco ambos se fueron enamorando, oh, porque Viktor sabía que Yuri estaba enamorado de él, era obvio por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando Viktor sonreía, la forma en que sus manos, sin ninguna malicia, acariciaban el pecho desnudo del mayor cuando ambos yacían tirados en la bañera, con una bomba de baño dorada y el cuerpo de ambos cubierto de brillos del mismo color.

Yuri escucha su nombre, eleva su rostro para poder ver los ojos azules que tanto adora y sonríe, derritiéndose en el calor de los brazos que lo rodean. Se acomoda diferente en Viktor y eleva su mano para acariciar su mejilla, Viktor baja poco a poco su rostro hasta poder besar al menor, se quedan así por varios minutos, solo tiernos besos, múltiples, perezosos y ruidosos. Ambos suspiran entre besos, acariciándose y matando el tiempo juntos, pronto será hora de hacer algo de cenar, pero ninguno tiene hambre _de comida._

Una de las manos de Viktor se mueve hasta el trasero de Yuuri, haciendo que este gimiera entre besos. Las posiciones cambiaron, ahora Yuuri estaba con sus rodillas sobre el sofá, a cada lado de las piernas de Viktor, se abrazaban y besaban con pasión y deseo hasta que sus dientes chocaban y eran un desastre tortuoso de lenguas.

Viktor escuchó su teléfono sonar, decidió ignorarlo hasta que se sorprendió cuando su novio se alejó de él, riendo a carcajadas.

¿Qué?

— ¡Amor! —exclamó Viktor, haciendo un puchero y tratando de acercarse de nuevo a Yuri.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no sé por qué me dio tanta risa, solo fue mal momento—Yuri se levantó, dejando a Viktor gruñendo y con una erección entre sus pantalones. Tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y dejó un beso sobre sus labios, sonriendo, relajado y feliz—. Me iré a bañar y luego cocinamos algo. ¿Sí?

Solo pudo asentir, mirando a su sexy novio mover sus caderas de lado a lado —o mejor dicho, viendo a Yuri caminar normal hacia el baño, pero para Viktor, ese trasero se movía con ritmo— y sonrió.

—Cuando salgas, muero por verte en cuatro—dijo, Yuri volteó a verlo, boquiabierto y completamente rojo por sus palabras. Viktor solo pudo reír al verlo así.

Se acostó y recogió el teléfono, tenía una llamada perdida de Christophe, se apresuró a llamarle a su amigo, su teléfono sonó dos veces antes que el rubio contestara.

Fue un momento incómodo.

— ¡Chris! —dijo en forma de saludo.

— ¡Papi! —escuchó de lejos—Ven a la cama, por favor.

— ¡Viktor! Qué bueno y malo que me llamaras, ¿café, mañana?

—Claro…

—Genial, te veré mañana, adiós _mon cher_.

Y colgó.

Viktor despegó el teléfono de su oreja, queriendo reír por lo que acababa de pasar, suspiró, no era la primera vez que Christophe le llamaba estando con un amante, al menos en esta ocasión, no había escuchado los gemidos de nadie.

Comenzaba a conciliar el sueño cuando escuchó a alguien reír a carcajadas, se levantó curioso y caminó hasta el baño donde encontró a su novio con una toalla cubriendo su cintura y un cepillo de dientes en la mano.

— ¿Bebé? —preguntó, acercándose a Yuri.

—Creo que la vida me está dando señales.

Antes que Viktor pudiera decir algo más, miró el cepillo y rio igual que Yuri, claro, no todos los días la pasta dental sobre el cepillo tenía forma de pene.

Viktor besó la mejilla de Yuri antes de salir del baño, y justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, lo escuchó hablar.

—Creo que es una señal de lo que me espera esta noche.

Si bien Viktor quiso regresar corriendo al baño, Yuri ya había puesto llave a la puerta.

Cuando Viktor entró a la cafetería en la que se reunía siempre con su mejor amigo, lo encontró con una taza de café entre sus manos. Sonrió antes de caminar y saludarlo, solo para sentarse y preguntar sobre su día.

La plática inicial fue cómoda, como siempre, hasta que Christophe cortó el tema de la próxima sesión de fotos a la vida privada de Viktor.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué? —El ruso estaba claramente confundido.

—Te conozco—Puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó más con su silla—, algo pasa y no quieres decirlo.

Viktor puso mala cara ante la perspicacia de su amigo, suspiró y tomó el menú para pedirle a la camarera su orden, todo por retrasar el tiempo para no decirle inmediatamente a Christophe qué pasaba.

Podía sentir los ojos verdes juzgando cada una de sus acciones, se acomodó mejor en la silla, atreviéndose por fin a ver a Chris a los ojos y comenzar a hablar.

—Primero, debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie—Vio como Chris puso los ojos en blanco antes de asentir e hizo una pausa, organizando sus ideas—. Encontré que Yuri tiene un seudónimo como _mangaka_ que solo su editorial sabe.

— ¿Y? No parece algo que te afecte…

—Hace mangas homosexuales y el único que ha hecho para mayores de edad, está inspirado en nuestra relación.

— ¿Qué?

Con lujo de detalle, Viktor fue contando paso a paso lo que él vivió en las calles de Akihabara, como recordó haber visto a Yuri dibujarlo, las similitudes entre el manga y su vida privada y la conversación con su primo, Yurio. Poco a poco la cara de Christophe iba cambiando, de ser la despreocupada que siempre tenía a una que Viktor no podía identificar del todo. Fruncía el entrecejo y asentía, solo preguntando lo necesario en la menor cantidad de palabras posibles.

—Entonces…—dijo— ¿Cuál es el problema? Te conozco, sé que eso no es lo que te molesta.

—Creo que lo que me hace sentir… así, es el hecho que Yuri aún ahora, aún luego de saber que me ama y que yo estoy locamente enamorado de él, no tiene la confianza para decirme. Quería confrontarlo y preguntarle, quería escucharlo de su boca, sé que no afectará lo nuestro si lo hablamos pero ahorita está con el peso de la producción de su nuevo anime en la espalda. ¡Un trabajo de años quieren terminarlo en meses! El pobre ha adelgazado mucho y está estresado todo el tiempo. No quiero…

—Viktor—interrumpió—, escúchate, estás solo aplazando todo para después, te estás mortificando y eso no es justo, vas a reventar y espero no sea con Yuri. Desde siempre el mayor problema en su relación ha sido la comunicación, si siguen así, no veo ningún futuro en ustedes.

Y Viktor lo sabía, aun así, escuchar esas palabras fue como un balde de agua fría. Les temía, sabiendo que todo eso era verdad, tenía miedo de que en su futuro no existiera Yuri.

—Habla con él—El tono de voz de Christophe había cambiado, ahora era suave, lejos de ser un regaño, parecía más un consejo—, pregúntale directamente, conversen, Viktor. Debes dar tú el primer paso, él parece ser alguien tímido, aún fuera de todo lo que se esfuerza por aparentar. Si te abres tu primero, pueda que él se sienta en confianza de decirte lo que siente.

—Tienes razón…

—Luego puedes romperlo en dos en la cama.

Viktor se rio, sonriéndole luego a su amigo ante el comentario fuera de lugar, le agradeció en voz baja, porque eso era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. La próxima vez que vería a Yuri, le preguntaría directamente sobre el manga.

—Bueno, pero si te soy sincero, no es esa la razón por la que te llamé.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No, tengo que darte una excelente noticia, mi querido amigo—Sin esperar a que Viktor contestara, continuó—, conseguí un papel en un show en Estados Unidos, tuvieron un pequeño problema con quien se suponía haría ese papel en esta temporada, necesitan un ruso y yo te ofrecí, partiremos en un par de semanas, no serán muchos capítulos, solo estaremos tres meses allá, pero la paga es estupenda. Te enviaré los detalles por correo.

Y sin que Viktor pudiera decir algo, Christophe ya se encontraba escribiendo en su teléfono, cuando el ruso escuchó un nuevo correo caer, supo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

—Allí está la información del hotel y el vuelo.

— ¿No hubiera sido buena idea preguntarme primero?

—No iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de oro, mi querido amigo.

— ¿No debería firmar contrato o algo similar?

—Firmarás eso allá. Ah, deberías decirle a tu adorado cerdito, pueda que él nos quiera acompañar, puede quedarse en tu mismo cuarto, sabes que a mí no me molesta.

Viktor sonrió, al parecer, había dos cosas las cuales debía hablar con Yuri.

Luego de un arduo día de trabajo, Yuri recibiría a su novio en su hogar. Finalmente podría verlo, pasaba anhelando la semana completa por el día en que ambos pudieran tener un poco de tiempo libre para pasarla juntos.

Ese día cumplían un mes más desde que oficialmente se hicieron pareja y Yuri odiaba admitir que era un romántico sin sentido que quería celebrarlo, aún en silencio. Organizó una pequeña cena, sencilla, muy, muy sencilla pero en la que puso muchísimo esfuerzo.

Se bañó antes que él llegara y limpió su cuarto y _otros lugares_ que estaba seguro, utilizaría más noche y casi corrió a la entrada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Y allí estaba él, con esa sonrisa que brillaba más que el sol —según Yuri—, esos ojos que lo hacían suspirar y ese cuerpo que hacía querer devorarlo completo. Se acercó a Viktor a pasos agigantados para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo.

—Hola—Escuchó esa voz, cerró los ojos y suspiró sonriente, solo para recibir un beso más antes de responder el saludo.

—Hola.

—Cielo, te traje esto.

Quedó sorprendido cuando notó las flores en la mano de Viktor, las tomó y rio antes de besarlo de nuevo, sonriendo y riendo por esa pequeña broma interna, recordando cómo ambos se habían burlado en las películas que veían juntos sobre la típica pareja de adolescentes y el cliché de las citas, aunque ambos adoraban esos detalles a escondidas.

Las puso en agua, agradeciéndolas, sintiendo su corazón derretirse al saber que Viktor también _sabía_ que esa fecha era especial.

Se sentaron a comer, solo hablando de sus días, notaba a Viktor un poco extraño, muchas veces abría su boca como si quisiera decir algo, solo para terminar cerrándola y sonriendo. Yuri quería no tomarle importancia a ese pequeño detalle.

Pero la inseguridad del japonés era demasiada, no le era fácil hacerlo.

Se sentaron a ver televisión, poniendo una película a la que ninguno de los dos le prestó mayor atención, sentía una mano en su pierna acariciarla, Viktor estaba pensativo y distraído.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Se atrevió a decir. Yuri solo asintió— ¿En qué te inspiras para hacer tus _mangas_?

La pregunta dejó a Yuri pensativo un par de segundos, no tenía una cosa en que se inspirara, muchas veces la inspiración venía como un rayo de luz, a veces en el peor de los momentos, pero claro que Viktor lo sabía, porque en más de una ocasión ambos compartían un acalorado momento en la cama cuando Yuri alejarse y apresurarse a tomar nota para poder tener el siguiente capítulo listo antes de la fecha límite.

—Creo que no tengo algo en específico—respondió.

— ¿Te has inspirado alguna vez en alguien?

Yuri sintió su pulso acelerarse, trató de mantener una respiración constante pero podía sentir su rostro ardiendo. Fingió pensarlo un rato, como si su cerebro analizara cada uno de los _mangas_ en los que había trabajado sin encontrar respuesta.

—No, nunca.

Vio a Viktor asentir, y antes que pudiera preguntar más cosas, Yuri se apresuró a ponerse sobre él para besarlo, dedicándose a provocarlo y callar sus labios.

Por unos segundos, sintió a Viktor renuente en responder sus acciones, hasta que notó sus hombros relajarse a su tacto y unos brazos rodearlo, los labios del ruso se abrieron y se dejó llevar por un largo y húmedo beso.

Esa noche, luego de hacer el amor hasta el cansancio, Yuri fingió dormir, sintiendo su corazón partirse cada vez que escuchaba a Viktor suspirar en su propio insomnio, no eran los suspiros de un hombre enamorado, aquellos que tantas veces había escuchado y que lo hacían sonreír.

Eran los suspiros de un hombre desesperado.

Los siguientes días, fueron extraños para Yuri.

Odiaba admitirlo pero sentía a Viktor distante. Su sonrisa ya no brillaba como antes, la forma en que repartían sus caricias había cambiado también, sus besos eran cortos, el contacto visual mínimo e incluso la forma en que hacían el amor había cambiado, cuando antes ambos se dedicaban a repartir miles de cariñitos post-coito, ahora era normal que Viktor solo se diera la vuelta y durmiera.

Yuri no entendía qué pasaba, y quería preguntar, sin embargo cada vez que trataba, el miedo del rechazo o una respuesta negativa lo agobiaba. ¡Amaba a Viktor! Y esa era la misma razón por la que se encontraba así en esos momentos.

En el apartamento de su novio, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras miraba televisión. Podía ver también el brillo del teléfono de Viktor en sus manos, aunque decidió no prestarle tanta atención. Su novio parecía inmerso en una plática y no era como si a Yuri le molestara, solo quería pedirle a Viktor que bajara un poco el brillo puesto que eso lo molestaba un poco.

Jamás quiso ver la conversación.

Sus ojos se transportaron de la televisión hacia Viktor, en milésimas de segundos pudo captar el fragmento un mensaje en el teléfono. “ _Nos vamos en una semana_ ” Como si hubiera sido por inercia, sus ojos se pasaron a la pantalla, en cuestión de segundos para leer un poco más de la conversación, cuando Yuri se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, ya tenía un panorama un poco más grande.

Viktor se iba a Estados Unidos por tres meses, en tan solo una semana.

¿Cómo es que él no sabía?

No, debía ser un error, Viktor no le haría eso ¿cierto? Tuvo que haber leído mal, eso era. A lo mejor se iría en tres meses por una semana. No era posible que él le ocultara algo así.

— ¿Saldrás del país? —preguntó Yuri en voz baja.

Escuchó un pequeño gruñido de Viktor quien bloqueó su teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsa, como si estuviera molesto porque Yuri leyera la conversación, y claro ¡Yuri sabía que no debía hacerlo! No es como si quisiera o como si desconfiara de Viktor, solo… Fue un inoportuno accidente.

—Sí—contestó.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuándo?

—En una semana.

Los colores del rostro de Yuri se desvanecieron, se alejó un poco de Viktor en el sofá para poder verlo a la cara, boquiabierto, preocupado a más no poder. Su mente jugaba en su contra, desde hacía varios días que Viktor actuaba extraño, distante e incluso molesto. Más de una vez, la mente de Yuri le gritaba que él lo dejaría, pero había tratado de tirar esos pensamientos a lo más profundo de su mente. Viktor no haría algo así, Viktor lo amaba…

¿Verdad?

Pero ahora todo parecía tener sentido, Viktor se iría en una semana y él no sabía nada. ¿Y si planeaba irse sin decirle? ¿O si planeaba enviarle un mensaje de texto diciendo que terminaban? ¿A caso planeaba decirle ese mismo día que ya no quería estar con él? Claro, porque Yuri era solo un _otaku_ saliendo con un súper modelo europeo. Claro que Viktor se hartaría de él, ¡Viktor Nikiforov se había enamorado de Eros! No de Yuri, el japonés simplón con problemas de ansiedad y autoestima. Se había enamorado de una máscara y ahora que Yuri era él mismo, simplemente se había hartado.

— ¿U-una semana? ¿Por cuánto tiempo irás? —preguntó tartamudeando.

—Tres meses—respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—V-Viktor… ¿Planeabas decirme? —No hubo respuesta— ¿V-Viktor?

El ruso puso los ojos en blanco antes de ponerse de pie, irritado y restándole importancia al asunto.

—No es como si tú me dijeras absolutamente todo, Yuri.

— ¡Pero te digo cosas importantes como que me iré de viaje por tres meses!

—No es de tu incumbencia leer mis mensajes.

— ¡No es de eso de lo que hablamos, Viktor! Soy tu novio, creo que merezco saber ese tipo de cos-…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Viktor pareció explotar.

— ¡Claro, porque entre nosotros siempre ha sido todo confianza y nada de secretos!

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Viktor? Jamás te he-…

—No te atrevas a decirlo—dijo, volteando a ver a Yuri.

El japonés calló su oración sin terminarla, sintiendo el gélido invierno en los ojos de Viktor, esos preciosos orbes azules que normalmente derretían su corazón lo miraban de una forma extraña que jamás había conocido. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, más aún al notar que Viktor hablaba con un acento ruso marcado.

—No te atrevas a decirme que jamás me has guardado un secreto.

Y allí Yuri _entendió_.

Viktor _sabía_.

—Yo…

— ¿Planeabas decirme? ¿Qué solo me usaste para tu manga? ¿Qué no fui más que una inspiración? ¿Qué revelaste al mundo entero nuestros momentos íntimos?

No podía responder, las palabras no salían de su boca. Sentía sus manos temblar y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas que no eran bienvenidas. Abrió su boca, tratando, esforzándose por decir algo, porque su cerebro le gritaba que hablara, que dijera algo, ¡cualquier cosa, maldita sea! Pero nada era suficientemente bueno, no había nada que decir en ese momento. Quería desaparecer, sintiendo como ahora no solo sus manos temblaban, pero su corazón acelerarse y sus piernas fallar. Su respiración era irregular, entendía las señales.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Se gritaba a si mismo que debía detenerse, pero su propia mente lo bombardeaba con millones de teorías.

Viktor lo odiaba.

Viktor ya no quería estar con él.

Viktor iba a terminar su relación.

Esta era una simple excusa para no seguir juntos.

Viktor quería alejarse de él.

Viktor le tenía asco.

Viktor… Viktor…

_El amor de su vida lo odiaba._

Veía al ruso hablar, Yuri ya no escuchaba, estaba demasiado concentrado intentando que el ataque de pánico no lo consumiera por completo, ya no podía más, debía irse de allí y se detestaba por ser tan cobarde.

_Pero no quería escuchar que Viktor le dijera lo mucho que le asqueaba ver su rostro._

Quería vomitar, caminó hasta la puerta, de nuevo su mente le gritaba que debía ser racional y debía quedarse allí, debía enfrentar el mundo como un adulto, se arrepentiría luego. ¡Debía ser fuerte, maldita sea! No debía irse, no debía dejarlo así.

Pero no podía.

No tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

— ¡Yuri! —Escuchó cuando tocó la manecilla de la puerta para salir del departamento— Si te vas ahora, olvídate de regresar—rugió.

Y fue cuando las lágrimas se desbordaron por su rostro en el momento que giró la perilla y dio un paso fuera, cerrando la puerta y saliendo. Caminó como pudo hacia el elevador, dejándose caer y respirando con dificultad. Envió un último mensaje a Phichit, necesitaba ayuda y no sabía qué hacer.

Había sido presa de un ataque de pánico en el peor de los momentos, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, se ahogaba en un pequeño vaso de agua sin saber qué hacer o cómo nadar. Sin poder respirar o actuar normal, abrazó sus piernas, rogando que su mejor amigo llegase pronto por él.

Se encerró en su propio mundo, pensando en que jamás volvería a ver a Viktor Nikiforov.


	21. ❥Propeller

_Viktor POV_

Cuando vio a Yuri salir del cuarto, Viktor sintió como si un pedazo de su vida se alejara. No sabía cómo actuar, ¿estaba molesto? Sí, pero no por las razones que Yuri pensaba. Se quedó pasmado por varios segundos, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego como poco a poco los pasos se alejaban, su corazón se detuvo junto con el tiempo, o al menos eso era lo que él sentía, tratando de comprender en esos cortos segundos lo que acababa de pasar. 

Había sido un día difícil en el trabajo, sesión de horas y horas y ninguna fotografía que le gustara por completo, horas en maquillaje, preparando ropa, solo para que la tienda olvidara el traje principal y tener que hacer una larga pausa esperándolo. ¡Mierda!

Y justo como Christophe había predicho, había espantado a Yuri. Llevó su mano a su cabello, despeinándolo frustrado, respiró profundo, analizando una y otra vez en su mente lo que acababa de hacer, se acercó al sofá para sentarse y pensarlo mejor, pero la cólera que acumulaba en su corazón parecía explotar como un volcán activo. Tomó la almohada más próxima y la tiró contra la puerta, no notó cuando sus propias lágrimas lo ahogaban, cuando su garganta comenzó a arder, se levantó para ir tras Yuri y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta recordó sus propias palabras y el rostro del japonés.

Dejó caer su mano, en su memoria, la imagen de Yuri pálido, ojos abiertos de par en par, temblando con una expresión de dolor, le quemaba la vida. Él no era así, él era mejor que eso, entonces… ¿Por qué había actuado de esa forma?

No se atrevió a abrir la puerta, temiendo encontrar el mismo rostro de temor en la cara de su…

 _En la cara de su ex novio_.

El pensamiento lo golpeó más fuerte de lo que esperaba, se dejó caer contra la puerta, ahora eran sus propias manos las que temblaban, su mente seguía repitiendo una y otra y otra vez sus palabras.

“ _Si te vas ahora, olvídate de regresar_ ”

Tapó su rostro con sus manos, dejando sus lágrimas caer sin reproche, abrazó sus piernas, topando su frente en sus rodillas, suspirando, notando como su propio suspiro se convertía en un desesperado sollozo, en una semana se iba hacia Estados Unidos, debía resolver esto con Yuri antes de irse.

Pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

¿Cuándo sería un buen tiempo? Sí, Yuri le había ocultado la verdad, le había mentido pero ¡mierda! Él no tuvo que actuar así, no tuvo que haber explotado de esa forma. Tuvieron que hablarlo, como pareja, solucionar la situación y seguir adelante, aprender a hablarse el uno al otro.

Esperó la llamada o al menos un mensaje, esperó pacientemente, porque quería que Yuri le hablara, no por orgullo, no por desdén, lo esperó con ansias porque así sabría si Yuri quería hablar con él o no.

Cada vez que su teléfono sonaba, Viktor lo tomaba apresurado, con su corazón esperanzado de ver el nombre que tan bien conocía, cada vez, su corazón se rompía más al notar que no era Yuri. Se sentía como un estúpido por no atreverse a dar el primer paso. Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro como ese día, era una sensación nueva y extraña, una sensación que no le gustaba para nada.

Sentado en el asiento de primera clase, Viktor miró su teléfono en espera de un último mensaje. Escuchó a la aeromoza pedir que pasaran su teléfono a modo avión, abrió el chat que tenía con Yuri, miró la última fotografía que él le había enviado, sonriente, con sus ojos brillantes de amor y emoción.

Escribió un último mensaje, dos palabras.

“ _Te amo_ ”

Su dedo estaba sobre la palabra enviar, temblando, solo un poco más y a lo mejor eso arreglaría todo.

Derrotado, borró esa su mensaje, apagando su teléfono y apoyándose en su asiento de nuevo. Sintió una mano tomar la suya, vio a Chris quien tenía entre sus labios una triste sonrisa reconfortante. Su mejor amigo que lo había apoyado en esos momentos de debilidad, su mejor amigo quien lo vio llorar hasta tarde por las noches. Quien trató de convencerlo de hablar con Yuri, pero Viktor era necio, y temía que Yuri no quisiera siquiera hablar con él.

Maldijo en voz baja haberse enamorado, se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento de primera clase, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Christophe, buscando confort, fuerzas y algo de cariño para no explotar en llanto.

—El amor es una mierda, Chris—murmuró.

—Lo es—respondió su amigo, apretando más fuerte su mano.

Porque Christophe entendía y odiaba ver al hombre que consideraba como su hermano de esa forma, pero sabía que Viktor no se atrevería a hablarle primero. Sabía también que Yuri no lo haría, y se sentía impotente entre dos idiotas enamorados.

  
  


_Yuuri POV_

Todo se sentía vacío.

Dio vueltas en su cama, se sentía demasiado grande y helada.

Suspiró, sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas para derramar, ya habían sido suficientes, y odiaba el hecho que el dolor siguiera en su corazón, que cada vez que pensaba en esos ojos azules se retorcía por la necesidad, cuando recordaba esa sonrisa en forma de corazón, quería morir al pensar que jamás la vería de nuevo.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había dolido tanto una separación?

 _Nunca_.

Recordó todas sus pasadas relaciones, claro, en muchas de ellas había llorado tirado en su cama hasta noche, pero todo seguía bien luego de un par de semanas.

Había pasado un mes desde que terminó con Viktor, ahora él se encontraba en Estados Unidos, Yuri se decía a sí mismo que debía aprovechar el tiempo y concentrarse en sus proyectos, se obligaba a trabajar por largos periodos de tiempo, tanto que justo esa noche sus amigos le habían obligado a dormir, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras asegurarse que no tuviera nada para poder seguir dibujando.

Todos estaban preocupados, habían leído los últimos avances de “ _El arte del sexo_ ”, notando la desesperación propia de los personajes cuando Eros se da cuenta sobre la vida secreta de Viccino.

Incluso Yurio, quien jamás se había conmovido con uno de los trabajos de Yuri, llevó su mano a la boca por la sorpresa de la intensidad del capítulo.

El nuevo capítulo ya estaba siendo entintado, y Yuri jamás admitiría en voz alta que era justo lo que necesitaba que pasara en su vida.

Viccino entrando a casa de Eros para explicarle, obligándolo a escucharle para que pudiera entender, sí, estuvo casado y sí le mintió, pero ahora era un hombre divorciado y podía estar con quien quisiera.

Los dos enamorados y perdidos en los ojos del otro, luego de una gran charla se reconciliaban.

Como quisiera Yuri que al abrir la puerta, pudiera encontrar a Viktor, tirarse en sus brazos y pedirle perdón, hablar con él, explicarle lo que tuvo que explicarle desde que decidieron comenzar una relación. Se había guardado todo, dejando que explotara al final. ¡Era su novio, maldita sea! Él era el tipo de persona que no entendía cómo alguien podía tener una pareja sin tener la confianza necesaria para contarle sobre su vida.

¡Vaya hipócrita que había sido!

Amaba tanto a Viktor que su miedo de perderlo lo había arruinado, y ahora ya no había forma de regresar a lo que había sido la relación más hermosa que había vivido.

Porque era algo más.

Más allá del sexo, de los besos y caricias, del erotismo intrínseco y de las noches de pasión, Viktor se había convertido en un pilar importante.

El poder hablar con él sobre cualquier tema, el poder solo llegar a su casa, acostarse sobre su cuerpo y relajarse, sentirse como en el cielo cuando lo veía sonreír, la forma en que su ahora ex novio lo hacía reír hasta ya no poder más, hasta que sus costillas dolieran, solo para que él se acercara para hacerle cosquillas.

Extrañaba que cuando se sentía al fondo del océano, con el peso de la vida, el estrés de su carrera y su miseria autoestima ahogándolo, Viktor era el rayo de luz, su oasis en medio del desierto. Era la persona que sin saberlo, con una sonrisa, una caricia o un simple mensaje podía darle la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante.

Y ahora lo había perdido todo por un capricho.

Las palabras no alcanzaban para describir cómo se sentía y lo mucho que odiaba saber que una relación lo tenía de esa forma. Un mes, Yuri solo esperaba no volverse loco.

Aunque a lo mejor eso sería lo más oportuno, porque la locura le gritaba que peleara por Viktor, que tomara el primer avión hacia Estados Unidos y que viajara hasta allá para tocar en la puerta del hotel de su novio, entrar y recuperarlo.

Pero su lado racional y negativo le decía que eso era una estupidez. ¿Cómo lo encontraría? ¿Cómo sabría dónde estaba? ¿En qué hotel? ¿Qué estado? ¿Qué cuarto? ¿Qué horario?

A lo mejor Viktor incluso ya se encontraba compartiendo cama con otra pareja.

El solo pensar en ello fue como una daga al corazón de Yuri, dio vuelta de nuevo, ahogando un sollozo en la almohada, abrazándola, sintiendo el aroma de Viktor desvanecerse, llorando de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y estaba más delgado de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

Y detestaba sentirse así.

¿Podía ser alguien adicto a los besos? Porque Yuri estaba seguro que si esa fuera una enfermedad, él la tendría. Topó su rostro a la almohada, sintiendo la necesidad de los labios de Viktor sobre los suyos de nuevo. Recordando como el ruso sonreía, solo para acercar su cuerpo y juntar sus labios, la forma en que los movía, la forma en que tomaba el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos para poderlo besar por más tiempo. Esos besos se habían transformado en su droga y adicción, y ahora que los había perdido, la rehabilitación lo estaba matando lentamente.

Este no era él, o al menos no era la imagen de sí mismo que pensaba. Se sentía patético, irracional y desesperado. ¡No quería llorar por alguien! No quería volverse a enamorar, solo quería arrancarse el corazón y seguir adelante con su vida como si nada.

En un segundo, dejó su mente en blanco, riendo en voz baja luego de reflexionar en lo que había pensado. Se acostó sobre su espalda, mirando al techo oscuro de su habitación y sonrió suavemente por la ironía, porque Yuri siempre fue del tipo de personas que no entendían un corazón roto, ¡claro que él tenía ex novios! Claro que amó a más de uno, o al menos pensaba amar… Pero ninguno por quien sufriera tanto como Viktor.

—Parezco una adolescente enamorada—dijo en voz baja, volteándose en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, cerró los ojos, estresado, abatido por no poder dormir y suspiró de nuevo.

Estaba cansado.

Escuchó golpes en su puerta, abrió sus ojos y vio entrar a Yurio, el rubio caminó lento hasta sentarse en la cama del _mangaka_ y con cuidado, acarició su cabello, alejándolo de su frente, Yuri sonrió, pensando en su amigo, en Yurio, el idiota que tanto lo maldecía siempre pero que después de todo, estaba para él en sus peores momentos.

—Adivina qué—escuchó, volteó para poder ver el rostro angelical del rubio con una suave sonrisa que desconocía totalmente.

— ¿Sí?

—Jean se casa.

El japonés se sentó de una en su cama, haciendo que su cabeza diera un par de vueltas extra. Parpadeó, viendo cómo se encontraba su amigo. JJ era su ex novio, y Yuri sabía que él no sentía mayor cosa por él, pero ¿casarse?

—Se casa con su novia.

—Espera, espera—dijo Yuri, haciendo que Yurio pusiera los ojos en blanco— ¿Creí que estaba saliendo con Otabek?

—Lo de Jean y Otabek jamás fue algo formal, lejos de eso era una unión libre. Encontró a Isabella, ella está de acuerdo con su unión libre, se casan pero Jean seguirá teniendo contacto con Otabek y… Tendremos un trio.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritó Yuri.

—Cállate, cerdo—Se cruzó de brazos, buscando alargar la conversación para distraer a su amigo—, no soy una puta virgencita monógama como tú y lo sabes. Siempre y cuando no pierda esos 19 centímetros, no me importa nada.

Yuri rio, agradeciendo en voz baja que Yurio llegase a sacarlo de su miseria, hablaron un largo rato, aun si el ruso hablaba de relaciones o proyectos futuros, tener a alguien a su lado que solo le hablara sin lástima era un gran alivio para Yuri.

No notó cuando fue poco a poco acostándose en la cama, hasta que sus ojos se sentían pesados, era de madrugada y Yurio también se veía cansado.

—Hey, idiota, sé que estabas enamorado del viejo y quiero matarte a ti y a él por ser tan imbéciles pero… Tenías algo maravilloso con él. Fueron unos pendejos, pero pueden arreglarlo. Piénsalo, tienes tiempo.

—Yurio…

—Cállate y duerme. —regañó—No te apresures tampoco, tómate este tiempo para que puedas analizarlo y si decides regresar, que no sea por necesidad pero por amor.

—Para alguien que solo busca que le destrocen el culo, eres muy sabio.

—Sí le dices a alguien que te dije eso, te juro que te mato, cerdo estúpido.

—Yo también te quiero—sonrió.

Yurio rio, golpeó suave el hombro de Yuri antes de pararse, desearle buenas noches e irse, cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando al japonés en absoluta oscuridad.

Esa noche, Yuri logro dormir, aún le hacía falta ese peso extra y ese calor a lado de su cama, pero fue mucho más fácil conciliar el sueño.

Yuri lloró.

Decidió no contenerse, decidió guardar sus sentimientos para no sofocar al resto de sus amigos, pero también decidió que, en la soledad de su cuarto, haría lo que él quisiera, y eso era torturarse con la imagen de Viktor en su mente.

Repasó cada día de su noviazgo, entendiendo que él pudo haber resuelto todo, entendió que debía guardar luto por su relación y no forzar un positivismo en su vida, decidió dejar las cosas de Viktor en el mismo lugar, esperando a que él regresara por ellas.

Lo pensó por mucho tiempo hasta que decidió.

Viktor no lo llamó, no lo buscó tampoco, estando en Estados Unidos no trató de hablar con él, las palabras del ruso aún seguían apuñalando a Yuri.

“ _Si te vas ahora, olvídate de regresar_ ”

Yuri lloraba ahora por un amor que fue, pero que terminó de la manera que menos hubiese querido, todo por sus estupideces.

Yuri no buscaría a Viktor, quien se había enamorado de un hombre confiado en sí mismo, solo para toparse con un manojo de nervios y ansiedad que tuvo que escapar ante una confrontación. Estaba seguro que había decepcionado a Viktor y prefería dejar las cosas así para no escuchar las palabras a las que tanto miedo le tenía.

Tres meses habían pasado demasiado rápido, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado lento.

Yuri era capaz de hablar del asunto sin romper en llanto, sin embargo no era un tema de conversación normal para él. En una semana, cuando Viktor regresara, le llamaría para regresar la llave de su apartamento, además de intercambiar sus propias pertenencias. Se sentía seguro de su decisión, aún dolía, pero su corazón le gritaba que era lo correcto para ambos.

Sintió como alguien le saltaba encima, notó un brazo moreno rodearlo, luego de otro brazo y otro brazo. Todos sus ayudantes se encontraban rodeándolo, saltando y gritando a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Logró preguntar, incomodo por el calor rodeándolo.

— ¡Estamos nominados!—gritó Guang Hong.

— ¿Qué?

—Nominaron “El arte del sexo” como mejor manga _yaoi_. En una semana es la presentación, han pedido que _Kobuta-chan_ esté presente, eso quiere decir qué hay una gran probabilidad que ganemos el premio. —dijo Yurio, acercándose con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Yo pasaré a recoger tu premio en tu nombre porque sé que no quieres que sepan tu seudónimo. No te preocupes, pero estoy seguro que tu _manga_ va a ganar. ¡Mierda, cerdo! Es que ese último capítulo dejó a todos llorando. Ha sido un _hit_ increíble.

Las piernas de Yuri flaquearon, si no hubiera sido por sus amigos, estaría tirado en el suelo de la sorpresa. Poco a poco, la emoción comenzó a surgir en su cuerpo, la sonrisa se fue apoderando de sus labios poco a poco hasta que sus mejillas dolieron, se puso de pie, llevó sus manos a su boca queriendo gritar de emoción.

No le importaba ganar o no, pero el hecho que nominara su primer trabajo para mayores de edad era uno de los logros más emocionantes para Yuri.

Se puso a saltar con el resto de su equipo, todos emocionados, sudorosos y gritones, veían a su editor asqueado por el contacto físico pero era obvio que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yuri lo pensó, una semana, iría a hablar con Viktor luego de eso, estaba seguro que los premios le darían la fuerza necesaria para poder enfrentar a su ex-novio.


	22. ❥Squat Balance

Yuri ajusta su corbata de nuevo, su lengua pasa sobre sus labios para buscar humectarlos un poco, se sienten secos y frágiles, Yuri culpa el aire acondicionado.

Cierra los ojos, sus manos están temblando; para su sorpresa están heladas pero sudan, está nervioso.

Mira su teléfono, no hay mensaje nuevo, se siente estresado por su estado de ánimo actual, eran los premios _Kodansha_ , “El arte del sexo” estaba nominado junto con muchos otros mangas muy buenos, si su manga llegase a ganar, él no debía pasar a la tarima para poder recibir el premio, el mundo aun no sabía el rostro real de Kobuta-chan y Yuri no planeaba que lo conociera tan pronto.

Había muchos _mangakas_ reunidos ese día, Yuri conocía a muchos, otros a quienes jamás había visto o escuchado en su vida. Era un evento bastante grande, aún si querían pasarlo como algo “sencillo”.

Yurio y Phichit están a su lado, los demás decidieron apoyar desde sus hogares, ya que Yuri solo tuvo derecho a pocas entradas adicionales, tres en total.

_Una que guardó para alguien que nunca llegaría._

La ceremonia era un punto importante para Yuri, cada año deseaba quedar entre los mejores _mangakas_ , entre aquellos que se llevarían un premio y mucho más por un trabajo que estaba fuera de su zona de confort, “El arte del sexo” era diferente a todo lo que él había hecho, y con solo estar nominado ya era un gran honor para él.

Claro que no se quejaría de ganar.

El tiempo pasaba, anunciaron distintas categorías y Yuri sonrió con muchas, mejor anime _shojo_ , mejor _shonen_ , mejor aquí, mejor allá. _Bla, bla, bla_. Aburrito, Yuri no era mucho de estar en eventos sociales, menos en uno con tantas personas como este.

Cuando anunciaron su categoría, Yuri sintió como todo el jugo gástrico bailaba hacia su esófago, su cuerpo quería fallarle y los glóbulos rojos con sombreritos se alejaron de su cerebro. El oxígeno a su alrededor parecía pesado, eso o no había, porque Yuri sentía como si le fuese imposible respirar.

Se forzó a sí mismo, miró su reloj inteligente, apretando un par de botones para una aplicación especializada en su respiración que le ayudaba al tener ataques de pánico. Inhala, exhala, inhala… tenía un ritmo cardíaco demasiado alto como para ser saludable.

¿Qué estaban hablando los presentadores? ¿Por qué no daban de una vez los premios? Dijeron un chiste, Yuri rio porque vio a Yurio y a Phichit hacerlo, esperaba no fuese nada malo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras presentaban los premios, en la pantalla grande tras los presentadores se podía ver el nombre en grande de un _manga,_ seguido de varias páginas de distintos capítulos para que se pudiera ver la esencia del _manga_ mientras los presentadores daban un pequeño resumen.

Eran cinco nominados, y el último en ser nombrado dejó a Yuri viendo estrellas.

En la enorme proyección pudo leer el nombre de su _manga_ con su seudónimo abajo, suspiró y cruzó los dedos cuando notó que los anfitriones sacaban un sobre y de este, el nombre del ganador. Era un papel pequeño, que sol hacía al _mangaka_ respirar más agitadamente.

Cuando dijeron el nombre del _manga_ ganador, Yuri sintió como si la gravedad se incrementara, teniendo que hacer una fuerza extra para no caer al suelo.

“ _El arte del sexo_ ”

El público estalló en aplausos, Yurio y Phichit gritaban de emoción y fue el rubio quien se apresuró a la tarima como el representante de _Kobuta-chan_.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo, cambiando por completo su actitud de adolescente rebelde por una alegre y fingida— Como ya sabrán, _Kobuta-chan_ no es el tipo de persona que se sienta bien enfrente de otros, así que me pidió que recibiera el premio si llegara a recibirlo. ¡Muchísimas gracias de nuevo y…!

Yurio seguía hablando pero Yuri ya no escuchaba.

Lo pensó, uno, dos, tres segundos que se le hicieron toda una eternidad hasta que agarró fuerzas de su interior y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario. Todos estaban concentrados en el discurso de Yurio que nadie prestó atención al japonés que iba poco a poco acercándose a la tarima, fue hasta que su editor lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, cuando ya estaba bajo las escaleras, a nada de subir. Yurio entendió rápido, sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al público.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! Al parecer, por primera vez en la historia, podrán ver a _Kobuta-chan_ hablar en vivo y en directo.

Se escuchó un enorme silencio, todos expectantes, buscando a una mujer que caminara hacia la tarima. Muchos incluso pensaron que Yuri sería quien daría su entrada, así que todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando él fue quien comenzó a hablar.

—Hola—murmuró—, p-perdón por ser tan repentino… M-Me llamo Katsuki Yuri y… Yo… Bajo e-el nombre de _Kobuta-chan_ , uhmm… Soy el creador de “El arte del se-sexo”

No hubo más que un par de murmullos.

—Quería hablar… —hacía pequeñas pausas entre oraciones, analizando cada una de sus palabras— Porque para mí, esta obra significa más de lo que podría explicar. Aprendí muchísimo con ella y… Más importante aún, gracias a esta obra conocí al amor de mi vida.

Se escuchó un colectivo “ _awww_ ” entre todos.

—Y-Yo… Estoy agradecido que me apoyaran tanto en este proyecto y sobre todo, estoy agradecido que me ayudaran a abrir los ojos para recuperar a la persona más importante en mi vida.

Poco a poco Yuri pareció darse cuenta de sus palabras, dándoles un contexto distinto, pensando que debía ser él quien corriera hacia Viktor y darle una explicación, merecía saber la verdad. Dejó el micrófono en el podio, aunque este cayera al suelo, haciendo un ruido terrible y dejando a las personas especulando ya que ni siquiera tomó el premio que Yurio sostenía entre sus manos.

Subió al primer taxi y se encaminó hacia el apartamento de Viktor, rezando para que él estuviera allí.

El camino en taxi fue más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, su pierna no dejó de moverse en todo el recorrido, pensando en las palabras que le diría al ruso, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se arrepentía de su apresurada decisión.

Cuando llegó, bajó del taxi luego de pagar, miró el edificio en el que tantas veces había estado. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire para buscar fuerzas en su interior.

Caminó, decidió tomar las gradas porque el elevador sería mucho más rápido y no necesitaba eso. Subió cada grada de la forma más lenta que pudo, deteniéndose en cada piso para tomar aire que en realidad no necesitaba. Llegó hasta el piso de Viktor, cerró sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiendo las náuseas apoderarse de él y como si poco a poco alguien le pusiera más y más peso sobre su cuerpo, se le hacía difícil caminar, casi parecía que sus piernas no quisieran responderle.

Ya estaba allí, debía ser fuerte, pensó de nuevo que debía a Viktor una explicación y se la daría, así que se obligó a caminar hasta la puerta, maldiciéndose múltiples veces por tomar una decisión tan apresurada.

Cuando llegó, miró la puerta por más tiempo del que podría considerarse como normal. Pensó que no tenía consigo la llave que Viktor le había dado, hizo un puño con su mano dispuesto a tocar.

No pudo.

Se dejó caer contra la pared, pensando que parecía un maldito acosador. Abrazó sus propias piernas, dejando su cabeza contra sus rodillas, maldiciéndose por enésima vez ese día por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer lo que tanto quería.

— ¿Yuri? —escuchó.

Su mundo se paralizó, eso o su cuerpo dejó de funcionar.

 _Yuri.exe_ _dejó de funcionar._

_Aborten misión, aborten misión._

Levantó su rostro lento, casi como una película. Debía ser un sueño. ¿Una pesadilla? Eso solo ocurría en deschavetadas _fanfics_ que sus fans hacían de sus _mangas_. Pero no, era real, Viktor estaba allí, tan majestuoso como siempre, parado ante él, iluminando la noche más que cualquier estrella. Llevaba una gabardina café oscuro cerrada, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos formales, parecía un poco más grueso, ¿musculoso? ¿Había tenido que aumentar masa muscular para la producción o es que siempre había sido así de apetitoso?

Yuri trató de ponerse de pie, sus piernas fallaron en el peor momento, regresando sus nalgas de golpe contra el suelo. Viktor se acercó rápido hacia él, ofreciendo su mano para soporte. Yuri la tomó y notó como su cuerpo exigía más, como su propia piel parecía aliviada de un dolor fantasma que no sabía existía, como si finalmente alguien le diera vida de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Viktor.

Sí, cierto, tenía una misión, no había llegado solo a babear por el ruso.

—Quería hablar contigo…

Antes que pudiera seguir, Viktor suspiró.

El corazón de Yuri se partió de nuevo, lo sabía, no debió llegar, Viktor no quería hablar con él, claro que el tipo lo había superado en esos tres meses. ¡Era Yuri, maldición! Encontraría a alguien mejor en Estados Unidos, lo olvidaría fácil y el japonés no sería nada más que un amargo recuerdo de la peor relación que había tenido en su vida.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó Viktor.

Caminaron dentro del departamento, el lugar tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan desconocido para él, se sentó en el sofá, organizando sus ideas, desesperado por pensar en el discurso que le había dado al Viktor de su memoria, ninguna palabra parecía regresar a su mente.

Viktor llegó a la sala con dos cervezas, poniéndolas sobre la mesa y sentándose frente a Yuri.

—No había nada en la refrigeradora, así que fui a comprar algo para cenar cerca de aquí.

Yuri jugueteaba con sus dedos, agradeció la cerveza y la abrió, dejando el tiempo muerto entre ellos crear un silencio incómodo.

—Yuri…—comenzó Viktor.

—Espera—Ahora fue el japonés quien habló, dejando la cerveza en la mesa y levantando una de sus manos, era ahora o nunca—, solo… Vine para…

Viktor entendió, cerrando sus labios y dejando que el japonés dijera lo que tenía en mente.

—Sé que lo nuestro no comenzó de la mejor forma posible y sé que tuve que ser yo quien te dijera la verdad, y no fue justo como te enteraste. No voy a decir que no tuve la culpa, porque no fue así, cometí demasiados errores, pero aun así quiero que entiendas, Viktor, que no fue con intención de dañarte.

Las palabras salían como un caudal por su boca, tomando pequeñas pausas solo para tomar aire y seguir.

—Cuando comencé, solo buscaba un tipo a quien utilizar como referencia, fingí ser alguien que no era, un hombre seguro de sí mismo, con complejo de perra, ganador en todo, el típico que conseguiría lo que quisiera, cuando lo quisiera y como lo quisiera. Así era como yo quería que Eros fuera. Sin embargo, nunca dejé que conocieras a Yuri Katuki.

Hizo una pausa, atreviéndose a ver a Viktor a los ojos, notando como los suyos estaban llorosos.

—Soy inseguro, Viktor. Tengo ansiedad, no sirvo para conocer personas, soy pésimo socializando y lo único en lo que puedo decir que no soy tan malo es creando _mangas_. Me centré demasiado en eso, pensando que era imposible que alguien como tu pudiera interesarse en alguien como yo. Pero sí podrías hacerlo en Eros. Luego, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti ya era muy tarde y ya no quería que conocieras a Yuri… Porque él es imperfecto. Sí quería vivir contigo… Quiero hacerlo, pero algo en mi me gritaba que si llegases a conocerme, no me aceptarías y ni loco pensarías en estar con mi yo real.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, Yuri cerró los ojos para decir las últimas palabras.

—No vengo acá con afán de que sientas lástima por mí… Solo… Quería decir todo esto y explicar lo que pasó, no me parecía justo que no supieras la verdad, lo siento, Viktor, yo…

No terminó de hablar cuando sintió un cuerpo contra el suyo, el calor de unos labios presionando y una lengua exigiendo la entrada a su boca. Yuri permaneció renuente por unos segundos solo para terminar con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Viktor.

Su espalda golpeó el sofá, uno de sus pies tocando el suelo, sus piernas totalmente abiertas y la rodilla de Viktor contra el bulto que se formaba en su pantalón.

Mierda, como extrañaba estos besos.

Viktor alejó su rostro para poder dedicar a besar otras partes de Yuri, de una forma lenta y tortuosa, bajaba por su rostro, llegando a su garganta donde dejaba largos besos con sus labios abiertos, haciendo al japonés gemir de forma dulce y desesperada su nombre, Viktor parecía ronronear por el sonido, y Yuri sentía el paraíso en tierra estar allí.

¿Estaba soñando?

—Cama—gimoteó.

Viktor lo miró, sus ojos negros y brillantes por el deseo, asintió de forma lenta, acercándose de nuevo a los labios para besarlos, succionando su labio inferior al momento que sus manos se deslizaban entre la piel de Yuri y el sofá, elevándolo como si no fuera problema. Yuri rodeó la cintura de Viktor con sus piernas, abrazándolo por el cuello para mantener el equilibrio. Segundos después se sintió caer sobre el colchón de la cama, cerró los ojos. Tres meses sin Viktor, la cama tenía un suave aroma, no tan potente como el que él acostumbraba, pero sí lo suficiente para hacerle recordar todas las noches que él durmió allí.

El ruso volvió a su labor, esta vez apresurándose a remover la camisa de Yuri, y fue cuando él recordó.

Cuando estuvo con Viktor, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la dieta y mantener su cuerpo en línea y deseable, desde que el ruso había viajado a Estados Unidos le había importado veinte hectáreas de mierda, podía calcular por sus pantalones que había aumentado diez o quince libras más.

Trató de cubrir su estómago, temiendo que Viktor no lo deseara de la misma forma que antes por sus llantitas que recién se formaban de nuevo, escuchó un jadeo y buscó con pánico creciente los ojos tan conocidos; las manos de Viktor buscaron las suyas, alejándolas de su cuerpo para luego sustituirlas con sus labios, Yuri dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa al sentir como Viktor apretaba con más fuerza de la usual sus dedos en su piel, viendo como estos se hundían, Viktor mordió su propio labio, observando el torso del menor con deseo.

Se concentró luego en uno de sus pezones, succionándolo de tal forma que Yuri se removía por el deseo en la cama, Viktor movía una de sus manos por toda la piel expuesta de Yuri, era como si quisiera aprender cada una de sus curvas, trazaba un mapa con sus dedos, se aprendía de memoria el cuerpo de su amante para, cuando estuviera lejos de él, poder recrearlo en su imaginación sin ninguna falla, tan perfecto como él adoraba.

Alejó sus labios del pezón para ahora dar pequeños besos, trazando un camino hasta los labios de Yuri. Se besaron por otro largo momento, ya no era un beso fuerte y feroz, este fue lento, ambos moviendo sus cuerpos en sincronía. Yuri ni siquiera notó cuando Viktor se encontraba sin camisa sobre él.

Siguieron besándose, Yuri notó como las manos de Viktor bajaban hacia su pantalón para desabrocharlo, metió dos de sus dedos en el elástico de la ropa interior para bajarlo hasta sus rodillas, aleja sus labios, dejando a Yuri con la necesidad por ellos durante varios segundos hasta que comenzó a besar su ombligo.

Los labios de Viktor se sentían cálidos contra su cuerpo, arqueó su espalda, buscando la forma de acercarse aún más a Viktor. Cerró los ojos, apretó las sábanas bajo suyo y gemía con cada beso que era depositado más y más abajo, el sonido de sus respiraciones lo volvía loco, más al escuchar los cientos de besos del ruso sobre su piel. 

De nuevo, Yuri sintió vergüenza por la jungla que tenía entre sus piernas, las uñas de Viktor se deslizaron sobre el vello púbico hasta llegar al erecto miembro, la lengua del ruso encargándose de pasar por sus muslos, deslizando sus labios hasta la punta de su pene, depositando un suave beso en él.

Yuri era un desastre de gemidos y suaves embestidas, algo en su mente le decía que eso no estaba bien, que debían hablar antes de seguir, que no era la forma en que dos amantes debían reconciliarse si es que eso fuera una reconciliación.

Porque… ¿Y si no lo era?

¿Y si este era su sexo de despedida?

Cerró los ojos, abrazando el pensamiento que quemaba su corazón, clavándolo el mismo en su pecho para que, cuando llegara el momento en que Viktor le dijera adiós, no iba a ser una sorpresa y podría irse con la cara en alto y sin esperanzas de regresar.

Si este era sexo de despedida, Yuri se encargaría de disfrutarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho.


	23. ❥Missionary

Pasó sus manos por su propia cabellera negra, elevó sus caderas aún más, ahora sus nudillos blancos por tomar las sábanas. Gemía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la cavidad cálida y húmeda, Viktor gemía cada vez que Yuri impulsaba sus caderas, las vibraciones lo volvían loco.

El mayor movía su rostro, haciendo hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando succionaba, dejando a Yuri al borde del delirio, haciéndolo olvidar su propio nombre y sin la posibilidad de pensar en nadie más que en Viktor.

Escuchó y sintió cuando Viktor dejó su pene, dejando suaves besos, sus labios ahora se concentraron en los muslos redondos y grandes de Yuri, besándolos, mordisqueando la piel con cuidado y dejando marcas, como si marcara su territorio.

Yuri sentía su pene ardiendo, necesitado y pulsando, su erección dolorosa golpeaba su torso, necesitaba atención, pero tampoco podía decir que no le gustaba que Viktor lo besara de esas formas.

— ¡Ah! —gritó cuando el mayor levantó una de sus piernas para besar la parte baja del muslo, poco a poco hasta llegar a una posición que de seguro era incomoda, pero ahora los labios de Viktor estaban cerca de su periné, podía sentir la cálida respiración, luego cómo unos dedos gélidos pasaban sobre su piel para llegar luego a su ano.

Gimió de nuevo, ahora Viktor se apresuró a besarlo una vez más, el beso fue largo y lleno de deseo, sus lenguas se movían con pasión entre ellas, Viktor tomaba el labio de Yuri en sus dientes, sonriendo contra sus labios cuando regresaban a besarse.

Ahora fue Yuri quien rompió el beso, solo para transportar sus labios a la piel del mayor. Viktor gimió también, las manos del ruso se movían por la espalda ajena, sus uñas incrustándose en la piel y Yuri pensaba que podía explotar de placer por el suave y delicioso dolor que eso le provocaba.

Bajó hacia la clavícula de Viktor, sus labios dejaron miles de besos en todo su pecho, llegando hasta su ombligo, y es cuando Viktor lo tomó de sus axilas para elevarlo.

—Siéntate en mi rostro—dijo, totalmente serio.

Yuri no pensaba que podría ser posible el sonrojarse más, asintió cabizbajo, con los ojos fijos en Viktor.

El mayor se movió un poco para quedar mejor en su cama, no sin antes acercarse a la mesa de noche, tomando un bote de lubricante de esta, el mismo que él y Yuri habían utilizado meses atrás.

Viktor sonrió ladino al verlo, como si recordara esos días tanto como Yuri.

El japonés no pudo sentirse más avergonzado al recordar como ese mismo día, justo antes del evento, había decidido hacerse una exhaustiva limpieza, como si eso le llenara de esperanza que a lo mejor algo podría pasar esa noche.

Se colocó sobre el rostro de Viktor, mirándolo sonreír mientras poco a poco su rostro iba desapareciendo por el cuerpo de Yuri.

Cuando sintió la lengua del mayor pasar sobre su periné, Yuri no logró contener el dulce gemido que escapó de sus labios. Buscó la cabecera de la cama, agarrándose de esta como si su vida dependiera de esto, porque la sensación cálida y húmeda del placer lo volvía loco, sus rodillas parecía como si fueran a derrumbarse de un segundo a otro.

El mayor no perdió tiempo, estirando sus brazos y masajeando las nalgas de Yuri, apretándolos de la forma que ambos tan bien conocían, obligando a Yuri a bajar más. La lengua de Viktor era la definición gráfica de paraíso en ese instante, escuchar cómo incluso él gemía y como sus dedos masajeaban la piel donde lograran tocar, abriendo más a Yuri para dar un mejor acceso a su boca. Lo volvía loco.

—Estoy… Estoy…—gimoteó, a punto de venirse.

Sintió como Viktor lo alejó, dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando sintió que el mayor lo empujaba, elevó su rostro, sentado sobre sus propios talones, sus manos en sus muslos con una penosa expresión de desesperación en el rostro.

Viktor se acercó de nuevo a él, besándolo una vez más, dejando que sus lenguas siguieran ese ritual, recordando cada vez que ambos estuvieron así de cerca, como si trataran de recompensar los besos perdidos en esos tres meses.

Yuri escuchó la tapa del lubricante abrirse, conocía ese sonido demasiado bien. Buscó la forma elevar su cuerpo para que el ruso tuviera un mejor acceso. Se abrazó a Viktor, acercándose más, sentándose sobre él y haciendo que sus piernas quedaran a cada lado de la cintura del mayor. Al sentir el frio del lubricante, Yuri gimió, mordiendo con delicadeza el cuello de Viktor, dejando marcas, besándolo para distraerse de la sensación conocida de unos dedos prepararlo.

Una de las manos de Viktor estaba alrededor de la cintura de Yuri para tenerlo lo más cerca posible, sus labios se sentían como fuego sobre la piel de Yuri que ahora se teñía con un suave rojizo por la vergüenza.

Cuando el segundo dedo entró en él, Yuri gimió aún más audiblemente. Se sentía como magia, porque el placer que le causaba no parecía real. No solo era por los dedos que se movían con agilidad en su interior, pero el calor de la piel contra la suya. La forma en que Viktor lo besaba, como no eran necesarias las palabras para ninguno de los dos, como ambos parecían comunicarse mejor en el sexo que en su día a día, todo eso que Yuri había extrañado tanto, lo estaba volviendo loco.

El tercer dedo siguió, y ahora Yuri movía su cuerpo contra Viktor para poder encontrar cada uno de los movimientos de sus dedos, utilizándolos como juguete sexual para satisfacer sus mayores necesidades.

Viktor lo empujó, dejando que Yuri cayera pesado sobre el colchón, tomó sus cinturas y lo volteó, elevando sus caderas, dejando un suave beso en cada una de sus nalgas antes acercarse a la gaveta para tomar un condón.

—No…—murmuró Yuri, dando la vuelta sobre sí mismo para estar de espaldas a la cama—Quiero verte y sentirte a ti.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Viktor se extendió ahora a su nariz y pecho, mordió su labio, mirando la figura de Yuri tan vulnerable y deseable en la cama. El menor llevó su mano a su pene, pasándola de la forma más lenta y tortuosa que pudo, tratando de aliviar un poco la sensación de ardor y necesidad en su miembro.

Escuchó una maldición en ruso para que luego unos labios regresaran contra los suyos. Abrió sus piernas para recibir entre ellas el cuerpo de Viktor, Yuri jura que ve estrellas cuando siente como el miembro de Viktor comienza a entrar en él.

El suave dolor era opacado por el inmenso placer. De nuevo, fue incapaz de reprimir un gemido, el ruso alejó su torso para poder tomar las piernas de Yuri, los ojos color cielo parecían hipnotizados con la visión de su pene desapareciendo en el cuerpo de Yuri. Cuando por fin estuvo adentro, ambos se tomaron unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la sensación.

—Viktor—murmuró Yuri, moviéndose para llamar su atención, sonriendo satisfecho cuando logró que el ruso lo viera—, no me quites los ojos de encima.

—Nunca—respondió, recordando aquel día en que vio a Yuri bailando en el tubo.

Viktor tocó la parte trasera de los muslos de Yuri, agradeciendo su flexibilidad, haciendo que sus rodillas tocaran su pecho para poder tener un mejor ángulo, penetrándolo, mirando los ojos color chocolate que lo hacían delirar.

Los ojos de Yuri estaban llorosos, su piel brillaba por la fina capa de sudor gracias al sexo, sus labios hinchados, su cuello abusado con moretones que quedarían allí por varios días, su cuerpo moviéndose al compás de las penetraciones, sus manos tomando las sábanas, mejilla y pecho sonrojados y labios separados, dejando escapar una retahíla de gemidos que sonaban como el cántico de los dioses para Viktor.

Ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, era como si la vida entera se hubiera detenido y ahora solo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo, disfrutando sin descanso del cuerpo ajeno.

Yuri estiró sus brazos y Viktor obedeció, acercándose a él sin dejar de moverse, sin dejar de penetrarlo una y otra vez. Se besan, ahogando gemidos y llantos, ojos entrecerrados, mentes nubladas por la pasión del momento.

El orgasmo viene como de sorpresa, haciendo que Yuri gritara de placer, sus uñas enterrándose en la piel ajena, dejando medias lunas como trofeos y marcas de pertenencias. Su cuerpo tembló por la satisfacción y Viktor siguió moviéndose más frenéticamente hasta que él mismo se sintió al borde de la locura, y tan excitado como estaba, no pudo más que salir del menor, moviendo rápido su mano sobre su pene para terminar con un ronco gemido, manchando el cuerpo de Yuri con listones blancos que se combinaban con los propios.

Ambos jadeaban, Viktor juraba que en ese momento tenía en frente suyo un paisaje más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida. Movió su mano, su mente aún nublada por el éxtasis, hacia el torso de Yuri.

“ _Es mío_ ” pensaba, mordió su labio inferior viendo su estómago manchado y sonrió.

Ya tendrían tiempo para limpiarse, pero en esos segundos no les importaba nada más que estar juntos. Se abrazaron, sus piernas en un enredo humano, sus labios buscando estar ocupados y en los pocos momentos que no se besaban, sus narices se acariciaban con cariño.

Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, Yuri apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor, cerca de su cuello, sintió al mayor removerse y dejó libre su paso, vio como Viktor estiraba su brazo hacia el cajón de la mesa de noche, sacando un paquete de toallas húmedas.

El olor a sexo no se iría con un par, pero al menos lo disimularía en sus cuerpos antes de darse un baño.

Se limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron, quedando luego cara a cara en la cama, ambos esperando que el otro diera el primer paso, porque sabían que no debieron hundirse en la pasión desenfrenada del sexo antes de hablar.

Yuri ya había hablado, ya había dicho su parte, ahora era el turno de Viktor.

—Mierda—dijo, cerrando los ojos repentinamente y sentándose en la cama. Toda la emoción post-coito arruinada—, Yuri. Lo siento, no debí hacer eso, actué sin pensar.

La sonrisa de Yuri se desvaneció por completo de su rostro.

Oh, no, no, no, no. Había sido un error, él tenía razón, no tuvo que haber ido allí, tuvo que quedarse en la puta fiesta y soportar a todos los demás pretenciosos sin título, tuvo que quedarse a disfrutar el premio. Tuvo que haber regresado a su casa, tuvo que haber escapado cuando pudo.

No, eso no estaba bien, él había disfrutado el sexo demasiado, ¡había visto cariño en los ojos de Viktor! Tenía razón, tenía razón cuando pensó que era sexo de despedida. No, ni siquiera eso, no era sexo de despedida porque Viktor se arrepentía de haber hecho eso…

Yuri no se dio cuenta cuando los pensamientos comenzaron a nublar su juicio y de nuevo su primer instinto era irse de allí, cuando estaba por levantarse de la cama y ponerse su ropa, recordó qué pasó la última vez que escapó de algo.

Respiró profundo, enfrentaría a Viktor, escucharía lo que el tipo tenía que decirle y se iría con el rostro en alto a su hogar, aunque una vez en la comodidad de su cuarto, se desharía en un mar de lágrimas. 

— ¿Yuri? —preguntó Viktor, acercándose para agarrar su brazo con cuidado— No lo tomes a mal… Es solo que en realidad esperaba hablar contigo antes… de que cualquier cosa sucediera.

Y Yuri recordó, _oh_ , mierda de nuevo.

—Viktor, por favor, dime que has tenido sexo seguro estos últimos meses—murmuró, recordando el hecho que negó por completo el uso de un condón. Agradeció ser hombre y no poder embarazarse, pero claro que no era solo ese el problema.

— ¿Sexo…?—Viktor miró a Yuri, anonadado, su rostro parecía como si la pregunta misma lo hubiese ofendido—No, Yuri. No he tenido sexo con nadie más que mi mano, si a eso te refieres.

Yuri se sonrojó, Viktor arqueó una ceja y silenciosamente preguntaba lo mismo a Yuri.

—Estamos igual—respondió sin dudar y con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Viktor sonrió, miró hacia la cama y una de sus manos buscó la de Yuri. Ambos guardaron silencio un poco más de tiempo, hasta que de nuevo, Viktor habló.

—Lo que te dije… Fue horrible. Lo siento tanto, no debí gritarte así.

—No…—Yuri negó con la cabeza—Yo debería disculparme, tuve que decirte sobre mi seudónimo hace mucho, pero nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo. Me fui sin haber hablado antes.

—Estos tres meses sin ti, fue lo mejor y lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Te extrañé como loco, no quiero volver a vivir algo así, pero tuve tiempo para poder pensar sobre nosotros.

Yuri bajó el rostro, esperando temeroso las siguientes palabras de Viktor.

—No quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar jamás. Si quieres, solamente si tú quieres… ¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?

Sorprendido, Yuri miró al ruso quien sonreía de esa maldita forma que lo hacía derretirse, las palabras de Viktor palpitaban con fuerza en su mente, como si buscara un significado oculto. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Otra oportunidad?

— ¿Tú quieres… conmigo? Viktor, no sé si escuchaste bien. Todo este tiempo estuve fingiendo ser alguien que no era…

—Y yo me enamoré de Yuri Katsuki—Las manos del mayor se apresuraron a acariciar los pómulos del japonés—, y quiero llegar a conocerlo mejor. Quiero llegar a conocerte mejor, quiero que confíes en mí y que entre nosotros no haya ningún secreto. Pero solo si tu estas dispuesto a tratar.

Yuri asintió con fuerza, sin detener las lágrimas que caían por su rostro al escuchar las palabras de Viktor. Tímido y lento, se acercó al mayor, abrazó su pecho cálido, piel a piel, memorizando esa sensación que le traía paz interior.

—Mierda, Yuri. Estos tres meses han sido una tortura…

Y Yuri se sorprendió al escuchar como la voz de Viktor se elevaba un par de notas en sus últimas palabras. Estaba llorando.

Trató de alejarse para ver su rostro cuando fue detenido por unas manos que lo acercaron de nuevo a su improvisada almohada. Sintió el pecho de Viktor moverse, una suave y tímida risa.

—No quiero que me veas así, demasiado poco genial.

Yuri rio, pensando que si tan solo Viktor lo hubiera visto llorar, no tuviera vergüenza de mostrar su rostro.

—Mierda, se supone que el sexo de reconciliación viene después, no antes—murmuró Yuri.

—Mi culpa, lo siento. Planeaba ir a verte mañana, cuando regresaba de comprar las cosas traté de enviarte un mensaje pero justo vi una de las últimas fotografías que me enviaste… ¡Y joder, no pude evitar ver toda tu galería! Cuando regresé y te vi, luego que estuvieras acá… No pude contenerme, tres meses de celibato son demasiados para mí.

—Supongo que al ser un actor porno, tu lívido aumenta—dijo Yuri, separándose de Viktor y riéndose quedito.

—No, mi libido aumenta al tener a un ardiente novio a quien quiero comerme siempre.

“ _Novio_ ”, Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír ante esa palabra.

Se distrajo un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Viktor se tirara sobre él, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la cama con un hombre de cabellos plateados sobre su pecho, abrazándolo, acariciando su cuello con su nariz. Yuri rio un poco, acomodándose para que ambos quedaran abrazados.

En brazos ajenos lograron conciliar el sueño sin darse cuenta y ambos, luego de tanto tiempo, tuvieron una noche cómoda para dormir.

El día siguiente llegó, Yuri se movió un poco, tomó la sábana y se envolvió en esta, tenía frio, estaba completamente desnudo y no recordaba del todo por qué. Vamos, Katsuki, recapitula. Fue la premiación, pero no bebió para celebrar… Luego dijo unas palabras en la premiación…

“ _-podría explicar. Aprendí muchísimo con ella y… Más importante aún, gracias a esta obra conocí al amor de mi vida._ ”

Sí, había dicho exactamente eso. Qué real sonaba su voz… Era como si…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose un poco mareado y mirando el mundo borroso, siguió escuchando su mismo discurso mientras tallaba sus ojos y tomaba sus lentes, solo para ver a Viktor sentado a la orilla de la cama, con una de sus manos tapando su boca y con sus ojos llorosos.

¿Qué mierdas estaba viendo?

Al parecer el… ¿video? O grabación, no sabía qué era, terminó, porque Viktor lo repitió de nuevo y comenzó desde cero el discurso, desde Yuri incómodamente presentándose como _Kobuta-chan_.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —gritó, tirándose sobe Viktor para arrebatarle el teléfono.

El ruso fue más rápido, levantándose y tomando a Yuri entre su brazo libre para que no se moviera, el video sonaba con más intensidad tan cerca y hacía que Yuri quisiera morir de vergüenza.

—Soy el amor de tu vida—murmuró Viktor, mirando a Yuri con una sonrisa que hizo que el japonés cerrara los ojos, demasiado deslumbrante para él.

— ¡V-Viktor, dame esa cosa! ¿Cómo lo tienes? ¿Quién te lo mandó?

—Oh, Yuri, soy el amor de tu vida…

— ¡Viktor! —gimió abatido, podía apostar uno de sus testículos a que había sido Phichit.

No, menos, dos testículos.

Viktor tiró su teléfono a la cama, abrazando a Yuri y besándolo hambriento, haciéndolo suspirar en su boca antes de ambos caer sobre la cama. Yuri sabía que sus compañeros no estarían bien para trabajar, así que podía quedarse un par de horas allí, con Viktor, solo besándolo y recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Cayeron sobre la cama, sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose, Viktor sobre todo besando a Yuri de una forma única, especial, de esa forma apasionada que al mismo tiempo no tenía ningún mensaje erótico, solo de total adoración.

—Oh, mi amor, casémonos, maldición.

Yuri quedó sin aire al escuchar eso.

—No ahora, no estoy proponiéndote, pero eso quiero contigo, quiero casarme en el futuro, quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida.

El japonés cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sus mejillas y nariz rojas por la vergüenza, sintió los brazos de Viktor rodearlo con fuerza y su risa mover su cuerpo, luego como sus labios besaban los dedos de Yuri, obligándolo a alejar sus manos de su cara y besándolo de nuevo hasta que los dos estaban hechos un nudo humano en la cama, piernas y brazos entrelazados y sonrisas brillantes.

—Te amo—murmuró Viktor.

—Y yo a ti—respondió Yuri.

Y la sonrisa de ambos era evidencia suficiente para saber que las palabras salían de lo más profundo de su corazón, que ambos estaban dispuestos a dar una segunda oportunidad y que buscarían la forma de resolver sus problemas juntos, y no guardarse los sentimientos que tenían en su pecho.

Porque ahora ambos sabían que no podía existir una relación saludable y feliz con falta de comunicación.

Porque pasara lo que pasara, estando juntos, ambos se sentían capaces de conquistar el mundo.

Porque primero descubrieron el arte del sexo y luego aprendieron el arte de amar.


	24. ❥Saddling

Habían ciertos temas que jamás molestaron a Yuuri ni a Viktor, temas que jamás habían tocado como pareja porque simplemente existían, estaban y a ninguno de los dos les molestaba eso.

Uno de esos temas era el vello púbico.

Desde la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, Yuuri no pudo pasar por alto que su ahora novio era lampiño. Bueno, no lampiño, esa no sería la palabra correcta, o tal vez sí, quien diablo sabía, Yuuri no podía pensar bien mientras Viktor lo comía de esa forma.

Pero ese no es el punto, regresaremos a eso después.

La cosa estaba así: Viktor no tenía vellos en el cuerpo y eso no era algo de extrañar, considerando que era un súper modelo. Yuuri lo había incluso acompañado a un par de sesiones de depilación láser en ciertas partes del cuerpo, también lo había acompañado a sesiones de depilación con cera. Yuri debía admitir, ver como arrancaban el vello de las piernas, axilas y pecho de su novio, mientras Viktor hablaba con él como si nada e incluso le coqueteaba, hacía parecer como si no dolía nada.

Pero como dicen por allí: La curiosidad mató al cerdito.

Yuri, sintiéndose fuerte y valiente, pidió que quería probar eso, Viktor lo miró un poco preocupado, diciendo que él estaba acostumbrado al dolor, Yuri solo rio diciendo un “ _qué tan malo podía ser_ ”, solo serían sus cejas. ¿Qué tanto podía doler?

En su vida entera, Yuri Katsuki había tomado malas decisiones.

Esa, específicamente esa había sido una de las peores.

Gritó, nada masculino en realidad, y varias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Cuando había terminado, tenía los ojos hinchados, al igual que la piel rodeando sus cejas que incluso tenía un pequeño _rash_ , pero luego de eso, sus cejas se veían estupendas.

Recibió muchos besitos de Viktor para compensar el dolor y pueda que en la intimidad del cuarto había fingido más dolor del que sentía —absolutamente nada luego de varias horas— para seguir siendo consentido por su novio.

Regresando al tema del vello y el punto importante.

Mientras Viktor se encontraba practicando un oral en Yuri, este no podía más que derretirse contra las sábanas. Arqueaba su espalda, sus manos tomaban con fuerza el cabello de Viktor o las sábanas, doblaba los dedos de sus pies y gemía con fuerza entre gruñidos.

No fue hasta que escuchó una risa, Viktor se había alejado de él, llevó sus dedos a su boca y sacó un maldito vello púbico.

Yuri llevaba más de un año con ese idiota y aun así sentía que moría de vergüenza.

Viktor subió poco a poco por su abdomen entre pequeños besos hasta llegar a los labios de Yuri, quien no dudó en abrazar a su novio por el cuello y besarlo, enredando sus piernas en su cadera.

Hicieron el amor, a Viktor no iba a importarle ese tipo de cosas, en realidad nunca le habían importado y no iban a importarle pronto. Amaba a Yuri, amaba cada parte del japonés y en esos momentos _literalmente_ amaba cada parte del japonés.

Días después, Viktor tenía una sesión fotográfica en París, Yuri debía quedarse para poder entregar los adelantos sus trabajos. Se despidieron con un beso y promesas de hablar a diario, ambos sonrientes pero conmocionados por estar una semana separados.

Aun no vivían juntos, no oficialmente, pero Yuri pasaba su tiempo en el apartamento de Viktor, ocupando el suyo solo como estudio. Lo mejor que podía hacer, si era sincero, porque así podía despertar en un lugar que no fuera su oficina, o caminar a la sala sin pensar en lo atrasado que estaba cuando veía la cantidad de bebidas energéticas y cajas de pizza acumuladas.

Debía admitir que estar en la casa de Viktor sin la presencia del ruso era… Solitario.

Yuri daba vueltas en la cama, suspiraba, hundía el rostro en la almohada de Viktor esperando que el sueño lo atacara. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir sintiendo el peso de su novio a un lado de la cama, ahora era diferente, ahora no había nadie a su lado, no había besos de buenas noches ni estúpidos chistes de doble sentido que lo hacían gruñir, pero que en secreto tanto admiraba.

No estaba Viktor.

Así que, días antes que su novio llegara, Yuri había ideado un plan.

Pueda que no fuese el más inteligente ni lógico, Yuri se había dado cuenta que él no era el ser más pensante a la hora de tomar decisiones estando solo. Como por ejemplo esta.

Sus últimas búsquedas en su teléfono definían un tema en común: cómo debía rasurarse el vello púbico.

Se miró en el espejo completamente desnudo. El poco vello en su cuerpo se concentraba primordialmente alrededor de su pene, Viktor jamás le había dicho nada sobre ello, pero Yuri aún tenía grabado en su mente el recuerdo de su novio sacando uno de sus vellos de sus labios y, siendo sincero, había muerto un poco en su interior de vergüenza.

Así que eso era, debía ser fuerte, debía ser…

 _“Un hombre”_ se dijo a sí mismo, tomando las tijeras.

Recortó el vello, veía la tina del baño llenarse poco a poco de vellos púbicos y no era un escenario muy alentador. Suspiró, convenciéndose de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se lavó y buscó una posición cómoda para comenzar su labor, trató de pensar cómo lo hacía Viktor y se maldijo a sí mismo por nunca haber prestado atención.

Comenzó según el tutorial que había encontrado en internet, primero con crema de afeitar, parte superior, tapando su pene para mayor protección, luego a un lado, a otro lado.

Luego la parte que más medio daba… Entre el pene y el escroto.

Una letanía de “mierdas” escapó su boca y, como si esa fuera una mala novela, escuchó el timbre sonar.

Se lavó rápido, colocándose un pantalón y caminó hacia la puerta, abriendo y tomando la pizza que había pedido. Se sentó a comer, no sin antes colocarse algo para evitar cualquier irritación y sonrió.

Había algo en estar rasurado que hacía a Yuri querer pasar con su mano metida en sus pantalones todo el tiempo. A lo mejor era la sensación de sus genitales lisos o simplemente la falta de su novio, pero Yuri se sentía poderoso.

Eso hasta que llegó el día en que Viktor regresaba.

¿Qué rayos le diría cuando lo viera sin vello? Dos días habían pasado desde que había decidido aventurarse hacia lo desconocido, no era suficiente para que el vello creciera de regreso. Claro que ya no estaba tan liso, pero no era aún la jungla que solía ser.

Pero en serio, ¿qué le diría?

“ _Mi amor, me aburrí y me rasuré_ ”

“ _Quería que ya no se te metieran vellos cuando me hacías un oral_ ”

“ _Pensé que así sería más sexy_ ”

“ _Calla y bésame el pene_ ”

No, definitivamente no podía, mucho menos decir la última.

Simple, sí, dejaría que le creciera el vello y luego podrían tener sexo. Sí, buen plan, muy buen plan.

El día en que Viktor regresaba, Yuri compró un montón de globos para decorar la habitación, cocinó el día entero la comida favorita de Viktor y lo esperó ansioso, sentado en el sofá y con una gran sonrisa cuando recibió la noticia que Viktor ya se encontraba en camino hacia su hogar. Todo iba según el plan…

Plan que falló cuando Viktor llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y llamó su nombre. Cuando Yuri lo vio, tan guapo, tan perfecto, tan varonil, tan… Viktor, sus pantalones prácticamente cayeron al suelo antes que pudiera darle la bienvenida.

Bien, ahora estaba sobre Viktor.

Genial, ahora estaba besando a Viktor.

Ahora estaba abrazando con piernas y brazos a Viktor mientras este caminaba hacia la cama.

Ahora Yuri estaba tirado en la cama, gimiendo el nombre de Viktor mientras este lo desvestía. Eran un huracán de pasión, Yuri no podía pensar bien así que ni siquiera pensó en su plan cuando elevó sus caderas para que Viktor bajara sus pantalones y ropa interior de un tirón.

Escuchó un jadeo y recordó.

Ah, mierda.

Viktor se alejó, admirando el cuerpo ahora casi sin vello alguno de Yuri. Llevó su mano a su boca para cubrirla y Yuri no sabía cómo interpretar su reacción hasta que lo escuchó reírse.

Bien, allí iba la noche de pasión.

— ¡Viktor! —exclamó, porque claro, claro que su novio, el maldito ex actor porno se reiría de él. Claro, perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

— ¡Mi vida!

Antes que pudiera seguir, Yuri le tiró una almohada hacia el rostro para luego envolverse con la sábana. Maldito modelo degenerado.

—No, mi amor, lo siento, bebé, vamos.

Le murmuraba cosas lindas al oído mientras Yuri seguía vuelto oruga en las sábanas de Viktor, lo miró, inflando sus mejillas y frunciendo el ceño. No estaba realmente enojado, claro, pero quería parecerlo.

—Lo siento, cielo—continuó, besando la frente de Yuri—. Es solo que se me hizo muy tierno. ¿Por qué decidiste hacer eso?

Ok, Yuri, busca en tu mente todas las excusas que pensaste, genial, ¿tienes una? Perfecto, dila en voz alta.

—Calla y bésame el pene.

Un segundo de silencio antes que ambos explotaran en risas, Yuri por la vergüenza de haberlo dicho y Viktor por la sorpresa que su novio, adorable e inocente novio dijera algo así.

— ¡Yuri!

Viktor tiró de las sábanas de Yuri, este no opuso resistencia, de nuevo Viktor se encontraba besando la piel de Yuri, sonriente a medida bajaba poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su ahora rasurada área genital.

¡Yuri era tan lindo!

Tocó con cuidado el pene semi erecto de su novio, sonriendo al pensar que Yuri había hecho eso por él. Pasó sus dedos por la piel que ahora yacía sin vello alguno, y comenzó a besar los alrededores del pene de Yuri.

Sus labios dejaban marcas, pasaba de una pierna, besando la parte interior del muslo, Viktor sentía que moría y revivía en el paraíso al estar entre los muslos de su novio, ah, no había mejor destino; si ese mismo día muriera y tuviera un último deseo, sería volver a hundirse entre la carne suave de los muslos de Yuri.

Acarició con su rostro, moviéndolo de lado a lado el muslo izquierdo, causando un par de risas de su novio, Viktor sonrió, ese sonido era de dioses, adoraba escucharlo reír de esa forma, así que siguió un poco más, haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello y labios.

Pasó luego a besar a Yuri, había sido poco tiempo en París, Viktor odiaba ese tipo de sesiones en las que tenía que alejarse por más de un día de su pareja. Pero es que legalmente no estaban casados, así que no podía simplemente pedir a la empresa que también pagara el vuelo de su novio.

Pero regresar y verlo así, ver la casa llena de globos y adornos, ver la sonrisa de Yuri cuando sus ojos se encontraron, hacía que cada segundo lejos valiera la pena.

Mierda, mierda que lo amaba.

Yuri abrazó a Viktor por el cuello, ambos besándose hasta quedar sin aliento, Yuri enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Viktor, desesperado por un poco de roce entre su pene y el del mayor. Cuando Viktor comenzó a fingir penetraciones, Yuri dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios, incrustando sus uñas en la espalda de Viktor. Cuando sintió una mano acercarse a él para comenzar a prepararlo, recordó.

Empujó a Viktor, se maldijo una y otra vez. “ _Jódete, Yuri del pasado_ ” pensó.

Y es que normalmente cuando Viktor regresaba de un viaje, Yuri se limpiaba y preparaba antes de su regreso para poder tener sexo sin mayores complicaciones, pero ahora, gracias a su estúpido plan, Yuri se había negado a hacerlo.

— ¿Pasa algo, mi amor? —preguntó Viktor.

— ¿Podemos solo…? —Pensó como decir sus palabras—¿Puedes darme un… O yo a ti o… tu sabes?

No sabía cómo decirlo, o en realidad sí sabía, pero aun así le avergonzaba decirlo en voz alta.

Viktor sonrió, entendiendo que cuando Yuri lo detenía de esa forma era por algo. Asintió, preparado a complacer a su novio, sorprendiéndose cuando Yuri lo empujó contra el colchón, colocándose sobre él.

— ¿Amor?

Yuri estaba sonrojado hasta el pecho, mordía su labio inferior y sus ojos brillaban de lujuria y vergüenza.

—Quiero hacerlo yo.

La combinación del rostro de Yuri, su cuerpo desnudo sobre él y su voz al sugerirle eso, casi hacía que Viktor terminara allí mismo. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundo para concentrarse, porque pocas cosas quería más en ese momento que sentir su pene rodeado por la húmeda y cálida boca de Yuri.

No pudo seguir pensando cuando sintió un pequeño beso en su glande.

Jadeó, su cabeza se hundió más en la almohada y sus manos buscaron instintivamente el cabello negro de Yuri.

El japonés tomó el cálido pene de Viktor entre sus dedos, comenzó a besar el glande, bajando por el falo hasta llegar a la base, daba pequeños mordiscos, escondiendo sus dientes tras sus labios, dejaba sonoros besos por doquier y sonreía al escuchar a Viktor gemir por él.

Relamió sus labios, cerró los ojos y tomó por completo el pene de Viktor en su boca, poco a poco, relajando su garganta pudo llegar hasta la base antes de alejar su rostro casi por completo. Repetía este movimiento, haciendo hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Gemía, sentía placer al escuchar a Viktor jadear así, al escuchar la desesperación en la boca de su novio.

Viktor movía sus caderas lento, con los ojos cerrados, se concentraba en el placer que sentía y en los sonidos eróticos de Yuri. Escuchar al japonés gemir y _sentirlo_ era demasiado para él.

Abrió sus ojos, elevó un poco su rostro para toparse con la escena que tanto adoraba.

Viktor Nikiforov, el hombre que había sido actor porno y había visto muchas escenas similares, podía jurar que no había ninguna tan erótica como la de Yuri.

La gota que derramó el vaso —o mejor dicho, que lo derramó a él— fue ver como su precioso Yuri abría los ojos, elevando su vista, mirando solo a Viktor. Lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los orbes chocolates, un sonrojo demasiado adorable y para coronar la escena, su boca casi en la base de su pene.

— ¡Yuri! —gritó.

Y con eso, Yuri se alejó un poco, ya era muy tarde.

Cerró sus ojos, el semen de Viktor cayó parte en su boca y parte en su cara. Viktor se quedó acostado, jadeando, satisfecho por el orgasmo y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Hasta que recordó a Yuri.

— ¡Mi amor, lo siento! —Se levantó de golpe, mirando como su novio estaba sentado sobre sus talones, con sus piernas cerradas y sus manos entre sus muslos. Uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado por un hilo de semen que lo tapaba.

Viktor tomó la sábana, limpió con cuidado el rostro de Yuri para llenarlo de besos en agradecimiento al servicio que acababa de recibir.

—Ahora es mi turno, déjame ayudarte—Sonrió, ansioso por devolver el favor a Yuri y su recién rasurado pene.

—Uhmm, en realidad ¿no es necesario?

— ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Vamos, lindura! No seas penoso.

—No, es que en verdad que no es necesario…

Viktor alzó una ceja, Yuri suspiró y quitó sus manos para notar sus piernas manchadas de blanco, al igual que sus manos y su pene flácido.

—No soporté escucharte gemir así, me toqué un poco para aliviar mientras esperaba y cuando terminaste pues… Fue muy sexy.

Al parecer, Yuri era adicto a los _faciales._

Viktor abrazó a Yuri con fuerza, este devolvió al abrazo, gritando de sorpresa cuando Viktor se dejó caer a la cama, ambos desnudos y sucios, riendo y adorando esos segundos en los que nada más que su amor importaba.

Luego de una sesión de besos y un sinfín de suaves “ _te amo_ ”, ambos se levantaron para ir a la ducha.

Encendieron la regadera, Yuri ayudó a Viktor primero a enjuagar su cuerpo, dejando que el agua tibia cayera sobre su piel. Luego fue el turno de Yuri, y Viktor, viendo los chupones que había hecho, se agachó un poco, tomando el trasero de Yuri entre sus manos y masajeándolo como tanto le gustaba hacerlo.

Yuri rio, poniéndose de puntitas quedando un poco más alto que Viktor, elevando su rostro para poder susurrar en su oído.

— _Te amo, Vitenka_ —dijo hablando un ruso con acento japonés muy marcado, pero ruso después de todo.

De inmediato, el cuerpo entero de Viktor se puso tenso y Yuri notó el pene del mayor elevarse de golpe.

— ¡Yuri! —dijo, apagando el agua y mirando sorprendido a su novio.

—Lo ensayé un poco antes que regresaras—murmuró sonriente, mirando hambriento el pene ahora erecto de Viktor.

—Черт, ты меня убьешь—respondió entre dientes en su idioma natal, Yuri levantó una ceja sin entender nada.

—Que sepa cómo decir una oración no quiere decir que ahora entienda rus-

Y antes que pudiera decir algo, Viktor ya lo había callado con sus labios.


	25. ❥Magic Bullet

Pocos eran los días que ambos tenían completamente libres. Entre sesiones de fotos o el trabajo de Yuuri, trataban de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos. Ese día era especial, en lugar de salir a comer o una cita, decidieron cocinar en casa de Viktor y pasar un entretenido tiempo juntos, viendo películas, comiendo cualquier cosa que encontraran en internet fácil de hacer y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Se despertaron tarde, una de las cosas que a Viktor más le encantaba, era dormir junto a Yuuri. Admitía que dormir cada noche abrazados luego de tantos meses no era tan cómodo, pero el solo hecho de despertar y ver al hermoso japonés acostado a su lado, hacía sus mañanas mil veces mejores. Yuuri nunca había sido una persona madrugadora, podía desvelarse más que Viktor, pero jamás podría levantarse tan temprano como él.

Así que era costumbre que Viktor se bañaba primero para luego solo besar a Yuuri hasta que este se convirtiera en una oruga humana con las sábanas. Eran esos pequeños y estúpidos detalles los que lo enamoraban.

Pero ese día en específico, estaban ambos sentados en el sofá cama en la sala. La mesa llena de bocadillos, la mayoría sacados de YouTube, otro montón de la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. Veían juntos “el diablo viste a la moda”, Viktor siempre había comentado como quisiera vestirse como Miranda Priestly para Halloween, Yuuri solo se había reído y había decidido ignorarlo, pero ver como su novio adoraba esa película, de verdad consideró conseguir el traje como una sorpresa.

Cuando Yuuri recibió una llamada en su teléfono, ambos se elevaron hasta poder sentarse, gruñendo un poco sin querer ya que era cómodo estar juntos bajo la sábana. Tomó el teléfono y se puso de pie, no sin antes dar un suave beso a Viktor y caminar hasta la habitación de al lado.

Viktor tomó su propio teléfono y puso pausa a la película, revisando sus redes sociales mientras su novio se desocupaba. Sin embargo, jamás esperó escuchar un suave sollozo viniendo de la habitación contigua.

Se levantó, caminó, diciendo el nombre de Yuuri en voz alta, preocupado al conocer bien ese sonido. ¿Cuántas veces no había llorado tratando de esconderse de él? Su ansiedad y estrés no ayudaban, pero Viktor siempre estaba allí, dispuesto a consolarlo y ayudarle a superar cualquier ataque que estuviera teniendo en esos momentos.

Así que, cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó a Yuuri despedirse de alguien por teléfono, Viktor caminó hacia él preocupado, los ojos de Yuuri parecían ríos. Tenía el rostro completamente rojizo, la nariz mojada y ojos hinchados. Hipaba con fuerza y trataba de secar inútilmente sus lágrimas, ya que cuando lograba atrapar algunas con su manga, otras caían de inmediato.

Dio largos pasos hasta llegar a Yuuri, lo rodeó con sus brazos y escuchaba los sollozos de su novio que lo destrozaban por dentro. ¿Qué había sido?

Lo abrazó con fuerza, Yuuri correspondió su abrazo, aferrándose a la camisa de Viktor como si no hubiese un mañana. Acarició su cabello y dulcemente trató de callar sus lágrimas. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, sentía su camisa húmeda pero no le importaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza por la preocupación de lo que acababa de pasar, y no tenía valor de preguntar a Yuuri qué era lo que sucedía.

El cuerpo que sostenía con fuerzas ya no se movía, Yuuri parecía estático, su respiración también se había calmado, Viktor había aprendido que esa era buena señal, que todo estaba pasando y que ahora se sentía mejor. Acarició un par de veces más el cabello de Yuuri hasta que lo sintió empujarlo. Se separó de él, notando como aún tenía un par de lágrimas atrapadas en sus pestañas.

— ¿ _Zvezda_ , quieres hablarlo?

Yuuri sonrió ante el apodo que Viktor utilizó. Últimamente había cambiado a apodos en ruso, cosa que Yuuri disfrutaba mucho, adoraba la forma en que su nombre o cualquier palabra sonaba de la boca de su novio, más aún en momentos como ese, cuando su voz era suave y cálida. Decidió abrazar de nuevo a Viktor y ocultar su rostro entre el espacio de su hombro y cuello. Suspiró, preparándose para hablar.

—Mi hermana está embarazada.

Viktor se puso tenso.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía felicitarlo? ¿Preocuparse? Viktor no conocía directamente a la familia de Yuuri, había hablado con ellos en varias ocasiones por video llamadas, pero jamás había tenido la suerte de conocerlos formalmente. ¿Era un embarazo algo bueno? Tanto cuando hacía películas porno como ahora como modelo sabía que era una pesadilla para las mujeres (que él conocía en esas líneas de trabajo) el quedar embarazadas, y por eso se cuidaban de más. Mari ya no era una niña o una adolescente. Ella era quien se encargaba ahora del negocio de sus padres y, si debía ser sincero, no les iba nada mal. ¿Qué había provocado las lágrimas de su adorado Yuuri? ¿Es que él no quería que eso pasara? ¿Ella no quería estar embarazada? ¿Era mala suerte? ¿Tal vez era producto de una relación mala?

Miles de incógnitas atacaban la mente de Viktor, estresándolo en cuestión de segundos por no tener una idea de cómo debía referirse al tema.

Yuuri tomó a Viktor de la mano, caminó hasta su habitación y se sentó en la cama con una suave sonrisa, pidiéndole a Viktor que lo acompañara.

—Mi amor—comenzó—, este es un tema… Bastante difícil para mí, pero creo que lo mejor es que lo explique desde el principio.

Viktor entendió y se acomodó mejor en su cama, tomando la mano de Yuuri y llevándola a sus labios para dejar un suave beso en los nudillos. Yuuri sonrió, sintiendo el apoyo de su pareja, decidido a seguir.

—Cuando mi hermana tenía 20 años, ella quedó embarazada por primera vez. Tenía dos meses de embarazo cuando perdió el bebé, estaba devastada, todos, a decir verdad. Fue un aborto repentino, pero jamás había visto a Mari tan feliz como cuando hablaba de su futuro bebé, jamás la había visto tan destrozada como cuando lo perdió—Yuuri hizo una pequeña pausa—. Fue al doctor, le diagnosticaron ovarios poliquísticos. Mari nunca había pensado en la idea de ser madre hasta ese momento, decidió tratar de tomarlo por el lado positivo, aún era muy joven para tener hijos.

»Años después, Mari comprendió que ella no quería tener pareja. Le incomodaba pensar que pasaría el resto de su vida atada a alguien. Mari podría considerarse como una persona arromantica. Sin embargo, siempre soñó con tener un bebé. A lo largo de los años decidió no intentarlo con un hombre, no quería usar a un hombre solo para quedar embarazada. Muchos la tacharon de egoísta, si tanto deseaba tener un hijo, ¿por qué no simplemente adoptaba? Pero ella siempre deseó experimentar el embarazo desde las primeras etapas. Sin embargo, poco después de los 27, le diagnosticaron endometriosis.

Yuuri apretó la mano de Viktor, miró al suelo por un tiempo hasta que decidió seguir.

—No quiso darse por vencida, claro. Probó la inseminación artificial—Yuuri sonrió tristemente sin voltear a ver a Viktor—, todo estaba bien. Estaba tan emocionada… Tan…

Viktor notó cuando los ojos de Yuuri comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y cómo su voz se iba quebrando poco a poco al recordar esos episodios vividos con su hermana. Llevó las manos a su rostro, sorbió su nariz y limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos. Viktor lo abrazó con cuidado, dejándolo respirar profundo antes de continuar.

—A los dos meses y medio, Mari perdió de nuevo a su bebé.

El corazón de Viktor se partió en mil pedazos al imaginar a Mari en esa situación, al imaginar a la familia de Yuuri reunida, a los padres de Yuuri recibir la noticia que ya no serían abuelos y a Yuuri llorar por el dolor de su hermana. Viktor lo rodeó con más fuerza, dejando sus labios sobre la cabellera de Yuuri, tratando de darle algo de fuerza para continuar.

Y Yuuri comenzó a llorar en brazos de Viktor al recordar el tormento de escuchar a su hermana llorar por las noches. Verla sonreír frente a sus padres para que ellos no se preocuparan de más. Recordó como en las noches él caminaba por el onsen solo para ver a su hermana sentada en el suelo, llorando, con sus manos en el abdomen, culpándose por no ser lo suficientemente buena para tener un bebé y mierda que eso era una falacia, Mari se merecía el mundo y mucho más. Yuuri recuerda aún el ardor en su garganta, el revoltijo en su estómago y como sus ojos segundo a segundo se nublaban por las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer. Se acercó a ella llorando, abrazándola sin decir ninguna palabra. Mari se había aferrado a él y ambos habían llorado juntos hasta el amanecer, ambos en silencio, solo desbordando todo sentimiento que habían guardado en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

Yuuri adoraba a Mari y ese día había comprendido que pocas cosas eran más difíciles que ver a su hermana mayor llorar.

—Mari se ha sometido a tantos tratamientos… Sus piernas están destrozadas por todas las inyecciones que debe ponerse para que su cuerpo pueda aceptar un embarazo. Ha perdido tres bebés, Viktor. Cada vez me ha llamado hecha un mar de lágrimas. ¿Esas noches que lloré hasta dormir? Lo siento, no fueron por el estrés de un manga. Fue por el dolor de haber perdido a mi sobrino. Mi hermana ha querido tanto un bebé, y saber que no podía tenerlo o que a lo mejor realmente era una mujer infértil me partía el alma en mil pedazos.

»Pero ahora es real, Viktor—dijo Yuuri, alejándose con la sonrisa más radiante que Viktor había visto—. Hoy cumple cuatro meses, definitivamente todo va por buen camino. ¡Mi hermana está embarazada! ¡Voy a ser tío, Viktor!

Yuuri tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, abrazándolo con fuerza, riendo mientras lágrimas de pura alegría salían por sus ojos. Viktor lo abrazó de regreso, sonriendo, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento en su interior al notar como el amor de su vida parecía tan feliz. Yuuri lo abrazó con fuerza y siguió llorando porque no podía parar, su pecho parecía hincharse de felicidad y querer explotar, se sentía cálido, sus mejillas dolían por su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban cual estrella. No podía con la euforia que sentía en esos momentos. Sabía que esa noticia cambiaría para siempre su vida. ¡Moría por conocer a su futuro sobrino! ¿O sobrina? No sabía, no era importante tampoco, solo sabía que el futuro bebé Katsuki crecería bañado de amor y que él estaría allí siempre para consentirlo. Que él sería el mejor tío del mundo y que aún sin conocerlo, juraría su vida entera por ese pequeño. Sabía que Viktor y él estarían juntos para el pequeño, y que el día más feliz de su vida sería el día en que pudiera ver por primera vez a ese pedacito de carne que estaría entre sus brazos, y que lo adoraría por siempre.

—Vamos a ser tíos—murmuró Yuuri, escondiendo su rostro de nuevo en el cuello de Viktor.

Estas palabras, tan sencillas pero tan poderosas, hicieron temblar al aludido.

¿Él también?

Y Viktor sonrió, si ya antes la felicidad se había hecho presente en su cuerpo, ahora se multiplicaba al saber que Yuuri lo consideraba tan importante como para compartir ese título. ¡Él! _Tío Viktor_. Solo pensar en ello le ponía la piel de gallina. Imaginar a Yuuri sosteniendo un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de adoración y besando al chiquillo hasta que este riera de esa forma que solo los bebés podían, Viktor estaba casi tan emocionado que Yuuri.

—Viajemos cuando nazca.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Cuando nazca, el bebé, poco antes que nazca, viajemos donde tus padres. ¡Muero por conocerlos!

Y Yuuri sonrió de nuevo, besando con total adoración los labios de Viktor, emocionado de que finalmente llevarían su relación a ese otro nivel.

Mientras tanto, Viktor tenía en su mente un plan que sabía Yuuri adoraría.

Yuuri y Viktor inmediatamente comenzaron a planificar ese viaje juntos. Sería un mes completo el Hasetsu, llegarían poco antes que el bebé naciera y se irían luego de ello, Yuuri hablaba a diario con su hermana, siempre guardando el secreto de su pronta visita, quería darle una sorpresa y también sorprender a sus padres. Hiroko y Toshiya adoraban completamente a Viktor solo por las conversaciones que habían tenido en video llamadas. Le agradecían cada oportunidad que tenían por hacer tan feliz a su pequeño bebé, haciendo que Yuuri quisiera desaparecer de vergüenza.

Era el sexto mes, Yuuri estaba loco de felicidad al ver las fotos que su hermana enviaba de su estómago. Estaba levemente abultado, pero ya comenzaba a notarse. Yuuri sonreía al imaginar lo linda que se vería Mari a medida pasara el tiempo.

Claro, su hermana tampoco cabía en la felicidad de finalmente tener un hijo. ¡Había preparado absolutamente todo! O al menos todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir, siendo madre primeriza, se la pasaba leyendo blogs y comprando cosas en línea que la ayudaran a sobrellevar los dolores del embarazo.

—Todos dicen que es hermoso—se quejaba—Es una mierda.

Pero Yuuri sonreía, sabiendo lo emocionada que ella estaba por tener al bebé entre sus brazos.

La mayoría de noches, Yuuri las pasaba en casa de Viktor. No necesariamente debía haber sexo, aunque sí era bastante seguido.

Esa mañana en particular, Viktor había salido para poder comprar algo, una caja o lo que sea donde pudiera presentarle a Yuuri las llaves de su apartamento. Estaba listo, o al menos se sentía lo suficientemente listo y enamorado como para tomar ese paso. Prácticamente vivían juntos, y así Yuuri podría trabajar en un lugar que no fuese su mismo hogar. ¡Era perfecto! A Viktor le emocionaba el poder decir que vivía con su novio, saber que, al regresar a casa, Yuuri siempre estaría allí esperándolo o que él podría esperarlo luego de un agotado día de trabajo. Ambos se complementaban a la perfección.

Su novio no tenía trabajo hasta tarde y él le cocinaría algo antes de ir a una sesión de fotos nocturna. Iba pensando en la mejor forma de decírselo cuando caminó frente a una tienda de artículos de bebé y recordó como Yuuri pasaba buscando ese tipo de cosas todo el día en línea, veían documentales juntos y su mayor tema de conversación era el embarazo de Mari. A Viktor no le molestaba para nada, pero una cierta melancolía lo consumía, al igual que una emoción sin igual al pensar que él y Yuuri podrían formar un hogar.

Sonrió mientras caminaba hasta que algo lo distrajo de su propia mente.

Yuuri dormía, era fin de semana, maldita sea, solo Viktor se levantaba temprano para ir a… Hacer cualquier cosa que su novio hacía. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar.

Debía ir a trabajar hasta tarde, Viktor tenía una sesión de fotos luego y pudo haberse quedado en cama con él un poco más, pero ¡no! debía ser un novio extra y adorable e ir a comprar ingredientes para hacerle algo de comer a Yuuri. Sonrió, enterrando su nariz en la almohada de Viktor, pensando lo mucho que lo amaba.

Así que, cuando sintió algo mojado en su mejilla, su cuerpo se estremeció pero no se despertó por completo. Escuchó un agudo sonido que sí lo despertó de inmediato. Abrió los ojos, solo para notar otros dos pares negros y muy pequeños lo observaban. Los cerró por instinto cuando esa pequeña bola de pelos café se acercó a él, escuchó un gruñido agudo y un ladrido también, seguido de una risa que él conocía demasiado bien.

—Ya, ya pequeño. Deja que papi descanse un poco más.

Yuuri se sentó anonadado, Viktor tenía entre sus manos al cachorrito más precioso que había visto en su vida. Le dio un suave beso en el pelaje y se sentó en la cama, el pequeño correteó en todos lados para luego morder los dedos de Viktor mientras ladraba de una forma que hacía que el corazón de Yuuri palpitara con fuerza.

— ¿Viktor? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Yuuri, zvezda… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Desde hace mucho quería hacerlo y creo que no hay mejor día que hoy…

El pequeño cachorrito pareció comprender que algo pasaba entre los dos, corrió hacia Yuuri, escalando en sus piernas para echarse sobre las sábanas, cerca de su nuevo dueño.

—Hoy mientras regresaba a casa encontré a este pequeño en una caja, abandonado. No llevaba mucho tiempo, eso espero, así que no dudé en traerlo con nosotros. He pasado mucho tiempo tratando de saber cómo preguntarte esto de una forma… Especial.

»Yuuri, quiero que este apartamento sea más que la casa de tu novio, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo y que sea tuyo también. Que tus cosas estén acá y que sea aquí donde regreses luego de un arduo día trabajando… Sé que no puedo darte una familia y que a lo mejor no estemos listos para un paso aun mayor pero… Quiero criar a este pequeño cachorro juntos, tú y yo, y para eso necesito que estés aquí, conmigo.

Viktor tomó al cachorro entre sus manos de nuevo, haciendo que este ladrara pero moviera la cola, gruñendo y mordiendo los dedos de Viktor quien solo pudo reír. Yuuri llevó sus manos a su boca, reprimiendo un quejito y riendo luego, solo para acercarse a Viktor, tomar al pequeño de sus manos y besar sus labios con total ternura.

—Pensé que ya era mi hogar—murmuró, haciendo que el corazón de Viktor explotara de emoción.

— ¡Oh, _moya lyubov_! —exclamó Viktor, haciendo a Yuuri reír por su marcado ruso.

El cachorrito gruñó de nuevo, Yuuri lo dejó en la cama antes que Viktor se abalanzada contra él, haciendo al pequeñín rebotar un poco en el colchón, ambos rieron cuando el cachorro corrió hacia sus nuevos dueños, pasando su hocico por el cabello de Viktor y lamiendo desesperado el rostro de Yuuri.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Yuuri, acariciando al pequeño mientras Viktor se acomodaba sobre su pecho.

—No sé, no tenía nombre, solo un cartel que pedía que lo cuidaran.

— ¿Por qué no decides tú el nombre?

— ¿Yo?

—Yo decidiré el de nuestro segundo hijo.

Viktor apoyó su quijada en el pecho de su pareja con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios. Se acercó de nuevo a Yuuri, ganando otro ladrido del pequeñín cuando juntaron sus labios. Viktor miró al cachorrito tan alegre, moviendo su pequeña cola y corriendo en todo extremo de la cama.

Como si fuera un ninja, Viktor se levantó y lo atrapó entre sus manos cuando el pequeño estuvo a punto de caer de la altísima cama, suspirando aliviado y escuchando la voz de Yuuri por su rápido movimiento.

—No será fácil—murmuró pensativo— Qué tal… ¿Makkachin?

— ¿Makkachin? —preguntó Yuuri. El cachorro solo ladró.

— ¡Le gusta! Makkachin será.

Yuuri y Viktor sonrieron de nuevo, ambos acariciando al pequeño. Sabían que sería complicado con sus trabajos, pero podrían hacerlo. Viktor sonrió, besando de nuevo a Yuuri antes de que este se levantara para ir juntos a comprar todo lo necesario para la nueva adquisición de la familia, Makkachin acababa de llegar, pero ya se había robado el corazón de ambos.

Ahora, solo faltaba una cosa para que el corazón de Viktor estuviera completo.


End file.
